Nos vies alibi
by pilgrim67
Summary: Je m'appelle Potter. Pas Harry, non. Albus Severus. Je suis le fils d'un héros, avec un prénom impossible. - Complément à "Oublier Poudlard" : l'histoire d'Albus et Scorpius. Slash FIC TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

_**Vous avez été nombreux à me demander l'histoire d'Albus et Skorpius, en parallèle à « Oublier Poudlard ». Voilà, c'est donc chose faite….**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont de JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M, à tout hasard…pas au début, rassurez-vous.**_

_**1. Première année. Enfants d'un sacrifice ?**_

**POV ALBUS**

Je m'appelle Potter.

Pas Harry, non.

Albus Severus.

Je suis le fils d'un héros, avec un prénom impossible. Pas facile à vivre.

Pourquoi je ne m'appelle pas James, ou Fred ?

Albus c'est un hommage à l'ancien Directeur de Poudlard, qui s'est sacrifié pour mon père.

Severus, c'est un hommage à un prof de Poudlard, directeur de la maison Serpentard, qui lui aussi s'est sacrifié pour mon père.

Un peu lourd, comme héritage.

Severus, ça a aussi un rapport avec la couleur de mes yeux, et ma grand-mère. Je n'ai jamais bien compris le lien, mais j'ai toujours su que j'étais différent. A cause de mes yeux ?

Mon frère est un vrai Potter, d'après ma mère : courageux, tête brûlée et légèrement rebelle à l'ordre établi.

Ma sœur est une vraie Weasley, d'après mon père : rousse, têtue et directe. Un peu garçon manqué.

Et moi, je ressemble à qui ?

A deux professeurs qui sont morts longtemps avant ma naissance ?

Qui je suis, vraiment ? Pourquoi je suis là ?

Ma mère m'a souvent regardé bizarrement, même avant mon entrée à Poudlard.

Cette entrée, je l'avais attendue et redoutée depuis longtemps.

Attendue car j'ai toujours adoré apprendre, observer, déduire. Ma grand-mère Weasley disait souvent en me regardant : « C'est un contemplatif, cet enfant. » Je ne suis pas sûr que c'était un compliment. Elle était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec mon frère ou mes cousins. Je n'ai jamais aimé me battre, jouer au soldat ou au foot. J'aimais savoir, comprendre.

Redoutée car j'avais peur que le côté Severus, donc Serpentard, prenne le pas sur le côté Potter, donc Gryffondor. Je ne voulais pas être le seul Potter à n'être pas Gryffondor, même si je n'étais pas particulièrement courageux. Les Serpentards étaient des méchants, dans nos légendes familiales.

Je me souviens de ce matin-là, sur le quai 9 3/4. Comment je m'accrochais à la main de mon père. Combien j'avais peur que le Choixpeau fasse le mauvais choix. Qu'il découvre ma vraie nature. Mon goût pour l'ombre et le secret. Peur que tout le monde sache que j'étais différent.

Mon père m'a toujours regardé avec infiniment de tendresse, mais ce matin-là il a su trouver les mots pour me rassurer, et j'ai compris qu'il serait toujours là pour moi, qu'il m'aimerait toujours, quoiqu'il arrive. Même si j'étais différent.

Je savais aussi que je ne pourrais pas vraiment compter sur James pour m'aider, trop accaparé par ses copains, et par les filles.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

Lors de la cérémonie de la répartition, j'ai prié pour être à Gryffondor, sous le regard goguenard de mon frère, qui n'avait pas arrêté de me répéter dans le train que j'étais un Serpentard dans l'âme.

Le Choixpeau a hésité, marmonné, et j'ai cru mourir sur place.

Et enfin, il a dit tout fort : « Gryffondor », et j'ai respiré.

Puis il a murmuré : « Tu le regretteras », et j'ai haussé les épaules.

Evidemment, le Choixpeau avait raison.

J'ai pleuré des nuits entières quelques mois plus tard de n'être pas à Serpentard.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOO

La première année a été un peu difficile. J'avais du mal à m'intégrer parmi les élèves de Gryffondor, bruyants, sportifs, et James m'ignorait.

C'était pas facile de s'appeler Potter, et d'être le fils d'un héros. Toujours ces regards curieux, ces légendes sur mon père. Pour moi, c'était mon père, mon soutien, et c'est tout. C'est James qui portait haut le flambeau familial de l'héroïsme. Les exploits qu'il racontait me donnaient envie de disparaître sous terre. Je ne voulais pas en parler avec les autres. Je fuyais tous ceux- et celles- qui me parlaient de lui. Je crois que j'ai fui tout le monde, au final.

Les cours, heureusement, étaient des moments de bonheur, et j'adorais plus que tout aller en bibliothèque et étudier, au calme.

Savoir, comprendre.

A la bibliothèque il y avait aussi souvent ce garçon blond qui était dans ma classe.

Skorpius Malfoy. Un serpentard.

Je l'ai détesté dès le début des cours car il avait de meilleurs résultats que moi, surtout en potions, ma matière préférée.

On ne l'entendait pas, en général, il ne participait pas pendant la classe, mais il avait toujours les meilleures notes. Agaçant. Je l'observais souvent à la dérobée pour comprendre son secret.

Travaillait-il plus que moi ? Etait-il plus intelligent ?

Plus cultivé sans doute. Il connaissait les réponses à toutes les questions, même sur les potions qu'on n'avait pas encore étudiées.

Alors je passais encore plus de temps en bibliothèque, pour lire et apprendre des formules par coeur. Pour être meilleur que lui. Je crevais de jalousie devant ses notes.

Je crois qu'il était encore plus seul et timide que moi. Il avait souvent l'air triste. Il paraît qu'il écrivait tous les jours à son père. Mon frère se serait moqué de moi si j'avais fait ça.

Et puis il y avait toutes ces histoires sur sa famille…je ne les écoutais pas vraiment, ça ne m'intéressait pas plus que les légendes sur mon père, mais j'ai vite compris que j'étais sensé le détester, car son père et le mien avaient été ennemis.

Alors je l'ai détesté, méprisé…et secrètement envié.

La seule matière où je le battais, c'était le Quidditch, et j'ai pris ma revanche. J'étais content d'être plus rapide, et de lui flanquer des coups de pied au passage. De le voir au bord des larmes.

C'était pas très intelligent.

J'avais 11 ans.

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

**POV SKORPIUS**

C'est en rentrant à Poudlard que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais différent des autres. Jusqu'alors j'avais toujours vécu seul avec mes parents, sans vraiment fréquenter d'enfants. Je trouvais les enfants du village avec qui j'allais à l'école un peu vulgaires, bruyants, agités.

En arrivant à Poudlard je me suis aperçu que tous enfants étaient comme ça.

Sauf lui. Le garçon aux yeux verts.

Il ne courait pas comme un fou derrière un ballon, ne disait pas de gros mots, ne traînait pas les pieds pour aller en classe.

Lui aussi appréciait les cours, et travaillait.

Mais je ne voulais pas lui laisser ma place, celle du meilleur élève.

Il fallait absolument que je sois le meilleur, pour plaire à mon père.

oooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOO

Mon père, cet inconnu qui vivait sous le même toit que moi.

Toute mon enfance je l'ai observé, j'ai attendu une marque d'affection de sa part, sans grand résultat. Pudeur, indifférence ?

Il était présent tout en étant absent. Pensif. Ailleurs.

Dans ses potions. A les traduire des livres anciens. A les préparer. Puis à les boire.

Je n'arrivais pas à attirer son attention sans le fâcher. Il n'y avait que quand je lui posais des questions sur ses potions qu'il s'animait un peu. Qu'il s'intéressait un peu à moi. Alors j'ai réclamé d'en savoir toujours plus, tout le temps.

Je suis devenu imbattable sur cet art, pour plaire à mon père. Les ingrédients, les sorts.

Il me regardait avec un doux sourire, un peu triste, mais sa main tremblait et le voile retombait sur ses yeux.

Je pensais que c'était de ma faute, ces absences, ce vide. Que je n'étais pas le garçon qu'il espérait. Qu'il attendait.

Peut-être aurait-il préféré une fille, ou un autre garçon ?

Plus sage, plus intelligent que moi ? Ou est-ce que je lui ressemblais trop ?

Je savais que son enfance avait été difficile, et son adolescence complexe, à Poudlard. Lui ne m'en a jamais parlé. Il ne parlait jamais du passé, de Poudlard. C'était tabou chez nous.

Ma mère m'a raconté les évènements d'alors, les mauvais choix de notre famille, la disparition de mes grands-parents. Elle essayait de dédramatiser, mais j'avais peur.

Elle m'a prévenu qu'on risquait de me raconter beaucoup de choses négatives sur nous, au Collège. Qu'il faudrait que je sois courageux. Mais je me moquais de l'avis des autres, il n'y avait que mon père qui était important pour moi.

En entrant à Poudlard, je me suis juré d'être le meilleur, pour lui plaire.

Venger l'honneur déchu de mon père. L'honneur des Malfoy. Qu'il soit fier de moi.

Mais en fait je n'étais pas vraiment sûr qu'il s'apercevrait de mon départ, puisque j'étais déjà une ombre pour lui.

ooooOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOO

La veille du départ j'avais fait les achats de la rentrée avec ma mère, mais il n'a pas voulu m'accompagner, et n'a pas été intéressé par ma baguette.

Quand je lui ai demandé en quel bois la sienne était faite, je l'ai vu pâlir. J'avais enfreint le tabou, parlé du passé. J'ai essayé de poser des questions, mais c'est ma mère qui m'a répondu.

Le lendemain, je les ai quittés sur le quai, le cœur gros.

Dans le train j'ai croisé un garçon aux yeux verts, qui avait l'air aussi perdu que moi, avec ses tonnes de bouquins. Son frère se moquait de lui, je crois.

J'ai essayé de lui sourire, mais son frère a chuchoté quelque chose à son oreille et il m'a regardé avec effroi.

J'ai compris pourquoi lors de la cérémonie du Choixpeau : c'était un Potter.

J'ai soupiré : il ne serait jamais mon ami. Tant pis.

Alors il est devenu mon ennemi, mon rival.

Lui aussi voulait être le premier dans toutes les matières, mais j'avais des heures d'études d'avance. Et j'avais tout à prouver à mon père.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Je passais mon temps libre en bibliothèque, et Albus aussi. Je l'observais souvent, dans le reflet des vitres de la bibliothèque. Il était tellement concentré, la tête légèrement penchée, sa langue dépassant un peu, à faire ses devoirs. Je savais qu'il voulait être meilleur que moi.

Inexplicablement, je me sentais proche de lui, rassuré par sa présence lointaine, alors qu'il me méprisait parce que j'étais un Malfoy.

Parfois je me disais que si nous nous étions appelés autrement, on aurait pu être amis. Que j'aurais pu lui apprendre des sorts, des secrets que j'avais lus dans les bouquins de mon père, en cachette. Lui faire découvrir la Wicca, qui m'a tant aidé à ne pas me sentir seul et malheureux, à Poudlard, où personne ne m'aimait. Partager la première place.

Très vite nous nous sommes retrouvés en concurrence constante, dans toutes les matières. Il n'était meilleur que moi qu'en Quidditch, alors j'ai réclamé un nouveau balai à mon père.

Dans mes lettres, je le citais souvent, mais mon père ne voulait pas en entendre parler, et m'enjoignait de ne pas l'approcher.

En fait, je ne l'approchais guère, sauf pendant les matchs quand il prenait un malin plaisir à me poursuivre pour me balancer des coups de pied. J'avais peur mais j'aimais ça, le sentir juste derrière moi, sur son balai, à tenter de me faire tomber. Parce que dans ces moments-là il ne s'intéressait qu'à moi, j'étais la personne la plus importante pour lui.

Puis je me suis aperçu qu'en cours aussi j'étais la personne la plus importante pour lui, celui qui lui volait parfois l'attention des professeurs. Sauf du professeur Londubat, qui avait craché mon nom à la rentrée et me regardait avec dégoût. Albus était son chouchou, définitivement, et je masquais ma rancœur sous du mépris.

On se fusillait du regard, en cours.

En fait, on s'épiait sans cesse et je crois que nos regards se croisaient souvent, dans la vitre de la bibliothèque.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Un jour, en mai, je me suis retrouvé avec lui, en cours de potions, à partager le même chaudron. Hasard ?

La potion que nous devions faire était compliquée, et je pense que le professeur a fait exprès de nous mettre ensemble. On était un peu désarçonnés, à devoir travailler ensemble, sans la protection de notre rivalité silencieuse.

Mon cœur battait fort tandis qu'il me lisait le protocole de préparation et que j'ajoutais les ingrédients, avec parcimonie et délicatesse. Il chuchotait presque alors que les autres éclataient de rire de voir leur potion échouer lamentablement. Il regardait alternativement son livre et mes mains et je savais que je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur.

Il était hors de question pour nous de la rater, et on mettait tout notre cœur à suivre religieusement les indications.

Ca m'a semblé des heures, mais petit à petit on s'est détendus et la potion prenait forme.

On murmurait parfois, pour ne pas que les autres nous copient, la tête penchée l'un vers l'autre au dessus du chaudron, en parfaite harmonie.

A la fin, quand la potion est subitement devenue rose et épaisse, on a poussé un cri de joie et il m'a lancé un sourire éclatant. Ses yeux verts étincelaient, et il m'a brièvement serré le bras.

J'ai cru que mon cœur allait exploser de bonheur.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

A partir de là notre rivalité a diminué, et, si on ne se parlait toujours pas, on échangeait parfois des sourires, en bibliothèque.

Le dernier jour, le jour du départ, on était à la traîne, tous les deux, avec nos malles remplies de livres et je voyais qu'Albus était fou de rage que son frère ne l'aide pas.

Du coup on est arrivés tous les deux bons derniers au train et on s'est aidés mutuellement à grimper dedans.

Naturellement on s'est installés ensemble dans le wagon le plus éloigné, et il a sorti un livre et s'est plongé dedans.

Alors j'ai sorti ma planchette de ouija et j'ai vu son regard s'éclairer.

- C'est quoi ?

- C'est un ouija, tu ne connais pas ?

- Non, ça sert à quoi ?

- A dire l'avenir…tu veux essayer ?

Il a acquiescé et j'étais secrètement ravi de son intérêt.

On a passé tout le voyage à poser des questions de plus en plus farfelues, et à la fin on riait comme des fous, sous le regard interloqué des autres passagers.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait beaucoup d'aspect de la magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, car il vivait comme un moldu, et j'ai eu beau jeu de lui promettre de lui faire découvrir plein de sorts et de légendes magiques s'il venait chez moi pendant les vacances.

A nouveau il a souri radieusement et mon cœur a battu plus vite.

Sur le quai il a couru vers ses parents et moi vers les miens. Je savais que mon père ne serait pas d'accord quand il apprendrait son nom, alors j'ai tout misé sur ma mère…quand mon père a refusé d'un ton sec en pâlissant, mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes et ma mère a craqué.

Elle s'est dirigée avec moi vers les parents d'Albus et j'ai vu qu'il avait utilisé la même stratégie. Sa mère a salué la mienne avec chaleur alors que nos pères avaient blêmi.

Avec le recul, je pense que c'est à ce moment-là que la vie et l'équilibre de nos familles ont définitivement basculé.

Bien sûr, sur le moment, Albus et moi on ne s'est aperçu de rien, mais en fait rien n'a plus jamais été comme avant, chez nous.

A cause de nous ?

Je me souviens, des mois plus tard, avoir surpris une conversation téléphonique houleuse entre ma mère et la sienne, et avoir entendu cette phrase qui m'a marqué à jamais : « Ces garçons ne sont qu'un alibi ».

Je n'en ai pas compris le sens, mais j'ai immédiatement senti que c'était vrai, douloureusement vrai…

A suivre….

_**Merci de votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	2. l'initiation

_**Suite de « nos vies alibi ». **_

_**Comme me l'a très justement fait remarquer l'un d'entre vous, Scorpius s'écrit avec un « c », et pas un « k », dont acte….**_

_**Pour ceux qui sont particulièrement intéressés par un Drarry, lisez plutôt mes fics précédentes : « affinités trop intimes » et « oublier Poudlard », qui se passent en parallèle à cette histoire. Là je me concentre sur l'histoire de leurs fils….**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : je ne suis ni fan ni adepte de la Wicca, mais comme je suis incapable d'inventer une nouvelle religion, j'y ai fait des emprunts…pardon aux puristes. Je ne veux surtout pas faire de prosélytisme non plus, je précise …**_

_**Chapitre 2. l'été avant la 2**__**ème**__** année . l'initiation.**_

**POV Albus**

J'avais le cœur qui battait le jour où je suis arrivé chez Scorpius. Mon père était franchement hostile à ce week-end qu'il devait passer chez eux et je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai vu mes parents se faire la tête aussi longtemps…pas la dernière, hélas.

Quand je suis entré dans le Manoir, j'ai été fasciné par l'atmosphère si particulière, cette odeur de vieux bois, de fleurs séchées. Scorpius souriait et il m'a pris la main pour me montrer sa chambre…James et Lily nous suivaient, et nos cris résonnaient dans l'escalier.

Quand je suis entré dans sa chambre, j'ai été surpris par le décor ancien et le mobilier d'époque. Ca ressemblait si peu à ma chambre…pas de jeux électroniques, pas de voitures téléguidées, pas de posters de foot…il y avait partout des écussons vert et argent de Serpentard, et j'ai vu qu'un autre lit avait été placé dans cette chambre, non loin de son lit.

Là aussi une atmosphère étrange flottait, chargée de mystère…comme une odeur bizarre, d'église…de l'encens, je crois. Et des vieux livres partout. Une lunette astronomique.

Il vivait dans un autre siècle, et j'ai compris pourquoi il était meilleur que moi à Poudlard.

J'avais envie de découvrir cette vie, de vivre sa vie…

Je l'ai regardé et …mon frère et ma sœur sont entrés en trombe, en disant :

- Wouah…t'as vu la chambre ? C'est nul…

Je les ai fusillés du regard et Skorpius a souri tristement. Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil, puis ses joues ont rosi. Je lui ai soufflé : « C'est génial chez toi…t'as vu, mon lit est à côté du tien, on pourra discuter ce soir… ». Il a souri.

Sa mère nous a appelés pour le goûter.

On était sidérés par l'elfe de maison qui apparaissait toujours avec l'improviste, dès que Mme Malfoy exprimait un souhait. Nos mères s'entendaient bien, visiblement, mais Scorpius et moi on avait envie que ma famille reparte, vite.

Après on s'est promenés avec le chien, et on a découvert un oiseau blessé. On a prévenu nos parents, et là son père a sorti sa baguette, et a soigné l'oiseau. J'étais émerveillé.

Et j'ai appris qu'il faisait des potions, et qu'il allait le guérir :

- Une potion ? vous faites des potions ?

- Oui, quelques unes, pourquoi ?

- C'est ma matière préférée, à Poudlard. Mais Scorpius est meilleur que moi…

- Normal, je lui ai donné quelques notions…si tu veux, cette semaine, je te montrerai mon laboratoire.

- Vous avez un laboratoire ?

- Un petit…on verra ça.

J'ai vu que mon père faisait une drôle de tête, et je savais qu'il détestait qu'on fasse de la magie chez nous.

Tant pis, le lendemain il serait parti, et je serais seul dans ce Manoir, avec mon ami. J'en frémissais d'avance.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Après le dîner, interminable, on est allés dans le salon, Scorpius, James et moi, et on a allumé toutes les bougies. Scorpius nous a dit que c'était la pleine lune, un bon moment pour certaines préparations de sorciers. Il a cité des sorts avec les yeux brillants.

Une ambiance étrange régnait, il y avait des ombres partout, même James n'avait plus l'air si sûr de lui. Alors Scorpius nous a raconté une histoire effrayante, de loups garous, qui attaquent les enfants à la pleine lune, et qui sévissent dans la région. Ses cheveux blonds luisaient dans l'obscurité et je me suis rapproché de mon frère.

Puis il nous a parlé de la disparition d'une petite fille, l'année précédente, à la même pleine lune de juillet, et James a frémi. Mon cœur battait et je regrettais presque d'être venu.

Puis sa mère est arrivée et nous a ordonnés d'aller au lit. En me brossant les dents je me demandais si je pourrais dormir après une telle histoire.

Quand je me suis glissé dans mon lit, toujours apeuré, Scorpius m'a soufflé :

- Je crois que je lui ai bien flanqué la trouille, à ton frère…bien fait.

- Quoi ? tu l'as fait exprès ?

- Evidemment…tu as eu peur, toi aussi ?

J'ai acquiescé et mes yeux ont commencé à me piquer.

- Shshshsh. Albus, c'étaient des histoires…N'aie pas peur…

- Mais tout est tellement bizarre, ici…

- C'est juste une vieille maison. Tu n'as rien à craindre. Tu veux venir dans mon lit ?

D'un bond je me suis levé et je me suis glissé à côté de lui.

Comme le lit était étroit j'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule, et je me suis senti bien, comme quand je fais un cauchemar et que je me glisse dans le lit de mon grand frère, qui me rassure…

On a chuchoté longtemps, dans ce lit, et il m'a reparlé de la pleine lune, et je n'ai plus eu peur. Il sentait le savon, et finalement on s'est endormis.

Le lendemain quand sa mère m'a découvert dans son lit, elle a eu l'air étonnée, mais elle n'a rien dit. Je crois que Scorpius a baissé la tête en rougissant, puis on est descendus déjeuner.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOoooooo

Mes parents sont repartis et Scorpius me fait découvrir sa bibliothèque cachée, et son livre préféré, « le Livre des Ombres », qui parle de la Wicca. J'en ai vaguement entendu parler à Poudlard, mais lui est passionné et il me parle toute la matinée de cette ancienne religion, fondée sur l'Esprit de la Terre. En fond sonore on écoute en boucle « Come to me », de Vangelis, et cette chanson restera définitivement liée à ce moment qui a bouleversé ma vie.

- Tu sais quelles sont les divinités principales ?

- Non…

- La Déesse, qui est le féminin, la nuit, la magie, l'eau, et puis le Dieu Cornu qui représente le feu, l'air, l'épée, la baguette…

Je bois ses paroles et ses yeux brillent quand il m'en parle :

- Tu sais quelle est la règle de la Wicca ?

- Non…

- An'ye Harm None Do what Ye wilt : fais ce qui te plait si cela ne nuit à personne…c'est une religion de sorciers, fondée sur la polarité. On possède tous une énergie masculine et féminine, qu'il faut harmoniser. Et ce qui est important, c'est la règle du triple retour…

- C'est quoi ?

- Tout ce que tu feras te reviendra en triple, en bien ou en mal, c'est selon…

Je suis épaté par tant de science et mon cœur bat la chamade pendant qu'il me raconte les mythes et coutumes de la Wicca.

Il ajoute, à mi-voix :

- Tu sais, j'ai menti hier, c'était pas la pleine lune. En fait, ce sera ce soir, et ce sera un esbat.

- Un quoi ?

- Un esbat..ça sert à glorifier la pleine lune, et c'est un bon moment pour tous les rituels, surtout les rituels de passage, et d'intiation. Tu veux que je t'initie à la Wicca, cette nuit ?

Je reste bouche bée, cœur battant, puis je hoche la tête.

- La première étape, c'est la dédication, avant l'initiation. Ca veut dire que pendant un an tu vas étudier la wicca…tu veux bien ?

- Oui…

A ce moment, j'ai totalement confiance en lui, je suis totalement sous son emprise…

Le reste de la journée se passe comme dans un rêve, et quand arrive la nuit, j'ai peur et c'est délicieux. Ses parents se doutent-ils de ce qu'on va faire ?

Lorsqu'on se relève pour sortir, vers minuit, je pense brièvement à mon père et je sais qu'il serait fou de rage de voir ce que je fais. L'interdit accroît ma peur et ma curiosité.

Je veux devenir un vrai sorcier, moi aussi.

Il prend ma main dans l'obscurité, et on se dirige vers la forêt. La pleine lune brille et j'ai l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension, une autre vie.

On arrive près de l'étang et Scorpius me dit :

- Avant de s'initier, il faut prendre un bain de purification…déshabille-toi…le mieux c'est d'être skyclad.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Nu. Il fait nuit…personne ne nous verra. Quand tu seras dans l'étang, il faudra que tu te prépares à la cérémonie. Normalement il faut aussi écrire une charge de dédication, c'est-à-dire un parchemin, mais on le fera plus tard, si tu veux…

Il enlève rapidement ses vêtements et son corps blanc brille sous la lune. Il entre dans l'eau en se nettoyant d'abord le visage et le cou, puis la nuque, puis le ventre et le reste du corps.

Je soupire et je le suis, reproduisant ses gestes. L'eau me paraît glacée mais je ne veux pas me plaindre. J'ai du mal à me concentrer, mais lui paraît si sérieux…

On ressort rapidement et on se sèche avant des serviettes moelleuses qu'il avait emportées, avant de se rhabiller. J'ai eu tellement froid dans l'eau que j'ai l'impression que mon corps me brûle maintenant.

Il sort une bougie blanche qu'il allume, pose par terre une coupe d'eau et une coupe de sel, et trace un cercle avec sa baguette, en disant :

_« Que ce cercle éloigne les énergies néfastes_,

_Et que tout ce qui guérit y pénètre,_

_Que, dans cet espace protégé,_

_La magie soit révélée »_

Puis il délimite à nouveau le cercle, et le nettoie sommairement de toutes les branches ou cailloux qui traînent, en disant :

_« Je chasse les maux, la méchanceté, tout ce qui est indésirable,_

_Je crée un cercle de pouvoir, de rencontre de l'amour et de la joie »_

Il trace à nouveau le cercle en disant :

_« Je trace ici les limites du cercle sacré, qu'il soit pour moi aide et protection »_

Enfin on entre dans le cercle, et il dit, en tendant un bras vers le ciel et l'autre vers le sol :

_« Par tout ce qui est en dessous, par tout ce qui est au-dessus,_

_Par tout ce qui est visible, par tout ce qui ne l'est pas,_

_Par tout ce qui est imaginable et par la magie qui m'échappe, le cercle est tracé._

_Me voici installé dans l'entre-deux mondes, me voici uni à la nature »._

A ce moment je me sens complètement impliqué dans ce qu'il dit, comme hypnotisé. J'ai l'impression d'être entré dans cet autre monde auquel j'aspire, celui des sorciers, mais il n'est ni noir ni menaçant. Les esprits volent autour de nous sans doute mais ils ne m'effraient pas.

J'observe Scorpius, ses cheveux fins devenus presque blancs à la lueur des bougies, son visage pur et délicat, et mon cœur enfle de bonheur sans que je sache pourquoi.

Avec lui j'entre dans un monde magique, fascinant, apaisant et j'ai l'impression de plonger dans les étoiles, et d'entendre le chant des sirènes qui souffle dans les arbres.

A sa demande je m'agenouille devant la bougie, et le vent me paraît particulièrement tiède tandis que je répète ses mots :

_« Il est un temps qui n'est pas un temps, un endroit qui n'est pas un endroit, un jour qui n'est pas un jour._

_Je me tiens à la frontière entre les mondes, devant le voile du mystère._

_Je demande aux Seigneurs et à la Dame d'être à mes côtés alors que je fais mes premiers pas dans l'ancienne religion. »_

Le rituel se poursuit pendant de longues minutes encore qui me semblent passer en un éclair tellement je me sens bien.

A la fin je me demande comment j'ai pu vivre si longtemps comme un moldu.

J'ai découvert ma vraie famille, je crois….

oooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

C'est pour ça que quand mes parents sont venus me chercher, à la fin de la semaine, j'ai eu l'impression d'être arraché à ma vraie famille et de quitter mon vrai frère. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'était passé : le père de Scorpius saignait à la lèvre, et le mien faisait une drôle de tête.

J'ai cru qu'ils s'étaient battus à cause du passé, car ils se détestaient quand ils étaient à Poudlard. Ca m'a paru bizarre que des adultes se comportent ainsi, et je voyais bien que ma mère faisait une drôle de tête aussi. J'ai eu un peu peur que ça nous empêche de nous revoir, Scorpius et moi, mais je n'osais pas y croire.

C'est quand mon père a dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on se voie, dans la voiture, que j'ai compris que le pire était arrivé, j'ai pleuré et je l'ai détesté.

Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai haï mon père et je ne lui ai plus fait de confidences. D'ailleurs il avait changé, il était devenu morose, absent, toujours fatigué.

J'écrivais très souvent à Scorpius et lui me disait que depuis notre venue son père allait beaucoup mieux.

On s'est beaucoup interrogés à ce sujet dans nos lettres, mais on était loin de la vérité, à l'époque. Heureusement.

J'ai supplié en vain ma mère d'inviter Scorpius chez nous, cet été-là, mais elle a toujours refusé.

Je crois que ça a été mon premier grand chagrin, et j'ai écrit très souvent à Scorpius et compté les jours jusqu'à la rentrée…

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

**POV Scorpius**

La semaine qu'Albus a passé chez moi cet été-là a été autant décisive dans ma vie que la sienne, même si lui n'avait rien à m'apprendre en magie. Il m'a appris autre chose…

Elle a été décisive également dans la vie de mes parents, qui, inexplicablement, se sont rapprochés cette semaine-là et que j'ai vus amoureux pour la première fois de mon existence. Neuf mois plus tard ma sœur est née, et je crois que je serai toujours reconnaissant aux Potter de m'avoir permis de voir mes parents heureux ensemble, même si je ne savais pas pourquoi.

Même s'il valait mieux que je ne sache pas pourquoi, sans doute.

A quoi tiennent nos vies alibi ?

Cette semaine-là mon père a fait découvrir à Albus le mystère des potions, et on était fous de joie chaque matin de le rejoindre dans son laboratoire pour qu'il nous apprenne une nouvelle potion.

Mon père avait l'air si joyeux, attentionné, vivant, soudain que je me suis demandé si Albus n'était pas le fils qu'il attendait, finalement…

Il s'occupait de lui avec tellement de gentillesse, et ses yeux qui brillaient à chaque fois qu'il apparaissait, c'était vraiment surprenant pour moi.

Mais je n'étais pas jaloux, plus jaloux, car chaque soir je parlais à mon ami de la wicca, et il n'écoutait et ne regardait que moi.

Et chaque soir il dormait dans mes bras…chaque soir je respirais l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux et je m'endormais en souriant.

Pour moi c'était extraordinaire car je n'avais ni frère ni sœur, et pas l'habitude d'être touché par mes parents. Les manifestations de tendresse étaient exclues chez nous.

Ce n'était pas extraordinaire pour Albus qui trouvait parfaitement normal de me prendre la main, ou de dormir sur mon épaule le soir, comme avec son frère.

Je crois qu'il avait toujours un peu peur la nuit, chez nous, alors il ne se faisait pas prier pour dormir dans mon lit.

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooo

Et puis il y a eu cette nuit, cette fameuse nuit la veille du départ d'Albus. Ses parents passaient encore un week-end chez nous et je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir.

Imaginer qu'Albus allait partir me serrait le cœur. Me retrouver seul, à nouveau…

A un moment j'ai entendu comme des gémissements et j'ai cru que quelqu'un était malade.

Je me suis levé. Il y avait de la lumière dans la salle de bain.

J'ai attendu, un peu inquiet, devant la porte et puis je l'ai entrouverte doucement.

Je n'étais pas préparé à ce que j'allais voir…

Mon père était debout devant le lavabo, et sa lèvre saignait. Il poussait des gémissements tandis que le père d'Albus le bousculait sans ménagement, debout contre lui.

Je n'ai pas compris ce qui se passait, mais la violence de cette scène m'a effrayé et je me suis senti honteux. Ne me demandez pas de quoi j'avais honte mais j'avais l'impression d'avoir vu quelque chose d'horrible.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le père d'Albus faisait du mal à mon père, et pourquoi lui aussi poussait des gémissements, mais je me suis recouché en pleurs…si nos pères se battaient, ça signifiait sûrement qu'Albus et moi on ne se reverrait plus.

Mes pleurs ont fini par réveiller Albus :

- Qu'est - ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai peur…

- Peur de quoi ?

- Qu'on ne se revoie plus…

- Mais si, bien sûr qu'on se reverra, pourquoi ?

J'ai soupiré et je n'ai pas osé lui raconter. Lui raconter, quoi, exactement ? Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui se passait dans la salle de bain.

- Rendors-toi, Scorpius. Tout va bien…

Il a passé sa main dans mes cheveux, et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête…

Je lui ai soufflé :

- Tu ne me feras jamais de mal ?

- Bien sûr que non…tu sais bien.

- Mais…au Quidditch…tu me flanquais des coups de pied…tu vas recommencer à me mépriser à la rentrée ?

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non !! Je ne te connaissais pas. Pas vraiment. Excuse-moi, Scorpius, je suis désolé…pardon, pardon…

Et il a déposé un bisou sur ma joue et je me suis remis à pleurer…alors il m'a embrassé sur la joue, encore et encore, en me demandant pardon et je crois que c'étaient des larmes de joie, finalement….Chaque baiser faisait battre mon cœur un peu plus vite tandis qu'il séchait mes larmes de ses mains fines.

On s'est serrés l'un contre l'autre, pour cette dernière nuit, et j'ai senti une drôle de chaleur m'envahir…

_**A suivre…..**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, merci de vos commentaires….**_


	3. Frères de sang

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR. **_

_**Avertissement : Cette histoire se déroule en parallèle à « oublier Poudlard », et c'est un slash rated M également.**_

_**Chapitre 3. Frères de sang**_

**POV Albus**

Le jour de la rentrée en 2ème année mon père me sert fort la main sur le quai de la gare, mais dès que je vois Scorpius je me précipite vers lui, je suis tellement heureux !! Et lui aussi est fou de joie, je le sais bien, je le vois dans ses yeux gris et son sourire. Tant pis pour mon père…

J'ai tellement de choses à dire à Scorpius…on a tant de temps à rattraper.

Sa mère s'approche de la mienne et elles s'embrassent. Puis ma mère la félicite, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. J'interroge Scorpius du regard et il me souffle :

- Maman va avoir un bébé, mais il ne faut pas en parler pour l'instant…

- T'es content ?

- Bof…je ne sais pas trop.

Je me tourne vers mon père et là je vois qu'il est sous le choc, je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il est blême et il fixe le père de Scorpius, qui ne le regarde pas. Je lui dis au revoir mais il se penche à peine pour m'embrasser, et ne me rend pas mon signe de la main. Il regarde toujours le père de Scorpius et j'ai peur qu'ils se battent à nouveau. Il semble hypnotisé, incapable de bouger…

Je monte dans le train avec mon ami et on discute tout le long du voyage, sous l'œil un peu énervé de James qui ne l'aime pas beaucoup.

Il me raconte ses vacances, et moi je lui parle des miennes, pendant lesquelles je me suis ennuyé. On reparle de la semaine qu'on a passée ensemble, de nos expéditions nocturnes et on a l'impression de partager un grand secret ensemble, d'être entièrement différents des autres. On se réjouit à l'idée d'en passer une autre dès que possible.

On se réinstalle chacun dans son dortoir, et pour la première fois je regrette de n'être pas à Serpentard. J'aimerais discuter des heures le soir avec lui. Je sais que Scorpius aussi s'ennuie seul dans son dortoir à Serpentard, qu'il n'a pas d'amis car les autres se méfient de lui et de sa famille, qui a très mauvaise réputation.

On décide de se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre en cours, tant pis pour les autres. Je vois bien que nos camarades et professeurs sont surpris car l'an dernier on ne se parlait pas.

Maintenant on n'est plus en rivalité et on s'entraide pour les devoirs…enfin c'est plutôt lui qui m'aide car il est toujours meilleur que moi, mais je ne lui en veux plus. Je suis fier d'être l'ami du meilleur élève de la classe. Je suis fier d'avoir des secrets avec lui…

On partage enfin les meilleures notes, et il n'écrit plus si souvent à son père.

Tous les soirs on se retrouve en bibliothèque, côte à côte, et on y passe des heures. J'aime sa présence et son intelligence. Quand je ne comprends pas il m'explique patiemment, et ses yeux gris me regardent gentiment. Les autres se moquent de nous mais on s'en fiche.

Quand on a fini nos devoirs il me sort son livre sur la Wicca et j'approfondis mes connaissances. On étudie la philosophie et les rituels et on a hâte de les mettre en pratique. On se sent complètement différents des autres…je crois que la Directrice se doute de quelque chose car elle nous observe souvent attentivement, mais avec bienveillance.

Parfois la nuit, on se glisse hors de nos dortoirs et on se retrouve dans la salle de potions déserte, pour expérimenter des potions qu'on a lues dans des livres de bibliothèque, et c'est un moment divin, hors du temps.

Seuls dans le silence, juste lui et moi, un chaudron, des ingrédients qu'on a été chercher dans la journée, et nos voix qui chuchotent. Parfois ça rate et on est déçus, parfois ça réussit et on pousse des exclamations de joie.

J'aime voir la joie dans ses yeux gris.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Un jour on a voulu faire un sort wiccan pour augmenter notre force physique car on en avait assez de se faire battre régulièrement au Quidditch, et malmener par les jaloux. Scorpius est rapide, mais timide et pas très costaud, alors les autres en profitent. Quand j'essaie de prendre sa défense mon frère m'engueule et les Gryffondors me disent que je suis un traître. Alors il me regarde tristement et je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Je ne suis pas assez courageux pour affronter mon frère et mon équipe, alors je ruse et je fais exprès de rater les coups, mais je risque de me faire renvoyer de l'équipe. Je sais que Scorpius m'en veut un peu, et il me lance des regards de reproche quand mon équipe le malmène.

Il rentre souvent couvert de bleus, alors je le rejoins dans le vestiaire quand les autres sont partis et je le soigne avec les potions que son père nous a apprises. J'applique toujours délicatement du bout de mes doigts les crèmes et pansements sur sa peau blanche et fragile, et je sais qu'il se retient de ne pas pleurer. Après je pose ma main sur son bras, ou sa jambe, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de trembler. Puis il me sourit et on va boire un chocolat tous les deux.

Sa peau est tellement fine et pâle qu'il garde longtemps les traces des coups, et ça me fait mal au cœur.

Parfois je m'amuse à les compter, et il sourit tristement.

Moi on ne m'embête pas trop car James a promis d'assommer le premier qui touche à un Potter.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

On s'est donnés rendez-vous en cachette un dimanche matin tôt au soleil. On avait tout préparé : le jus d'un chou rouge, une bougie jaune, deux pullovers rouges. On était torse nus malgré le froid d'octobre.

On a tracé et consacré le cercle, on s'y est placés en face à face et en se regardant dans les yeux, on a dit :

_Dieu de la Nature, de la forêt, des animaux, moitié homme te moitié cerf,_

_O homme vert de la puissance,_

_Avec humilité, nous en appelons à toi,_

_Nous t'implorons de nous insuffler LA FORCE_

Puis on a tracé sur le ventre l'un de l'autre un pentacle avec le jus du chou en murmurant l'incantation, puis on a tourné au sein de notre cercle jusqu'à épuisement.

C'était encore un moment magique, un moment hors du temps avec Scorpius.

Un moment où on était des vrais sorciers, libres, indépendants, plus des élèves.

Un moment où il n'y avait plus que lui et moi.

Le jour de l'équinoxe d'automne, c'était la commémoration d'Alban Elfed, la lumière de l'eau.

On s'est échappés pour le célébrer, et pour remercier le divin de toutes les richesses qu'il nous a prodiguées, et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de penser que la plus grande richesse pour moi ça a été la rencontre de mon ami Scorpius, et quand j'y pense encore maintenant j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Après, quand on est rentrés à Poudlard, on a eu l'impression d'avoir partagé un secret insoupçonnable, qui nous plaçait loin de devant les autres.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOO

Lors des vacances de Noêl cette année-là, on a eu du mal à se séparer sur le quai de la gare. Nos mères ont longtemps discuté ensemble et j'ai appris que Scorpius viendrait chez nous à Pâques, à la naissance du bébé. On était fous de joie à l'idée de passer encore une semaine ensemble.

Le soir de Noêl mon grand-père m'a offert un livre de potions, et j'étais enthousiaste. Mon père lui était très mécontent car il détestait mon intérêt pour la magie, et il détestait le père de Scorpius.

J'ai bien vu qu'il était déçu que son jeu électronique ne m'intéresse pas, mais pour moi il n'y avait que le monde sorcier qui comptait. Un soir j'en ai fait la confidence à ma grand-mère et elle a souri. Je me sentais de plus en plus différent de Lily et James, à des années-lumière de leurs vies de moldus.

Quand mon père a appris que Scorpius devait passer une semaine chez nous en avril il est devenu fou de rage, et mes parents se sont engueulés, ce qui était de plus en plus fréquent.

Dès qu'on parlait des Malfoy, mes parents se fâchaient, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Ils avaient énormément changé depuis quelques temps, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne s'aimaient plus et que c'était de ma faute.

Mais je ne voulais pas quitter Scorpius, il avait changé ma vie, j'avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un qui me ressemblait.

On se comprenait sans se parler, en classe, en bibliothèque. On pensait aux mêmes choses en même temps.

C'était mon jumeau.

Le jour où on a découvert qu'on était nés le même jour, on a compris que c'était un signe. Pas un hasard.

On ne s'était pas rencontrés par hasard. On n'était pas nés par hasard.

Lui et moi étions des âmes sœurs, à jamais.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

**POV Scorpius**

Quand je suis arrivé chez Albus, cet avril-là, j'étais complètement perdu. Je ne connaissais pas la vie des moldus, la télé, la radio, le lave-vaisselle. Tout était étrange, et ils n'avaient pas d'elfe de maison.

Dans la voiture qui m'emmenait chez eux je voyais le père d'Albus me fixer avec insistance dans le rétro et je me sentais mal. Heureusement Albus a pris ma main et Lily a souri.

Leur appartement était une source d'étonnement pour moi, mais Mme Potter était très gentille et essayait de me mettre à l'aise. Le soir, quand on s'est couchés elle m'a embrassé et j'ai rougi. Je n'en avais pas l'habitude.

J'étais surpris aussi par l'attitude désinvolte de James et Lily, comment ils se tenaient à table et répondaient à leurs parents. Je me sentais gauche, timide. M. Potter me regardait toujours très gentiment, comme s'il était vraiment content de me voir.

Lily m'observait souvent, avec un petit sourire. Elle me tournait souvent autour, et ça énervait Albus. Elle aimait bien sortir de la salle de bain presque nue devant moi, en me lançant un regard en coin. Elle n'arrêtait pas de nous observer, et son frère l'envoyait promener.

J'ai passé la semaine la plus étonnante de ma vie, à découvrir Londres et la vie moldue. Petit à petit je m'y suis habitué et je les ai enviés d'être tellement libres, détendus.

Chaque soir je me glissais à nouveau dans le lit d'Albus, on chuchotait pendant des heures et je me sentais bien dans ses bras. On emmêlait parfois nos bras et nos jambes et on s'endormait en se murmurant des secrets. Mais le matin je réintégrais vite mon lit avant que sa mère n'arrive, même si on n'avait jamais rien fait de mal.

J'aimais l'odeur de son gel douche et un soir, le soir de Beltane, célébration de la lumière rayonnante, qu'on a célébré chez lui, cachés sous une couverture, j'ai posé ma main sur son ventre.

Il n'a pas bougé pas mais j'ai senti qu'il retenait sa respiration. Etais-je allé trop loin ?

Je sentais son ventre qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et j'étais terriblement ému, je ne sais même pas pourquoi.

J'ai eu envie de faire glisser ma main sur son ventre, mais lorsque j'ai amorcé ce mouvement, il a arrêté ma main et l'a enlevée. Il n'a dit rien. Moi non plus.

Je sais que je suis allé trop loin, sans le vouloir vraiment. Juste une impulsion….alors je suis retourné dans mon lit.

Le lendemain mon père a appelé et j'ai du rentrer chez moi : ma petite sœur était née. Pendant que j'étais en haut, avec ma mère, nos pères discutaient en bas, j'ai perçu des bruits bizarres, des voix énervées, et le père d'Albus est parti brusquement.

Instinctivement, je sentais qu'il se passais quelque chose, ils étaient bizarres quand ils étaient ensemble, énervés, tendus. Et je n'avais pas oublié l'épisode de la salle de bain. J'avais envie de pleurer quand j'y pensais…

Harry Potter a eu un grave accident en rentrant ce jour-là….mon père a été bouleversé quand il l'a appris et pour la première fois je l'ai vu gémir, pleurer, supplier. Il m'a serré fort dans ses bras et je n'ai pas compris : je croyais qu'ils se détestaient tous les deux ?

Pendant des jours il a erré comme un fantôme dans le Manoir. Je comprenais de moins en moins. Ma mère ne disait rien et s'occupait de Narcissa, ma petite sœur.

Moi j'étais plus seul que jamais et je voulais voir Albus. Mais sa mère nous a interdit de nous contacter. Est-ce que c'est de ma faute s'il a eu un accident ? Sûrement.

J'ai pleuré tous les soirs dans mon lit en priant de revoir Albus. Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui. Mon alter ego.

oooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOO

Enfin, à la fin des vacances de Pâques, on retourne à Poudlard et rien n'a changé entre nous. On s'interroge souvent pour comprendre ce qui se passe entre nos familles. Pourquoi sa mère ne veut plus nous voir. Elle a décidé de ne plus entendre parler de ma famille.

On n'y comprend rien mais on se sent coupable, tous les deux, alors on se cache souvent dans la forêt pour discuter de cette affaire, essayer de trouver une solution. Tout d'abord c'étaient nos pères qui se détestaient, et maintenant ce sont nos mères…

Albus est brisé par l'accident de son père.

Je connais tous ses sentiments, toutes ses expressions.

Quand son regard vert se voile, quand il rêve, quand il a peur…

Je sais quand il a besoin que je le serre dans mes bras, que je caresse ses cheveux.

Je sais quand ça va mieux, quand on va rire ensemble. J'aime quand il me raconte ses rêves. J'aime quand je suis dans ses rêves.

Le soir de Litha, le 21 juin, le jour le plus important du culte du soleil, on s'échappe encore une fois dans les bois de Poudlard. Je l'emmène, cœur battant, pour cette célébration particulièrement favorable aux sortilèges de protection, de guérison et d'amour.

Je mets en place un sortilège de guérison pour son père, et on y met tout notre cœur. On reste longtemps dans notre cercle, à se regarder et faire des incantations. Je ne veux pas qu'Albus souffre. Je veux qu'on puisse se voir cet été.

On sait que c'est bientôt la fin des cours et on se promet de se voir pendant les vacances, coûte que coûte. Il faut qu'il arrive à convaincre sa mère que mon père peut l'aider grâce à ses potions.

On se quitte le cœur gros, le 30 juin, sur ce quai de gare. On s'est jurés de penser l'un à l'autre chaque soir à 22h, et de s'imaginer ensemble, au sein de notre cercle de protection. Je le regarde s'éloigner et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Je lui donne une de mes chemises et lui me donne une des siennes. Le soir je la respire en fermant les yeux et c'est comme s'il était là…je lui parle tout bas dans le noir, et je sais qu'il pense à moi. Mon ami.

A la maison mon père semble à nouveau malheureux et ma mère ne s'occupe que de Narcissa. Je donnerais tout pour être avec Albus, revoir ses yeux verts, chuchoter nos secrets pendant des heures…Je suis plus seul que jamais.

Alors je l'appelle régulièrement et j'insiste pour que mon père puisse venir aider son père qui est amnésique. Sa mère refuse. On insiste, encore et encore. Elle refuse toujours.

Un jour qu'elle est sortie, j'arrive à convaincre mon père de m'accompagner chez Albus et quand son père voit le mien il s'évanouit.

Moi je me précipite dans la chambre d'Albus, et on se saute au cou, ravis. Quand sa mère rentre chez eux elle n'est pas heureuse, ils discutent longtemps, mais elle accepte que mon père aide le sien.

Puis, à force de cajoleries, Albus arrive à la convaincre d'aller chez moi deux semaines en août. Ouf….

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOO

Quand ils arrivent chez nous, le père d'Albus est toujours amnésique et dépressif et le malaise rôde entre nos parents. Mon père s'occupe d'Harry Potter, mais ça déplaît à Mme Potter. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble, les ex-ennemis. Trop au goût de nos mères.

Mais nous on s'en fout et on se précipite dans la forêt pour ramasser les ingrédients de nos futures potions.

Je retrouve avec bonheur nos habitudes : le laboratoire de mon père le matin, nos travaux pratiques, avec la recherche et l'élaboration des ingrédients, et la wicca le soir, que l'on lit agenouillés par terre, avec passion.

On a beaucoup progressé, et Albus en connaît presque autant que moi, maintenant. On prend l'habitude de rester dehors des heures le soir, à observer la lune et les étoiles, et à respecter les rituels wicca. La nature est notre amie, et on vit des instants magiques.

On est plus proches l'un de l'autre qu'on ne l'a jamais été, rapprochés par la peur qu'on a eue d'être séparés.

Le matin on a du mal à se lever, après avoir passé des heures dehors le soir.

Mes parents ne se doutent de rien, ils sont trop occupés par autre chose…Ma mère par Narcissa, et, je le saurai beaucoup plus tard, mon père par Harry Potter.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOO

La nuit de l'Esbat d'août, à la pleine lune, la veille de son départ, Albus et moi on décide d'un rite de consécration de notre amitié. Le temps est doux, le vent léger, et il flotte dans l'air comme un frisson…

Après avoir tracé notre cercle, on allume une bougie jaune pour prononcer :

_« J'en appelle au divin, celui d'hier, de la préhistoire,_

_D'avant l'homme, d'avant la vie,_

_J'en appelle aux éléments,_

_Puissent votre pouvoir et votre bénédiction descendre_

_Ici et maintenant,_

_Et illuminer ces lieux et nos êtres »_

On se met à genoux, Albus et moi, les yeux dans les yeux, les mains sur le cœur, on respire amplement quatre fois de suite, puis on se lève, on attache à notre poignet un bout de ruban vert et on lève les bras en tournant les paumes vers le ciel.

Il est pâle sous la lune et je ne vois que l'éclat vert de ses yeux et son léger sourire. Je sais que nos cœurs battent à tout rompre, et qu'on va accomplir un grand pas dans notre relation.

Puis on murmure :

_« Je te ressens et je te vois,_

_Tu es en moi ô merveille,_

_Que ma beauté physique et mentale te rende grâce,_

_Et que tu sois à moi,_

_De ce jour et pour toujours »_

Et je prends un fin couteau pour couper le ruban vert du poignet d'Albus, qui tremble légèrement, et je vois le sang poindre sous le ruban.

Il en fait autant avec mon poignet, et nous échangeons nos sangs en frottant doucement nos poignets.

Maintenant on est frères de sang.

A jamais.

Puis, sur une inspiration, sans l'avoir prémédité, je prends sa main et je goûte son sang de mes lèvres.

Le goût est amer et métallique, et je le lèche doucement, à petit coup de langue, en le fixant dans les yeux. Je vois une légère rougeur se répandre sur ses joues et il prend à son tour mon bras et passe sa langue sur mon poignet.

Sa bouche est écarlate et mon cœur bat la chamade, tandis que je m'avance vers lui et que je lèche le sang sur ses lèvres, vivement. Il en fait autant. Ce geste ne fait partie d'aucun sortilège, mais il l'ignore.

C'est notre premier baiser et je suis ému au-delà des mots. Je lui dis que ça fait partie du rituel, pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Mais quand on se sépare et qu'on se regarde je ne sais pas encore qu'une partie de mon innocence vient de disparaître. Je rentre chez moi le cœur enfiévré.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooooOOO

Quand nos parents découvrent nos cicatrices le lendemain, ça fait un drame. Mes parents sont plus compréhensifs, et tentent de nous excuser auprès des parents d'Albus, qui sont horrifiés. Surtout sa mère.

Le soir elle lui passe un savon monumental, en le prévenant que c'est la dernière fois qu'il vient chez nous et qu'il faut qu'il arrête de me voir.

J'entends les cris à côté et j'en suis malade. C'est de ma faute si Albus se fait gronder. Comment me faire pardonner ?

Pourquoi nos pères n'ont-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi est-ce que c'est sa mère qui lui en veut tellement ? L'attitude de nos pères me semble bizarre, une fois de plus…ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés, et sont d'accord sur beaucoup de choses, désormais.

Est-ce que c'est pour ça que sa mère est en colère ?

Parce que les pères et les fils sont trop proches?

Finalement Albus est entré en claquant la porte de ma chambre et il s'est précipité sur son lit en pleurant.

- Albus ? Viens….viens, c'est de ma faute. Je vais le dire à ta mère…

- Non, ne lui dis rien, elle te déteste. Elle déteste ta famille…Elle ne comprend rien.

- Viens…viens dans mon lit…

Alors Albus s'est glissé une fois de plus dans mon lit, sa tête contre mon épaule, et on a glissé nos doigts le long de nos fines cicatrices, légèrement boursouflées, et on s'est souri.

Nous avions partagé le même sang, goûté ce sang du bout de nos langues.

L'ivresse du secret.

Notre secret.

Le sang des Potter et des Malfoy à jamais mélangé.

La fin de la malédiction entre nos familles.

Pour nous c'était l'ultime geste d'amitié et de rapprochement entre nos familles…

L'ultime geste pour oublier les éclairs qu'on avait vus dans les yeux de nos pères, avant….cette tension insupportable entre eux.

Notre pureté, notre fraternité….pour toujours et à jamais.

Et on s'est juré que rien ne pourrait nous séparer, jamais.

Car désormais nous étions frères.

Frères de sang.

Potter et Malfoy.

Frères de sang.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture…merci de vos commentaires….**_


	4. La fin de notre amitié

_**Suite des aventures d'Albus et Scorpius...**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M**_

_**Chapitre 4. 3**__**ème**__** année. La fin de notre amitié**_

**POV Albus**

On est rentrés chez nous et depuis j'essaie de dissimuler à ma mère cette fine cicatrice à mon poignet.

Je sais que je n'échapperai pas à une explication avec elle, et j'ai peur. Scorpius n'a pas ce genre d'ennui avec ses parents, je crois.

La veille de la rentrée, elle entre dans ma chambre :

- Albus, il faut que je te parle, sérieusement…

- ….

Elle me regarde attentivement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait d'autre avec Scorpius, à part cet….échange de sang ?

- Rien, dis-je en rougissant.

Pas question de parler de la wicca.

- Tu as dormi avec lui ?

- Oui…parfois

- Il t'a touché ?

- Oui….juste l'épaule.

- Pas ailleurs ?

Je fronce les sourcils et je rougis.

- Non, pas ailleurs, maman, je te jure.

Elle s'accroupit devant moi et me regarde fixement :

- Ne laisse jamais aucun garçon te toucher, tu comprends ?

- Oui,…je murmure en mentant.

Je me rappelle qu'on s'est embrassés, mais c'était le rituel, ce n'était rien de plus. Pas question d'en parler. On n'a rien à se reprocher. On est amis, c'est tout.

Elle n'a pas l'air de me croire :

- Ecoute-moi bien : je ne veux plus que tu fréquentes Scorpius, je ne veux plus que tu le voies, je ne veux plus que tu lui parles…j'ai prévenu la directrice de Poudlard.

- Pourquoi ? dis-je, révolté.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as vu les bêtises qu'il te fait faire ? Cette cicatrice, ça ne rime à rien !!

- Si !! Ca veut dire qu'on est frères de sang, tous les deux.

Là elle devient écarlate et elle hurle :

- Vous n'êtes pas frères !! D'aucune manière !! C'est n'importe quoi…

- Mais…

- NON ! Je ne veux rien entendre…il n'y a rien, et il n'y aura jamais aucun lien d'aucune sorte entre nos familles !!

- Mais son père aide papa…

- IL N'Y A AUCUN LIEN ENTRE NOS FAMILLES, TU M'ENTENDS ? TOUT CA C'EST FINI…

Je commence à pleurer, elle me secoue par les épaules :

- Je ne veux plus que tu les fréquentes, tu entends ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que…ce sont des pervertis, crache-t-elle avec mépris.

Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, mais je préfère ne pas poser la question. Je comprends qu'il est inutile de discuter. Je pars me réfugier dans la chambre de mon frère, qui me regarde avec surprise.

Mon père frappe à la porte et veut me parler, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il comprenne. J'ai vu hier à sa tête qu'il se passe quelque chose de nouveau en lui. Il a changé depuis ces derniers week-ends chez les Malfoy.

Il semble mieux, plus gai, plus souriant. Il est complice avec le père de Scorpius, alors qu'avant l'accident ils se détestaient. Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble dans l'atelier de M. Malfoy, et ça énerve ma mère.

Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, mais quelque chose est en train de basculer définitivement dans nos familles. Pourtant je ne lui ouvre pas, et je sanglote une partie de la nuit.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Le lendemain, sur le quai, Scorpius et moi on se regarde de loin. Je profite que ma mère fait ses dernières recommandations à Lily pour foncer le retrouver. Elle m'appelle mais je ne me retourne pas. Je rejoins mon ami.

Je comprends à son visage qu'il est courant de la décision de ma mère. Ses parents ont l'air gênés, et font un vague signe de la main aux miens. Nos deux pères ont l'air désolés de la décision de ma mère.

Je grimpe dans le train avec Scorpius et on parle longuement de cette interdiction absurde.

J'ai comme un poids sur la poitrine quand je m'imagine sans lui.

- Pourquoi ta mère a décidé ça ? me demande-t-il en chuchotant, pour ne pas que les voisins entendent.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié l'échange des sangs….

Scorpius pâlit et je vois des larmes dans ses yeux :

- Mais on a rien fait de mal…

- Je sais…elle ne veut pas comprendre.

- Comment je vais vivre, seul ?

- Attends, on trouvera un moyen…ne pleure pas, tout le monde nous regarde.

Effectivement des regards goguenards sont fixés sur nous. Je lui souffle :

- Viens avec moi…

On se lève et on va au fond du couloir, près de la porte. James me foudroie du regard en passant mais je l'ignore.

- Ecoute Scorpius, il faudra qu'on trouve des moyens de se voir. J'ai pensé à la bibliothèque : personne ne pourra nous en interdire l'accès. On s'y retrouvera tous les soirs après les cours, OK ?

- Mais où ?

- Dans la travée la plus éloignée, au rayon des créatures magiques. Personne n'y va jamais.

- Tu promets que tu seras là ?

- Oui, évidemment…sinon comment je deviendrai meilleur que toi ? Sèche tes larmes, ils nous regardent.

On se regarde longtemps, lui et moi. On regarde nos cicatrices et on sait qu'on est frères de sang, à jamais.

ooooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

Dès l'arrivée Mme Mc Gonagall nous interdit, l'air légèrement désolée, de nous fréquenter, en classe ou au réfectoire. Des bruits courent à notre sujet parmi nos camarades et j'ai honte.

J'en veux terriblement à ma mère.

Chaque nuit je pleure en cachette de n'être pas à Serpentard, avec mon ami. Chaque nuit je regrette ces merveilleux moments passés ensemble, chez lui…

Je suis beaucoup plus proche de lui que de James ou Lily.

Comment ai-je pu me tromper ainsi et vouloir être à Gryffondor, moi qui suis un Serpentard dans l'âme ? Bien sûr je n'avais pas imaginé que je rencontrerai mon frère, mon VRAI frère, à Serpentard.

Tant de choses nous rapprochent, je le sais maintenant. Nos caractères, nos goûts…il est l'autre moitié de ma vie.

Pourquoi le hasard a-t-il voulu que nos familles se détestent, depuis si longtemps ?

Pourquoi cette haine perdure-t-elle, puisque Voldemort est mort ?

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

Heureusement en classe, même si on est loin de l'autre, on se regarde, et ça me rappelle le temps où on n'était pas amis mais où on s'espionnait. Plusieurs fois par heure je le regarde et j'ai du mal à suivre les cours. Mes notes baissent. Je m'en fiche.

Tous les soirs on se rejoint en bibliothèque. On s'assoit l'un en face de l'autre, à plusieurs tables d'écart, car on n'a pas le droit de se parler, et on travaille.

On se sourit en cachette et soir après soir je vois des cernes noires sous ses yeux. Il a l'air si malheureux….

Puis quand la bibliothèque se vide on se retrouve entre les rayons déserts et on discute pendant de longues minutes, en cachette.

J'embrasse la cicatrice sur son poignet et nos cœurs battent à l'unisson. On se raconte tout ce qu'on a sur le cœur, notre tristesse, nos rêves. On a peur que les autres nous surprennent.

Je lui dis et répète qu'on est toujours amis, que rien ne nous séparera, mais ses yeux gris sont noyés de larmes. Je crois qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi on nous a séparés.

Moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ma mère craint. C'est quoi une perversion ?

Je ne sais pas pour quoi exactement on paie, mais on paie cher, très cher...

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooo

**POV Scorpius**

Le monde s'est écroulé le soir où la mère d'Albus a téléphoné à la mienne pour lui dire qu'on ne devait plus se voir. J'ai demandé à mon père ce que j'avais fait de mal, et il m'a répondu d'un air bizarre que le problème remontait bien avant ma naissance, et que tout ça n'était qu'un alibi.

C'est quoi un alibi ?

C'est quoi cette tristesse dans les yeux de mon père quand il me parle des Potter, c'est quoi cette peur dans les yeux de ma mère ?

Dans le train on s'est jurés Albus et moi de se voir en cachette, mais je me sens mal, si mal…si seul. Je regarde ma cicatrice et je me dis que toute ma honte est là.

Dans ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû partager. Mais on est frères, maintenant, à jamais.

Depuis je ne dors presque plus, et je ne mange plus.

Je pleure pendant des heures la nuit et mes camarades se sont plaints, alors le médicomage est venu pour me donner des gouttes, mais je ne les prends pas.

Je ne veux pas aller mieux, je veux Albus. Je veux étudier avec lui, jouer avec lui, rire avec lui. Je ne pense qu'au moment où on se retrouvera. Je me reconnais à peine dans le miroir.

Je n'écris plus à mon père, et je sais que ma mère s'occupe de Narcissa. Est-ce que j'existe encore pour eux ? Les lettres de mon père s'espacent….

Je n'attends que le soir où Albus et moi on se voit en bibliothèque, et où on parle ensemble, des heures…sans ces instants ensemble je crois que je préfèrerais disparaître.

Je crois qu'Albus voit que je vais de plus en plus mal et un soir, il me propose qu'on s'enfuie tous les deux, à Halloween, pendant les festivités.

On se promet de fêter nos 14 ans à deux, loin, libres.

On prépare des affaires et on récupère des vieux sacs de couchage, qu'on dissimule dans la cabane hurlante.

oooOOOOoooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Quand on s'éclipse du troupeau ce soir-là, mon cœur bat si fort que j'ai l'impression que tout le monde devine ce qu'on va faire…j'ai enfin à nouveau un peu d'énergie.

On se retrouve à la cabane hurlante, et on échange un vrai sourire….On se serre dans les bras de l'un de l'autre, tellement heureux….

- On va où, Albus ?

- Partons en Ecosse…ils ne nous retrouverons pas là-bas.

- Pourquoi l'Ecosse ?

- Il y a une communauté de wiccans là-bas, tu sais, tu me l'avais dit…ils nous accueilleront.

- Mais on n'est pas trop jeunes ?

- On mentira sur nos âges. Tu préfères retourner à Poudlard ?

Je secoue la tête en frissonnant. Tout plutôt que ça.

Malgré l'interdiction d'utiliser la magie hors de Poudlard, on enfourche nos balais et on part vers le Nord.

J'ai l'impression de vivre une aventure extraordinaire avec Albus, de m'enfuir au bout du monde pour échapper à un grave danger.

Comme si on était poursuivi par un monstre, genre Voldemort, et qu'on le combatte ensemble.

Mais en l'occurrence c'est à sa mère qu'on tente d'échapper….

ooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Au bout d'un long moment, on est fatigués et on s'arrête dans une ferme pour dormir. Heureusement on a emporté des provisions et on improvise un pique-nique.

Puis on se couche l'un contre l'autre dans nos sacs de couchage, et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur explose de bonheur de me retrouver contre Albus, de discuter avec lui ce soir.

On se blottit l'un contre l'autre, et je vois son regard émeraude me fixer tendrement, et mon cœur bat la chamade. On est si proches, pour ne pas avoir froid…Je ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit, je regarde Albus dormir, j'écoute son souffle régulier, et j'ai peur du moindre bruit. Je pense à l'avenir…

On s'enfuira ensemble…personne ne nous rattrapera jamais.

Personne ne m'enlèvera jamais Albus.

Le lendemain il pleut et on décide d'attendre que ça se calme avant de repartir. On a encore des provisions mais elles s'amoindrissent…

Alors on passe la journée à discuter, sous notre tente mouillée, à ce qu'on va faire après….la vie qu'on aimerait vivre quand on sera adultes. On sera toujours amis.

On se promet, pour nos 14 ans, le 11 novembre, de les fêter en Ecosse devant un gros gâteau.

Etre nés le même jour, la même année, ça a forcément un sens…

On était vraiment faits pour être frères, jumeaux même….nos parents le savent-ils ? L'ont-ils fait exprès ?

La raison, on la découvrira un jour, je le sais.

oooOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

Le soir il pleut toujours et on est trempés jusqu'aux os. Alors Albus propose qu'on se réfugie chez son oncle Ron, qui habite non loin de là.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. On se cache dans le garage qui nous paraît bien chaud. Albus va chiper à manger dans la réserve, à côté du garage, et une bouteille de bièraubeurre.

On se régale de ce festin, et on se sent bien, enfin…protégés de la pluie et des étrangers. On s'en met partout en dévorant tout ce qui nous tombe sous la main, et la bouteille passe de sa bouche à la mienne tandis qu'on rit, légèrement ivres. On se dit qu'il faudra qu'on se lève tôt le lendemain, pour fuir et ne pas se faire prendre au matin.

On se couche sur une vielle couverture, côte à côte, on discute à la nuit tombante et on évoque un sujet nouveau : les filles.

Je lui demande :

- Est-ce qu'il y a une fille qui te plaît, à Poudlard ?

- Bof…non, pas vraiment. Et toi ?

- Non…mais ta sœur me regarde très souvent…

- Lily ?

- Oui, t'as jamais remarqué ?

- Non !! qu'est ce qui lui prend, à celle-là ? Elle va m'entendre…

Je le fixe en souriant :

- T'es jaloux ?

- Jaloux ? ben non, forcément….c'est ma sœur !!

Le silence s'installe entre nous et je sais qu'Albus réfléchit. Il ne dit rien. Puis il me regarde :

- Et elle te plaît ?

- Bof…non, je préfère quelqu'un d'autre de Gryffondor…

- Ah oui ? Qui ça ?

- Devine…

Il se gratte la tête et hausse les épaules :

- Je ne sais pas…

- C'est pas grave, tu trouveras…

- Mais tu me le diras ?

- Oui, promis…

- Quand ?

- Demain, si tu n'as pas trouvé avant.

Il fronce les sourcils et je vois qu'il est perplexe.

- Son prénom commence par quelle lettre ?

- Un « A »

- Et elle est dans notre classe ?

- Oui. C'est quelqu'un de notre classe.

Il réfléchit fortement.

- Mais il n'y pas de fille dont le prénom commence par un « A », dans notre classe….

- Mais j'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille….

- Quoi ?

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Je sais que le moment est crucial, et que je vais peut-être avoir la déception de ma vie…Il chuchote, un peu ému :

- C'est moi ?

Je pose ma tête sur ma main, allongé contre lui, et je le regarde fixement :

- Pourquoi tu crois que ta mère veut nous séparer ?

- Quoi ? C'est pas à cause de la wicca ?

- Non, je ne crois pas…c'est parce qu'elle a peur qu'on soit…trop proches.

Albus est bouche bée, visiblement il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

- Mais elle se trompe, il n'y a jamais rien eu ….

Il s'interrompt, et je sais qu'il pense au baiser du rituel, et à ma main sur son ventre, qu'il a retirée. Il rougit violemment et s'écarte de moi.

J'ai horriblement mal au cœur mais je ne bouge pas. Je retiens mes larmes difficilement. Je pensais que nous partagions les mêmes sentiments.

On reste chacun de notre côté, immobile, silencieux. Puis il souffle :

- Tu es sûr que c'est pour ça qu'elle veut nous séparer ?

- Oui, j'en suis sûr, Albus.

- Mais c'est parce que c'est pas bien, hein ?

- Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas bien ?

- Et bien…tu comprends….

- Quand on s'aide en cours, quand on dort ensemble, quand on se console, c'est pas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui est bien, alors ?

Il me regarde, pensif, puis repose sa tête sur l'oreiller et fixe le plafond.

On se tait. On écoute le bruit de la pluie qui tombe dehors.

Puis il se rapproche de moi à nouveau, se met dans mes bras, et pose ma main sur son ventre.

Je ne respire plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Il soupire dans mon cou et je sais.

Je sais que c'est la fin de notre amitié.

Le début de notre amour.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	5. l'ironie du sort

_**Chapitre 5. L'ironie du sort**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Rappel : Albus et Scorpius se sont enfuis le soir d'Halloween, car ils ont été séparés à Poudlard par la volonté de Ginny. Ils se sont réfugiés dans le garage de Ron.**_

**POV Albus**

Le lendemain matin, on est réveillés par mon oncle Ron :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous deux ? D'où vous venez ?

- Oncle Ron, je t'en supplie….ne dis rien à ma mère. Laisse-nous repartir, s'il te plaît.

- Mais partir où ? Vous allez où ?

La tête basse, on lui explique qu'on est séparés à Poudlard, et qu'on voulait partir tous les deux.

- Bon Dieu, mais vous avez 14 ans !! Vous êtes cinglés !!

- Oncle Ron, s'il te plaît…

Scorpius tremble et se met à pleurer.

Mon oncle nous regarde, soucieux, et nous dit :

- Bon, d'abord vous allez prendre une bonne douche, tous les deux, et Hermione vous préparera votre petit déjeuner. Allez, filez…

Ma tante pousse un cri de surprise en nous voyant, puis m'envoie dans la salle de bain et commence à nous préparer un copieux petit déjeuner.

Pendant ce temps je pense que mon oncle appelle ma mère, et je me dis que je vais prendre la raclée de ma vie. Comment s'échapper cette fois ? Je ne vois pas d'issue.

Je retrouve Scorpius à la table du petit déjeuner, et je vois bien qu'il va mal, et qu'il meurt de peur. On se regarde avec angoisse…

Après qu'il se soit douché et habillé, il me rejoint et on se blottit dans un coin du canapé, honteux. Ma tante Hermione se lance dans un long discours pour nous expliquer que nous ne pouvons pas prendre de tels risques, et disparaître ainsi.

Devant mon air boudeur, elle me dit :

- Albus, tu comprends que tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ?

- Et ma mère, elle a le droit de me séparer de mon meilleur ami ?

Elle hésite légèrement, et me répond :

- C'est pour te protéger, Albus.

- Me protéger de quoi ?

Mon oncle et ma tante échange un regard gêné, et Scorpius devient écarlate.

Puis mon oncle dit :

- Hum !! Bon…je vais vous ramener à Poudlard, les garçons. Vos pères vous attendent. Reprenez vos affaires, préparez-vous, on y va…

On transplane jusqu'à Poudlard, et on ne se lâche pas la main, tous les deux. J'appréhende la réaction de mon père. Comment lui expliquer ? Et s'il pose des questions sur ce qu'on a fait tous les deux ?

Quand on rentre dans le bureau de la Directrice, j'aperçois mon père, livide, et, sans réfléchir, je me précipite dans ses bras, et il me serre fort contre lui, si fort qu'on a les larmes aux yeux.

Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. C'est bon de retrouver mon père, d'être à nouveau à l'abri dans ses bras, comme quand j'était petit…

Comme quand il m'avait serré contre lui le jour de mon premier départ pour Poudlard. Quand j'avais eu cette impression qu'il me comprendrait et me soutiendrait toujours.

Depuis, il a tellement changé, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. D'abord il était énervé tout le temps, il détestait les Malfoy, il ne voulait pas que je les voie.

Et puis il a eu son accident et maintenant il est à nouveau gentil et calme, et je suis sûr que c'est grâce à M. Malfoy. Depuis que le père de Scorpius s'occupe de lui, il va mieux, je le sens. Je le vois à son expression, à son sourire, à sa douceur revenue.

Je suis heureux de retrouver mon père comme avant, quand il était gentil. Il me dit :

- J'ai eu tellement peur, ne me refais pas un coup pareil, compris ?

J'acquiesce et il me serre longtemps contre lui. Je jette un coup d'œil à Scorpius.

Il est tétanisé, puis son père ouvre lentement ses bras, et Scorpius se blottit contre lui. Ca fait redoubler l'émotion de mon père, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Nos pères se regardent en souriant, émus, et on se dit qu'on va peut-être échapper à l'engueulade…et c'est ce qui se passe, à ma grande surprise !!

Ils sortent du bureau et c'est la Directrice qui nous rappelle sévèrement à l'ordre.

Puis, elle nous apprend qu'exceptionnellement je peux passer la journée avec mon père et mon oncle, et mon frère, ma sœur et ma cousine. Et avec Scorpius, qui est surpris et intimidé.

Mais son père est parti, et je sens qu'il est très déçu qu'il ne soit pas resté.

Je passe une formidable journée avec eux, et surtout avec Scorpius. Mon père est particulièrement gentil avec lui, et ça me fait plaisir. Pourquoi un tel revirement ?

Décidément parfois je ne comprends plus rien à mes parents…

Et quand à la fin de la journée, mon père nous apprend qu'on peut à nouveau se voir à Poudlard, je crois que mon cœur va éclater de bonheur.

Je regarde Scorpius, fou de joie : on a gagné !!

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOO

**POV SCORPIUS**

Quand je suis entré dans le bureau de la Directrice, avec Albus, j'avais tellement peur de la réaction de mon père que j'ai cru mourir…

Albus a lâché ma main et s'est précipité dans les bras de son père, sans hésiter.

Moi j'avais honte, et je restais sans bouger, les mains derrière le dos. J'étais sûr que mon père allait m'engueuler devant tout le monde, j'aurais voulu disparaître sous terre…

Puis, il m'a regardé sans méchanceté, plutôt blême, il a ouvert les bras et je m'y suis réfugié.

C'était totalement nouveau pour moi. Mon père ne me touchait jamais d'habitude, n'avait jamais de gestes tendres envers moi. Ca ne se faisait pas chez nous.

J'étais surpris de son geste soudain, je me suis demandé si c'était parce qu'il tenait quand même un peu à moi, ou si c'était pour faire comme le père d'Albus.

Je me suis senti bien dans ses bras, protégé, reconnu. J'étais son fils chéri, et il tenait à moi. Il me le montrait pour la première fois je crois….

La seule autre fois où il m'avait serré fort dans ses bras c'était le jour de l'accident du père d'Albus, mais je m'étais senti gêné.

Alors que là, j'étais bien dans ses bras, et il ne m'a même pas grondé.

J'aurais voulu que ça dure encore un peu, j'aurais voulu passer la journée avec lui, mais il est reparti. Alors que le père d'Albus est resté. Mais c'est un héros, lui.

Je sens bien, dans les réactions des autres, que j'ai des raisons d'avoir honte d'être un Malfoy, et je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il est parti.

Quelle faute je paie ?

Celle de mon père ?

Celle de mon grand-père, mort en prison ?

Quel sceau d'infamie je porte sur le front ?

Pourtant, il n'y a rien sur mon front, ni marque, ni cicatrice.

Juste mes cheveux trop blonds et le nom des Malfoy, trop lourd à porter.

Et maintenant, il y a cette cicatrice, sur mon poignet.

Ce fin trait blanc qui me rappelle que j'ai un frère de sang, et qu'il s'appelle Albus Potter.

ooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

En retournant dans mon lit, dans mon dortoir, ce soir, sous le regard goguenard des autres serpentards, qui me méprisent, j'ai compris, d'un coup, pourquoi la mère d'Albus me déteste.

Parce que je viens d'une famille maudite, qui a pactisé avec le Diable, et que j'ai posé les yeux – et les mains – sur le fils d'un héros.

Parce que son mari, Harry Potter, a une cicatrice sur le front par la faute de Voldemort, et parce que son fils, Albus, a une cicatrice sur le poignet par la faute du fils d'un traître.

Et les fils de héros ne mélangent pas leur sang avec les fils de traîtres.

Mais est-ce ma faute, si son fils n'est heureux ni avec les Potter, ni avec les Gryffondors ?

Est-ce ma faute si on les mêmes goûts, le même intérêt pour la Magie ?

Est-ce ma faute si on est nés le même jour ?

Est-ce ma faute si on est bien ensemble, si on aime dormir ensemble ?

Est-ce ma faute si je fais battre son cœur, et s'il a voulu que le pose ma main sur son ventre, hier ?

Non, je pense que c'est sa faute à elle, qui a voulu nous séparer, et qui nous a rapprochés.

Sans cette fuite, qu'elle a provoquée, nous ne serions pas aussi proches maintenant.

Je crois qu'on appelle ça l'ironie du sort….

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOO

Alors, tous les jours à nouveau, on se met ensemble en cours, et on passe des heures à la bibliothèque. Les autres se moquent toujours mais on s'en fiche. Ils nous demandent quand on va se marier, et nous font des gestes obscènes. On fait semblant de ne pas les voir.

On est tellement heureux d'être ensemble qu'on se remet à travailler et on obtient d'excellents résultats, ce qui accroît la jalousie des autres.

Lily me regarde souvent, au réfectoire, et elle demande souvent à Albus si elle peut jouer avec nous. Il dit toujours non.

Tous les soirs, à la fermeture de la bibliothèque, on passe encore de longues minutes à discuter dans un recoin du couloir, avant de rejoindre nos dortoirs.

On n'a pas envie de se séparer, alors on parle, on parle, en fixant nos montres avec inquiétude.

Tous les soirs il regrette de ne pas être à Serpentard avec moi, on pourrait encore discuter la nuit, dans nos lits.

On s'invente un monde magique où on vivrait tous les deux, et tous les soirs, on décide d'un rêve qu'on va partager, chacun dans notre lit, en pensant que l'autre partage le même.

Bien sûr le soir son corps me manque, ses bras me manquent pour m'endormir, mais je sais qu'il pense à moi, de son côté.

On n'a jamais reparlé de la nuit qu'on a passée ensemble, chez son oncle, où pour la première fois ma main l'a effleuré, mais ce moment est entre nous, je le sais, quand on s'endort, chaque soir…même si on n'en parle pas.

C'est un secret de plus entre nous, un lien qui nous différencie des autres, même si celui-ci n'a pas laissé de trace extérieure sur notre peau.

oooOOOOOoooooOOOOOOoooooOOOO

Pour nos 14 ans, on emporte un bout du gâteau au chocolat envoyé par sa mère à la bibliothèque, et on se cache dans le rayon le plus éloigné, celui où personne ne vient jamais.

En se regardant dans les yeux, on se souhaite un bon anniversaire, et on croque ensemble dans un bout du gâteau, et bien vite on a les lèvres couvertes de chocolat.

Alors il s'avance vers moi pour nettoyer mes lèvres du bout de sa langue, et mon cœur bat plus fort que jamais. J'en fais autant, et bientôt nos langues se mêlent, parfumées de chocolat, et on s'embrasse.

Il me prend dans ses bras et se colle contre moi, et pour la première fois on vit un vrai moment intense à Poudlard, un moment d'amour. Notre premier baiser. Au chocolat.

Doucement, délicatement, il m'embrasse dans le cou et je sens des frissons remonter dans mon dos. Je soupire et je lui souris. On a les joues un peu roses tous les deux.

Il glisse à nouveau ses lèvres dans mon cou et il insiste à un endroit précis, sous l'oreille, qui me trouble fortement, et je lui souffle :

- Hé…pas de suçon, hein ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu es à moi, je veux que tout le monde le sache.

- S'il te plaît, Albus, tu ne crois pas qu'on se fait assez remarquer comme ça ?

- Tu as honte, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout. Ce que pensent les autres, tant pis. Ils sont jaloux qu'on travaille mieux qu'eux. De toute façon, c'est moi le meilleur de la classe, et personne ne me rattrapera…

- Si, un jour, je te rattraperai. D'ailleurs je crois que je t'ai attrapé, là…

Il sourit et me serre fort dans ses bras, à nouveau, en murmurant :

- Jure-moi que tu resteras avec moi, toujours…

- Je te le jure…regarde nos poignets…On est frères de sang, pour toujours…

Il me fixe en penchant la tête :

- Je ne suis plus sûr de vouloir être ton frère, finalement. Et toi ?

- Moi non plus…tu es bien plus que ça.

Et nos lèvres se rejoignent à nouveau, et je sens des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre. On passe un long moment à s'embrasser, et à se jurer qu'on ne se séparera pas.

J'aime me sentir serré dans ses bras, j'aime sentir que je compte pour lui. Il est tout pour moi…

Albus Potter, qui m'a détesté pour mon nom, qui m'a envié pour me notes, qui m'a flanqué des coups de pied, et que j'ai séduit grâce à la wicca.

Je sens son corps contre le mien, et je me dis que l'enfance et l'innocence s'éloignent…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires**_


	6. Dénis

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Chapitre 6 Dénis**_

**POV Albus**

Depuis trois jours mon père a disparu.

Il y a une semaine c'était la rentrée des classes de septembre, il nous a accompagnés sur le quai, comme d'habitude, il nous a embrassés d'un air un peu éteint, et il est reparti. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, quand j'y pense.

D'ailleurs depuis le divorce de mes parents, il n'a jamais l'air bien.

Quand ils nous ont annoncé ça, leur divorce, cet été, on ne peut pas dire qu'on a été surpris. On sentait bien que ça n'allait plus entre eux depuis quelques mois. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, et s'engueulaient souvent.

Je ne peux pas dire qu'on a été soulagés, mais au moins ils ne faisaient plus semblant.

Ma mère a beaucoup pleuré, je crois. Etrangement, ça ne m'a pas touché. Je sais, j'ai un peu honte de l'avoir pensé, mais je me suis dit que maintenant elle saurait ce que ça fait d'être séparé de force de la personne qu'on aime.

Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais pardonné de nous avoir séparés, Scorpius et moi, l'an dernier. Je ne sais pas si je lui pardonnerai un jour, d'ailleurs…

Et je me rappelle, quand ils nous ont annoncé leur séparation, et qu'ils nous ont dit qu'on irait une fois chez l'un et une fois chez l'autre pour les vacances, je me rappelle que ma première réaction ça a été de demander si je pourrais encore passer des vacances chez Scorpius.

J'ai cru qu'elle allait me sauter à la gorge, elle m'a regardé comme si je l'avais insultée, mais je n'ai pas baissé les yeux.

Alors elle a foudroyé mon père du regard, et il a baissé la tête comme s'il avait honte. Honte de quoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement, mais je pressens que ça a un rapport avec la famille Malfoy. Forcément.

Tout a dérapé à ce moment-là, quand on s'est fréquentés. Au fur et à mesure des week-ends chez eux, la relation de mes parents s'est détériorée. Au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait, Scorpius et moi, mes parents s'éloignaient l'un de l'autre. Hasard ?

J'ai peur pour mon père, mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il lui soit vraiment arrivé quelque chose. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu…j'essaie de me raccrocher au moindre espoir.

Scorpius me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter, et j'ai encore plus besoin de sa présence maintenant.

Déjà que ma mère ne m'apprécie plus guère, si je n'ai plus de père, comment je vais vivre ?

Mon frère James dit qu'il est certain que tout va bien, mais je le connais, il ne montre jamais son inquiétude, jamais la moindre faiblesse…

Lily, elle, est comme moi, apeurée, et on évite de se regarder, sinon on pleure en pensant à notre père.

Heureusement, Scorpius est là, et je pose souvent ma tête sur son épaule, en bibliothèque, pour qu'il me rassure. J'y pense souvent, à cette absence de mon père, c'est comme un nuage noir au-dessus de ma tête, tout le temps.

Je demande à Scorpius, un soir, alors qu'on est assis tous les deux sur un banc :

- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, Albus.

- Mais il est où, alors ?

- Je ne sais pas…écoute, s'il lui était arrivé un accident, on aurait retrouvé son corps quelque part. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

- Tu crois qu'il est parti ?

- Oui, sans doute.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. Ou parce qu'il était en danger…

- Mais quel danger ? Voldemort est mort.

Scorpius soupire :

- Il n'y a pas que ce type de danger…Ecoute, je ne sais pas. Je me demande ce qu'en pense mon père...

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il en pense quoi ?

- Il ne veut pas en parler, mais il est inquiet, lui aussi. Mais mon père n'est pas très bavard, tu sais…surtout à propos du tien.

Je me tais, mais cette phrase résonne bizarrement en moi :

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport ?

- Quoi ? Mon père et la disparition du tien ?

- Oui…

Scorpius ferme les yeux brièvement, et soupire :

- Peut-être…Tu sais, cet été, j'ai entendu une conversation entre ma mère et la tienne, et la mienne a dit : « ces garçons ne sont qu'un alibi… »

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Je pense que ça veut dire que ta mère a pris le prétexte de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre, mais en fait, c'est peut-être pas nous qu'elle voulait éloigner l'un de l'autre…tu comprends ? me souffle-t-il doucement.

J'acquiesce mais je ne réponds pas. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir comprendre. Ca me donne mal au cœur quand j'y pense. Je décide de ne pas y penser. Pas maintenant. Il y a trop de conséquences, trop d'implications derrière les mots. Pas mon père…

Scorpius sent mon malaise et chuchote :

- N'y pense plus…C'est pas nos affaires.

Il prend mon menton entre ses doigts fins et m'embrasse doucement, du bout des lèvres. Heureusement il fait sombre…j'espère que personne ne nous voit. Je détourne la tête.

Puis, après un long moment de silence, on remonte chacun dans notre dortoir.

J'ai du mal à m'endormir. Les mots tournent dans ma tête.

Pas mon père…

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

Je suis dans mon lit, et soudain j'entends un toc-toc caractéristique contre la vitre. J'ouvre, et je vois un hibou, qui m'apporte une lettre. Le cœur battant, je la lis : c'est mon père qui m'écrit.

Il m'explique pourquoi il a disparu, pourquoi il a décidé de prendre du recul, de faire le point sur sa vie, loin de l'Angleterre. Un soulagement énorme s'empare de moi : mon père n'est pas mort !!

Je ne comprends pas vraiment il a eu besoin d'aller aussi loin, mais je me sens incroyablement rassuré, d'un coup. Il me demande de n'en parler à personne, sauf à James et Lily.

Je crois que je m'endors le sourire aux lèvres : mon père va bien, il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, et c'est lié à son divorce. Donc, ça n'a rien à voir avec le père de Scorpius. Ouf…

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOooooo

Le lendemain, je me précipite vers mon frère et ma sœur, et on a tous le sourire : ils ont reçu un hibou, eux aussi.

On ne sait pas quand il reviendra, mais il a promis de venir nous voir à Poudlard, bientôt.

Dès que je vois Scorpius, je lui annonce la bonne nouvelle :

- Mon père est en Afrique, il nous a écrit…

- Tant mieux…tu vois, je te l'avais dit, qu'il allait bien !!

- Et il a dit qu'il est parti à cause du divorce…tu vois, tu t'es trompé, hier soir…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Tu sais bien…de nos pères

- Oh !! …Si tu le dis, ajoute-il avec un petit sourire.

Je fronce les sourcils :

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Albus, si tu préfères croire ton père, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Mais toi tu ne le crois pas ?

- Peu importe ce que je crois…c'est ton père, c'est toi qui le connaît le mieux.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Scorpius m'agace.

Je me détourne de lui, et je lui dis :

- J'ai oublié un truc dans mon dortoir. On se voit plus tard ?

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de répondre, je suis parti.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOO

Pendant deux jours je l'évite en dehors des cours, et un soir, il m'attend au coin d'un couloir, et m'attrape par le bras :

- Albus, à quoi tu joues ?

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

- Mais je t'évite pas….

- Tu sais bien que si…pourquoi ? A cause de ce que j'ai dit sur nos pères ?

- Ne recommence pas, dis-je en dégageant mon bras, prêt à repartir.

- Ecoute, peut-être je me suis trompé, en tout cas, je te promets de ne plus t'en parler…

Je hausse les épaules. Il me lance un regard désespéré, et murmure :

- Ne me laisse pas tomber pour ça, Albus, s'il te plaît…

Ses yeux gris s'humidifient, les commissures de ses lèvres tremblent, et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être ému :

- Shshsh…C'est pas grave. N'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce et me lance un regard reconnaissant. On repart ensemble, vers le réfectoire, comme avant, mais pour la première fois il y a un non-dit entre nous.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de nos pères ensemble. C'est inconcevable, pour moi. Comme une intrusion violente dans un domaine tabou.

Impensable.

Inacceptable.

Scorpius le sait, et n'en parle plus.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

**POV Scorpius**

Depuis une semaine, mon père est prof à Poudlard.

Ca me fait bizarre, que les autres l'appellent « professeur Malfoy », mais je suis plutôt fier.

En fait, je suis très content qu'il soit avec moi, à Poudlard, et qu'il soit professeur. Après tous ces mois où j'ai eu honte de ma famille, ça me fait du bien d'être fier de m'appeler Malfoy.

Je suis content de le voir tous les jours, même si je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui, car il a ses cours à préparer, à corriger...et il n'a jamais été démonstratif avec moi, de toute façon.

Mais il me regarde avec bienveillance, et c'est génial de savoir qu'il est près de moi.

Mon père…

Cet inconnu, si proche et si lointain…

C'est comme une revanche sur toutes ces semaines difficiles l'an dernier, sans lui, sans ma mère, sans Albus…j'ai cru plonger dans un précipice à ce moment-là. J'ai encore mal au cœur quand j'y pense.

C'est bon qu'il soit là surtout depuis la disparition d'Harry Potter, qui inquiète beaucoup Albus.

J'essaie de le rassurer, mais je dois lui mentir, car je sens bien que mon père est atrocement inquiet aussi, même s'il ne dit rien. Mais je reconnais cette expression sur son visage, la même que quand le père d'Albus avait eu son accident. Il est mort d'angoisse, à l'intérieur. Et, à mon avis, il se sent coupable.

Je sais qu'il y a, ou qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre eux.

Cette scène violente que j'ai surpris dans la salle de bain, je la comprends maintenant. Ca m'a fait un choc quand j'ai réalisé, mais je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter.

Accepter que mon père ait une vie privée, intime, hors de ma famille.

Avec le père de mon ami.

Troublant…

Bien sûr d'un côté mes sentiments pour Albus m'ont aidé à comprendre, même si c'est toujours difficile et gênant de penser à la vie sexuelle de ses parents. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que ce soit justement son père, c'est particulièrement dérangeant.

Comme un inceste.

Est-ce qu'Albus se doute de quelque chose ?

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

J'ai ma réponse : Albus ne veut pas en entendre parler. Il n'accepte pas cette idée, et me fuit depuis.

J'aurais dû me taire. Il n'est pas prêt.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il contre moi ?

Quand mon père se rapproche, c'est Albus qui s'éloigne…

J'aurais dû me taire.

Il y a des vérités qu'on ne doit pas affronter.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

Aujourd'hui, 20 septembre, Albus est fou de joie : Son père va revenir à Poudlard, pour le voir, dans deux jours. Il lui a annoncé par hibou.

Je lui fais remarquer innocemment que c'est juste le jour de l'anniversaire de mon père, et je lui propose qu'on prépare une fête surprise pour cet anniversaire, avec un gâteau. Albus trouve que c'est une idée géniale et on prépare ça avec le soutien discret de la Directrice.

Je me demande comment mon père va réagir à cette réapparition soudaine, car il ne sait même pas qu'Harry Potter est toujours vivant.

Mais je ne parle pas de mon appréhension à Albus, craignant une nouvelle réaction de rejet de sa part.

S'il croit toujours qu'ils sont seulement amis…

Bah, on verra bien…

Mon père nous a surpris à nous embrasser il y a peu, et j'ai eu peur. Mais il n'a rien dit…est-ce qu'il s'en moque, ou est-ce qu'il se sent mal placé pour faire des commentaires ?

J'ai toujours envie d'embrasser et toucher Albus, mais je le sens un peu plus réticent depuis que je lui ai parlé de nos pères. Et comme le sujet est tabou entre nous…

J'appréhende un peu le retour de son père, car on avait trouvé un équilibre fragile depuis l'arrivée du mien. Espérons que tout ne sera pas détruit pas ce retour inopiné.

Le meilleur comme le pire peut en découler, mais je crois que je suis le seul à m'en douter.

Et c'est un fardeau lourd à porter.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

On est le 22 septembre, et Albus vient de retrouver son père. Je laisse la famille Potter à sa joie et j'imagine le mien en train de corriger ses copies, dans son bureau.

Mon cœur bat fort, je pressens que c'est un jour important.

Harry Potter monte dans le bureau de mon père, et je reste avec Albus, en bas, à préparer la fête surprise. Au bout d'un long moment, son père nous rejoint, et je vois à sa tête que tout n'est pas au beau fixe.

On monte ensuite chercher le mien pour l'amener dans le réfectoire désert où l'attend son gâteau, et sa tête achève de me convaincre qu'on court à la catastrophe. Il a l'air complètement paumé. J'ai peur.

Il s'assoit à table, défait nos cadeaux d'un air absent, pendant qu'Albus et moi, on papote gaiement-enfin, surtout lui, qui ne se doute de rien.

Mon père boit beaucoup de champagne, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas.

L'ambiance est étrange, nostalgique et tendue à la fois, et je crois qu'Albus commence à se douter de quelque chose. Il me fixe d'un air inquiet.

Moi je sais qu'on est en plein psychodrame, et qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on parte…mais comment lui faire comprendre ?

Puis Harry Potter tend une longue boîte ouvragée à mon père, qui l'ouvre : c'est sa baguette.

Il lui dit :

- Tu en as plus besoin que moi, je crois…pour épater tes élèves….

Et là le visage de mon père se décompose littéralement, il est blême et au bord des larmes.

Je regarde Albus, je lui fais un signe de tête, et on sort discrètement.

Sans parler, on monte dans la tour de l'Observatoire.

Cette fois Albus a compris. Il est pâle, et il ne me regarde pas. J'ai peur.

Il reste un long moment immobile, en haut de la tour, à fixer la lune.

Je ne dis rien. J'attends. Je commence à avoir froid.

Il murmure :

- Tu le savais depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais plus…c'est venu petit à petit, je crois. Quand il y a eu le coup de fil de ta mère…

- Ah oui…l'alibi. C'est tout ce qu'on est, pour eux, un alibi ?

- Mais non, dis-je en me rapprochant de lui.

Il s'éloigne, amer :

- Alors, s'il est venu aujourd'hui, c'est uniquement pour voir ton père ? Parce que c'était son anniversaire ?

- Mais non, Albus, c'était pour vous voir, avant tout, tu le sais bien.

- Putain, je peux pas le croire, dit-il en serrant les poings. Je peux pas le croire…ton père et le mien. C'est écoeurant.

- Pourquoi ? Nous deux, c'est pas écoeurant…

- Mais c'est pas pareil. On n'a jamais…tu sais bien.

Il s'interrompt puis reprend :

- Penser que mon père…tu crois qu'ils ont couché ensemble ?

La réponse, je la connais. Mais je ferais mieux de me taire, sans doute.

Je me rapproche de lui, doucement, et je le prends dans mes bras. Il tremble. Je le serre fort contre moi. Mon Dieu, je crois que je l'aime plus que tout. Je glisse mon visage dans son cou, et je le sens respirer fort.

Il murmure :

- Tu sais tout, Scorpius, j'en suis sûr…dis-moi la vérité, s'il te plaît.

- Et…si la vérité ne te plaît pas, tu me quitteras ?

- Scorpius, c'est pas le moment…réponds, dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard vert me trouble et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. Je murmure :

- Jure-moi d'abord que tu ne mettras pas en colère…

- OK. Je te le jure.

- Alors…Oui. Je crois qu'ils ont couché ensemble.

Il grimace et je le serre un peu plus fort dans mes bras.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- Je ne sais pas si je devrais t'en parler…Je…les ai vus, un soir, chez moi.

- Quoi ? Où ?

- Dans la salle de bain.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, ils étaient debout dans la salle de bain, et voilà…ton père était derrière le mien.

Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il est choqué. Je décide de ne pas parler du sang, des gémissements, de la violence des gestes.

Ses pupilles sont agrandies par la surprise et il reste bouche bée. Je lui chuchote :

- Ca n'a pas d'importance, Albus…tout ce qui compte, c'est toi et moi.

Il détourne la tête, un peu agacé.

Alors je tente le tout pour le tout : je prends ses lèvres et je l'embrasse, fortement, en me collant à lui. Il tente de se dégager. Je m'accroche à son cou pour voler un autre baiser.

Il se dégage et part en courant vers les escaliers. Je crie :

- Attends-moi, Albus, je t'en supplie…

- Non…Laisse-moi.

Et je dévale les escaliers derrière lui, éperdu.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, et de vos commentaires…**_


	7. Le piège

**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR, à l'origine...**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews à propos du chapitre précédent, qui a suscité bien des interrogations concernant l'attitude d'Albus. Je pense que vous trouverez des explications dans ce chapitre, et dans certaines reviews (très pertinentes), comme celle d'Alfa ou mastericeeyes, que je remercie. Bonne lecture...**

**Avertissement : fic rating M.**

**Chapitre 7 Le piège**

**POV Albus**

Hier soir j'ai dévalé les escaliers comme un fou et je me suis réfugié dans mon lit, bouleversé. Je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi. Enfin, si, je sais. A cause de cette découverte à propos de mon père, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça me rend malade.

Physiquement malade. Un étau enserre ma poitrine, et j'arrive à peine à respirer. Je suis complètement crispé, et je me roule en boule dans mon lit.

Mon père et le père de Scorpius…c'est impensable, horrible.

Les pensées tournent dans ma tête, inlassablement, et tout me revient, petit à petit…

Les avertissements de ma mère contre la famille Malfoy…la perversion.

A l'époque je n'avais pas écouté, pas compris. Ou pas voulu comprendre.

Mais elle avait raison.

C'était un piège et on est tombés dedans. Mon père et moi.

Scorpius m'avait repéré dès mon arrivée, j'en suis sûr. Il me regardait souvent, dans la vitre de la bibliothèque…et dans le train, quand il m'a parlé de la wicca…c'était un piège, déjà.

Et j'ai plongé dedans.

J'ai plongé dans la wicca, dans la magie noire, dans ses mystères.

J'ai plongé dans ses yeux gris, son joli sourire, son air triste.

J'ai tout gobé : les histoires de sorciers, les sortilèges, les rituels. Il m'a ensorcelé.

J'ai mélangé mon sang au sien, j'ai l'ai goûté à pleine bouche, j'ai cette cicatrice infamante au poignet maintenant.

Et si c'était tout…en plus je lui raconté tous mes secrets, j'ai dormi contre lui, je l'ai laissé poser sa main sur mon ventre.

Et j'ai aimé ça.

J'ai aimé sa bouche tendre, son odeur délicate, sa peau pâle et fine. Les battements de son cœur quand j'étais dans ses bras. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse.

J'ai tellement honte quand j'y pense. Il m'a bien eu. Quel idiot j'ai été.

Ma mère m'avait prévenu, pourtant…la perversion de la famille Malfoy. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas laisser un garçon me toucher. Je n'ai pas écouté.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté ça ? Pourquoi moi ?

Parce que j'étais paumé, en arrivant à Poudlard. Pas heureux avec les Gryffondors. Pas protégé par mon frère. Pas intégré par les autres.

Différent. Pas un vrai Potter, pas un vrai Weasley.

Différent chez moi, différent à Poudlard.

Qui je suis ?

Une proie facile, sans doute. Je n'ai pas beaucoup résisté, non plus.

Il était tellement attirant, avec son intelligence, sa réserve, son air rêveur…

J'ai été littéralement ensorcelé par son univers, par la manière dont il vivait, par la culture de sa famille, par le laboratoire de son père.

Son père…

J'essaie de ne pas y penser, mais c'est plus fort que moi. La vérité est là, toute proche…

Elle me crève les yeux. Je ne peux plus l'ignorer.

Son père a séduit le mien pour se venger, j'en suis sûr maintenant.

Pour se venger du passé. De la défaite de Voldemort, de la mort de ses parents. Mon père a fait beaucoup de mal à cette famille, involontairement. Alors Draco Malfoy a voulu se venger.

Intelligent, comme vengeance. Astucieux.

Cruel.

Séduire celui qui vous a fait souffrir, et le faire souffrir à son tour.

Très cruel.

Je me souviens et je comprends, maintenant, tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ces trois ans.

Comment mon père a résisté, au début. Il ne voulait pas qu'on aille chez eux. Il le détestait.

Puis, lui aussi, a été ensorcelé, petit à petit. Je ne sais pas comment. Je ne veux pas le savoir.

Je me rappelle des paroles de ma mère, dans la voiture, quand on rentrait du Manoir. Elle avait des soupçons, elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Et le week-end où ils se sont battus…et moi je ne voulais rien voir, rien comprendre.

Mais il l'a séduit, et quitté…et mon père a eu son accident de voiture.

Par la faute de Draco Malfoy.

Première vengeance.

Ma mère le savait. Elle a tout fait pour l'éloigner après l'accident.

Et, grâce à moi, à cause de moi, de ma naïveté, Draco Malfoy est revenu dans la vie de mon père, et l'a soi-disant guéri de sa dépression…

Et séduit à nouveau…

Et mes parents ont divorcé.

Mes parents ont divorcé à cause de Draco Malfoy

Et c'est moi qui aie servi d'appât entre lui et mon père.

Donc mes parents ont divorcé à cause de moi. De ma stupidité.

Deuxième vengeance. Bien joué.

Et pendant ce temps-là, je roucoulais avec son fils, alors que je n'étais qu'un instrument de vengeance.

_Un alibi._

L'alibi par lequel Draco Malfoy a approché, séduit et détruit Harry Potter. Vingt ans après.

Et ma famille, accessoirement. On était si heureux, si unis, avant. Tous les cinq.

J'ai envie de hurler.

Maintenant mes parents divorcent et mon père est paumé. Paumé au point d'avoir voulu se suicider, d'avoir sombré dans la déprime, d'avoir divorcé, et d'être parti seul en exil un mois en se cachant.

Beau gâchis. A cause de moi.

D'un bond je me lève. Il faut que je voie mon père, tout de suite, même si je dois le réveiller.

J'ai trop honte. Je dois tout lui avouer, maintenant. Peut-être qu'il comprendra. Peut-être que tout redeviendra comme avant. Peut-être que ma mère lui pardonnera. Peut-être qu'elle me pardonnera…

J'erre dans les couloirs déserts, à la recherche de la chambre de mon père. Il est tard, mais je dois le voir maintenant. Je frappe à sa porte. Rien. Pas de réponse.

J'entrouvre doucement la porte, et j'entre.

Personne.

Le lit est vide. A une heure du matin ?

J'ai un coup au cœur. Bien sûr…il est dans la chambre à côté. Celle de Draco Malfoy.

Les yeux commencent à me piquer et je retourne me coucher.

Anéanti.

oooooOOOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOO

Ce matin, j'ai eu du mal à me lever. J'ai toujours un poids sur le cœur. Au petit déjeuner, mon père vient nous chercher, tous les trois, et nous dit qu'il doit absolument nous parler à 8h30, et qu'on ratera notre premier cours de la matinée, avec l'autorisation de la Directrice.

A 8h30, dans une salle déserte, je rejoins ma sœur et j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade. Je crains le pire. Mon frère est en retard, comme d'habitude.

Mon père n'a pas l'air très à l'aise, et visiblement il ne sait pas quoi nous dire en attendant. Il me fixe bizarrement, il doit voir que je ne me sens pas bien. Il me sourit.

Je lui souris timidement. Hier soir je voulais tout lui avouer mais ce matin je n'ai plus aucun courage.

Je l'observe, et je me dis bêtement que ça ressemble à ça, un homme qui vient de passer la nuit avec un autre homme. Il a l'air un peu fatigué, et nerveux.

Enfin mon frère arrive, tout sourire, et on s'assoit tous pour écouter mon père.

Il commence par nous demander pardon d'être parti si longtemps loin de nous, et nous dit qu'il a une proposition à nous faire, mais qu'on pourra refuser, sans avoir à se justifier.

J'entends les oiseaux, dehors, j'entends la voix de mon père mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur ce qu'il dit. J'ai déjà tellement de choses dans la tête…

Comme à travers un brouillard, je comprends que Mme Mc Gonagall lui a proposé de devenir Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ici, à Poudlard, et de commencer ses cours dans une semaine.

Lily pousse un cri de joie et James a l'air épaté, pour une fois.

Mon père me regarde, et je lui souris à nouveau.

Bien sûr, je suis content, mais je me demande en un éclair pour quoi, ou plutôt pour qui il veut devenir enseignant ici, maintenant que Draco Malfoy est professeur, lui aussi.

Et c'est là que tout bascule : il nous annonce aussi, d'un ton gêné, qu'en dehors des périodes de cours il ira vivre au Manoir Malfoy.

- Quoi ? dit ma sœur. Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que…je n'ai pas d'autre appartement.

James lui lance un regard dubitatif, et mon père ajoute :

- Et puis, parce que…nous sommes très proches, Draco Malfoy et moi.

- Amis, tu veux dire ? demande ma sœur.

Fausse naïveté ? James fronce les sourcils.

- Oui, très amis. Un peu plus qu'amis…

- C'est quoi, plus qu'amis ?

- Ca veut dire qu'on se comprend très bien, et qu'on a envie de passer du temps ensemble.

Lily a l'air perdue. Je demande abruptement :

- Et lui, il va divorcer ?

- Mais non, pourquoi ?

- Et tu vas vivre avec lui et la mère de Scorpius ?

- Oui…ils me prêteront une chambre. Comme quand toi, tu y vas, me dit-il, plein d'espoir.

Et soudain, je comprends.

Mon père compte sur moi pour l'approuver, vu la situation. Devant l'air dubitatif des deux autres, il se raccroche à moi car il croit que je suis le plus à même de le comprendre et de le soutenir.

Puisque j'adore Scorpius Malfoy. Forcément.

Je crois que je suis devenu écarlate.

Comment dire à mon père qu'il est tombé dans un piège, que Draco Malfoy ne lui veut que du mal, en définitive ?

Comment lui expliquer ça devant mon frère et ma sœur ?

C'est impossible.

Alors je hoche la tête, bravement, pour acquiescer.

Parce que s'il en est là, c'est à cause de moi. De moi uniquement. Et que je ne peux pas le laisser tomber maintenant. Pas devant les autres. Je lui avouerai tout plus tard. Seul à seul.

- Alors, les enfants, vous en dites quoi ?

- Que tu sois prof à Poudlard ? C'est génial, s'enthousiasme Lily.

- Cool, dit James.

- Super, je rajoute.

- Et pour les vacances, vous en dites quoi, les enfants ? demande-t-il, un peu inquiet.

- On sera obligés d'aller là-bas ? demande Lily.

- Non, bien sûr que non…si vous préférez aller chez votre mère, il n'y aura pas de souci. Vous ferez ce que vous voudrez, ajoute-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

James hausse les épaules, Lily ne dit rien et moi je voudrais juste disparaître sous terre.

Mon père me tend une lettre :

- Tiens, Albus, tu pourras donner cette lettre à Draco, après son cours, s'il te plaît ? Je retourne à l'hôtel chercher mes affaires, et j'ai des choses à régler. Je reviendrai en fin de journée.

Je secoue négativement la tête :

- Euh …non. Faut que je récupère mes affaires avant le prochain cours, j'ai pas le temps.

- Donne, dit James. Je la lui donnerai.

Il donne le courrier à mon frère et on l'accompagne dans la cour. Il nous redit combien il est content de venir vivre à Poudlard avec nous, et il nous embrasse. On lui fait des signes de la main, et il s'éloigne.

Je me sens horriblement mal.

Je veux qu'il vive avec nous, à Poudlard, mais pour être avec nous. Pas pour Draco Malfoy.

Lily s'éloigne avec moi, et me demande :

- T'as compris ce qu'il voulait dire au sujet du père de Scorpius ? Moi j'ai rien compris.

- Franchement, moi non plus…

- Tu dois être content, dis donc…tu vas avoir ton père et ton chéri avec toi, en vacances !

- Dis pas n'importe quoi !! Scorpius n'est pas mon chéri, et il est hors de question que je retourne chez lui.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais tu comprends rien !! T'es conne, ou quoi ?

- Quoi ?

Et je pars en courant. Décidément, personne n'a rien compris, dans cette famille. A part ma mère.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

En cours, Scorpius se met à côté de moi, comme d'habitude, et me lance un regard inquiet. Je détourne la tête. Je le déteste. J'ai envie de le gifler.

Bien sûr, les autres nous regardent, intrigués, se doutant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Au cours suivant, je change de place. Je sais, ce n'est pas courageux, mais je ne veux plus le voir, pour l'instant. J'ai trop de choses sur le cœur. Je préfère rester distant, ou je vais exploser. Je vois à son visage rougi qu'il est malheureux, au bord des larmes.

Mais je lui en veux. Horriblement.

Tout ça est arrivé par sa faute, même s'il n'était pas volontairement complice de son père. Même s'il n'est peut-être qu'une victime de son père, lui aussi.

Un alibi.

Comment on peut vivre, comment on peut exister quand on n'est qu'un alibi ?

Que signifie notre amitié, notre relation si elle n'a servi qu'à détruire mon père?

S'il insiste, je lui dirai tout.

Comment on a été manipulés par son père. Comment il a été, comme moi, un instrument de vengeance contre la famille Potter.

Quand je le regarde, de loin, mon cœur brûle. De douleur. De désespoir.

Plus les heures passent plus j'ai mal. Ma colère se transforme en souffrance.

Je me rends compte avec horreur qu'il me manque, atrocement. Et que la venue de mon père ne le remplacera pas.

Qui me soutiendra en classe ?

Qui m'aidera, à la bibliothèque ?

Qui discutera des heures, le soir ?

Qui me prendra dans ses bras ?

Qui m'aimera ?

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, et de vos commentaires….**_


	8. Révoltes

_**Désolée pour tous ceux que le chapitre précédent a déçus, ce n'était vraiment pas mon but, mais la vie des coeurs purs n'est pas toujours un long fleuve tranquille, même dans les fics…bonne lecture !!**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M**_

_**Chapitre 8 Révoltes **_

_**POV Scorpius**_

Je n'ai pas rattrapé Albus dans les escaliers, hier soir et en plus je suis tombé et je me suis tordu la cheville. Ca a passé rapidement, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pleurer, de rage et de douleur.

Pourquoi s'en prend-il à moi ? Je n'y suis pour rien !! C'est seulement parce que c'est moi qui le lui ai annoncé ?

Ou parce que je l'ai su avant lui ? J'aurais préféré de rien voir, ne rien savoir.

J'aurais peut-être dû lui mentir, ou lui dire que je ne savais rien.

Mais s'il faut mentir tout le temps…

Je le comprends, pourtant. Je comprends qu'il soit bouleversé, parce que c'est vrai que ça n'a pas été facile à accepter, comme idée.

Surtout parce qu'on est si proches, Albus et moi. Si nos pères couchent ensemble, alors ça nous met dans une situation bizarre, presque incestueuse.

Comme des frères qui vivraient un amour interdit. Mais on n'est pas frères, même si on a échangé nos sangs.

Et Albus est si naïf, par moment…je pense qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour encaisser le choc, mais j'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas pour ça.

Quand j'imagine qu'il va peut-être continuer à me fuir, j'ai le cœur qui se serre.

On était tellement bien, tous les deux, juste avant…tellement heureux.

Toutes ces journées passées ensemble, nos discussions, nos secrets, nos baisers.

A chaque baiser je me sens un peu plus lié à lui, un peu plus amoureux.

Un peu plus enivré par ses yeux verts, sa peau douce, l'odeur de son cou…à chaque fois j'ai envie d'un peu plus. D'un autre baiser, d'une autre caresse. D'aller plus loin…

Mais lui hésite, est réticent, je le sens. Il ne veut pas aller trop loin, pour l'instant. Nos baisers, nos caresses furtives lui suffisent.

Je crois que sa mère lui a trop fait peur, l'a trop mis en garde contre cette…perversion.

Alors découvrir que son père et le mien…ça l'a plongé dans un abîme de perplexité, et peut-être de honte, aussi.

Honte de quoi ?

Moi mes parents ne m'on jamais parlé de rien, mis en garde contre rien, pourtant je viens d'une famille très classique, voire stricte.

Ou est-ce que la devise de ma famille, au-delà du « never explain, never complain », c'est : « pas vu, pas pris » ? Ca ressemblerait assez à mon père, je pense. Et comme on a horreur des scandales, chez nous, on préfère faire comme s'il ne se passait rien.

Ne rien voir pour ne rien briser.

Donc mes parents ne peuvent pas mal me juger puisqu'ils ne savent rien.

Donc ma mère ne quitte pas mon père puisqu'elle ne sait rien.

Amour ou indifférence ?

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooo

Ce matin Albus n'est pas en cours à 8h. Je m'inquiète : où a-t-il couru, hier soir ?

A t-il été tellement bouleversé qu'il s'est rendu malade, ou est-ce qu'il est parti ?

J'écoute à peine le cours à force de m'inquiéter. Déjà que j'ai à peine dormi.

Où est Albus ?

A 9h il apparaît enfin et je vois tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Il ne me regarde pas, et il a l'air en colère. Contre moi ?

Au cours suivant il change carrément de place et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Pourquoi je paie pour les conneries de nos parents ? Il m'avait pourtant juré, hier, qu'il ne m'en voudrait pas si je lui disais la vérité à propos de nos pères.

Bien sûr tout le monde nous regarde avec curiosité, et je ravale mes larmes pour rester digne.

J'arriverai bien à lui parler, à le convaincre d'oublier cette histoire. Que ce qui compte, c'est nous, pas nos pères.

A 14h je suis en cours de potion avec mon père et je vois que lui non plus n'est pas dans son assiette. Il a l'air complètement abattu, et se trompe dans sa démonstration. Albus a une attitude franchement hostile et refuse de répondre à ses questions.

Je crois que son père est reparti ce matin. Il a fait beaucoup de dégâts, apparemment. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne revienne jamais, qu'il disparaisse définitivement.

Je sais qu'il faudra un peu de temps pour que tout redevienne normal entre Albus et moi, mais je me demande comment je vais pouvoir continuer à vivre, à respirer une minute de plus sans lui.

A 17h, je suis désespéré, et je croise Lily dans l'escalier, qui me fait un clin d'œil complice. Son petit sourire cache quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Je vais en bibliothèque pour travailler.

Seul, pour la première fois.

Sans même un regard sur moi dans la vitre de la bibliothèque.

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOoooooo

Le lendemain Mme Mc Gonagall nous réunit tous et nous apprend qu'Harry Potter va reprendre le cours de DCFM, à partir de la semaine suivante. Des exclamations fusent dans l'assistance.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Albus, qui a l'air sombre et renfermé. Et je croise le regard de Lily, qui me refait un clin d'œil. Est-ce que c'est parce que son père va être prof, comme le mien ?

A la récré, elle vient me voir et me dit :

- Alors, c'est super, on est presque frères et sœur, maintenant ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, ton père t'a pas dit ? Mon père va aller vivre chez vous, pendant les vacances …

- Comment ?

- Ben, demande à ton père…il te dit jamais rien ?

J'ai l'air tellement abasourdi qu'elle me tapote doucement l'épaule :

- Peut-être qu'il voulait te faire la surprise…En tout cas, je suis contente qu'on passe bientôt des vacances ensemble, ajoute-elle avec un sourire éblouissant.

Elle commence à s'éloigner. Je la rappelle :

- Attends, Lily !! Qui te l'a dit ?

- Ben, mon père…

- Quand ?

- Hier.

- Et…Albus, il en pense quoi ?

Elle hausse les épaules :

- Il a pas l'air ravi…Il ne te parle plus ? Vous êtes fâchés tous les deux ?

- …Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

A mon tour d'hausser les épaules :

- Je crois que je lui ai appris quelque chose que je n'aurai pas dû dire.

- C'est vrai qu'il est étrange en ce moment. C'est bête, pour toi…tu dois te sentir seul. A bientôt, peut-être…

Elle me lance un petit sourire désolé, et s'éloigne.

oooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

Je remonte vers la bibliothèque, passablement énervé par ces révélations. Pourquoi est-ce que mon père ne m'a rien dit au sujet des vacances ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Je suis quantité trop négligeable pour être mis au courant ?

Je décide d'aller lui poser la question directement, après les cours. J'ai été trop discret trop longtemps.

Je frappe doucement à la porte et je n'entends pas de réponse. J'ouvre la porte et je surprends mon père et Harry Potter en train de s'embrasser fougueusement, près de la fenêtre.

Abasourdi, je la referme rapidement et je repars. J'entends la porte qui s'ouvre :

- Scorpius ! Attends, reviens…me dit mon père.

J'ai les oreilles en feu et pas vraiment envie d'avoir un compte-rendu détaillé de leur relation. Je fais pourtant demi-tour et j'entre à nouveau dans le bureau, tête basse. C'est eux qui s'embrassent et c'est moi qui ai honte…n'importe quoi. Cette fois, je ne me laisserai pas faire. J'ai déjà trop souffert de cette situation…imbécile. Je suis prêt à affronter mon père.

Harry Potter est resté près de la fenêtre, l'air ennuyé. Il croise le regard de mon père, passe devant moi, sans rien dire, et sort.

Mon père attend quelques instants et me dit d'une voix douce :

- Je suis désolé que tu aies assisté à ça, Scorpius…

- Oh…c'est rien, je dis d'un ton volontairement dégagé.

Et si je lui disais que j'ai vu bien pire, chez nous, dans la salle de bain ?

Je le regarde sans baisser les yeux, cette fois. A lui d'être gêné.

Il l'est, visiblement.

Il s'approche de la fenêtre, et, sans se tourner vers moi, me dit :

- Tu le sais, Harry va devenir enseignant, ici.

- Oui.

- Et, comme tu l'as vu, nous sommes très…proches. Désolé que l'aies appris comme ça.

- Je le savais déjà, en fait.

- Comment ?

- Disons que je m'en doutais…

Il me lance un regard aigu, surpris.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi exactement, mais je me sens en situation de force, d'un coup.

Je continue :

- Il paraît qu'il va venir habiter chez nous ?

Mon père est abasourdi :

- Comment tu sais ça ?

- Lily me l'a dit…

- Lily ? pas Albus ?

- Non. Je ne suis plus très…proche d'Albus, depuis que son père est revenu.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Devine…

Et là, mon père me regarde avec un vrai intérêt, pour la première fois. Comme si enfin j'existais pour lui, et il me parle d'égal à égal.

Je continue :

- Et maman ?

- Comment ?

- Tu vas la quitter ? Vous allez divorcer ?

- Non…dit-il d'un ton hésitant. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'Harry Potter a divorcé, lui…

Je n'ose continuer et lui dire ce que je pense de son attitude envers ma mère. Comment va-t-il sauver les apparences, cette fois ?

Il ferme les yeux un instant et répond :

- Je pense que ta mère comprendra…il occupera une chambre d'ami chez nous. Comme quand Albus vient, pendant les vacances.

- Quand Albus vient pendant les vacances, papa, il dort dans ma chambre.

Et là il devient écarlate.

- Scorpius, ce n'est pas une situation facile pour moi. Mais je pense que je dois m'en expliquer avec ta mère, pas avec toi.

Je hausse les épaules ironiquement. Facile…

Il ajoute d'un ton redevenu froid :

- Et je ne pense pas avoir de comptes à te rendre…

- Tu as raison, Papa. J'espère juste que ma mère acceptera mieux la situation qu'Albus, car, si tu veux le savoir, depuis qu'il est au courant de votre petit…arrangement, il ne veut plus me parler.

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la situation est un petit peu choquante pour lui, j'imagine. Et encore, lui ne vous a pas surpris, comme moi, j'ajoute d'un ton dégoûté.

- Scorpius, je ne te reconnais plus…comment tu me parles ?

- Oui, c'est nouveau, c'est vrai. Parce que la personne que j'aime le plus au monde vient de me quitter par ta faute, et par celle de ton… ami…alors je suis un peu…énervé, tu vois.

Il s'approche de moi :

- Ecoute, je ne veux pas que les choses tournent mal, entre nous. Je sais que je n'ai pas été toujours un père irréprochable, mais si tu as des ennuis, tu peux venir m'en parler…Je comprends que cette situation soit un peu perturbante pour Albus, mais je pense que vous allez vite vous réconcilier…

- J'en suis moins sûr que toi…et tu comptais m'en parler quand, de cette histoire ?

- Mais …euh…je ne sais pas. Bientôt.

- Parce qu'Harry Potter en a parlé à ses enfants hier déjà, et il leur a demandé leur avis, lui. Moi, tu ne me dis rien…Et tu vas en parler à maman quand ?

- Scorpius, ça suffit. La discussion est close.

On s'observe froidement et je sors.

Je suis bouleversé mais pas mécontent d'avoir enfin parlé à mon père. Vraiment. Sans avoir eu peur.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

J'aperçois Albus sur un banc, seul, les épaules basses.

Sans hésiter, je m'assois à côté de lui et je lui dis :

- Putain, t'avais raison, ils exagèrent vraiment !!

- Comment ? fait-il, sur la défensive.

- Nos pères…ils exagèrent. Surtout le mien…Figure-toi qu'il va recevoir ton père pendant les vacances scolaires, et je suis sûr qu'il en a même pas parlé à ma mère. Ca me révolte !!

Il ne dit rien, mais je sais qu'il m'écoute.

- Comment peuvent-ils être aussi égoïstes ? Tu te rends compte, tes parents ont divorcé, et maintenant ils vont passer leurs vacances ensemble, tranquillement !! et ils espèrent qu'on va trouver ça génial…N'importe quoi.

- T'as raison…

- Et le pire, c'est que ma mère ne sait rien, ou pire, fera comme si elle ne savait rien…Tu trouves pas ça abject ?

- Si…

- Quand je pense qu'ils ont voulu nous séparer, pour bien moins que ça !! Tu te rappelles ?

Il acquiesce tristement.

- Et nous, on n'a plus qu'à dire amen …Et encore, toi ton père t'a demandé ce que tu en pensais, moi il ne m'en aurait même pas parlé. Bel exemple !!

- C'est pas lui qui te l'a dit ? me demande-t-il, soudain intéressé.

- Tu parles…c'est ta sœur !!

- Ma sœur ? De quoi elle se mêle ?

- Ben…elle est plutôt sympa de m'avoir prévenu, sinon je sais pas qui l'aurait fait…, dis-je en lui coulant un regard par en-dessous.

Il pose son menton entre ses mains, d'un air boudeur. Je continue :

- Ah, ça va être marrant, la vie avec eux…si on tombe sur eux en train de s'embrasser à chaque fois qu'on ouvre une porte !!

- Arrête, quelle horreur…

- Tu sais quoi ? J'en viens à regretter le temps où ils n'étaient pas profs à Poudlard. On était beaucoup plus tranquilles.

- C'est vrai…

- C'est vraiment écoeurant, ça me dégoûte…

- Toi aussi ? me dit-il, plein d'espoir

- Absolument. En tout cas, j'espère que ça va pas se savoir, ce serait trop la honte. T'imagines ?

- Arrête…

- Non mais vraiment, ils sont gonflés quand même, à leur âge, tu trouves pas ?

Et là on se regarde et on éclate de rire.

- Tu crois qu'on peut demander à aller dans un autre collège ?

- Oui, ce collège, ça devient vraiment n'importe quoi, dit-il en souriant.

On se tait. On reste immobiles sur notre banc, côte à côte…

Je sais qu'il réfléchit, je sais que j'ai peut-être une chance…

19 h. C'est l'heure du repas. On se lève, et on se dirige vers le réfectoire.

Dans le couloir sombre, Albus glisse sa main dans la mienne. Je réprime un sourire.

Je sais que ce soir, dans un petit recoin qu'on connaît bien, je sentirai battre le cœur d'Albus contre ma poitrine, et que je sentirai mon cœur exploser de bonheur…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture, merci pour vos commentaires**_


	9. Quand on ne s'aimait pas encore

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rated M (à venir…patience)**_

_**Chapitre 9 Quand on ne s'aimait pas encore**_

**POV Albus**

Quand il s'est assis sur le banc, à côté de moi, j'ai senti ma colère commencer à fondre comme neige au soleil.

Scorpius, j'ai tellement besoin de lui, depuis tellement longtemps…comment vivre sans la moitié de soi-même ?

Alors quand j'ai vu qu'il était en colère contre nos pères, lui aussi, je me suis senti mieux, d'un coup. Compris. Enfin.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait parlé à son père, et qu'il lui a fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Quel courage…moi j'ai bêtement acquiescé devant le mien, mais il faut dire qu'il y avait mon frère et ma sœur…pas facile de parler devant eux.

A la fois j'aimerais parler à mon père, à la fois j'ai peur. Evoquer ses sentiments, ce sera forcément évoquer les miens, pour Scorpius, et je n'en ai pas envie.

Ca ne le regarde pas…et j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir des siens. Ca ne me regarde pas.

Surtout que je ne sais pas très bien où j'en suis, avec Scorpius.

J'ai besoin de lui, irrésistiblement, de sa présence, de sa douceur, de son écoute.

J'ai besoin d'exister dans ses yeux, de me blottir contre lui, de sentir son odeur.

Quand je glisse ma main dans sa main, je me sens heureux, vivant. Invincible.

Plus rien n'existe que lui et moi. Nos forces conjuguées. Notre amitié éternelle.

Amitié ?

Je suis troublé par ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Troublé par mes réactions. Quand on s'est retrouvés à la bibliothèque, après le repas, je me suis serré contre lui, dans ses bras, comme j'aime le faire.

Pour être consolé.

Et j'ai eu envie de plus.

J'ai eu mal au ventre à force de le désirer, mais je n'ai pas osé le lui dire, ni le lui montrer.

Mon corps veut mais moi je ne veux pas. Pas vraiment.

Parfois j'ai envie de me jeter sur lui, et de faire avec lui tout ce dont je rêve, toutes les nuits. Tout ce à quoi je pense le soir, dans mon lit.

Et puis le matin d'après j'ai honte, je repense à ce que m'a dit ma mère, je repense à mon père et je me dis que je ne veux pas vivre ça.

Un amour interdit, à cacher, tout le temps, partout.

Parce que je n'ai pas la force d'affronter le regard des autres.

Le regard de ma mère.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

Ce matin mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Comme fils ou comme élève ?

J'entre, il est assis derrière son bureau, habillé en professeur, et il m'intimide.

Il me fait signe de m'asseoir sur la chaise en face de son bureau.

- Albus, j'ai appris que tu n'allais pas très bien en ce moment…

- Par qui ?

- Disons que c'est assez visible.

Il ment. Je suis sûr que c'est Draco Malfoy qui lui a parlé de ce que son fils lui avait dit sur nous. Sur l'oreiller ?

Je regarde mon père et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il a sans doute couché avec le père de Scorpius, cette nuit, et ça me dégoûte.

Il reprend :

- Je t'avoue que je suis un peu surpris, car je pensais que s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait me comprendre, c'était bien toi, justement.

- Pourquoi ? je demande d'un air de défi.

- Parce que tu es ami avec Scorpius, et que tu adores aller chez eux. Je me trompe ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Il me regarde tendrement :

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe, Albus ? Dis-le moi…

- Je me tais, regard obstinément fixé au sol. Par quoi commencer ?

- Parle-moi, Albus…qu'est ce qui te gêne ?

- Hé bien…que le père de Scorpius et toi, vous…

- Qu'on ait une relation ? C'est ça qui te choque ?

J'acquiesce honteusement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que maman…dit que c'est une perversion.

Il soupire et lève les yeux au ciel :

- C'est clair que ta mère n'approuve pas, comme la majorité de la société. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c'est une perversion, ou une maladie. C'est juste une autre forme d'amour…tu le sais bien, non ? ajoute-t-il en me souriant gentiment.

- Mais…tu es sûr qu'il t'aime lui ?

- Bien sûr !! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que…vous vous détestiez, non ?

- Albus, je suis très surpris par tes questions, et on entre dans un domaine très intime, mais soit, vidons l'abcès…oui, pendant longtemps on s'est détestés. Ou du moins on a cru qu'on se détestait. Mais en fait, on s'aimait …

- Et tu t'en es rendu compte quand ?

- Quelle question !! Pourquoi ? Quelle importance ?

Je garde les yeux au sol. C'est si dur de lui parler du piège.

- Parce que…je pense qu'il s'est servi de moi, enfin de Scorpius et de moi, pour t'approcher, et te séduire…

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, avant qu'on soit amis, tu le haïssais !! Et c'est quand j'ai commencé à aller en vacances chez lui que vous vous êtes…rapprochés.

Il se mord les lèvres pour ne pas rire, et je me sens vexé comme un pou.

- Albus, écoute-moi. Draco et moi on s'aime depuis bien avant ta naissance. Depuis Poudlard, en fait. Mais on en n'était pas conscients, parce que c'était une autre époque, et qu'il y a eu la bataille contre Voldemort. Et on n'était pas dans le même camp. Mais nous nous sommes…retrouvés avant que Scorpius et toi soyez amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Vraiment ? Depuis si longtemps ?

- Oui. Et, je te le dis entre nous, ce n'est pas lui qui a pris l'initiative, c'est moi.

Je suis soufflé. Décidément tout ça est très différent de ce que je pensais.

- Tu n'as pas divorcé à cause de moi, alors ?

- Mais bien sûr que non, Albus…pas du tout !! Pourquoi tu t'es mis cette idée en tête ?

- Parce que maman a dit qu'on était juste des alibis, Scorpius et moi.

Là, il pâlit légèrement, se lève et s'accroupit à côté de moi :

- Ta mère a énormément souffert de notre divorce, mais c'est entièrement de ma faute, Albus. Pas de la tienne. Elle a sa vision des choses, mais elle se trompe. Ne t'encombre pas l'esprit de tout ça. Ce sont des histoires d'adultes. Mais sache que j'ai aimé ta mère pendant des années, et que notre famille était, et est, importante pour moi. C'est pour ça que je suis là aujourd'hui.

- Pas pour Draco Malfoy ?

Il sourit.

- Aussi pour Draco. Qui n'a pas envie d'être avec la personne qu'il aime ?

Je baisse les yeux.

- Albus, regarde-moi bien : tu n'es pour rien dans cette histoire, et tu as le droit d'aimer qui tu veux. Même si ta mère n'est pas d'accord. Il n'y a pas de perversion quand on s'aime. Si tu refoules tes sentiments, et si t'adaptes à ce que la société attend, tu ne seras jamais heureux. Et tu ne seras jamais toi-même.

Je souris et je passe mes bras autour du cou de mon père. Comme quand j'étais petit. C'est bon de se sentir aimé, et compris.

J'ai l'impression d'être plus léger, d'un coup.

Il faut que je raconte ça à Scorpius.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

**POV Scorpius**

Tout à l'heure Albus est passé me voir, à la bibliothèque, fou de joie. Il a insisté pour qu'on sorte, car il avait des choses à me dire.

On s'est installés sur le même banc qu'hier, par hasard.

Il m'a regardé et m'a dit :

- J'ai parlé à mon père. Je me suis complètement trompé !!

- A propos de quoi ?

- A propos du divorce…ils n'ont pas divorcé à cause de moi, puisque nos pères étaient ensemble déjà avant qu'on soit amis !!

- Tu croyais qu'ils avaient divorcé à cause de toi ?

- Oui. Je croyais que c'était un piège de ton père pour les faire divorcer. Pour se venger.

- Quelle drôle d'idée !! Mon père ?

- Oui, je pensais que ton père avait séduit le mien pour le faire souffrir.

- Qui t'a mis cette idée-là dans la tête ?

- Je ne sais pas. Ma mère, peut-être. Et puis cette histoire d'alibi…

- Oui, elle nous a fait beaucoup de mal cette phrase, je crois. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire.

- Mais en fait, ils s'aiment depuis très longtemps, depuis Poudlard, il paraît.

- Et bien dis donc, il t'en a dit des choses, ton père !! Pas comme le mien, qui m'a envoyé balader…ils sortaient ensemble à Poudlard ?

- Non, pas d'après ce que j'ai compris. Mais ils s'aimaient déjà, sans se le dire.

On se tait quelques instants, à réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de dire.

Je demande :

- Et ils couchent ensemble depuis quand, alors ?

- Oh, il ne me l'a pas dit précisément, mais c'était avant qu'on soit amis…

- Ca devait être pendant la première année, quand on ne s'aimait pas encore…

Cette phrase flotte entre nous, avec toutes ses implications.

Il baisse les yeux en rougissant et j'ai envie de l'embrasser, là, sur ce banc, devant tout le monde.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je l'aime, enfin…

Je le sais depuis si longtemps, moi…Est-il prêt ?

- Excuse-moi pour ce que je t'ai fait, souffle-t-il timidement. Je n'aurais pas dû t'en vouloir…c'était pas de ta faute.

- C'est vrai que ça m'a fait très mal. Plus que quand tu me donnais des coups de pied au Quidditch, en première année…

- Quand on ne s'aimait pas encore…murmure-t-il.

Il pose sa main sur la mienne, entre nous, sur le banc. Mon cœur s'emballe. Toute ma vie est dans cette main.

Nous nous regardons longuement, et nos yeux échangent tous les sentiments qu'on peut échanger, sans parler. Sans mentir.

Ses yeux verts brillent, ses joues sont rouges d'émotion, je le trouve plus beau que jamais.

Il faut que je lui dise, absolument. Ou mon cœur va exploser.

Alors je me penche vers lui, et je lui chuchote :

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

- Viens, dit-il en se levant d'un bond. Viens avec moi.

Et on court à perdre haleine, pour notre premier rendez-vous amoureux.

Les autres nous regardent passer, étonnés et un peu moqueurs :

- Les bouquins vont pas s'envoler, n'ayez pas peur !!

Et c'est vrai qu'on court jusqu'à la bibliothèque, jusqu'à notre coin préféré, si bien caché. Celui de nos confidences. Celui de notre baiser au chocolat.

Arrivés là, essoufflés, on se regarde, émus, en souriant.

Tout à coup on ne sait plus quoi faire, quoi dire.

Il s'approche et passe sa main sur ma joue, ma bouche, doucement. Comme pour m'apprivoiser.

J'attrape le bout de ses doigts avec mes lèvres et je les suçote doucement. Sa peau est douce, légèrement sucrée. Je ferme les yeux. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Yeux fermés, je sens son odeur, qui se rapproche. J'ai le souffle court.

Enfin je sens ses lèvres tièdes sur les miennes, et je lui rends son baiser.

C'est doux, chaud, tendre.

J'immisce ma langue doucement dans sa bouche et il me prend dans ses bras, et me serre contre lui, fort. Nous soupirons, ensemble.

Nos langues approfondissent le baiser et bientôt nous sommes enlacés l'un contre l'autre, et on s'embrasse longuement, éperdument.

Comme des amants, pas comme des enfants.

Je sens des milliers de papillons dans mon ventre, et je le pousse doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé contre les livres.

On interrompt notre baiser, et on se regarde, émerveillés.

Emerveillés par tout cet amour qui s'offre à nous.

Emerveillés par notre désir commun, sans obstacle, sans non-dit, cette fois.

Il penche sa tête en arrière et je glisse mon visage dans son cou, pour l'embrasser encore.

Je lèche et j'embrasse chaque centimètre sous mes lèvres et sa respiration s'accélère. Son souffle est chaud sur mes cheveux.

J'ai envie de plus.

Alors je défais doucement sa cravate et j'entrouvre sa chemise, pour le caresser, encore un peu plus. Je descends le long de son cou velouté, jusqu'à ses épaules que je mordille doucement.

Ses soupirs s'accélèrent et je colle mon ventre contre le sien, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Son regard se voile, il est immobile, souffle court, lèvres entrouvertes et je bouge doucement mon ventre contre son ventre. Il gémit.

Et j'ai envie.

Et il a envie.

Il reprend mes lèvres avec sensualité, en attirant fermement mon visage contre le sien, et on se frotte l'un à l'autre, encore et encore. Chacun sent précisément le corps de l'autre, et on est traversés par des ondes de désir brûlantes.

Encore et encore.

On mime l'acte sexuel, debout contre les livres, mes mains enlacées dans les siennes, de chaque côté de son visage.

J'aimerais le faire glisser contre les livres, et l'allonger par terre, et le faire mien.

Enfin.

Et me donner à lui.

Entièrement.

Mais nous n'avons que 15 ans, et pas d'autre endroit pour s'aimer que la bibliothèque.

Je lis le désir dans ses yeux et je m'enivre jusqu'à l'ivresse du goût sucré de ses lèvres, de l'odeur de sa peau nue et du bruit de ses soupirs. Nos ventres se frottent de plus en plus rapidement l'un contre l'autre.

A un moment je sens ses mains se crisper dans les miennes, et il laisse retomber sa tête sur mon épaule en gémissant.

Il me souffle :

- Je t'aime…

Et à mon tour je suis emporté par une vague de plaisir intense…Je murmure :

- Je t'aime, Albus…

Et on reste l'un contre l'autre, debout contre les livres.

Et je bénis d'avance les prochaines vacances qu'on passera ensemble, où il dormira dans ma chambre.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

Le soir, dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Trop d'évènements aujourd'hui. Je repense sans cesse à ce qui s'est passé dans la bibliothèque, à tout cet amour, tout ce plaisir…

J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade quand j'y repense, et quand je pense qu'Albus m'a dit qu'il m'aimait…Je revois cet instant inlassablement, son gémissement, sa tête qui tombe sur mon épaule et cet aveu, dans le creux de mon cou.

Je le revis, encore et encore…

J'ai envie de crier de joie, là, dans mon dortoir…Albus m'aime et il me l'a dit…C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, je crois.

Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit son père, mais ça l'a rassuré, visiblement. Il a su l'écouter, trouver les mots. Etre sincère.

J'aimerais avoir ce type de discussion, avec mon père. Qu'il me fasse confiance et me parle de sa jeunesse, de son amour pour Harry Potter, au lieu de se draper dans sa dignité.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me dit rien, à moi ?

Quelle barrière infranchissable s'élève entre nous ?

Est-ce qu'il est vraiment sincère, parfois, avec quelqu'un ? L'a-t-il déjà été ?

……

S'il aime Harry Potter depuis Poudlard, a-t-il jamais aimé ma mère ?

Quand je repense à mon enfance, à sa froideur avec ma mère, avec moi, je me dis que non.

Pourquoi s'est-il marié ?

La réponse est évidente : pour les convenances.

Pourquoi reste-il marié ?

La réponse est la même. Forcément.

Pourquoi a-t-il eu un fils ?

Parce qu'Harry Potter en avait eu un, l'année précédente ?

Pour être sûr de le croiser sur un quai de gare, un jour ?

Est-ce que je deviens parano, comme Albus, ou est-ce que je touche la vérité ?

Est-ce qu'à ma naissance, j'étais déjà un alibi ?

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, toujours précieux…**_


	10. Rien de grave

_**Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous tous (et toutes) qui m'avez laissé des reviews et messages, tellement extraordinaires parfois dans la compréhension de ma fic qui n'est pourtant ni démonstrative ni très explicite. C'est un grand bonheur pour moi d'être soutenue par vous, et d'être comprise au-delà des mots et entre les lignes, grâce à vos analyses si pertinentes...Merci encore !!**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M**_

_**Chapitre 10 Rien de grave **_

_**POV Scorpius**_

Cette question a tourné dans ma tête une partie de la nuit : pourquoi mon père s'est-il marié, pourquoi suis-je né, s'il aimait Harry Potter depuis si longtemps ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la réponse me paraît de plus en plus évidente, évidente et cruelle, quand je repense à mon enfance. Toutes ces années où mes parents se croisaient au Manoir, sans s'embrasser, sans se sourire spontanément, sans complicité.

Bien sûr, de l'amour, de l'affection, j'en ai eu, de ma mère. Elle était douce et tendre avec moi, toujours présente et attentive. Je sais qu'elle regrettait qu'on ne sorte pas plus souvent, qu'on ne fréquente personne, et que je n'aie pas d'amis.

Les enfants de l'école de m'aimaient pas. Parce que je ne leur ressemblais pas, parce qu'ils me trouvaient bizarre. Pas les mêmes jeux, pas les mêmes références. Je ne regardais pas la télé, à la maison. Et eux ne parlaient que de ça, et du foot. Je n'aime pas le foot.

On était mis à l'écart, dans notre village, par les moldus, mais finalement ça ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, car ils ne m'intéressaient pas.

Le premier garçon que j'ai rencontré et qui me ressemblait, c'était Albus. Et rien que pour ça, je remercie la vie-le hasard ?- qui l'a mis sur mon chemin.

Etait-ce vraiment le hasard ?

Je sais que je devrais arrêter de me torturer avec ça, de me poser des questions, tout le temps. Albus se moque parfois de moi, parce qu'il faut que je m'interroge sur tout, que j'analyse tout, au lieu de vivre.

Vivre sans me poser de question. Mon rêve.

Profiter de cette chance extraordinaire d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime.

Remercier la vie pour ça, pour ce cadeau inespéré : l'amour.

Et pourtant la nuit les questions reviennent et tournent inlassablement.

Est-ce que ça peut vraiment être un hasard de suivre le même chemin que nos pères ?

Ces chemins, qui se sont croisés, qui les a tracés ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

……/...

Je me rappelle de mon enfance solitaire, de mon père absent tout en étant présent, toujours dans ses potions.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fuyait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Etait-ce Harry Potter ?

Est-ce que c'était lui la cause de cette tristesse continuelle, cette insatisfaction ?

Est-ce que c'est son souvenir qui le faisait se lever toutes les nuits, et tourner en rond dans sa chambre ?

J'entendais ses pas dans la pièce à côté et j'attendais que le rythme régulier de ses pas finisse par m'endormir.

Il faut que je sache.

Que je trouve à nouveau le courage de lui parler, mais sans colère, pour qu'il me dise tout, comme Harry Potter a parlé à Albus.

S'ils ont réussi, pourquoi pas nous ?

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain matin, un dimanche, je prends mon courage à deux mains et je frappe à la porte de mon père.

J'entre et il est à sa table, en train de corriger ses copies. La tête légèrement penchée, comme un enfant studieux.

Il fronce les sourcils en me voyant :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Scorpius ?

- Je…j'aimerais te parler.

- Maintenant ? soupire-t-il.

- Oui….quand, sinon ?

- Ecoute, là, j'ai du travail. Plus tard…c'était urgent ?

- Non. Pas vraiment. C'est pas grave, je réponds, déjà vaincu, en me retournant.

- Scorpius…attends. Cet après-midi, vers 5 h, je te rejoindrai en bas et on pourra parler tranquillement. Là, j'ai encore tellement de travail…

- Bien sûr, papa. A tout à l'heure…

Et je repars, légèrement déçu. Je retourne faire mes devoirs. Albus me rejoint et je sens une douce chaleur m'envahir quand on se regarde.

On sourit à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, car on repense à la veille. C'est bon de savoir qu'il m'aime. C'est bon de l'aimer.

Ca soigne toutes mes blessures, tous mes doutes, pour un instant.

ooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOooooooo

En début d'après-midi Albus part avec son frère et sa sœur faire une promenade en compagnie de son père. Ils me proposent de les accompagner, mais je refuse.

Pour une fois que j'ai un rendez-vous avec mon père, je ne veux pas le rater. Même si j'ai envie de rester avec Albus. Je lui explique rapidement pourquoi je ne viens pas avec eux, il a l'air déçu mais il me sourit bravement. Lily a l'air déçue aussi, elle me fait un petit signe de la main en partant.

Une fois de plus j'envie les Potter, une vraie famille.

Je reste à rêver sur « notre banc », attendant que les heures passent. La plupart des élèves sont à Pré-au-Lard, ou assistent à un match de Quidditch. J'entends les échos du match, et je me demande par quoi je vais commencer quand mon père sera là…

Quoi lui dire exactement ? « Papa, dis-moi que je n'ai pas été conçu uniquement pour que tu revoies Harry Potter sur le quai du Poudlard Express ? »

Je souris intérieurement. C'est idiot, mais tout est là.

Enfin il est 17heures et mon père me rejoint et s'assoit sur le banc, à côté de moi.

- Ca va, Scorpius ? me demande-t-il.

- Oui, oui, merci…

- Alors, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Oh…rien de grave…

Mince…si on commence comme ça on ne va pas aller loin.

On est restés des années côte-à-côte, dans mon enfance, à ne parler de rien. Rien de sérieux, rien de profond. Tout était souffrance pour mon père, alors on restait à la surface des choses.

Cette fois il faut que je lui parle, il faut que je trouve le courage.

- Je t'écoute, Scorpius, dit-il en me regardant gentiment.

Pour la première fois je vois des rides sur le bord de ses yeux, et une inquiétude dans son regard. Au nom de quoi je vais lui demander des comptes ?

Il continue :

- Ca va mieux, avec Albus ?

- Oui, je réponds en rougissant légèrement.

- Tant mieux. Vous vous entendiez tellement bien…ça aurait été dommage que tout se termine comme ça, bêtement. C'est si difficile de perdre ses amis, dit-il en soupirant.

- Et toi, tu avais des amis quand tu étais à Poudlard ?

- Moi ? Oh oui, j'avais des amis, à Serpentard. Bien sûr…

- Et vous faisiez quoi ?

- Je ne sais plus…on passait notre temps à embêter les Gryffondors, je crois. On se faisait des tours pendables…pas toujours très intelligents d'ailleurs, dit-il en grimaçant.

- C'était au temps de Voldemort ?

Il soupire :

- Oui.

- Et tu étais un de ses partisans ?

- Tu veux vraiment parler de ça ?

On s'observe, gênés. On sait bien, tous les deux, que je veux connaître la vérité sur sa relation avec Harry Potter, mais que je ne sais pas comment poser la question. Et qu'il ne saura peut-être pas comment répondre…

- Bon…je pense qu'il faut que je t'en parle, de toute façon. Je me suis tu trop longtemps, je crois, sur trop de sujets. Mais c'était tellement douloureux…

Il s'interrompt et se mordille la lèvre, et je sens qu'il est terriblement ému.

Si j'étais Albus je prendrais mon père dans mes bras, mais on a si peu eu l'habitude de se toucher, lui et moi, que je n'ose pas.

Il continue, à voix basse :

- Ma famille faisait partie de ses partisans, oui, et moi…j'ai suivi le mouvement, au début, sans me poser de questions. Les Malfoy ont soutenu ce type d'idées depuis des générations, alors pour moi c'était naturel…Je me suis rendu compte de notre erreur tard, trop tard…

- Et tes amis, qu'est ce qu'ils sont devenus ?

- Ils sont morts.

- Et tes parents aussi ?

- Oui.

- C'est pour ça que tu avais l'air toujours triste, quand j'étais petit ?

- Oh mon dieu…tu t'en es aperçu, hein ? Que je n'allais pas bien ? Pourtant tu étais si jeune…

- C'était à cause de ça ?

- Oui. C'était à cause du passé…

Il s'interrompt et part dans ses pensées.

La nuit commence à tomber sur nous mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rende compte. Je me tais aussi.

Toute cette douleur que je percevais étant petit est revenue, elle est entre nous, sur ce banc, mais peut-être que si on arrive à mettre un nom dessus, elle disparaîtra. Définitivement. Peut-être.

- Tu sais, après la bataille de Poudlard, tout notre monde s'est écroulé. Mon père a été emprisonné, et ma mère est morte de désespoir, je crois…ou de honte, peut-être. On s'est enfermés dans notre Manoir, à double clé, et on a jeté la clé…

Au son un peu rauque de sa voix, je sens que chaque parole lui coûte énormément.

Mais il continue, en regardant au loin :

- J'avais 17 ans, plus d'amis, plus de parents…et la certitude que j'avais eu tort, que j'avais commis trop d'erreurs, irréparables.

- Comme quoi ?

- Je n'avais pas réussi à sauver mes amis, mes parents. J'avais essayé de tuer Dumbledore, sur ordre de Voldemort, et j'avais tellement honte…Je me suis caché pendant des années. La noble famille des Malfoy n'était plus rien, et moi je n'étais plus personne.

- Mais tu n'as tué personne ?

- Non, pas directement, heureusement.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne t'en es pas remis ?

- Parce que, bêtement, pendant des années j'ai essayé d'oublier. J'ai essayé de tout enfouir au fond de ma mémoire et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Et ça m'a rendu malade, finalement.

- Et tu as rencontré maman ?

- Oui, dit-il en souriant. Elle ne me regardait pas comme si j'étais un monstre, elle était si jeune à l'époque des évènements…

- Et vous vous êtes mariés ?

- Oui. Mais il a fallu qu'elle insiste, parce que je ne me sentais pas prêt, pas digne d'elle.

- Mais tu l'aimais ?

Et là il me regarde. Le moment est dangereux, on le sait tous les deux. Il sourit et répond :

- Oui. Bien sûr. Et tu es né.

- Papa, pourquoi vous étiez si froids l'un envers l'autre, quand j'étais petit ?

- Parce que c'était mon éducation. Parce que je n'allais pas bien. La dépression me rôdait autour. Je n'arrivais pas à sortir de moi-même, à lâcher prise. A communiquer avec elle, avec toi. A m'intéresser aux autres, vraiment.

Il se tait un instant et ajoute :

- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose que je te raconte tout ça, Scorpius.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne voudrais pas que ça te perturbe plus que tu ne l'es déjà. Je sais bien que tu es comme moi, introverti, torturé. Moi aussi j'ai passé des années à me poser des questions sans réponses.

On se tait à nouveau. J'ai franchement mal au cœur, maintenant.

Il fait nuit. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus, mais si je ne sais pas tout, je vais continuer à m'interroger, alors…

- Et Harry Potter ?

- Quoi, Harry Potter ? souffle-t-il doucement

- Papa, arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, s'il te plaît…parce que sinon, ça va me bouffer, moi aussi, toutes ces questions que je me pose…

Il soupire fortement et dit :

- Je sais que Harry a été très courageux et a parlé de nous à Albus. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir le même courage, Scorpius…Ma vie a été tellement difficile, tellement longtemps…et j'aime si peu parler de moi. Mais vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Tu l'aimes depuis quand ?

- Depuis longtemps…depuis toujours, je crois, fait-il en souriant tristement.

- Depuis Poudlard ?

- Oui. Mais je m'en suis rendu compte il y a peu de temps. On a longtemps caché ça sous de la haine, trop longtemps. Parce que c'était honteux, inacceptable. Ca faisait partie des choses qui me minaient, pendant toutes ces années, je crois.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on était ennemis, au début. Puis parce qu'on était mariés, après.

- Ca a été compliqué, hein, entre vous ? Je me souviens de vos bagarres…

- Oui, on a beaucoup résisté avant de s'avouer la vérité.

- Et tu veux vivre avec lui, maintenant ?

Il soupire et hoche la tête, sans répondre. Gêné.

Il faut que je sache.

- Et maman ? Elle sait ?

Il ferme les yeux douloureusement.

- Je pense qu'elle s'en doute…comme toi tu t'en es douté.

- Et tu vas en parler avec elle ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne divorces pas, comme le père d'Albus ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas. C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas quitter ta mère, ta sœur, le Manoir, pour vivre avec lui…non, je ne peux pas.

- Tu préfères sauver les apparences ?

- J'essaie de me sauver moi, Scorpius.

Je le regarde et je vois que des larmes coulent sur ses joues, dans l'obscurité.

Mon cœur se serre. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre son raisonnement. Il aime Harry Potter depuis toujours, il n'a jamais montré d'affection envers ma mère ou moi, mais il ne veut pas divorcer.

- Je ne comprends pas, papa. Tu ne peux pas vivre avec les deux…

- Je suis désolé, Scorpius, dit-il en se levant. Je comprends que mon attitude te déçoive, mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus. C'est au-dessus de mes forces, c'est tout. Pardonne-moi…

Et il s'éloigne, bouleversé, et me laisse sur ce banc, plus perdu que jamais.

Je n'ai eu aucune vraie réponse à ma question, que des ébauches de pistes…

S'il reste avec ma mère, est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il l'aime ?

Peut-on aimer deux personnes ? Sans les faire souffrir toutes les deux ?

Ou veut-il juste sauver les apparences ? Parce que les apparences sont toute sa vie ?

Parce que les apparences, c'est tout ce qu'il reste à ma famille ?

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

Le soir je retrouve Albus avec impatience, et je l'entraîne dans notre coin préféré, pour lui raconter la discussion avec mon père. Je suis au bord des larmes après ce nouvel échec, mais je lui demande en souriant :

- Alors, c'était bien, cette ballade en famille ?

- Génial…Ca m'a rappelé quand on était tous ensemble, à la maison…finalement je suis super content que mon père soit à Poudlard. Et toi, avec ton père ?

- Bof…On a parlé, mais j'ai pas vraiment eu les réponses que j'attendais…

- A propos de quoi ?

- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi il quitte pas ma mère, comme ton père…

Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'en fait je voudrais aussi savoir pourquoi il a épousé ma mère, à l'origine, mais je ne veux semer à nouveau le doute dans son esprit.

- Peut-être que c'est par amour ?

- Tu trouves que c'est de l'amour que de ramener son amant à la maison ?

- Pff…je sais pas, moi…Quoi d'autre, alors ? Ils ont bien eu un bébé il n'y a pas si longtemps, c'est bien qu'ils s'aiment, non ?

Il me regarde avec tant de ferveur, essayant de me consoler, que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. La naissance de ma petite sœur, une autre interrogation pour moi…

- Ecoute Scorpius, ça ne sert à rien de te questionner comme ça. Je comprends que c'est gênant par rapport à ta mère, mais c'est leur problème, non ?

Je lui demande :

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut aimer deux personnes en même temps ?

- Non, dit-il en m'embrassant. Non. Définitivement non. Quand on aime comme je t'aime, on ne peut aimer personne d'autre.

Et il me prend dans ses bras, et il couvre mon visage de petits baisers, en répétant : « je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime », jusqu'à ce que je sourie et que je l'embrasse à pleine bouche, en faisant courir mes mains sur son corps.

Encore une fois on se presse l'un contre l'autre, on se caresse furtivement, nos mains glissant sous nos vêtements, pressées, amoureuses, moites.

De soupir en soupir, de baiser en baiser, de caresse en caresse on se donne du réconfort, du plaisir, de l'amour…

On se dévore des yeux, serments éternels, bouches affamées, cœurs battant à tout rompre.

Peaux frôlées, langues mêlées, chairs échauffées, semences offertes dans mon mains nues.

Plaisir volé, debout dans la bibliothèque, mais sentiments purs, profonds, éternels.

Et on se jure qu'on s'aime et qu'on ne se quittera jamais.

Et que le reste n'a plus d'importance…

Rien de grave.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture, merci pour vos comentaires….**_


	11. L'équilibre instable

_**Merci d'être toujours fidèles à ma fic, que j'ai décidé de renouveler un peu, grâce à un conseil avisé…Bonne lecture…**_

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic classée M**_

_**Chapitre 11 L'équilibre instable**_

**_3ème année. Octobre_**.

**POV DRACO**

Ce soir mon fils est venu me parler, me poser des questions. Me demander des comptes.

Je savais que ce moment arriverait un jour, puisqu'il nous avait surpris ensemble, Harry et moi. Puisqu'Harry avait parlé à Albus.

C'est pour ça que je me suis caché pendant des années, je crois. Pour ne pas avoir à parler. A rendre des comptes. A me justifier.

La fuite- dans les livres, les potions- était douce, et trompeuse.

Rien en surface, mais le maelstrom à l'intérieur.

En sortant du Manoir, en venant à Poudlard, je savais que je prenais des risques. Je savais que la loi du silence qui régnait chez moi ne tiendrait pas ici, mais je ne pensais pas revoir Harry, ni vivre cet amour avec lui.

Je ne pensais pas aller si loin, trouver ce courage. Le courage de vivre, d'aimer.

Après toutes ces années d'amnésie volontaire, d'anesthésie émotionnelle, revoir Harry a été un électrochoc pour moi. Le cœur qui repart, et la violence des ondes qui vous traversent et vous foudroient, irrémédiablement.

J'ai vécu plus d'émotions en deux ans qu'en vingt ans, et mon cœur est reparti. S'est remis à battre. Pour Harry.

Comme s'il n'avait pas toujours battu que pour lui… Mais en sourdine, en cachette.

Aujourd'hui, à Poudlard, ma vie reprend. Mon cœur bat, je vis.

Je vis chaque instant pour son regard clair sur moi, son sourire rassurant quand je doute, ses bras solides qui me protègent.

Chaque matin je me réveille dans ses bras et je sais que chaque soir je m'endormirai dans ses bras, et c'est une nouvelle journée qui commence, pleine de promesses de moments partagés, parfois volés. Vingt ans à rattraper.

Tout me paraît différent maintenant. La couleur du ciel, le goût des aliments, le sens de la vie.

Différent et agréable. Un repas partagé avec Harry a un goût incomparable, et même les contraintes de mon métier, les copies à corriger, les cours à préparer me paraissent légers quand je sais qu'à la nuit venue, je vais retrouver l'homme que j'aime. Et l'aimer.

Je ferme les yeux et j'imagine son corps, le goût des lèvres sur les miennes, sa peau veloutée, son odeur virile, et je suis envahi par une vague de désir qui me fait soupirer et sourire doucement.

Plus que quelques heures et nos corps se retrouveront et se feront l'amour.

Est-ce que c'est ça le bonheur ? Ce quotidien parfait avec lui, et les soirées passées à discuter, à partager nos émotions, et nos souvenirs parfois…

Et nos âmes qui s'unissent en même temps que nos corps, incandescentes, et nos cris de plaisir...

Harry.

Le cadeau de la vie que je n'attendais plus.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Mais hier soir mon fils est venu et m'a demandé des comptes.

Je le comprends, je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que la découverte de notre relation les a beaucoup déstabilisés, Albus et lui. J'en ai souvent parlé avec Harry.

Dire qu'on pensait qu'ils seraient les seuls à nous comprendre, parmi nos enfants…et c'est le contraire qui est arrivé.

Peut-être parce que notre intimité a empiété sur leur intimité.

Peut-être parce que c'était trop rapide, trop brutal. Il aurait mieux valu ne rien leur dire tout de suite, ou plus tard…mais Harry pense que les non-dits sont pires que les aveux sincères, et il a sans doute raison.

La fuite ne résout rien, elle permet juste de gagner du temps…un peu de temps à s'aimer, sans avoir à se justifier.

Un peu de bonheur avant que la vie nous rattrape.

Parce qu'on a des enfants, qu'il faut les protéger. Parce qu'on est professeurs à Poudlard, qu'il faut se protéger, pour éviter le scandale.

Mais Harry a su parler à Albus, le rassurer.

Pourquoi moi je n'ai pas su parler à Scorpius ? Nos deux conversations nous ont laissé amers, déçus.

Parce que les questions essentielles sont toujours là, et que je n'ai pas su y répondre.

Parce que moi-même je ne veux pas affronter la réponse. Pas encore.

Je viens tout juste de commencer à vivre, à trouver un fragile équilibre dans ma nouvelle vie, entre un métier dont je suis enfin fier et une vie privée enfin épanouie.

Alors aller rouvrir les cicatrices, rompre avec l'autre moitié de ma vie, ma famille, ma femme, ma fille, ma maison…je ne peux pas. Pas maintenant.

Ce serait m'arracher une partie du cœur, juste quand il commençait à battre.

Qu'on me laisse juste encore un peu de temps, avec ma famille et Harry.

Sans rien abandonner.

S'il vous plaît.

Juste encore un petit moment.

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

J'entends des coups à la porte de mon bureau et je souris. Harry glisse la tête dans l'entrebâillement et me dit :

- Je peux… ?

- Oui, bien sûr, entre.

Il entre rapidement dans la pièce et ferme la porte à clé derrière lui :

- Cette fois, on ne se fera pas surprendre par un de ces sales gamins…t'as remarqué, y a des gamins partout dans cet établissement. Il paraît même qu'il y en a certains qui sont à nous…Moi j'ai essayé d'en perdre trois en forêt, cet après-midi, mais j'ai pas réussi.

Il se glisse derrière ma chaise et pose sa tête sur mon épaule :

- Toujours en train de travailler ?

- Hmmm…non, pas vraiment.

- Alors…vous dansez mademoiselle ?

Il m'entoure de ses bras et je souris :

- Je crois que j'ai oublié de mettre ma robe de bal…

- C'est pas grave, je te prends comme tu es…je déteste retirer les corsets et les bas, de toute façon, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille.

Il fait glisser ses mains sur mon corps et je presse ma tête contre la sienne. C'est si bon de sentir cette chaleur, cette tendresse.

- Regarde-moi, Draco…T'en fais une tête…Ca s'est pas bien passé avec Scorpius ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

- Mais comment on vous a élevés, vous les Malfoy, que vous n'arrivez pas à communiquer ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'essaie, je n'y arrive pas.

- Tu veux en parler avec moi ?

Je soupire. Il continue :

- Ou tu préfères que je te prenne sauvagement, là, sur ce bureau et que je t'arrache la vérité ?

- Hmmm…j'avoue que ça me tente…quelle vérité ?

- Il n'y a que toi à le savoir. Draco, qu'est-ce qui coince avec Scorpius ?

- Il veut savoir pourquoi je ne quitte pas sa mère.

- Je vois…c'est une bonne question, en effet.

- Harry, s'il te plait, ne t'y mets pas aussi…

Il me serre un peu plus fort dans ses bras, et murmure :

- Mais tu la connais, toi, la réponse ?

Je hausse les épaules et je ferme les yeux. Il continue :

- Je vois…c'est trop tôt, hein ? Trop douloureux ?

- Oui. Merci de le comprendre. Merci de ne pas insister.

- Draco, je t'aime comme tu es, avec tes souffrances et ton passé qui te colle à la peau. Peut-être que tu guériras, avec le temps…

Je suis tellement heureux d'être compris que je souris et je me serre un peu plus contre lui. Harry, la consolation de toutes mes douleurs, de tous mes échecs. Parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne le mérite pas. Que quand il me connaîtra vraiment…

Je me lève et je me glisse dans ses bras.

- Viens, allons nous asseoir dans ce canapé qui nous tend les bras, mon amour…me dit-il doucement.

On s'assoit l'un contre l'autre, et je me love contre lui. Je suis bien, là, dans ses bras. Rassuré. Protégé. Depuis que j'ai baissé ma garde, cette froideur, cette indifférence qui me protégeaient, avant, j'ai l'impression d'être particulièrement fragile.

Je lui demande :

- Tu lui as dit quoi, à ton fils, qui a lui fait tant de bien ? Il rayonne littéralement…

- La vérité, simplement. Que je n'avais pas divorcé à cause de lui. Que j'avais aimé sa mère, mais que maintenant c'est toi que j'aime. Et qu'il pouvait vivre sa vie comme il l'entend, être lui-même, sans vouloir absolument se conformer à ce que la société et sa mère attendent de lui.

- Vraiment ? Tout ça ?

- Oui. Vraiment. Je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais…est-ce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est évident…si je suis venu ici, c'était pour être avec lui, à l'origine.

- Si tu ne lui dis pas, si tu ne lui montres pas ton affection, comment veux-tu qu'il devine ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il a surtout besoin d'être rassuré ?

- Je crois que je ne sais pas faire ça…je ne sais pas montrer mes sentiments. Tu as raison, je ne lui ai parlé que du passé, de ma douleur. Je ne l'ai pas écouté.

- C'est pas trop tard, tu sais…c'est jamais trop tard. Regarde-nous. On y a mis le temps, mais on a réussi à comprendre qu'on s'aimait. On a réussi à franchir tous les obstacles.

- Presque tous…

- Presque tous.

Il me sourit et ses yeux verts me troublent et m'enivrent, comme toujours. Il approche sa bouche de la mienne et mon cœur accélère. C'est toujours le même émoi, quand il me touche.

Comme la première fois.

Comme quand j'avais peur de lui, peur de ses désirs, qui étaient les miens, en fait. Le premier abandon, avant une longue suite de renoncements et de prises de conscience.

Je laisse une douce sensation de bien –être m'envahir, et je soupire. Il fait glisser ses mains sous ma toge, et ma bouche cherche la sienne. Encore.

Il me sourit et me dit :

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas un père parfait…

- Ah non ?

- Non…je suis juste un amant parfait…

- Là, je demande des preuves…

ooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOO

**POV Albus**

Ce soir, je vais faire de la peine à Scorpius, je le sais. J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, que mon père vient de m'annoncer. J'appréhende sa venue. Je l'attends dans la forêt. Il est en retard.

Depuis que nos pères sont à Poudlard, on est particulièrement prudents, Scorpius et moi. On ne s'affiche plus trop ensemble, on ne se donne plus la main à l'extérieur, et il ne pose plus la tête sur mon épaule, en bibliothèque.

Les rumeurs et quolibets allaient bon train, déjà, à notre sujet, mais maintenant c'est pire. Tous ces regards moqueurs, et les petites phrases : « tels pères, tels fils », c'est insupportable.

Heureusement nos pères sont discrets eux aussi, mais les potins vont bon train quand même.

Hier j'étais au réfectoire, et j'ai entendu deux 6ème année dire : « Tiens, le professeur Potter ne dîne pas, ce soir ? » et l'autre a répondu : « Tiens, le Professeur Malfoy non plus ?? De quoi vivent-ils donc ? », et ils ont échangé un clin d'œil appuyé.

Ca m'a énervé, surtout qu'ils savaient que j'étais là, mais je n'ai rien dit. Répliquer serait conforter les rumeurs.

Evidemment, mon père est vite devenu la coqueluche du collège, tous les élèves l'adorent – surtout les filles. Et le mystère qui rôde entre lui et Draco Malfoy ne fait que déchaîner les fantasmes des élèves, j'ai l'impression. Surtout les filles.

Il faut dire que ses cours sont assez extraordinaires, car il ne recule devant rien, ni les expériences et mises en situation parfois dangereuses, ni un humour ravageur qui fait que tout le monde attend ses cours avec impatience.

Tout le monde, sauf moi.

Mon père, ce héros.

Il a sauvé le monde, et maintenant c'est le prof le plus génial de Poudlard, et tout le monde l'adore.

James ne se sent plus de fierté et même Lily se met à minauder auprès de ses copines.

Moi je préfère les cours du professeur Malfoy, parce que lui ne fait pas d'esbroufe…et que j'ai toujours de bonnes notes. C'est toujours ma matière préférée, parce qu'il faut être minutieux, apprendre des formules pas cœur. Faire fonctionner son cerveau.

Mais à cause des autres, avec Scorpius, on se cache de plus en plus souvent. Je sais que les allusions lui font mal aussi, et on ne veut pas prêter le flanc aux ricanements. On nous surnomme « les rats », parce qu'on passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque, et certains disent qu'on dévore les livres avec nos dents, tandis que d'autres prétendent qu'on les souille, l'un après l'autre, chaque soir. Abject.

Est-ce qu'on a été surpris, ou est-ce qu'ils ont deviné ?

Alors, dès que les cours sont finis, on saute sur nos vélos et on part le plus loin possible, séparément, pour ne croiser personne. Et on se rejoint dans la forêt, on parle pendant des heures, et on s'embrasse. On revient les joues rougies par le froid et la bouche écarlate, encore parfumée de nos baisers.

Mais c'est de plus en plus dur se supporter le regard des autres et leurs moqueries.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrive pas ? Je passe d'un pied sur l'autre, je souffle sur mes doigts pour les réchauffer, mais le froid s'insinue, insidieusement.

Enfin il arrive et saute de son vélo pour me rejoindre.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai été retenu par quelqu'un…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? t'en fais une tête ?

- Mon père a eu des nouvelles de son avocat, ce soir. Ma mère a fait valoir qu'on passe toute l'année scolaire avec mon père, alors elle a obtenu du juge qu'on passe les vacances scolaires avec elle. Sauf un mois en été, quand même. Donc, je ne pourrai pas venir à Noêl chez toi…

- Non !! C'est pas vrai !! Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !!

Il a pâli d'un coup et je vois ses lèvres trembler. Je prends ses mains glacées dans les miennes.

- Je sais, c'est un sale coup de ma mère. Mais on se voit tous les jours, ici. Les vacances de Noêl passeront vite, j'en suis sûr.

- Non, je peux pas le croire. Non, dis-moi que c'est pas vrai…

- Scorpius, calme-toi, dis-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

- Non, lâche-moi. Je déteste ta mère, je suis sûr qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour nous séparer…et ton père ?

- Quoi, mon père ?

- Il ira où, pendant les vacances ?

- Je ne sais pas. Chez toi, je présume…

Il donne un coup de pied dans un arbre.

- Putain, mais quelle injustice, je le crois pas…Tout ça parce qu'il est venu à Poudlard. Quelle idée !! Il pouvait pas aller ailleurs, non ? Au lieu de venir frimer ici…

- Il est venu à Poudlard pour voir ton père, je te signale. Alors à ta place je la ramènerais moins…

- Tu parles, mon père, je m'en fiche. Il ne s'intéresse même pas à moi. Tout juste en cours. Et encore. Parce que je suis le meilleur.

- Scorpius, calme-toi…c'est pas la fin du monde.

- Si, pour moi, c'est la fin du monde, parce que j'attendais ces vacances avec tant d'impatience….

Il continue de donner des coups de pied dans l'arbre. J'ai mal au cœur, moi aussi, mais je dois être brave. Je l'attrape par les bras et je le force à s'immobiliser. Je le prends dans mes bras et je murmure :

- Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de nous aimer, Scorpius, tu le sais…

- Mais je voulais dormir avec toi…

- Oui, je sais…mais on dormira ensemble, je te le jure, cet été.

- Mais c'est trop long !! Je pourrai jamais attendre aussi longtemps.

- Mais on se voit tous les jours ici…

- Tu parles !! Dans la forêt…on va même plus en bibliothèque ensemble.

- Parce que les autres nous cherchent, tu sais bien. Il faut qu'on soit prudents…

- Et si partait, tous les deux, pendant les vacances ?

- Fuguer ? C'était pas une réussite, la dernière fois. Et puis j'ai promis à mon père de ne pas..

- Marre d'entendre parler de ton père, Albus !! Marre de ta conne de mère, aussi…mais pour qui vous vous prenez, vous, les Potter ?

Je le lâche et je me recule…

- Bon, Scorpius, je crois que je vais te laisser te calmer…

Je commence à repartir, le cœur gros, quand il me rattrape par le bras :

- Attends Albus !! Ne pars pas, s'il te plaît…Ne me laisse pas. Reste…s'il te plaît.

- Scorpius…

Et il se serre dans mes bras, désespérément. Il murmure :

- Tu ne sais pas…non, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est pour moi d'être seul à Noêl.

- Mais tu seras avec tes parents, et avec ta sœur…tu seras pas seul !!

- Non. Je serai seul. Ma mère sera avec Narcissa, qu'elle adore et qu'elle couvre de baisers, et mon père sera avec le tien. Moi je serai seul.

Il y a tellement de détresse dans sa voix que je sais que c'est vrai. Moi je serai avec ma famille, mes grands-parents, mes cousins, et le temps sera bien occupé au Terrier.

Il souffle :

- Pourquoi ta mère me déteste comme ça ?

- Mais elle ne te déteste pas…elle veut passer du temps avec nous, c'est tout. C'est normal, non ?

Il hausse les épaules, se mouche et me dit :

- Pourquoi tout va de travers depuis que nos pères sont à Poudlard ?

- Tout ne va pas de travers. Arrête de tout voir en noir. Scorpius, regarde-moi. Je t'aime, et tu m'aimes. Tout ne va pas de travers. C'est juste un contretemps. Rien de grave.

Et je l'embrasse, le cœur un peu serré quand même, comme si je venais de lui mentir.

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires…**_


	12. En attendant le Père Noêl

_**Disclaimer: les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rating M**_

_**Chapitre 12 En attendant le Père Noêl**_

_**3**__**ème**__** année. Vacances de Noêl.**_

_**POV Scorpius**_

Je suis arrivé hier à la maison, avec mon père et Harry Potter.

Partir en vacances avec deux profs, c'est trop de chance, comme dit Lily.

Quand on s'est quittés, avec Albus, quand il est monté dans le Poudlard Express, j'ai dû faire un effort incroyable pour ne pas montrer ma peine devant les autres. Pour agiter la main avec un petit sourire crispé. Il en a fait autant, et Lily m'a envoyé une petite bise dans les airs.

James ne s'est même pas retourné.

Mais de toute façon Albus savait que je souffrais, j'avais eu l'occasion de lui montrer mon désespoir bien des fois avant que la date fatidique n'arrive.

A tel point que le sujet était presque devenu tabou entre nous.

A tel point qu'il est parti le coeur gros, en se sentant coupable, j'en suis sûr. Mais cette histoire me révolte tellement que je ne veux pas faire comme si ce n'était pas grave.

Ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est de penser à ce que sa conne de mère va encore lui raconter, pour le détourner de moi. Quel argument sentencieux et pervers elle va encore trouver pour nous séparer.

C'est clair qu'elle n'a pas supporté que mon père lui pique son mari, alors que je lui pique son fils…c'est insupportable, pour elle. Et comme elle n'a plus vraiment de moyen de pression sur son mari, elle ne peut prendre sa revanche que contre moi.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooo

Je pense à Albus tout le temps depuis qu'il est parti. Je l'imagine chez lui, avec sa grande famille, ses grands parents, ses cousins, et je me dis qu'il s'amuse bien sans doute, et que peut-être même qu'il ne pense pas à moi. Et c'est le plus douloureux.

On a promis de s'écrire tous les jours, et je sais que je le ferai, car je n'aurai rien d'autre à faire, à part réviser.

Pas question de passer des heures avec le trio maudit: ma mère, mon père et son amant. Charmante perspective.

Je me demande comment mon père a annoncé ça à ma mère…je me demande comment ça va se passer, cette mascarade.

Finalement ça sera peut-être divertissant…comme ces comédies de boulevard qu'on voit à la télé moldue.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

Mon père a essayé d'avoir une autre discussion avec moi au sujet des vacances, il y a quelques semaines, pour m'expliquer pourquoi Harry Potter passera ses vacances avec nous. Comme si je ne le savais pas déjà.

C'était bizarre.

Il a commencé par me dire, sans me regarder dans les yeux, qu'il m'aimait, et qu'il aimait ma mère.

Pourquoi ce besoin subit de me dire qu'il m'aime?

Parce qu'il en est si peu sûr qu'il faut qu'il le précise, pour que ça devienne vrai? Idem pour ma mère, j'imagine.

Mon père ne m'avait jamais dit qu'il m'aimait, et là il l'a fait avec si peu de spontanéité que j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. Qu'il essayait de se convaincre lui-même qu'il était un bon père…

Pas aussi bon qu'Harry Potter, mais en bonne voie. J'ai écouté son discours sans rien dire. Que répliquer à une tirade apprise par cœur? Ses arguments ne m'intéressaient pas, fondamentalement.

Ce que j'aurais voulu savoir, c'est pas pourquoi Harry Potter venait chez nous pour les vacances, c'est pourquoi Albus Potter ne venait pas chez nous.

Pourquoi je pleure toutes les nuits en pensant à Noêl.

Pourquoi j'ai peur qu'Albus me quitte au retour des vacances.

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_**23 décembre**_

Quand on est arrivés il y une semaine, Narcissa s'est précipitée dans les bras de mon père et il l'a soulevée du sol pour la faire tourner, et elle riait comme une folle.

Elle est tellement mignonne, tellement adorable avec ses boucles blondes et ses yeux qui pétillent que j'ai senti mon cœur fondre. Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir de me voler l'attention de mes parents. C'est trop tard de toute façon.

Je lui souhaite juste d'être plus heureuse au Manoir que je ne l'ai été.

Ma mère et Harry Potter se sont salués très courtoisement, comme quand il venait avec Ginny, et que c'était un week-end entre amis.

Il joue parfaitement le rôle de l'ami de la famille, d'ailleurs, et il n'oublie pas d'être poli et attentif à la maîtresse de maison, qui le traite de même.

Chacun connaît parfaitement son rôle: la maîtresse de maison, le mari parfait, et l'ami de la famille.

En fait, c'est amusant de voir qu'ils prennent bien soin, mon père et lui, de ne jamais se toucher en notre présence, ni laisser échapper le moindre sous-entendu sur leur relation. Ils ne s'éclipsent presque jamais tous les deux dans la journée dans le laboratoire de mon père, comme ils le faisaient avant. Je pense que c'est pour préserver ma sœur, et peut-être vis-à-vis de ma mère et moi, aussi.

Comme si on était dupes…

Harry a repris la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa femme, à l'époque, et mon père et lui jouent si bien l'indifférence l'un par rapport à l'autre que j'ai cru un instant que ma mère n'était pas dans la confidence et qu'ils se comportaient vraiment en amis pendant les vacances. Même la nuit.

Et puis la nuit dernière, vers cinq heures du matin j'ai entendu un bruit dans le couloir et j'ai entrouvert la porte, pour voir ce qui se passait. C'était mon père qui sortait de la chambre d'Harry Potter, pour réintégrer la sienne. Ca m'a fait sourire.

Nos regards se sont croisés un instant, dans la semi-obscurité, puis il a baissé la tête et est parti rapidement.

Donc ma mère est parfaitement au courant et accepte ce manège.

Est-ce qu'il lui en a même parlé, ou est-ce que ça fonctionne sur le bon vieux principe paternel du «pas vu, pas pris», ou sa version féminine «je le savais, je me suis tue», chère à ma mère?

Pourquoi elle accepte ça? Pourquoi il lui inflige ça?

Je me dis que si je me marie un jour, je ne me comporterai pas comme ça, mais le mariage, je crains que ce ne soit pas pour moi, de toute façon.

Il faut que je finisse ma lettre quotidienne à Albus, avant qu'il fasse nuit.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

_**24 décembre**_

Ce soir c'est Noêl et Narcissa a mis sa plus belle robe rose et tape dans ses mains en tournant autour du sapin. Le salon est magnifiquement décoré, et ma mère a préparé un somptueux dîner. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vu telle fête chez nous.

L'ambiance est joyeuse, détendue. Narcissa est excitée comme une puce et court partout.

Mes parents sont superbes et tout à l'heure Harry Potter va se déguiser en Père Noêl pour la petite.

Un rôle qui lui va bien, fondamentalement. Je crois que ce qui m'exaspère le plus chez lui c'est qu'il est vraiment gentil et que c'est un honnête homme. Je ne peux même pas le détester. Je sais qu'il regrette aussi l'absence d'Albus, qu'il a de la peine pour moi, mais il a la délicatesse de ne pas en parler.

Je crains qu'il ne laisse quelques plumes dans cette histoire, car mon père est loin d'être aussi pur que lui…mais ça ne me regarde pas.

Et ce soir c'est Noêl et on a tous l'air heureux, rien qu'à voir la joie de Narcissa.

Le repas de ma mère est délicieux et je la trouve particulièrement belle.

Elle rayonne littéralement et la conversation entre les trois est joyeuse, superficielle. Les verres tintent et les yeux brillent. Harry Potter et mon père font assaut de compliments concernant ma mère et elle rougit plusieurs fois pendant le repas. Le champagne coule à flots.

A les voir, on ne dirait vraiment pas que la situation est ambiguë ou pesante.

L'alcool fait effet et la conversation devient légère, très légère. Elle tourne autour du cinéma français et je suis surpris par les connaissances de mes parents.

A plusieurs reprises je crois surprendre des sous-entendus entre eux trois. Ils rient et échangent des regards complices au sujet d'un film de Truffaut. Il y a de l'excitation et de la futilité dans l'air, un climat que je n'ai jamais connu entre mes parents, autrefois.

Est-ce que la situation serait encore plus ambiguë que je ne le crois? Non. Impossible.

Après la bûche Narcissa saute à terre, court vers le sapin et le père d'Albus s'éclipse.

On se rend tous les quatre dans le salon et on attend l'arrivée d'Harry Potter.

L'arrivée du Père Noêl, plutôt.

Il arrive, très bien grimé et Narcissa se cache derrière les jambes de mon père. Harry se penche vers elle et lui dit, d'une grosse voix :

- Ho! ho! ho! Voilà une petite fille qui m'a l'air très coquine…tu as été sage, cette année?

Narcissa secoue la tête vigoureusement en avant et ses boucles s'agitent autour de son petit visage.

- Bon, voyons voir si j'ai quelque chose pour toi, dans ma hotte…

Il sort pleins de paquets, de toutes les formes et de toutes les tailles, et les dépose au pied du sapin. Narcissa ose à peine s'avancer vers les siens.

- Viens, ma petite, n'aie pas peur…tout ça c'est pour toi. Je crois que tu as été bien sage cette année…

Sans lâcher la main de mon père elle avance vers les cadeaux, puis s'enhardit et commence à déchirer les papiers cadeaux.

Elle est tellement mignonne qu'on ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire en la regardant. Après lui avoir fait un bisou sur la tête, Harry/Père Noêl repart, et réapparaît quelques minutes après, habillé normalement.

Narcissa court vers lui:

- Tonton Harry, le Père Noêl est viendu…

- Comment, le Père Noêl est venu et je l'ai raté? C'est le résumé de ma vie, ça! dit-il en coulant un regard à mon père et on éclate tous de rire.

Narcissa défait tous ses cadeaux et ne cache pas son enthousiasme pour une poupée rose habillée à l'ancienne, avec de belles boucles blondes, comme elle. Elle commence à jouer et danser avec elle au son de la musique d'une petite radio qu'elle vient de recevoir.

Au bout d'une heure ma mère parvient enfin à la coucher, enlacée avec sa poupée, et le calme revient dans le salon, doucement illuminé par la lueur des bougies. Le feu crépite doucement dans la cheminée.

On s'installe dans le canapé et les fauteuils et on commence à défaire les paquets à notre nom.

Ma mère reçoit un superbe collier en or avec un rubis de la part de mon père, et paraît très heureuse. Elle le remercie d'un baiser rapide, et rougit. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il lui faisait des cadeaux aussi somptueux…

Harry ouvre le cadeau de mon père et découvre une superbe montre ancienne. Il est très ému également bien qu'il tente de le cacher.

J'ouvre mes cadeaux et je découvre d'anciennes éditions de livres sur les potions, de la part de mes parents, superbement reliées et calligraphiées. Il y a deux autres cadeaux pour moi, et je lève un sourcil surpris vers Harry. Il me sourit pour m'encourager à les ouvrir.

Dans l'un je découvre un splendide stylo, d'une marque moldue très connue, et Harry me souffle, avec un clin d'œil:

- C'est pour répondre à qui-tu-sais, qui t'écrit souvent, je crois…d'ailleurs l'autre cadeau est de sa part.

Je souris, un peu gêné et j'ouvre l'autre, le cœur battant. C'est une photo encadrée d'Albus et moi, à la bibliothèque, côte à côte, sagement penchés sur nos devoirs. Puis la photo s'anime et on se regarde en se souriant et il y a tellement de complicité et d'amour dans ce regard que je sens mon cœur se gonfler d'émotion et je me mords la lèvre.

Albus….je l'aime tellement. Il me manque tellement.

Cette photo me bouleverse et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Mes parents voient ma gêne et détournent les yeux. Harry, lui, pose sa main sur mon bras et me dit:

- Tu sais, je suis sûr que ce soir il pense à toi…

Bêtement une larme coule sur ma joue et je lui souris. Harry est encore le Père Noêl, ce soir, et son affection pour Albus et moi, qu'il ne cache pas, me réchauffe le cœur.

Mes parents se regardent, un peu surpris.

J'échange un regard avec mon père et je sais que, pour une fois, on se comprend.

Même s'il ne dit rien.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Le lendemain un hibou m'apporte la lettre du jour d'Albus, que je m'empresse d'ouvrir, comme d'habitude:

_Mon petit scorpion,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien…et j'espère que le Père Noêl t'a gâté. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu as reçu. Moi j'ai eu des pulls tricotés par ma grand-mère, et un nouveau balai de la part de ma mère. Pour le Quidditch. On a chanté des chants de Noêl, mais c'était pas comme d'habitude, en l'absence de mon père._

_D'habitude c'est lui que se déguise en Père Noêl, même si Lily et Rose ne croient plus au Père Noêl depuis longtemps. Là c'est mon grand-père qui s'est déguisé, mais c'était pas pareil._

_Ma mère n'est pas vraiment joyeuse, depuis son divorce, et j'ai l'impression qu'on a tous fait semblant d'être gais alors qu'à l'intérieur notre père nous manquait. Je ne sais pas si tu peux comprendre ça, vues les relations avec ton père, mais c'est comme si l'âme de Noêl avait disparue._

_Mais, d'après tes lettres, je pense que pour toi ça doit être pire. N'abuse quand même pas trop des potions de ton père, ça peut être dangereux, tu sais._

_Et puis on se reverra bientôt. Je compte les jours qui nous séparent de nos retrouvailles, chaque matin, et chaque soir je pense à toi, et j'espère que tu vas bien. Que tu ne te sens pas trop seul._

_Pour moi le plus dur c'est d'éviter le regard de ma mère, méchant, scrutateur, et ses questions faussement anodines à notre sujet._

_Elle m'a encore refait tout un discours sur les amitiés particulières tout à l'heure, et la honte que je dois ressentir à cause du comportement de mon père. Et ses petites remarques, à tout propos. Je pense qu'elle croit bien faire, mais parfois je me sens vraiment écoeuré par tout ce qu'elle me raconte. Certains détails qu'elle me donne, en me disant que ce type de comportement est honteux et interdit. Ca me donne envie de vomir, à force._

_Mais je sais que notre amour est pur, et le restera. J'ai hâte de te revoir._

_J'espère que mon cadeau t'a plu, et que la soirée n'était pas trop triste._

_A bientôt_

_Je t'embrasse comme je t'aime_

_Albus Severus._

Je replie la lettre, un peu honteux, un peu énervé contre sa mère, et je ne connais qu'un moyen de me calmer.

Je prends quelques gouttes de la potion de mon père, que je mets directement sous ma langue, et je ferme les yeux en pensant à Albus.

Et lorsqu'il fera nuit je me glisserai à nouveau dans le laboratoire de mon père pour lui voler un peu de ce flacon magique, celui qui fait dormir et faire de beaux rêves.

Souvent le soir, et parfois l'après-midi, quand je m'ennuie, j'en mets quelques gouttes dans mon verre d'eau, je me couche et je pense à Albus. Je revois les moments agréables passés ensemble, chez moi ou à la bibliothèque, au temps où les autres ne nous espionnaient pas encore.

Petit à petit je me détends, ma tête se fait légère et je plonge dans ces délicieux souvenirs, qui se prolongent toujours dans une douce rêverie.

Je suis dans les bras d'Albus, dans mon rêve, et il est dans mon lit.

Ses lèvres frôlent mes lèvres, puis il m'embrasse de plus en plus langoureusement, et la douceur de sa peau nue me fait frémir. Je vois son désir dans l'émeraude ses yeux, j'entends son désir dans son premier gémissement, je sens son désir contre moi et il sent le mien.

Car dans mes rêves nos peaux se caressent sans la barrière des vêtements, sans la peur d'être découverts, sans la honte. Nos bouches s'unissent, nos mains se cherchent et nos corps se mêlent intimement. Je sens sa peau veloutée sous ma langue, le grain si fin de cette chair palpitante, et je le fais crier de plaisir, pour la première fois. Et à chaque fois.

Dans mes rêves nous découvrons nos corps sans tabou, sans relâche, jusqu'à la plus tendre parcelle et nous étreignons enfin ce frisson qui va nous envoyer au septième ciel.

Dans mes rêves on s'aime pendant des heures, tendrement, lentement, en se murmurant des mots doux.

Dans mes rêves on s'aime parfois violemment, brutalement, jusqu'à hurler, jusqu'à mourir d'amour…

Dans mes rêves…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires…**_


	13. Daydream

_**Disclaimer: les personnages sont à JKR.**_

_**Avertissement: Rating M surtout pour ce chapitre.**_

_**Chapitre 13**_

_**Daydream**_

_**POV Albus **_

J'entends le train siffler avant d'entrer en gare, et mon cœur bat la chamade. Je me penche par la fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir les gens sur le quai, et Lily me pousse et me dit: 

- Tu les vois? Tu les vois?

- Aïe…Arrête de me pousser, Lily…Non, je ne vois personne pour l'instant.

Je me rassois, le bras douloureux, et elle se penche et dit:

- Je le vois! Je suis sûre que c'est lui…

- Qui? Papa?

- Non, Scorpius.

- Et alors? Tu crois que c'est toi qu'il attend?

Elle me tire la langue et agite son bras vigoureusement. Elle m'énerve à parler tout le temps de Scorpius. Elle ne croit quand même qu'il s'intéresse à elle? Il faudra que je lui parle, un jour. Que je lui dise qu'elle peut retourner jouer à la marelle avec ses copines et l'oublier. Mais elle va se moquer de moi, alors je me tais.

Enfin le train s'arrête et on descend sur le quai recouvert de neige. Lily me prend de vitesse et se précipite sur Scorpius, pour lui faire une bise sur la joue, puis après embrasse notre père qui nous attend en souriant. Je serre la main de Scorpius, faute de pouvoir l'embrasser devant tout le monde, et il hausse les épaules en désignant ma sœur, comme pour me dire: «Qu'est-ce que j'y peux?».

On se regarde et on se sourit, complices. On sait bien que dès qu'on pourra on se retrouvera seuls quelque part et on pourra bien mieux se dire bonjour. Se dire que le temps a été long, cruel. Se dire qu'on s'aime.

Mon père prend les bagages de Lily et discute avec elle, Scorpius et moi on reste un pas derrière, à marcher côte à côte, et à chuchoter. Elle se retourne plusieurs fois pour nous observer et demande à Scorpius ce qu'il a eu pour Noêl. Quand il cite la photo, en disant que c'est le cadeau qui lui a fait le plus plaisir, sans dire qu'il vient de moi, elle glousse:

- Laisse-moi deviner, c'était le cadeau d'Albus, non? si c'est pas mignon…

Mon père se retourne et dit: 

- Lily, pas de moquerie, s'il te plait!

- Moi? Mais pas du tout, je trouve ça vraiment mignon, je te jure! Et toi Scorpius, tu lui as offert quoi?

Il rougit, baisse la tête et souffle: 

- Je ne le lui ai pas encore donné.

- Oh, c'est vrai? Et c'est quoi? Je pourrai voir, dis?

- Lily, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! je lui lance, en la fusillant du regard.

Elle prend un petit air innocent et retourne à côté de mon père. Scorpius et moi on rigole doucement, et là elle se retourne et dit: 

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait rire, les siamois?

- On n'est même pas jumeaux!

- Vous êtes nés le même jour, non? Et puis comme vous êtes toujours collés l'un à l'autre, par je ne sais où…

- Lily! intervient mon père.

- Ben quoi, ils se moquent de moi. Ils se moquent de tout le monde d'ailleurs, je suis sûre. Rigolez, profitez-en, ça ne durera peut-être pas, ajoute-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Scorpius.

On se regarde, étonnés et je sens comme une chape de plomb sur mes épaules. De quoi est-ce qu'elle parle? Sait-elle quelque chose que j'ignore, au sujet de ma mère par exemple? En repensant à tout ce que ma mère m'a dit avant de partir, j'ai vaguement mal au cœur. Aurait-elle trouvé un autre moyen de nous séparer, et Lily le sait?

Non, je suis à Poudlard, avec lui, et rien ni personne ne peut nous séparer. Pas même les stratagèmes de ma mère...

Je marche dans les traces de mon père, dans la neige, et je j'essaie de lutter contre l'angoisse sourde qui m'étreint. Tout va bien, je suis avec Scorpius...Je tourne la tête vers lui et il renvoie un sourire tellement tendre que j'ai envie de l'embrasser, là, devant tout le monde, pour faire taire définitivement les rumeurs, qui n'en seraient plus.

Mais je ne le fais pas, je baisse la tête et je frôle juste sa main, et il me serre la main furtivement, en retour, ce qui m'envoie des milliers de frissons dans le dos. Il m'a tellement manqué…

On arrive enfin à Poudlard et je réintègre mon dortoir pour ranger mes affaires. Une fois de plus je regrette de n'être pas à Serpentard avec lui, et je déballe mes affaires rapidement, en saluant à peine mes compagnons de dortoir.

Puis je redescends en courant dans les escaliers, et je le rejoins en bas, dans l'entrée principale, où il m'attend. Je le rejoins: 

- On va où?

- Dans la forêt?

- Oh non, il fait trop froid.

- Viens, on va essayer de trouver un coin…

On se glisse dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'un endroit où on sera seuls. On croise encore des regards moqueurs, mais on décide de les ignorer. 

Enfin, on voit une porte entrouverte: c'est la salle de cours de son père, qui est déserte.

- Viens, on y va…

- Et si ton père arrive?

- T'inquiètes pas, il va pas venir, je crois qu'il est en bonne compagnie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…et puis on fait rien, on discute, pas vrai?

- Oui..

- Tu sais qu'un jour en ouvrant une porte je les ai surpris en train de s'embrasser?

- Sans blague?

- Si. Et j'étais plutôt gêné, tu peux me croire…parce qu'à l'époque j'étais pas censé savoir. Quelle histoire! Bref…comment tu vas mon ange? Tu m'as manqué…

- Toi aussi…

On s'adosse à la porte et on s'embrasse, longuement, merveilleusement. C'est tellement bon de le retrouver, de sentir sa bouche sur ma bouche, son corps contre mon corps que je crois que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur. Il dépose des dizaines de petits baisers sur mes joues, mon cou et une douce chaleur se répand dans mon ventre. Il me murmure: 

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, …

- Moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi, moi aussi…

- Mmmmh…j'adore cette odeur si particulière, là, dans ton cou. Ton odeur. Je t'adore.

- Moi aussi. 

Je niche mon visage dans son cou, et je le serre contre moi, fort, si fort. On reste longtemps l'un contre l'autre, à s'embrasser, se murmurer des mots doux. A un moment il attrape mon poignet, remonte mon pull et sourit en voyant ma cicatrice. 

Alors, avec infiniment de tendresse il pose ses lèvres sur ma cicatrice, et l'embrasse puis la lèche doucement, et le désir m'envahit brusquement, comme si cette caresse se faisait à un endroit tabou de mon corps. Comme si c'était le geste le plus érotique qui soit. 

Je sens sa langue chaude contre ma peau et je gémis de plaisir.

Nous échangeons un long regard brûlant, il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et me chuchote: 

- Tu es à moi. Pour toujours et à jamais…cette cicatrice le prouve.

- Et toi tu es à moi…

Et il reprend mes lèvres avec passion, en glissant ses mains dans mon pantalon. 

Je proteste:

- Non. Pas ici. Pas dans la salle de classe de ton père.

- S'il te plaît, Albus…

- Non…

Je lui souris, je fais un pas de côté et je glisse doucement le long du mur, à côté de la porte, pour m'asseoir par terre, jambes repliées. J'ai pas envie de m'asseoir sur un banc de cours. Un peu dépité, il s'assoit sur une chaise, en face de moi, et pose son menton sur le dossier de la chaise.

Je soupire: 

- C'était quoi, la question? Comment je vais? Ca va mieux, depuis une heure…

- C'était si terrible que ça?

- Pire…L'absence de mon père a complètement plombé la fête, et ma mère a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête à me poser des questions pénibles, alors…

- Des questions sur quoi?

- Des questions sur nos pères, tiens! Et après elle arrêtait pas de faire des commentaires horribles, et je sais bien pourquoi elle le faisait…

- Quelle horreur! je la déteste…mais tu t'en fiches de ce qu'elle pense de nos pères, non?

- Oui, mais je sais bien qu'elle pense la même chose de nous, et elle voudrait bien savoir jusqu'où on a été, tous les deux…

- Mais ça la regarde pas!

- C'est ma mère quand même. Et Lily qui jetait de l'huile sur le feu…elle me le paiera, celle-là…

- Lily? Je l'imaginais pas comme ça!

- Oh si, tu ne la connais pas. Elle est jalouse, je pense.

- De nous?

- De moi. Je crois que tu lui plais beaucoup…

- Ah bon?

- Fais pas l'innocent, Scorpius, tu le sais très bien…

- Oui, elle est sympa avec moi, et c'est bien une des seules.

-Et bien méfie-toi d'elle. Je parie qu'elle raconte tout à ma mère, après. Tout ce qui se passe ici.

- Merde! Mais on s'en moque de ce que pense ta mère, non?

- Facile à dire, quand on est loin. Mais quand tu entends des réflexions tous les jours…

- Albus, c'est juste parce qu'elle veut se venger de nos pères. Regarde-moi, Albus, tu t'en fiches de ce qu'elle pense, non?

- Oui…bien sûr. Et toi, c'était comment?

- Bof...je me suis beaucoup ennuyé. Mais l'ambiance n'était pas mauvaise, étrangement. En fait, il est plutôt sympa, ton père, et il a bien joué le jeu à Noêl. Narcissa était ravie de voir le Père Noêl. Il le fait bien, faut reconnaître.

- Oui, il fait ça bien. Ca nous a manqué, c'était bizarre…Et avec ta mère?

- Bizarre, là aussi. C'était une belle mascarade…un bal masqué, plutôt. Pierrot, Arlequin et Colombine, chacun bien caché derrière son masque. Mais les rôles sont distribués d'une manière étrange et la comédie est juste de surface. Enfin, je pense…car tout était tellement lisse et parfait qu'à un moment je me suis demandé…

- Demandé quoi?

- Rien. Oublie. Et j'étais super heureux de ton cadeau…j'ai pas arrêté de regarder la photo, après…et de rêver à ce qu'on aurait faire ensemble, si tu avais été là.

Je rougis et je baisse la tête. Il sort un petit paquet de sa poche:

- Voilà, c'est mon cadeau…c'est pas grand-chose, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de magasins autour du Manoir.

- L'essentiel, c'est que tu aies pensé à moi..., dis-je en déchirant le papier fébrilement.

- Oui, j'ai pensé à toi, partout, tout le temps…murmure-t-il et ça me fait chaud dans le ventre quand j'entends sa voix.

Dans le petit emballage, il y a un petit flacon rempli d'un liquide transparent. Je fronce les sourcils:

- C'est quoi?

- Ca, c'est la fin de tous les ennuis, de la souffrance, des doutes. Et la voie royale pour des rêves merveilleux, en ma compagnie…

- Scorpius, c'est gentil, mais…je ne crois pas que j'ai envie d'essayer.

- Pourquoi?

- C'est comme une drogue, non? Ca me fait un peu peur.

- Oh là là! On ne veut pas faire de la peine à sa maman, c'est ça? Qu'est ce que tu es sérieux, Albus! Mon père en prend depuis des années, et il est toujours là…et il a les idées claires, en cours, non?

- Oui, je sais, mais…

- T'as pas envie de rêver de moi, c'est ça? Parce que maman l'a interdit?

- Arrête avec ma mère, Scorpius, s'il te plaît. C'est juste que…je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour rêver de toi.

Il sourit, se penche vers moi, et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres: 

- Quel genre de rêve par exemple?

- Tu sais bien, je murmure en prenant son visage entre mes doigts pour lui rendre son baiser.

- Non, je sais pas, raconte-moi…

Et il s'assoit par terre, à côté de moi, le dos au mur, et soudain je ne sais plus quoi dire. Comment raconter ce dont je rêve? Il me regarde, amusé de mon trouble, et me dit:

- Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis…tu n'oses pas? Alors ferme les yeux, et chuchote moi ton rêve à l'oreille…

- Mais tu ne diras rien, et tu ne me regarderas pas?

- Mon dieu! Je parie que dans ton rêve la lumière est éteinte, non?

- Pff…très drôle…si c'est comme ça je ne te raconte rien.

- Albus, s'il te plaît, raconte-moi ton rêve…me chuchote-il à l'oreille d'une voix un peu rauque.

Alors je ferme les yeux et je commence à raconter. Enfin, c'est pas un vrai rêve, plutôt une rêverie éveillée. J'espère que j'oserai aller jusqu'au bout.

- Et bien, voilà, dans mon rêve Mc Gonagall me convoque dans son bureau et me dit que le Choixpeau s'est trompé, et que je dois aller à Serpentard.

- Intéressant…

- T'as promis de ne rien dire!

- OK, OK…

- Bon, alors j'arrive dans ton dortoir car il n'y a pas d'autre lit de libre, ailleurs. Dans mon rêve on n'est pas amis, on ne se connaît pas vraiment…

- ….?

- Et puis une nuit je t'entends qui gémis, tu es malade. Il n'y a que moi qui est réveillé. Alors je me lève et je viens te voir. Tu trembles, tu es pâle, tu as mal au ventre. Je te demande comment tu vas, et si je dois aller chercher un médico-mage. Tu secoues la tête, et tu me disd'une voix suppliante: «Non, viens. Viens dans mon lit». Alors je me glisse dans ton lit, en silence.

Il soupire. J'hésite.

- Et ?

- Chut…alors je te demande où tu as mal, et tu me dis que tu as mal au ventre. Pour me montrer, tu prends ma main et tu la poses sur ton ventre. Enfin, au début.

- Mmmm…

J'entrouvre les paupières et je vois que lui aussi a fermé les yeux, et j'entends sa respiration qui devient profonde, bruyante. Ca accroît mon trouble.

- Alors je passe doucement ma main sur ton ventre, en faisant un cercle, pendant plusieurs minutes, et tu as l'air d'aller mieux. Tu te détends et tu te rapproches de moi. Dans l'obscurité j'ai l'impression que tu me souries. Je suis gêné mais je fais ça uniquement pour te soigner, car on ne se connaît pas bien…

Encore un soupir. Je suis sur des charbons ardents, à le sentir à côté de moi, contre moi, à m'écouter religieusement.

- Je te demande comment tu vas, alors tu dis que tu vas mieux, mais que tu as encore un peu mal. Et ta voix est douce, et tes yeux brillent, dans l'obscurité. Tous les garçons dorment autour de nous. Tu sens bon. J'aime ton odeur. Ta peau est douce…

Il gémit. J'ouvre à nouveau à demi les yeux et je vois qu'une rougeur s'est répandue sur ses joues, je vois sa bouche ouverte, avide de mes mots, je lis le désir sur son visage. 

Il murmure:

- Continue, Albus…

- Que je continue quoi?

- Ame caresser…dans ton rêve. Caresse-moi encore…

- Chut…c'est _mon_ rêve. Alors je fais glisser ton pyjama et je fais descendre ma main…et je te touche…

- Où?

- Tu sais bien…

- Non. Dis-le.

Il attrape ma main et la serre dans la sienne, en soupirant de plus en plus fort. Je souffle doucement:

- Scorpius…s'il te plaît. Tu comprends…

- Non. Dis-le. Tu me touches où?

Je soupire. J'ai peur. Je suis mort de peur et j'ai envie. De le dire. Et de le faire. 

Je murmure:

- Je touche ton…sexe.

- Oui. Il est comment?

- Oh, il est…dur. Enorme.

- Mmmm…oui, oui. Et après?

- Après je te caresse, avec ma main. Ta peau est douce, mais tu es si…tendu.

- Et j'aime ça?

- Oui. 

- Alors dis-le. Qu'est ce que je te dis?

- Tu gémis. Tu dis: «Encore. Encore».

- Encore, encore…Continue.

- Alors tu glisses ta main dans mon pyjama et tu me touches, toi aussi…

- Où?

-…Tu touches ma verge, et je suis rempli de délicieux frissons. Alors tu me demandes si je veux que tu continues, et je réponds: «oui».

- Oui…

- Alors tu m'embrasses dans le cou, puis tu remontes sur mes joues, ma bouche…

- Oui, oui, oui…

- Et on s'embrasse tout en se caressant, dans le dortoir, en silence, au milieu des autres. Et on sent nos sexes durcir de plus en plus, et nos mains devinent ce dont on a envie…on a l'impression qu'on va crier de plaisir, mais on sait qu'on ne doit pas faire de bruit.

Je choisis les mots avec soin, car j'ai peur d'en utiliser certains. J'ai peur d'aller trop loin, et j'ai peur de ne pas en dire assez, qu'il se moque de ma pudibonderie.

Je m'interromps quelques instants, troublé. Il gémit:

- Non, n'arrête pas…Encore, encore…

- Tu me chuchotes que je fais ça bien, que tu n'as jamais été touché comme ça…

- Tu fais ça bien, je n'ai jamais été touché comme ça, mon amour…

- Et on s'embrasse, on se caresse, et je te dis que je t'aime, et tu jouis…

- Je t'aime, Albus…j'aime quand tu me fais jouir. Tu fais ça si bien…

Il s'interrompt quelques instants, souffle court, joues rouges, se mord la lèvre et dit:

- A mon tour maintenant…

Mon cœur accélère.

- Toi tu n'as pas encore joui…alors je te couche sur le dos et je descends avec ma bouche le long de ton corps…j'embrasse, je lèche, je mordille chaque parcelle de chair comme ton poignet tout à l'heure…tu te souviens?

- Mmm…oui.

J'ai presque mal tellement je suis serré dans mon jean. J'aimerais me caresser, là, maintenant, à côté de lui. Me soulager, enfin.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas ton poignet, c'est ton sexe et je fais courir ma langue tout le long de ta verge, en commençant par titiller ton gland. Tu aimes ça?

- Oui, Scorpius. Oui.

Je gémis et je bouge doucement les hanches. On est l'un contre l'autre et il pose sa main sur mon entrejambe, et je fais pareil. Tant pis pour le danger. On en a trop envie.

- Je te lèche lentement, longuement, puis je te prends en entier dans ma bouche et tu gémis.

Et je gémis. Sa voix me trouble, j'imagine sa bouche, sa langue, et je suis à la torture. Les images sont nettes, précises. Brûlantes. Nos mains s'activent contre nos pantalons.

- Et je te suce, je fais courir ma langue tout autour de ton pénis, et mes mains glissent sous tes bourses, vers tes fesses.

- Oh…

Je sens un incendie exploser en moi à cette évocation, et je jouis. Assis par terre, dans cette salle de classe, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Scorpius, les yeux fermés, je m'abandonne au plaisir. Il tourne la tête vers moi, et me regarde décoller.

Je suis engourdi par l'orgasme, et je n'ai plus la force de le caresser. Il chuchote: 

- Tu es parti sans moi, méchant…

- Tu racontes trop bien, Scorpius…c'était trop bon.

Il sourit et glisse sa main dans son jean, en me regardant. Je sais qu'il aime que je le regarde, je glisse doucement ma langue dans sa bouche, ma main rejoint la sienne et bientôt mes doigts sont poisseux, et sa tête part en arrière, contre le mur.

Il me murmure:

- La prochaine fois, on le fera. Pour de vrai.

_**A suivre**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires….**_


	14. Un amour impossible

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR, à l'origine…**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M**_

_**Chapitre 14 **_

_**Un amour rituel**_

_**POV Harry**_

Nous sommes rentrés hier du Manoir et quand j'ai vu la tête d'Albus, tout à l'heure, sur le quai, j'ai immédiatement su qu'il avait passé de mauvaises vacances. Et je sais pourquoi. Du moins je m'en doute. James m'a raconté, tout à l'heure, à demi-mot, l'attitude de Ginny pendant ces 15 jours et je suis révolté.

Comment peut-elle se venger à travers ses propres enfants ? Comment est-ce même envisageable ? Ou est-ce qu'elle souffre tellement qu'elle ne se rend pas compte qu'elle détruit ses enfants avec ce genre d'attitude ?

Je n'arrête pas de tourner en rond depuis tout à l'heure. Draco m'attend dans sa chambre mais je suis trop en colère pour oublier le visage décomposé de mon fils, sur le quai. Et ces insinuations de Lily ?

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Albus ne me dira rien de plus, Lily non plus, je pense. D'ailleurs son attitude a changé par rapport à son frère depuis quelques semaines, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne veux pas non plus accabler Ginny de tous les maux, mais il faut que je sache. La seule solution, c'est de l'appeler directement. De crever l'abcès.

Tandis que je compose notre numéro-enfin, son numéro sur le téléphone de mon bureau, je prends une grande respiration en m'enjoignant de ne pas m'énerver. Pas la peine de jeter de l'huile sur le feu.

Ca sonne. Je l'imagine dans la cuisine blanche, en train d'essuyer ses mains avant de décrocher :

- Allo ?

- Ginny ? C'est Harry…

- Harry ? Quelle bonne surprise…tu t'es souvenu de notre numéro ?

- Mmmm…oui. Ecoute, j'appelle parce que…

Surtout ne pas s'énerver. Je continue :

- Pour te souhaiter une bonne année, d'abord…Tu as passé de bonnes fêtes, au Terrier ?

- Extraordinaires…si tu savais…Sauf que le père Noêl n'est pas passé cette année…

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que ton père s'était déguisé ?

- T'es déjà au courant ? Oui, mais c'était pas pareil…

Sa voix se brise un instant, puis elle ajoute, d'un ton faussement guilleret :

- Et toi ? tu as passé de bonnes fêtes ? Je parie que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de jouer au Père Noêl au Manoir ?

- Heu..oui. En effet. Narcissa était toute contente.

- Ca lui fait quel âge, maintenant ?

- 2 ans, je crois…

- Déjà ? oh mon dieu…je nous revois encore sur le quai quand Isadora m'a annoncé sa grossesse. Et toi qui faisais cette drôle de tête…

- Ecoute Ginny, pas la peine de revenir sur le passé.

- OK. T'appelles pour quoi, alors ? dit-elle agressivement.

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as raconté à Albus pendant ces deux semaines. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien, en rentrant …

- Vraiment ? Lui qui se réjouissait tellement de revenir à Poudlard !!

- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi. Il paraît que tu as fait pleins d'allusions sur Draco et moi, et pas des plus fines…tu cherches quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu me poses la question, puisque tu es déjà au courant ? C'est Albus qui t'en a parlé ?

- Non, c'est James. Tu cherches quoi ?

- Ecoute-moi bien, Harry. Ce que je dis, chez moi, à mes enfants, ça ne regarde que moi. Peut-être que oui, à un moment ou un autre j'ai laissé échapper que ce que tu fais avec ton ami Malfoy est écoeurant, surtout sous son propre toit avec sa femme et ses enfants à côté…Oh, Harry comment tu as pu faire ça ?

- Quoi, ça ?

- Accepter d'aller vivre chez eux ? Quelle honte !! Quel exemple pour les enfants !! c'est horrible…

- Comment ça horrible ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? J'étais dans la chambre d'amis, c'est tout…je ne sais pas sur quoi tu fantasmes…

- C'est ça. Et dis-moi qu'à aucun moment tu n'as couché avec lui, pendant ces 15 jours…à aucun moment vous ne vous êtes retrouvés dans son laboratoire, pour…je préfère ne pas en parler. Si les enfants vous surprenaient tous les deux, un jour…tu te rends compte du choc ?

- Quel choc ? Ils sont parfaitement au courant et ils ne sont pas traumatisés…il n'y a que toi pour en faire tout un foin !!

- C'est pas ce que m'a dit Lily…quand Albus a su la vérité sur vos relations, il a bel et bien été choqué…

- Il a été choqué parce que tu lui as mis des idées perverses en tête, bordel !! Tu fais tout pour le dégoûter, alors que c'est un ado fragile !!

- Oui, parce que j'aimerais bien qu'il ne devienne pas comme toi…Je l'aime et je veux le protéger, moi. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un …comme toi, quoi !!

- Ginny, mais c'est pas possible comme tu peux être conne, quand tu t'y mets !! L'amour, c'est toujours de l'amour, avec un homme ou une femme…pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Elle sanglote au bout du fil et je sens que je suis en train de perdre mon temps.

- Oh Harry ? Comment on en est arrivés là ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Je t'aimais, moi…Je t'aime, Harry…

Je ferme les yeux et je crispe mes doigts autour du combiné.

- Ginny, calme-toi…On en a déjà parlé, souvent…je t'aimais moi aussi, pendant toutes ces années. Mais c'est comme ça…c'est la vie. Ca arrive à plein de couples, de divorcer.

- Mais pas dans ces conditions–là…Tu te rends compte de la honte que je ressens maintenant, quand je pense que tu vis chez eux ? Je ne veux pas que mes enfants assistent à ça…

- Je t'en conjure, ne fais pas de connerie…tu ne fais souffrir que les enfants dans ces cas-là…enfin, Albus. Tu t'en rends compte ? Tu te rends compte que tu te venges de moi sur ton fils ?

- Non, je le protège. Je veux juste le mettre en garde…

- Le mettre en garde contre quoi ? Tu veux le dégoûter, oui…

- Non. Justement. Et je ferai tout pour ne pas qu'il assiste à tes ébats, pendant les vacances, je te préviens…

- Ginny, le juge a déjà tranché sur ce sujet, et tu as la garde pendant toutes les vacances, sauf un mois. Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Tu le sauras par ton avocat. Et je ne comprends pas comment Isadora accepte cette comédie sous son toit…à moins qu'elle ne participe ?

- Mais t'es une malade…franchement, je te plains. Comment peux-tu avoir des idées aussi tordues ?

- Parce que je sais qui sont les Malfoy, moi, père et fils…ce sont des pervertis, des malades. Et le plus grand plaisir du débauché, c'est d'entraîner les autres à la débauche, Harry. Méfie-toi…

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on en reste là…avant de se dire des horreurs.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, Harry.

- Moi, si. Adieu.

Et je raccroche, fou de rage. Ginny est devenue folle et c'est de ma faute.

Quand je pense qu'elle dit qu'elle m'aime…et elle fait tout pour me rendre fou…à travers les enfants. Pour me culpabiliser.

Et le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que c'est vrai. Elle m'aime encore. Et elle aime Albus. Mais elle fera tout pour le détourner de Scorpius, pour son bien. Soi disant.

Je reste assis devant ce bureau, abasourdi, avec toutes ces phrases qui tournent dans ma tête. Tout cet amour qui s'est transformé en haine. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

Par ma faute. Parce que j'ai voulu aimer, sans me cacher. Arrêter de faire semblant. Ginny, je ne l'aimais plus de puis longtemps. L'ai-je vraiment aimée, un jour ? Ai-je vraiment ressenti pour elle ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle de que j'ai ressenti pour Draco ?

Est-ce que c'est ça que je paie, maintenant ? Ce beau mensonge qui a duré des années ? Sauf qu'elle, elle n'a jamais fait semblant. Pas son genre. Elle a toujours été pure, droite, honnête.

C'est pour ça que j'ai divorcé. Pour ne plus lui mentir. Mais elle trop intelligente pour ne pas s'en douter, elle qui m'a servi de mère pendant des années. Qu'en fait je ne l'ai jamais aimée comme j'aime Draco.

Parce qu'entre elle et moi tout était tendre, lisse, doux. Pas de l'amour.

En une fraction de seconde je repense à ce qu'elle m'a dit, et je sais qu'elle a raison. Qu'elle a tout deviné.

Bien sûr qu'au Manoir j'ai couché avec Draco, et pas qu'une fois.

Bien sûr qu'on s'est isolés dans son laboratoire et qu'on a fait l'amour, encore. En silence, mais avec passion.

Parce qu'on s'aime.

Au-delà des convenances. Au-delà de la bienséance. Au-delà de la raison.

Même si sa femme et ses enfants sont à côté.

Parce qu'on a attendu 20 ans pour ça.

Parce sa bouche appelle ma bouche, ses mains appellent mes mains, son corps appelle mon corps. Tout le temps. Partout.

Parce qu'on meurt de plaisir, à chaque fois. Parce que c'est au dessus de tout.

Parce qu'on ne veut renoncer à rien.

Parce qu'_il _ne veut renoncer à rien.

Merlin, faites que Ginny ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre Draco et mes enfants. Pitié, pas ça.

ooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOO

J'entends un léger toc toc derrière moi et Draco passe la tête par la porte :

- Je peux venir ?

- Bien sûr. Entre.

Il s'approche de moi et s'installe sur la chaise en face du bureau.

- T'en fais une tête, Harry ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Rien…

- Harry, ne me dis pas ça à moi…Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

Je le regarde et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment ni le bon interlocuteur. Mais quel autre ?

Je lâche un soupir :

- Je viens d'avoir Ginny au téléphone…

- Aïe !! Et qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ?

- Non, en fait c'est moi qui l'ai appelée…

Il fronce les sourcils et je sens qu'il va falloir que je pèse mes mots.

- Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle avait raconté à Albus…

- A quel sujet ?

- A notre sujet. Au sujet de Scorpius et lui.

- Non mais de quoi elle se mêle ?

- C'est sa mère, je te rappelle…

- C'est une vraie vipère, cette femme.

- Draco, ne m'oblige pas à prendre sa défense. Ce n'est pas une vipère, c'est une femme divorcée qui souffre.

Il détourne le regard et ne répond pas. Je lui dis :

- Bon ! N'en parlons plus…On va dîner ?

- Non. Parlons-en au contraire. J'aimerais quand même bien savoir ce que ta charmante ex-épouse raconte à mon sujet, et accessoirement au sujet de mon fils…

- Ecoute, je me suis énervé, et je n'ai pas su exactement ce qu'elle avait dit, mais j'imagine qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse de la situation.

- C'est pas une raison pour s'en prendre à mon fils…ni au tien, si je comprends bien.

- T'as raison, mais elle est comme elle est…n'en parlons plus, Draco, s'il te plaît.

- C'est une vipère, ça se voit à ses yeux. Elle m'a toujours détesté.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle a toujours su que je t'aimais…Tout le monde n'est pas compréhensif comme ton épouse !!

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ca veut dire exactement ce que je viens de dire : toutes les femmes ne sont pas compréhensives comme Isadora…

Il baisse les yeux. Je lui dis :

- Bon, on va dîner ?

- OK.

On se lève et on va dîner au réfectoire. Je cherche Albus des yeux mais je ne le vois pas. Il apparaît beaucoup plus tard, les joues rouges, avec Scorpius. Quand je le regarde il baisse les yeux. Ils échangent un coup d'œil avec complicité, et à leur air entendu je comprends que les retrouvailles ont été tendres.

Est-ce que je ne me suis pas inquiété pour rien ? Est-ce vraiment mon rôle de défendre leur amour ?

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOO

Le soir, après le couvre-feu, je rejoins Draco dans sa chambre. Je me glisse dans son lit et je retrouve ses bras avec bonheur. Nos sourires parlent pour nous.

Dès que j'effleure sa peau, sa bouche, je sais que je ne pourrai pas vivre sans lui.

Je sais que je ne pourrai pas me passer de la douceur de sa peau, de son odeur si troublante, de ses gémissements qui m'affolent.

De ses yeux qui se ferment systématiquement quand je le déshabille, même si je connais par cœur chaque courbe de son corps. Chaque centimètre.

Cette petite cicatrice, ici, et ce grain de beauté, là.

Même si j'ai goûté à chaque parcelle de sa chair, je sais qu'il va avoir cette légère hésitation, cette pudeur. Comme un enfant qui va chiper un bonbon. Comme un premier baiser.

Cette légère hésitation qui va accroître notre trouble et notre plaisir. Ce parfum d'interdit.

Mais ce soir, après l'amour, alors que qu'il s'abandonne dans mes bras, on ne s'endort pas. Il y a quelque chose dans l'air, entre nous, comme si l'hésitation n'avait pas disparu, cette fois.

Comme si je n'avais pas réussi à la chasser, cette fois…Il murmure :

- Harry ?

- Oui, mon ange ?

- Tu m'en veux ?

- De quoi ?

- C'est de ma faute, hein ?

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- C'est de ma faute si Ginny t'en veut tellement. Parce que tu vis chez nous. Parce que je n'ai pas quitté Isadora…

- Mais non, pas du tout…

- T'es gentil, mais c'est pas la peine de me mentir, tu sais…

- Ginny m'en veut parce qu'on a divorcé, c'est tout. C'est banal.

Il se tait.

Il n'y a rien de banal dans notre histoire, dans notre amour. Je le sais. Il le sait.

On reste dans le noir, enlacés l'un à l'autre. Agrippés l'un à l'autre…

Et j'essaie d'oublier qu'on a pris encore plus de plaisir à faire l'amour chez lui, dans ce Manoir où Hermione a été torturée, il y a 20 ans. Dans ce Manoir où j'ai été emprisonné, ce jour où il a fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître.

Ce jour où il m'a sauvé la vie.

Ce jour où il a condamné son père. Pour moi.

Toutes ces ombres volaient autour de nous, Voldemort, Severus, Lucius, Albus, pendant qu'on se faisait l'amour dans cette chambre, au Manoir, il y a quelques jours.

Tous ces fantômes nous demandaient des comptes, pendant qu'on se faisait hurler de plaisir, dans cette chambre. Ou de remords ?

On a fait l'amour avec désespoir, cette nuit là. Pour exorciser ce passé douloureux entre nous. L'amour et la mort, enlacés. Pour toujours et à jamais.

Parce que notre amour n'a rien de banal.

Une éternité d'amour, une éternité de souffrance.

J'ai vu tous ces visages dans ses yeux, pendant que je le pénétrais, encore et encore, beaucoup trop fort, beaucoup trop longtemps. Jusqu'à ce qu'il crie.

Ces gens qui sont morts pour nous. Pour nous sauver. Pour sauver notre amour.

Notre amour interdit.

J'ai vu tous ceux qui sont morts pour moi, tous ceux qui étaient dans mon camp, alors qu'il me prenait à son tour, d'abord avec tendresse, puis sans ménagement, à ma demande.

J'ai joui avec violence et je suis tombé dans une espèce de précipice au fond duquel m'attendaient tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour moi. Et j'ai cru mourir…

C'était comme un rituel, cette nuit-là. Une cérémonie.

Nos cœurs mêlés, nos corps mêlés, nos âmes mêlées. Le sperme qui gicle comme du sang.

L'orgasme. La petite mort. Un goût d'amande sur nos lèvres. Un goût de sang.

Tout à coup tous ces sacrifices prenaient un sens, et ce sens c'était notre amour.

Notre amour impossible.

Celui pour lequel on a lutté, souffert.

Fait souffrir.

Encore combien de temps ?

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers, je vous adore et je vous remercie…**_

_**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vous conseille deux auteurs formidables, si vous avez un peu de temps : **_

_**Alfa, en particulier sa dernière fic : « il est temps de tirer un trait », qui aurait fait une merveilleuse (mais triste) suite à « affinités trop intimes »**_

_**Esperoo, qui écrit une fic fabuleuse : « le Maître de la mort », à lire absolument, toutes affaires cessantes. Du pur génie…**_


	15. Uninvited

Disclaimer : les pesonnages sont à JKR

Rating : M

_**Chapitre 15 Uninivited**_

_**Ce chapitre ayant suscité beaucoup de remous, vous trouverez ici la version édulcorée du chapitre initial, qui se trouve in extenso au chapitre 16…**_

_**POV Albus **_

_**3 juillet**_

Ce soir j'ai fait une connerie.

Depuis ce matin je suis chez Scorpius, et on a passé l'après-midi à essayer d'éviter mon frère et ma sœur-enfin, surtout ma sœur- pour être tranquilles tous les deux.

Et ce soir, on était enfin tous les deux, dans le laboratoire, et j'ai fait une connerie. Alors qu'on attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai eu peur. Peur que ma mère trouve encore un moyen de m'éloigner de Scorpius cet été. Elle a déjà réussi à faire en sorte que mon père ne soit pas ici en même temps que moi, arguant devant le juge qu'un ménage à trois est du plus mauvais effet devant des enfants. Mon père a eu beau répondre qu'il n'était évidemment pas question de ménage à trois, que c'était une simple amitié, ça n'a pas suffit.

C'est quand ma mère a demandé une enquête sociale, et a voulu que je parle au juge que mon père a reculé : il a décidé de ne pas passer le mois de juillet avec nous au Manoir, mais de partir avec Lily et James en vacances en France.

Il ne passera qu'un week-end avec nous trois et les Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il a bien voulu que je reste tout le mois de juillet avec Scorpius…

Je sais que ça lui a fait de la peine de ne pas être avec nous trois, même s'il n'a rien montré.

Mais je pense qu'il a eu peur. Peur que ma sœur ou moi on raconte au juge tout ce qu'on sait-même si on ne sait pas tout. Peur de perdre la garde de ses enfants si un scandale éclatait.

J'avoue que j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai su que je n'aurais pas à répondre au juge ou à l'assistante sociale.

Est-ce que mon père a voulu me protéger ? Ou se protéger lui ?

Je ne le lui ai pas demandé. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

J'avoue que j'ai aussi été un peu soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là en même temps que nous. Le regard de mon père me gêne toujours un peu, quand je suis chez les Malfoy.

Comme s'il savait ce que je pense. Comme s'il savait ce que je fais.

Déjà les sous-entendus de ma mère…

Bien sûr elle a exigé que Scorpius et moi on ne dorme pas dans la même chambre, ce que la mère de Scorpius a accepté -forcément.

ooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Seul dans mon lit, je repense à cet après-midi.

On a tous été à l'étang, pour se baigner, et c'était vraiment un moment agréable.

Mon premier après-midi avec Scorpius au Manoir…

Sa mère avait préparé un pique nique, et ça m'a fait repenser aux week ends qu'on passait avant, avec nos familles. Avant tous ces évènements…

Sauf qu'à l'époque il y avait ma mère mais il n'y avait pas Narcissa.

Elle était vraiment mignonne avec sa petite robe rouge et son minuscule maillot de bain. Lily lui avait fait des petites couettes, et on avait tous l'air heureux.

On s'est tous assis sur des couvertures, pour déjeuner, à l'ombre d'un immense chêne.

Il faisait bon, chaud même, et on était si contents que ce soit le début des vacances…Il flottait dans l'air des parfums délicieux, et le vent qui caressait doucement les arbres…

James nous a photographiés, il était si fier de son nouvel appareil. On entendait le bruit des oiseaux, des insectes, et Narcissa courait après les papillons.

Scorpius et moi on était assis un peu à part, à chuchoter, puis on s'est déshabillés et on s'est regardés. Bien sûr on a repensé à ce soir là où il m'a initié à la wicca. La première fois où il m'a embrassé, la bouche rougie par nos sangs. Le début de notre amour.

Nos yeux ont rapidement glissé sur nos corps tout juste cachés par nos maillots.

Puis on a plongé dans l'étang en poussant des cris parce que l'eau était froide. James nous a rejoints, puis Lily qui portait Narcissa.

On s'est éclaboussés et on a fait les fous pendant un long moment, puis Scorpius et moi on s'est peu à peu éloignés du bord, pour être un peu seuls.

L'eau nous paraissait tiède et on n'arrêtait pas de se frôler, de se pousser et de rire. Ses yeux étincelaient comme jamais et ses cheveux mouillés paraissaient presque foncés. J'avais envie de lécher les petites gouttes qui coulaient le long de son visage et de son nez.

On a décidé de chercher des poissons et on a nagé sous l'eau, mais elle n'était pas très claire. James a fait une course en barque avec nos parents et les filles, pendant que nous on s'amusait à essayer de deviner les mots prononcés par l'autre sous l'eau.

C'était difficile de lire sur les lèvres à cause des bulles et on riait comme des fous.

A un moment j'ai articulé « je t'aime » sous l'eau, et il est venu m'embrasser rapidement, toujours sous l'eau. On croyait que personne ne nous voyait, mais quand on est remontés, Lily a crié : « Ouh ! Les amoureux !! » et on a rougi jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. On est ressortis de l'eau, un peu dégoûtés.

C'était l'heure du goûter de Narcissa et Lily a bien sûr voulu s'en occuper.

Avec Scorpius on s'est regardés, puis sans rien dire on est partis dans la forêt derrière chez lui. On n'entendait que le craquement des branches autour de nous, et on n'osait pas parler. On savait pourquoi on s'éloignait des autres, et on n'osait même pas se regarder.

A un moment il s'est arrêté près d'un grand arbre, il m'a fixé et a souri timidement. Je me suis approché, cœur battant, et je me suis glissé dans ses bras. C'était une sensation extraordinaire, sa peau nue contre ma peau nue. On a frissonné de plaisir tous les deux.

J'ai mis mon visage contre son cou et j'ai respiré cette peau dorée, chauffée par le soleil, qui exhalait une odeur d'été et de crème solaire. Une odeur de bonheur. D'amour.

On était tellement émus d'être si près l'un de l'autre, de se sentir si bien, qu'on n'osait même pas s'embrasser. On se regardait en souriant, en se serrant fort et ses yeux gris m'ont paru bleus tellement ils brillaient.

Puis il a glissé sa cuisse entre mes jambes et j'ai frémi. On a soupiré et sa bouche a rejoint ma bouche, naturellement, comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, dans cette forêt.

Nos mains glissaient sur nos peaux et on avait de plus en plus chaud. C'était tellement troublant, ce contact direct de nos peaux, tellement inhabituel que j'aurais voulu rester ainsi contre lui, à respirer l'odeur pure de son cou, éternellement, et en même temps j'aurais voulu enlever cette fine barrière de tissu entre nous et me donner à lui.

- Je t'aime, Albus…

- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

Ce soir, on ira dans le laboratoire de mon père…

- Pourquoi ?

- Devine…

Et il m'a embrassé à nouveau, en glissant sa main dans mon maillot, et je l'ai laissé faire.

J'ai laissé mon sexe enfler sous ses doigts et j'ai passé, moi aussi, mes doigts sur sa verge tendue. On s'est caressés, en se couvrant de petits baisers sur les joues et dans la bouche, en se mordillant les épaules, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir nous emporte loin de cette forêt…

En retrouvant les autres en fin d'après-midi, qui étaient toujours au bord de l'étang, on avait les joues rouges et Lily a dit :

- Ah ! quand même !! Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez tous les deux ??

- Si tu savais…lui a répondu Scorpius et elle a rougi.

J'étais sidéré par cette réponse mais ça a fait rire nos parents et je me suis dit que si ma mère avait été là ça ne l'aurait pas fait rire.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à ma mère quand je suis avec Scorpius ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'observe ?

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Le soir, on a dîné sur la terrasse, et on ne s'est presque pas quittés des yeux, Scorpius et moi. Je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qui s'est dit au repas, et ne me demandez pas ce qu'on a mangé, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je ne pensais qu'à ce moment où se retrouverait tous les deux. Ce moment qu'on avait attendu si longtemps. Même si ce qu'on avait réellement espéré-dormir ensemble- ne pourrait pas se réaliser. Pas encore.

Je me demandais ce qui se passerait. Jusqu'où on irait.

J'essayais de ne pas avoir peur. D'avoir confiance en lui.

Mais j'avais peur de lui. Et j'avais peur de moi. Je me souvenais de cette phrase qui disait qu'il ne faut jamais réaliser un rêve, car il s'évanouit à jamais.

J'étais à cette extrême limite entre mes rêves et la réalité.

L'extrême limite entre le courage et la peur. L'amour et la honte.

J'entendais la voix de ma mère qui me mettait en garde. Je regardais alors nos pères qui plaisantaient, comme si de rien n'était, et je me disais que c'était pas si grave. Pas un crime.

Pourquoi Isadora riait-elle avec eux, si c'était si terrible ?

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si épanouie, si c'était si honteux ?

Et là la voix de ma mère me répondait que c'était parce que les Malfoy sont des pervertis.

Mais je voyais les yeux purs de Scorpius, son sourire tendre, son allure angélique, je n'y croyais pas.

Tout ça tournait dans ma tête, ce soir-là, et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre.

Je savais que c'était risqué, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais refusé d'aller dans le laboratoire. J'étais tenté, comme par un poison exquis.

Quand Scorpius s'est levé et m'a fait un signe de la tête, je l'ai suivi comme dans un rêve. Je crois que mon père a dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas écouté. On s'est dirigés vers le laboratoire en silence.

Il a fermé la porte à clé derrière nous.

Il m'a pris la main et m'a fait asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il faisait sombre mais nos yeux brillaient.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il a soufflé : « Enfin… » Et j'ai eu peur. Comme un rat pris au piège.

Il m'a embrassé, et je l'ai laissé faire. Ses mains étaient douces, chaudes. Tentantes.

Dehors une chouette a hululé, et la lune faisait luire d'un faible éclat les flacons de son père.

Sa bouche a glissé sur mon corps et ses mains m'ont dévêtu. J'ai frissonné.

J'ai fermé les yeux quand il m'a pris dans sa bouche et j'avais l'impression bizarre d'être absent, d'être spectateur. De nous voir de l'extérieur.

Comme si quelqu'un d'autre nous observait. Nous jugeait.

Je ne voulais surtout pas le décevoir, pas après toute cette attente.

Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Etre à la hauteur.

Je soupirais en me disant que c'était le moment qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps, même si en fait c'était le moment que je redoutais depuis toujours.

Quand il a approché ses doigts de mes fesses, je me suis contracté. Il a murmuré :

- Détends-toi, mon amour…j'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Je t'aime, tu sais…

Et je gardais les yeux fermés, je me mordais la lèvre, essayant d'être courageux. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir…

- Albus, ça ne va pas ? Regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai secoué la tête : « Rien ».

- Mais si, je vois bien…tu as peur ?

J'ai hoché la tête et il a souri :

- Tu veux qu'on fasse le contraire ?

- Non. Je ne saurais pas…

- Bien sûr que si. Viens, n'aie pas peur, mon amour, laisse-moi te montrer…

Et il a pris ma main, il l'a léchée doucement, puis l'a amenée vers lui. J'ai sursauté :

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ?

- Si, je veux. Je te jure que je le veux…mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai peur…

- Oh putain, Albus, c'est pas vrai !! Tu m'as pas fait poireauter tout ce temps pour rien ??

- Mais non…

- Mais de quoi t'as peur, bordel !! t'en as pas envie ??

- J'ai juste besoin de…d'un peu plus de temps, je crois. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime, crois-moi.

Il s'est relevé, a donné un coup de pied dans le fauteuil, et je me suis rhabillé rapidement.

Je lui ai dit :

- Bientôt. Demain. Je serai prêt. Je te jure.

Il a agité la tête d'un air désolé et je suis parti.

C'était une connerie, je sais.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_**POV Scorpius**_

Ce soir j'ai fait une connerie.

Après le départ précipité d'Albus, j'étais énervé.

Tout ça pour ça …

Alors j'ai été dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche. Pour me calmer. Me soulager.

Il me semble bien que j'avais fermé la porte à clé.

Je me suis glissé sous l'eau tiède, j'ai mis du gel douche dans ma main et j'ai commencé à le faire mousser sur mon corps. En insistant sur mon ventre, mes fesses, mon sexe. J'étais là, sous l'eau, faisant glisser ma main sur ma verge, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Et elle était là, en face de moi. Elle me regardait en souriant. Lily.

( …) Elle a utilisé le flacon que j'avais donné à son frère pour me droguer, et on a assouvi nos fantasmes.

Même si je ne me souviens pas exactement de ce qui s'est passé.

Puis elle m'a menacé de tout révéler à son frère (…)

Putain j'ai fait une connerie…

Alors j'ai eu peur. Horriblement peur. Peur de perdre Albus, que j'aime plus que tout.

Peur que cette jeune vipère ne détruise tout entre nous.

Il fallait que je le voie, avant le jour. Il fallait que je lui parle.

Je me suis glissé dans sa chambre, doucement, et je l'ai regardé dormir.

Il ressemblait à un ange. Mon cœur s'est serré de le voir si enfantin, si fragile. Si pur. Moi qui ne l'étais plus, en pensées depuis longtemps, et en actes depuis quelques heures.

Elle avait souillé mon corps, mais elle ne souillerait pas mon amour. J'ai murmuré :

- Albus, réveille-toi….

Il s'est retourné dans son sommeil et James a bougé dans son lit, à côté. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue, doucement :

- Albus, je t'en prie, réveille-toi…

Il a ouvert un œil et m'a regardé, effrayé :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Viens, viens dans ma chambre…

- Mais on n'a pas le droit !

- Ecoute, j'ai eu tort, tout à l'heure…viens, s'il te plaît.

- Mais tu sais qu'on a pas le droit…

- Ta mère n'en saura rien…

Il m'a regardé, soupçonneux. J'ai compris sa réticence, et j'ai souri :

- Je ne te toucherai pas. J'arrive pas à dormir, seul…excuse-moi pour hier soir.

Il a regardé son frère endormi, à côté, puis il m'a rendu timidement mon sourire et a murmuré :

- Tu promets qu'il ne se passera rien ?

- Oui, je te le jure. Viens.

- Qu'est ce que ta mère va dire, demain matin ?

- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle comprendra.

Il a fini par se lever et on est sortis doucement, en catimini.

Je me suis glissé dans le lit le premier et il m'a rejoint. Il s'est glissé dans mes bras et j'ai senti qu'il tremblait.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non. J'ai peur, je crois…

- N'aie pas peur. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Ta mère n'est pas là.

- Et la tienne ?

- La mienne supporte ton père dans sa maison sans rien dire. Rassure-toi, elle ne dira rien, elle a horreur du scandale. Arrête de trembler…

- J'peux pas m'en empêcher…

J'ai resserré mes bras autour de lui et petit à petit il s'est calmé. Une douce chaleur s'est répandue entre nous et j'ai essayé de goûter le plus possible cet instant magique, où, bras et jambes mêlés, nous étions exactement deux amoureux heureux.

Il fallait que je lui parle, mais je ne voulais pas briser cette harmonie. Par où commencer ? Quoi avouer ?

Le temps que je me décide, il était complètement détendu contre moi et je savais à son souffle régulier qu'il dormait. Alors j'ai chuchoté, presque pour moi-même :

- Dors mon ange, dors…

Au petit matin quand il a ouvert les yeux je lui ai souri et je lui ai dit le discours que j'avais préparé pendant son sommeil :

- Albus, je voudrais que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aime, et je ne forcerai plus à rien. Je te le promets.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…qu'est ce qui peut arriver ? a-t-il demandé, son beau regard vert soudain assombri.

- Je ne sais pas. Si jamais on est séparés…Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

- Tu me fais peur…tu crois qu'on va être séparés ??

- Non. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas bien agi, hier soir…

- Oh, c'est pas grave ! C'est moi qui suis un peu…coincé.

- Non, toi tu es parfaitement pur et …c'est bien. Moi je ne le suis pas.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ??

- Bien sûr que non, Albus. C'est moi qui ai eu tort.

Il m'a regardé et a essayé de percevoir, en me scrutant, ce que je ne disais pas. Mais bien sûr la réalité était bien trop improbable pour qu'il la devine. Je me suis rendu compte, en le voyant si sincère, si droit, que je ne méritais sans doute pas un être aussi pur.

Que des gens comme moi ne pourraient que faire souffrir quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais je l'aimais, et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience de cet amour que ce matin-là. Ce matin là où je venais de le trahir, et de mettre ma pureté à la poubelle. Comme les kleenex de la salle de bain.

Le cœur dans un étau, j'ai repris, en me noyant dans ses yeux émeraude :

- Jure-moi qu'on se pardonnera si on fait une bêtise…

- Quelle bêtise ?

- Je ne sais pas. Jure-moi que notre amour est plus fort que tout…

- Tu me fais vraiment peur, Scorpius…

- Non. N'aie pas peur. On sera plus forts qu'eux. Tous ceux qui veulent nous séparer.

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh je sais !! Je vais partir, ce matin, c'est ça ? Je vais repartir avec mon frère et ma sœur et tu n'oses pas me le dire…c'est ma mère qui appelé mon père, et il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Non. C'est pas ça. J'ai juste eu peur de te perdre, hier soir…pardonne-moi.

Alors il a souri, et j'ai vu sur son visage le sourire le plus magnifique et le plus confiant du monde. Et je me sentais un moins que rien.

Il m'a embrassé doucement, du bout des lèvres, et a dit :

- Bien sûr, je te pardonne…

On est restés longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, à écouter battre nos cœurs de concert et à sentir nos souffles se caresser.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooo

Au matin, quand on s'est levés, j'ai passé un long moment dans la salle de bain, à me doucher. Comme pour enlever tous les miasmes de la nuit passée. J'avais peur de croiser Lily au petit déjeuner. Peur de son regard. De ses allusions.

J'ai prié pour qu'elle soit partie avant que je ne descende, mais hélas quand je me suis rendu dans la cuisine ils étaient tous là, autour de la table, et quand elle m'a vu elle m'a fait un clin d'œil en me disant :

- Alors, la nuit a été longue ??

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai ignoré ses regards insistants. Pourvu qu'ils se dépêchent de partir…

Au moment de monter dans la voiture, enfin, Lily s'est retournée vers James et lui a dit :

- Oh, au fait, je t'ai emprunté ton appareil photo, hier soir…je te le rendrai dès que j'aurai récupéré les photos…

J'ai senti le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…**_


	16. Uninvited chap supprimé

_**ATTENTION CHAPITRE **__**CHOQUANT**_

_**AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR !!**_

_**Ce chapitre a été mis en ligne puis retiré suite aux reviews négatives.**_

_**Cependant, comme vous avez été aussi nombreux à le détester qu'à me le réclamer, pour satisfaire tout le monde, je le remets sur ce site tel qu'il a été écrit…et il y en a une version édulcorée au chapitre 15.**_

_**Je suis cependant surprise que sur un site qui abrite bon nombre de fics décrivant des viols par le menu, le mien qui reste assez soft puisse susciter autant de réactions …**_

_**Je rappelle que c'est juste une fic, pas la vraie vie…mais je suppose que si certains ont si mal pris ce chapitre c'est parce que mes personnages sont (un tant soit peu) crédibles…**_

**_Merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont écrit pour m'inciter à ne pas retirer ce chapitre et à continuer mon histoire._**

_**A bientôt**_

_**Amitiés à tous**_

_**Pilgrim67**_

_**Chapitre 15 Uninvited**_

_**POV Albus **_

_**3 juillet**_

Ce soir j'ai fait une connerie.

Depuis ce matin je suis chez Scorpius, et on a passé l'après-midi à essayer d'éviter mon frère et ma sœur-enfin, surtout ma sœur- pour être tranquilles tous les deux.

Et ce soir, on était enfin tous les deux, dans le laboratoire, et j'ai fait une connerie. Alors qu'on attendait ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Jusqu'au dernier moment j'ai eu peur. Peur que ma mère trouve encore un moyen de m'éloigner de Scorpius cet été. Elle a déjà réussi à faire en sorte que mon père ne soit pas ici en même temps que moi, arguant devant le juge qu'un ménage à trois est du plus mauvais effet devant des enfants. Mon père a eu beau répondre qu'il n'était évidemment pas question de ménage à trois, que c'était une simple amitié, ça n'a pas suffit.

C'est quand ma mère a demandé une enquête sociale, et a voulu que je parle au juge que mon père a reculé : il a décidé de ne pas passer le mois de juillet avec nous au Manoir, mais de partir avec Lily et James en vacances en France.

Il ne passera qu'un week-end avec nous trois et les Malfoy. Heureusement qu'il a bien voulu que je reste tout le mois de juillet avec Scorpius…

Je sais que ça lui a fait de la peine de ne pas être avec nous trois, même s'il n'a rien montré.

Mais je pense qu'il a eu peur. Peur que ma sœur ou moi on raconte au juge tout ce qu'on sait-même si on ne sait pas tout. Peur de perdre la garde de ses enfants si un scandale éclatait.

J'avoue que j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai su que je n'aurais pas à répondre au juge ou à l'assistante sociale.

Est-ce que mon père a voulu me protéger ? Ou se protéger lui ?

Je ne le lui ai pas demandé. Il ne me l'a pas dit.

J'avoue que j'ai aussi été un peu soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là en même temps que nous. Le regard de mon père me gêne toujours un peu, quand je suis chez les Malfoy.

Comme s'il savait ce que je pense. Comme s'il savait ce que je fais.

Déjà les sous-entendus de ma mère…

Bien sûr elle a exigé que Scorpius et moi on ne dorme pas dans la même chambre, ce que la mère de Scorpius a accepté -forcément.

ooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Seul dans mon lit, je repense à cet après-midi.

On a tous été à l'étang, pour se baigner, et c'était vraiment un moment agréable.

Mon premier après-midi avec Scorpius au Manoir…

Sa mère avait préparé un pique nique, et ça m'a fait repenser aux week ends qu'on passait avant, avec nos familles. Avant tous ces évènements…

Sauf qu'à l'époque il y avait ma mère mais il n'y avait pas Narcissa.

Elle était vraiment mignonne avec sa petite robe rouge et son minuscule maillot de bain. Lily lui avait fait des petites couettes, et on avait tous l'air heureux.

On s'est tous assis sur des couvertures, pour déjeuner, à l'ombre d'un immense chêne.

Il faisait bon, chaud même, et on était si contents que ce soit le début des vacances…Il flottait dans l'air des parfums délicieux, et le vent qui caressait doucement les arbres…

James nous a photographiés, il était si fier de son nouvel appareil. On entendait le bruit des oiseaux, des insectes, et Narcissa courait après les papillons.

Scorpius et moi on était assis un peu à part, à chuchoter, puis on s'est déshabillés et on s'est regardés. Bien sûr on a repensé à ce soir là où il m'a initié à la wicca. La première fois où il m'a embrassé, la bouche rougie par nos sangs. Le début de notre amour.

Nos yeux ont rapidement glissé sur nos corps tout juste cachés par nos maillots.

Puis on a plongé dans l'étang en poussant des cris parce que l'eau était froide. James nous a rejoints, puis Lily qui portait Narcissa.

On s'est éclaboussés et on a fait les fous pendant un long moment, puis Scorpius et moi on s'est peu à peu éloignés du bord, pour être un peu seuls.

L'eau nous paraissait tiède et on n'arrêtait pas de se frôler, de se pousser et de rire. Ses yeux étincelaient comme jamais et ses cheveux mouillés paraissaient presque foncés. J'avais envie de lécher les petites gouttes qui coulaient le long de son visage et de son nez.

On a décidé de chercher des poissons et on a nagé sous l'eau, mais elle n'était pas très claire. James a fait une course en barque avec nos parents et les filles, pendant que nous on s'amusait à essayer de deviner les mots prononcés par l'autre sous l'eau.

C'était difficile de lire sur les lèvres à cause des bulles et on riait comme des fous.

A un moment j'ai articulé « je t'aime » sous l'eau, et il est venu m'embrasser rapidement, toujours sous l'eau. On croyait que personne ne nous voyait, mais quand on est remontés, Lily a crié : « Ouh ! Les amoureux !! » et on a rougi jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux. On est ressortis de l'eau, un peu dégoûtés.

C'était l'heure du goûter de Narcissa et Lily a bien sûr voulu s'en occuper.

Avec Scorpius on s'est regardés, puis sans rien dire on est partis dans la forêt derrière chez lui. On n'entendait que le craquement des branches autour de nous, et on n'osait pas parler. On savait pourquoi on s'éloignait des autres, et on n'osait même pas se regarder.

A un moment il s'est arrêté près d'un grand arbre, il m'a fixé et a souri timidement. Je me suis approché, cœur battant, et je me suis glissé dans ses bras. C'était une sensation extraordinaire, sa peau nue contre ma peau nue. On a frissonné de plaisir tous les deux.

J'ai mis mon visage contre son cou et j'ai respiré cette peau dorée, chauffée par le soleil, qui exhalait une odeur d'été et de crème solaire. Une odeur de bonheur. D'amour.

On était tellement émus d'être si près l'un de l'autre, de se sentir si bien, qu'on n'osait même pas s'embrasser. On se regardait en souriant, en se serrant fort et ses yeux gris m'ont paru bleus tellement ils brillaient.

Puis il a glissé sa cuisse entre mes jambes et j'ai frémi. On a soupiré et sa bouche a rejoint ma bouche, naturellement, comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui et moi, dans cette forêt.

Nos mains glissaient sur nos peaux et on avait de plus en plus chaud. C'était tellement troublant, ce contact direct de nos peaux, tellement inhabituel que j'aurais voulu rester ainsi contre lui, à respirer l'odeur pure de son cou, éternellement, et en même temps j'aurais voulu enlever cette fine barrière de tissu entre nous et me donner à lui.

- Je t'aime, Albus…

- Je t'aime, moi aussi.

- Ce soir, on ira dans le laboratoire de mon père…

- Pourquoi ?

- Devine…

Et il m'a embrassé à nouveau, en glissant sa main dans mon maillot, et je l'ai laissé faire.

J'ai laissé mon sexe enfler sous ses doigts et j'ai passé, moi aussi, mes doigts sur sa verge tendue. On s'est caressés, en se couvrant de petits baisers sur les joues et dans la bouche, en se mordillant les épaules, jusqu'à ce que le plaisir nous emporte loin de cette forêt…

En retrouvant les autres en fin d'après-midi, qui étaient toujours au bord de l'étang, on avait les joues rouges et Lily a dit :

- Ah ! quand même !! Qu'est ce que vous fabriquiez tous les deux ??

- Si tu savais…lui a répondu Scorpius et elle a rougi.

J'étais sidéré par cette réponse mais ça a fait rire nos parents et je me suis dit que si ma mère avait été là ça ne l'aurait pas fait rire.

Pourquoi il faut toujours que je pense à ma mère quand je suis avec Scorpius ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'observe ?

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Le soir, on a dîné sur la terrasse, et on ne s'est presque pas quittés des yeux, Scorpius et moi. Je n'ai pas écouté un mot de ce qui s'est dit au repas, et ne me demandez pas ce qu'on a mangé, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je ne pensais qu'à ce moment où se retrouverait tous les deux. Ce moment qu'on avait attendu si longtemps. Même si ce qu'on avait réellement espéré-dormir ensemble- ne pourrait pas se réaliser. Pas encore.

Je me demandais ce qui se passerait. Jusqu'où on irait.

J'essayais de ne pas avoir peur. D'avoir confiance en lui.

Mais j'avais peur de lui. Et j'avais peur de moi. Je me souvenais de cette phrase qui disait qu'il ne faut jamais réaliser un rêve, car il s'évanouit à jamais.

J'étais à cette extrême limite entre mes rêves et la réalité.

L'extrême limite entre le courage et la peur. L'amour et la honte.

J'entendais la voix de ma mère qui me mettait en garde. Je regardais alors nos pères qui plaisantaient, comme si de rien n'était, et je me disais que c'était pas si grave. Pas un crime.

Pourquoi Isadora riait-elle avec eux, si c'était si terrible ?

Pourquoi avait-elle l'air si épanouie, si c'était si honteux ?

Et là la voix de ma mère me répondait que c'était parce que les Malfoy sont des pervertis.

Mais je voyais les yeux purs de Scorpius, son sourire tendre, son allure angélique, je n'y croyais pas.

Tout ça tournait dans ma tête, ce soir-là, et j'avais des papillons dans le ventre.

Je savais que c'était risqué, mais pour rien au monde je n'aurais refusé d'aller dans le laboratoire. J'étais tenté, comme par un poison exquis.

Quand Scorpius s'est levé et m'a fait un signe de la tête, je l'ai suivi comme dans un rêve. Je crois que mon père a dit quelque chose mais je n'ai pas écouté. On s'est dirigés vers le laboratoire en silence.

Il a fermé la porte à clé derrière nous.

Il m'a pris la main et m'a fait asseoir sur le fauteuil. Il faisait sombre mais nos yeux brillaient.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

Il a soufflé : « Enfin… » Et j'ai eu peur. Comme un rat pris au piège.

Il m'a embrassé, et je l'ai laissé faire. Ses mains étaient douces, chaudes. Tentantes.

Dehors une chouette a hululé, et la lune faisait luire d'un faible éclat les flacons de son père.

Sa bouche a glissé sur mon corps et ses mains m'ont dévêtu. J'ai frissonné.

J'ai fermé les yeux quand il m'a pris dans sa bouche et j'avais l'impression bizarre d'être absent, d'être spectateur. De nous voir de l'extérieur.

Comme si quelqu'un d'autre nous observait. Nous jugeait.

Je ne voulais surtout pas le décevoir, pas après toute cette attente.

Je voulais lui faire plaisir. Etre à la hauteur.

Je soupirais en me disant que c'était le moment qu'on attendait depuis si longtemps, même si en fait c'était le moment que je redoutais depuis toujours.

Quand il a approché ses doigts de mes fesses, je me suis contracté. Il a murmuré :

- Détends-toi, mon amour…j'attendrai que tu sois prêt. Je t'aime, tu sais…

Et je gardais les yeux fermés, je me mordais la lèvre, essayant d'être courageux. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir…

- Albus, ça ne va pas ? Regarde-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

J'ai secoué la tête : « Rien ».

- Mais si, je vois bien…tu as peur ?

J'ai hoché la tête et il a souri :

- Tu veux qu'on fasse le contraire ?

- Non. Je ne saurais pas…

- Bien sûr que si. Viens, n'aie pas peur, mon amour, laisse-moi te montrer…

Et il a pris ma main, il l'a léchée doucement, puis l'a amenée vers lui. J'ai sursauté :

- Je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé.

- Mais tu ne m'aimes pas ? Tu ne veux pas faire l'amour avec moi ?

- Si, je veux. Je te jure que je le veux…mais j'y arrive pas. J'ai peur…

- Oh putain, Albus, c'est pas vrai !! Tu m'as pas fait poireauter tout ce temps pour rien ??

- Mais non…

- Mais de quoi t'as peur, bordel !! t'en as pas envie ??

- J'ai juste besoin de…d'un peu plus de temps, je crois. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime, crois-moi.

Il s'est relevé, a donné un coup de pied dans le fauteuil, et je me suis rhabillé rapidement.

Je lui ai dit :

- Bientôt. Demain. Je serai prêt. Je te jure.

Il a agité la tête d'un air désolé et je suis parti.

C'était une connerie, je sais.

oooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_**POV Scorpius**_

Ce soir j'ai fait une connerie.

Après le départ précipité d'Albus, j'étais énervé.

Tout ça pour ça …

Alors j'ai été dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche. Pour me calmer. Me soulager.

Il me semble bien que j'avais fermé la porte à clé.

Je me suis glissé sous l'eau tiède, j'ai mis du gel douche dans ma main et j'ai commencé à le faire mousser sur mon corps. En insistant sur mon ventre, mes fesses, mon sexe. J'étais là, sous l'eau, faisant glisser ma main sur ma verge, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux.

Et elle était là, en face de moi. Elle me regardait en souriant. Lily.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Fiche le camp !

- Pourquoi ? le spectacle est intéressant…vas-y continue.

- T'es malade ? Sors de là tout de suite…

Elle s'est approchée de moi, et m'a fait un clin d'œil :

- T'es bien énervé, Scorpius…mon frérot ne t'a pas donné satisfaction ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tu crois que je vous ai pas vus vous enfermer dans le labo ? tu me prends pour une gourde ?

Elle a caressé mon bras tandis que je me séchais avec une serviette :

- Mon pauvre chéri, dans la famille Potter, t'es pas tombé sur le plus dégourdi…moi, en revanche, je ne refuse rien.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes, Lily. Retourne jouer à la poupée…

- Pourquoi t'es méchant avec moi ? Je veux juste passer un petit moment avec toi, et t'aider à te calmer par exemple, dit-elle en frôlant mon sexe.

Elle commençait à m'énerver sérieusement, avec ses airs suffisants :

- Je ne pense pas que tu puisses me satisfaire, Lily.

- Détrompe-toi, Scorpius, m'a-t-elle dit en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres avec impudeur. Je peux te faire plein de trucs que mon frère n'imagine même pas.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Désolé.

- Méchant garçon…Ecoute, on va faire un jeu, et après je pars. OK ?

- Quel jeu ?

- Ferme les yeux et ouvre la bouche. C'est pas trop difficile, même pour toi ?

J'avais pas envie de me dégonfler devant elle. J'ai obéi. J'ai senti un liquide légèrement alcoolisé sur ma langue. J'ai rouvert les yeux :

- C'était quoi ?

- Ce petit flacon, celui que tu as offert à mon frère à Noêl. Il ne s'en sert pas, alors je lui ai chipé. C'est génial, soit dit en passant…

- Mais t'es folle !! Il faut en prendre 4 gouttes…tu m'en as mis combien dans la bouche ??

- Un peu plus je crois. Tiens, c'est pas grave, j'en prends autant.

Et elle a vidé toute une pipette dans sa bouche. Je commençais à avoir la tête qui tourne.

- T'es dingue !! Tu sais ce qui risque d'arriver ?

_-_ J'ai pas peur…

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie de toi, Scorpius. Viens, enlève ta serviette.

Je planais, mais mon sexe était tendu à l'extrême. Elle a retiré sa chemise de nuit, et a murmuré :

- Ferme les yeux, Scorpius, et imagine que je suis Albus.

- T'es folle…

- Fais-moi tout ce que tu veux lui faire…

Elle a collé sa bouche dans la mienne, et a saisi ma verge sans hésitation, et elle savait y faire…J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai vu le regard vert d'Albus. Tous mes fantasmes sont revenus.

Tous ces moments que je voulais vivre avec lui.

Ces effleurements, ces caresses, cette initiation, ces pénétrations, nos orgasmes…

Après je ne sais plus exactement ce qui s'est passé…

Toutes ces images que j'ai dans la tête, je ne sais pas si ce sont des moments vécus, ou des songes, car je ne vois que des flashs, et parfois c'est elle, parfois c'est lui…

Des flashs de membres entremêlés, de douceur, de violence, de coups de boutoirs, de baisers délicats, de larmes, de sperme…

Combien de temps ça a duré, je n'en ai aucune idée.

J'espère juste qu'on n'a pas fait tout ce que j'ai dans la tête.

Quand j'ai repris conscience, on était par terre, sur le carrelage glacé, et il y avait du sang entre ses cuisses.

Merde.

Nos corps puaient le sexe et j'ai repris une douche pour me nettoyer. Me purifier. J'ai remis mon pyjama en soie.

Je l'ai secouée :

- Lily, réveille-toi. Retourne dans ta chambre…

- J'ai mal au cœur..J'ai envie de vomir…

- Pas étonnant. Allez, prends une douche et retourne chez toi.

- Qu'est ce qu'on a fait ?

- On a joué à la poupée…Allez, dépêche-toi avant qu'on nous voie.

- Scorpius…

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais que…tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

- Et alors ?

- J'aimerais bien que se revoie…

- Lily, j'aime ton frère, et tu le sais. On va où, là ??

- Si tu me quittes comme ça, je dis tout à Albus…

- Tout quoi ?

- Que tu m'as violée…

- Mais t'es malade !! c'est plutôt le contraire…

- Depuis quand les filles violent les garçons ?? Et ce sang, là ??

- Tu me dégoûtes…

Là, elle s'est relevée, s'est approchée de moi et m'a dit :

- Je te laisse faire joujou avec ton siamois, mais un jour tu seras à moi, Scorpius…

- Arrête, s'il te plaît.

Elle a pris une douche et est sortie après avoir déposé un baiser sur mes lèvres.

Putain j'ai fait une connerie…

Alors j'ai eu peur. Horriblement peur. Peur de perdre Albus, que j'aime plus que tout.

Peur que cette jeune vipère ne détruise tout entre nous.

Il fallait que je le voie, avant le jour. Il fallait que je lui parle.

Je me suis glissé dans sa chambre, doucement, et je l'ai regardé dormir.

Il ressemblait à un ange. Mon cœur s'est serré de le voir si enfantin, si fragile. Si pur. Moi qui ne l'étais plus, en pensées depuis longtemps, et en actes depuis quelques heures.

Elle avait souillé mon corps, mais elle ne souillerait pas mon amour. J'ai murmuré :

- Albus, réveille-toi….

Il s'est retourné dans son sommeil et James a bougé dans son lit, à côté. J'ai posé ma main sur sa joue, doucement :

- Albus, je t'en prie, réveille-toi…

Il a ouvert un œil et m'a regardé, effrayé :

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Viens, viens dans ma chambre…

- Mais on n'a pas le droit !

- Ecoute, j'ai eu tort, tout à l'heure…viens, s'il te plaît.

- Mais tu sais qu'on a pas le droit…

- Ta mère n'en saura rien…

Il m'a regardé, soupçonneux. J'ai compris sa réticence, et j'ai souri :

- Je ne te toucherai pas. J'arrive pas à dormir, seul…excuse-moi pour hier soir.

Il a regardé son frère endormi, à côté, puis il m'a rendu timidement mon sourire et a murmuré :

- Tu promets qu'il ne se passera rien ?

- Oui, je te le jure. Viens.

- Qu'est ce que ta mère va dire, demain matin ?

- Rien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle comprendra.

Il a fini par se lever et on est sortis doucement, en catimini.

Je me suis glissé dans le lit le premier et il m'a rejoint. Il s'est glissé dans mes bras et j'ai senti qu'il tremblait.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non. J'ai peur, je crois…

- N'aie pas peur. Il ne nous arrivera rien. Ta mère n'est pas là.

- Et la tienne ?

- La mienne supporte ton père dans sa maison sans rien dire. Rassure-toi, elle ne dira rien, elle a horreur du scandale. Arrête de trembler…

- J'peux pas m'en empêcher…

J'ai resserré mes bras autour de lui et petit à petit il s'est calmé. Une douce chaleur s'est répandue entre nous et j'ai essayé de goûter le plus possible cet instant magique, où, bras et jambes mêlés, nous étions exactement deux amoureux heureux.

Il fallait que je lui parle, mais je ne voulais pas briser cette harmonie. Par où commencer ? Quoi avouer ?

Le temps que je me décide, il était complètement détendu contre moi et je savais à son souffle régulier qu'il dormait. Alors j'ai chuchoté, presque pour moi-même :

- Dors mon ange, dors…

Au petit matin quand il a ouvert les yeux je lui ai souri et je lui ai dit le discours que j'avais préparé pendant son sommeil :

- Albus, je voudrais que tu saches que quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aime, et je ne forcerai plus à rien. Je te le promets.

- Moi aussi je t'aime…qu'est ce qui peut arriver ? a-t-il demandé, son beau regard vert soudain assombri.

- Je ne sais pas. Si jamais on est séparés…Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toute ma vie.

- Tu me fais peur…tu crois qu'on va être séparés ??

- Non. Mais je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas bien agi, hier soir…

- Oh, c'est pas grave ! C'est moi qui suis un peu…coincé.

- Non, toi tu es parfaitement pur et …c'est bien. Moi je ne le suis pas.

- Alors tu ne m'en veux plus ??

- Bien sûr que non, Albus. C'est moi qui ai eu tort.

Il m'a regardé et a essayé de percevoir, en me scrutant, ce que je ne disais pas. Mais bien sûr la réalité était bien trop improbable pour qu'il la devine. Je me suis rendu compte, en le voyant si sincère, si droit, que je ne méritais sans doute pas un être aussi pur.

Que des gens comme moi ne pourraient que faire souffrir quelqu'un comme lui.

Mais je l'aimais, et je crois que je n'ai jamais eu autant conscience de cet amour que ce matin-là. Ce matin là où je venais de le trahir, et de mettre ma pureté à la poubelle. Comme les kleenex de la salle de bain.

Le cœur dans un étau, j'ai repris, en me noyant dans ses yeux émeraude :

- Jure-moi qu'on se pardonnera si on fait une bêtise…

- Quelle bêtise ?

- Je ne sais pas. Jure-moi que notre amour est plus fort que tout…

- Tu me fais vraiment peur, Scorpius…

- Non. N'aie pas peur. On sera plus forts qu'eux. Tous ceux qui veulent nous séparer.

- Bien sûr. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Oh je sais !! Je vais partir, ce matin, c'est ça ? Je vais repartir avec mon frère et ma sœur et tu n'oses pas me le dire…c'est ma mère qui appelé mon père, et il ne me l'a pas dit.

- Non. C'est pas ça. J'ai juste eu peur de te perdre, hier soir…pardonne-moi.

Alors il a souri, et j'ai vu sur son visage le sourire le plus magnifique et le plus confiant du monde. Et je me sentais un moins que rien.

Il m'a embrassé doucement, du bout des lèvres, et a dit :

- Bien sûr, je te pardonne…

On est restés longtemps, l'un contre l'autre, à écouter battre nos cœurs de concert et à sentir nos souffles se caresser.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooo

Au matin, quand on s'est levés, j'ai passé un long moment dans la salle de bain, à me doucher. Comme pour enlever tous les miasmes de la nuit passée. J'avais peur de croiser Lily au petit déjeuner. Peur de son regard. De ses allusions.

J'ai prié pour qu'elle soit partie avant que je ne descende, mais hélas quand je me suis rendu dans la cuisine ils étaient tous là, autour de la table, et quand elle m'a vu elle m'a fait un clin d'œil en me disant :

- Alors, la nuit a été longue ??

Je n'ai pas répondu. J'ai ignoré ses regards insistants. Pourvu qu'ils se dépêchent de partir…

Au moment de monter dans la voiture, enfin, Lily s'est retournée vers James et lui a dit :

- Oh, au fait, je t'ai emprunté ton appareil photo, hier soir…je te le rendrai dès que j'aurai récupéré les photos…

J'ai senti le sol s'ouvrir sous mes pieds…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires...**_


	17. Cowboys and Angels

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rating : M merci d'en tenir compte !!**_

_**Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont soutenue dans cette mini-tempête et qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et des messages, par dizaine….Merci, vos paroles sages et affectueuses m'ont fait beaucoup de bien à des moments où je pensais tout laisser tomber. Merci encore, même si je n'ai pas pu répondre à chacun d'entre vous.**_

_**J'ai beaucoup hésité quant à la suite…en général je n'aime pas les préalables avant les chapitres, je pense que si un chapitre est bon il doit pouvoir se défendre tout seul, sans moult explications, précautions ou rappels. Mais là, je vous dois des explications…**_

_**Alors, voilà…je vous propose un voyage. **_

_**Ce voyage, on l'a commencé ensemble, il y a plusieurs mois (avec « affinités trop intimes »), et, à chaque fois que j'ai voulu l'interrompre, trouvant un endroit agréable, certains d'entre vous m'ont demandé de le poursuivre, encore un peu…et je vous ai écoutés, pour mon plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs.**_

_**Certains d'entre vous veulent aujourd'hui aller à Venise. Je les comprends, c'est une belle ville. Nous irons, je pense, à Venise. Mais si nous y allons maintenant le voyage sera terminé car c'est ma dernière étape.**_

_**C'est pourquoi je vous propose plutôt d'aller à Prague. C'est plus loin, plus difficile, plus froid mais c'est une ville superbe, croyez-moi. Moins de clichés, moins de violons…**_

_**C'est aussi pourquoi je ne vais pas retirer le chapitre précédent, même s'il en existe deux versions en ligne, ni changer l'histoire que j'ai en tête, car si je perds ma boussole nous n'irons, finalement, nulle part.**_

_**Et je n'aime pas les circuits trop touristiques, les passages obligés, les lieux communs. **_

_**J'aime les détours, les coups de théâtre, les revirements de situation. **_

_**Je choisis les petites routes tortueuses plutôt que l'autoroute du bonheur. **_

_**Je suis sûre qu'il y a sur ce site beaucoup d'auteurs talentueux qui vous emmèneront directement à Venise, et, si vous choisissiez de ne pas faire la route avec moi, « Ne partons pas fâchés », comme dit si bien Raphaël. Ne m'en veuillez pas, l'excès de glucose m'agace les dents, et je préfère, nettement, le chocolat noir avec une pointe de sel…**_

_**En conclusion, je dirai que j'ai été contente de me découvrir beaucoup de lecteurs avisés dont j'ignorais l'existence, et que c'est plutôt flatteur de susciter autant de réactions et d'émotions…ça prouve que je n'écris pas dans le désert.**_

_**MERCI !!**_

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**Cowboys and Angels (superbe clip)**_

_**POV ALBUS **_

_**10 novembre**_

Demain c'est mon anniversaire. Enfin, notre anniversaire. 16 ans.

Je sais que nos pères ont préparé une surprise, et qu'on fera une petite fête, le soir, au réfectoire, avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Je me réjouis même si quelque chose plane, je ne sais pas quoi.

Je n'arrive pas à définir exactement depuis quand les nuages sont arrivés, car il ne s'est, en fait, rien passé.

Malgré mes craintes j'ai passé tout le mois de juillet chez Scorpius, et ça a été génial. Même si le premier soir a été bêtement gâché par un malentendu entre lui et moi.

Mais depuis tout va bien, et il n'a pas insisté pour que nous allions plus loin, car il sait bien que je ne suis pas prêt. Pas encore.

Notre amour est profond, mais je ne veux pas brûler les étapes. Les caresses me suffisent.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient. Je n'ai pas de justification.

Je n'ai juste pas envie, ou pas le courage, de me forcer. Et comme il m'aime il ne me l'a pas demandé.

Et c'est sa plus belle preuve d'amour pour moi, car je sais que lui voudrait vivre tous ses fantasmes.

oooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Je repense souvent aux moments merveilleux qu'on a passés cet été, au Manoir.

Nos baignades dans le lac, les balades en vélo, la découverte des étoiles. Un incroyable sentiment de liberté. Aucune règle, aucune contrainte de la part de ses parents. On a fait exactement ce qu'on a voulu, quand on l'a voulu. Sans avoir à insister ou se justifier.

Je l'ai initié au camping, dans la campagne avoisinante, et j'ai passé les meilleurs instants de ma vie à faire des feux et regarder les constellations dans les bras de mon amoureux.

Surtout ce soir-là.

Le premier soir où on est partis tous les deux, avec notre sac à dos et la tente.

On n'a pas été très loin, on s'est installés près du lac, sur l'herbe. C'était un magnifique après-midi. Il faisait extrêmement chaud, et on était tous les deux, seuls. Pas de parents, pas de frères et sœurs. Le bonheur.

Bien sûr on a utilisé la magie pour monter la tente, et après on a couru dans l'eau et on s'est baignés, longtemps. On s'est éclaboussés, battus, effleurés, embrassés.

On a goûté chaque minute ensemble. Chaque sourire, chaque frôlement.

On a goûté à nos peaux humides, du bout de nos doigts, du bout de nos lèvres.

Puis on s'est étendus au soleil, sur nos serviettes, et on restés longtemps, immobiles, à reprendre notre souffle. Il n'y avait pas un nuage dans le ciel. Les oiseaux semblaient pousser des cris de joie autour de nous, et la nature bruissait de chaleur.

On a pris beaucoup de plaisir à se mettre délicatement de la crème sur le dos, les jambes, le nez. C'était un peu tard. Nos peaux avaient déjà rougi et ça picotait. Mais on s'en fichait.

Ensuite, à la tombée de la nuit, on a décidé de pêcher, avec des cannes improvisées, et on est restés côte à côte jusqu'à ce qu'on explose de rire, à force de ne rien attraper.

On était bien.

Puis on a été chercher des brindilles pour allumer le feu, et il a regardé, fasciné, mes mains allumer ce feu, sans aide, sans magie. Pour une fois que je faisais quelque chose mieux que lui…J'étais fier de savoir faire ça, d'avoir vécu des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, même si je ne le montrais pas. J'ai mené l'affaire comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie, comme si c'était mon quotidien.

Quand la flamme a pris, on s'est assis face à face, de chaque côté du feu et on s'est observés à travers les flammèches. C'était difficile et fascinant à la fois de voir nos visages déformés par le feu, et l'éclat incroyable de nos yeux.

On a vécu ça comme un rite, un moment magique, hors du temps.

Comme un passage de l'enfance à l'âge adulte.

Quand les saucisses ont commencé à griller, on a sorti les bièraubeurres qu'on avait chipées avant de partir de chez lui, qui étaient tièdes, et on les a bues au goulot, en riant aux éclats.

Nos têtes ont vite commencé à tourner, et on s'est fait tout un film en imaginant vivre comme dans un western.

On avait l'impression d'être revenus un siècle en arrière, et d'être quelque part, en Arizona, perdus au milieu des montagnes. On a évoqué nos passages préférés des livres qu'on avait lus sur le Far West, et on se serait presque attendus à voir débarquer les indiens.

On était énervés, excités par tant de liberté, d'aventure, même si au fond on savait bien qu'on ne risquait pas grand-chose. Tout était neuf et singulier. On avait envie de rire, de courir, de crier notre joie. On a parlé longtemps, très longtemps. On a refait le monde pendant des heures. Un monde merveilleux, où on vivrait en liberté des aventures extraordinaires…

Quand la soirée a fraîchi, on a remis nos jeans et nos tee-shirts, et on s'est rapprochés du feu. Avec nos baguettes on a fait apparaître une guitare qui nous a joué des vieux airs folks et on a fredonné, timidement, les chansons qu'on connaissait.

Puis on a sorti un sac de couchage et on s'est blottis l'un contre l'autre, pour regarder les étoiles. Ses cheveux sentaient un peu le roussi, on avait à la fois trop froid et trop chaud, mais on vivait un moment inoubliable.

Cet été là aura à jamais le goût si singulier de ces saucisses un peu trop grillées, de ces bièraubeurres tièdes, et de ces vieilles chansons.

L'odeur du feu, le chant des grillons, l'éclat de ses yeux amoureux.

Et, beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit, le goût de sa peau, de sa bouche sur moi, le son de nos soupirs, la fièvre de nos caresses. L'odeur si particulière, doucereuse, du caoutchouc de la tente, qui colle à nos cheveux et le premier frisson du matin.

Où sont-elle passées, ces merveilleuses nuits ? Tous ces instants magiques, où ont-ils disparus ?

En août je suis parti en vacances avec ma mère et mon oncle Ron, et j'ai compté chaque jour, presque chaque heure jusqu'à la rentrée de septembre.

Pourtant c'est quand on est revenus à Poudlard que le climat a subtilement changé. Que les nuages sont arrivés, avec l'automne.

Et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

S'est-il passé quelque chose, en août ?

Ou alors c'est juste le poids de la rentrée, des uniformes sur nos épaules qui nous ont un peu écrasés.

La réalité qui nous a rattrapés.

Scorpius, qui me paraît souvent sombre, rêveur, et qui disparaît pendant des heures. Sous des prétextes divers et variés.

Pourtant, on s'aime. On se le dit et on se le prouve chaque jour, dans nos regards, dans nos gestes.

C'est quoi ce nuage qui s'avance ?

_**11 novembre**_

Si, finalement, il s'est passé quelque chose…ou rien ? Ou j'ai rêvé ?

Tout à l'heure, pour notre anniversaire, tout le monde était dans le réfectoire : Scorpius, James, Lily, nos pères. « Notre merveilleuse famille recomposée » comme dit Lily.

Il y avait cet énorme gâteau au chocolat, avec 16 bougies, et on s'est regardés, Scorpius et moi. Bien sûr on a repensé à notre premier vrai baiser d'amoureux, dans la bibliothèque. Notre baiser au chocolat.

Mais là l'atmosphère était subtilement différente. De l'électricité dans l'air. Un peu trop d'énervement. Lily riait comme une folle, et tenait un discours bizarre. Incohérent. Comme des allusions que personne ne comprendrait.

James ne disait rien, il s'ennuyait et regardait sa montre toutes les 5 minutes. Sans doute un rendez-vous galant.

Nos pères avaient l'air heureux qu'on soit tous réunis et je crois qu'ils étaient fiers de nous. Ou d'eux. De la réussite de leur vie privée, et de leur vie professionnelle.

Heureux qu'on soit tous comme une grande famille…

Mon père nous a autorisés à boire du champagne, et les rires de Lily ont redoublé. Scorpius et moi on échangeait des regards gênés, on savait bien que quand elle est dans cet état elle peut raconter n'importe quoi, et chercher à être cruelle, exprès.

Mon père lui a plusieurs fois demandé de se calmer, un peu agacé, mais elle le traitait de rabat-joie.

Puis on a eu nos cadeaux -chacun un vélo neuf- et Lily a glissé à l'oreille de Scorpius : «Je te donnerai ton cadeau plus tard», juste assez fort pour que je l'entende.

Au lieu de l'envoyer balader il a baissé la tête, gêné, et j'ai dit à Lily :

- Fous lui la paix !

- Occupe toi de tes affaires, Albus…m'a –t-elle répondu d'un air mauvais.

- Les enfants !! Ca suffit !! a dit mon père. Bon, les garçons, vous pouvez souffler vos bougies, maintenant…

On s'est regardés, Scorpius et moi, et on a soufflé les bougies d'un coup. Tout le monde a applaudi-comme si c'était un exploit, de souffler des bougies à 16 ans-…

Et là cette folle de Lily s'est précipitée sur Scorpius et l'a embrassé sur la bouche.

Rapidement, mais en saisissant sa tête entre ses mains. Et il a pâli.

Mon père a crié :

- Lily, ça suffit !!

- Ben quoi, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut embrasser un joli garçon…

Nos pères ont échangé un regard et Draco Malfoy a baissé la tête.

James a regardé sa montre et j'ai fixé Scorpius, qui était pâle comme la mort.

Il m'a dit, avec un sourire un peu forcé : « On va les essayer ? ». J'ai acquiescé et on est partis dans la forêt. Vite.

On a pédalé comme des fous, comme si on avait le diable aux trousses…

A un moment on s'est arrêtés, à bout de souffle, et on a laissé tomber nos vélos par terre. On s'est adossés à un arbre et on s'est embrassés, longtemps, de tout notre cœur, de toute notre âme…

J'ai lu son amour dans ses yeux, encore une fois, et je me suis serré contre lui, là, au creux de ses bras, là où je suis si bien. Là où je suis chez moi.

Scorpius. L'autre moitié de moi-même.

En fait, il ne s'est rien passé, je crois…

_**POV HARRY**_

**11 novembre**

Il est presque minuit et je suis dans les bras de Draco, allongé contre lui, dans ce lit, à me persuader que tout va bien…

En fait, entre lui et moi, tout va bien.

J'ai passé un été extraordinaire, d'abord avec mes enfants en France, puis avec lui, au Manoir.

Bien sûr Albus m'a manqué mais je ne voulais pas le priver de ses vacances avec Scorpius.

Je me rappelle de ce week-end où je les ai rejoints, fin juillet, avant qu'Albus ne parte rejoindre sa mère. Il était bronzé, épanoui, heureux. Comme je ne l'ai jamais vu heureux, avant, je crois.

S'est-il épanoui parce qu'il était loin de ses frères et sœurs, qui lui ont toujours fait de l'ombre ? Ou est-ce son amour pour Scorpius ?

Ce jour-là, je l'ai à peine reconnu, et j'ai compris que j'avais eu raison.

C'était un bien petit sacrifice de partir sans lui et de passer un mois sans Draco pour le voir tellement heureux, à la fin des vacances.

Un Potter a quitté le Manoir, et un autre est arrivé.

Un subtil équilibre s'est rapidement installé, au Manoir. J'ai repris ma chambre et mon rôle d'ami de la famille avec facilité.

Avec d'autant plus de facilité que je n'ai senti aucun ressentiment, aucune rancœur chez Isadora.

Elle m'a accueilli comme un véritable ami, et n'a jamais laissé transparaître le moindre agacement, alors même que Draco est venu me rejoindre toutes les nuits- ou presque.

Tout était simple, lisse entre nous. J'avais même l'impression qu'elle avait de l'affection pour moi. Elle a toujours souri avec chaleur en ma présence.

Parce que je suis enjoué, facile à vivre ? Je crois que j'ai mis une bonne ambiance dans ce Manoir un peu lugubre et tout le monde m'en a su gré, même la petite qui m'appelait « tonton Harry ».

Il n'y que Scorpius qui avait parfois un regard indéchiffrable, et à ces moments-là il ressemblait tellement à son père que ça m'effrayait. J'espère qu'il est moins torturé que lui. Puis il disparaissait des journées entières, et ça n'a inquiété personne.

Il règne une totale liberté dans ce Manoir…chacun va et vient à sa guise, librement.

Cette liberté, est-elle réelle, ou de façade ?

Je n'en ai jamais vraiment parlé avec Draco. Le sujet est tabou entre nous. Qu'a –t-il dit à sa femme, exactement ? Pourquoi ne réagit-elle pas ? Extrême politesse ? Ou indifférence ?

L'aime-t-elle tellement qu'elle est prête à tout accepter pour ne pas le perdre ? Ou s'est-elle faite à l'idée que tout reproche de sa part entraînerait la fin de leur mariage, la souffrance pour leurs enfants ?

La différence de comportement entre elle et Ginny me surprend, mais je crois que Ginny est d'autant plus agressive qu'Isadora ne réagit pas.

Quels sont les fondements de cette famille ?

Les non-dits ou un amour tellement profond qu'il pardonne tout ?

Je me souviens de ces soirées sur la terrasse, tranquilles, où nous bavardions pendant des heures tous les trois. Ce subtil équilibre qu'on a su instaurer, pour que chacun soit écouté, compris, apprécié. Cette volonté initiale que tout se passe bien, puis cette facilité dans nos rapports…nos plaisanteries, nos connivences, et le rire clair d'Isadora.

Comme un paradis perdu…la courtoisie de rester tard, à discuter dehors, alors qu'on savait qu'on allait se retrouver un peu tard, lui et moi, dans ma chambre. Et qu'elle n'y ferait jamais aucune allusion.

Nos longues balades, à deux ou trois, dans la campagne environnante, et le sourire radieux de Draco quand je le regarde.

Un sourire qui m'enivre et me met du baume au cœur…

Oui, j'ai souffert et fait souffrir pour lui, mais pour ce sourire-là…ça en valait la peine.

Pour nos baisers volés, parfois, derrière une grange ou un arbre, comme des gamins…

Pour ces frissons partagés, et nos corps qui exultent…

J'entends les battements de son cœur et ça m'apaise. Tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu est là, sous ma main et c'est un bonheur.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à dormir, alors ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à oublier l'image de Lily embrassant Scorpius ?

Ca ne me torture pas, mais c'est un mal sourd, insidieux, qui s'immisce en moi. Et dans notre famille. « Notre merveilleuse famille recomposée », comme elle dit…

Lily m'inquiète. Elle a changé. Certes, elle n'est plus la petite fille enjouée qu'elle a été, et c'est normal. C'est l'adolescence.

Mais son comportement est étrange, cynique et surjoué. Parfois elle rit comme une hystérique, ou elle s'enferme dans un mutisme absolu.

Qu'est ce qu'elle cache ? Est-ce qu'elle souffre ?

C'est ma seule fille et je n'ai pas l'habitude des adolescentes. A son âge Ginny et Hermione étaient parfaitement équilibrées, il me semble.

Je ne peux même pas en parler avec sa mère- je connais déjà la réponse : « C'est à cause de ce divorce honteux. Ton aventure avec cet homme l'a déstabilisée ».

Ben voyons.

Psychologie de bazar…et quand bien même…

Je ne comprends pas comment une femme honnête et droite comme Ginny peut avoir une fille qui, au même âge, lui ressemble tellement physiquement et si peu par le caractère. C'est dur à dire, mais Lily est une peste. Se comporte comme telle en tout cas. Toujours à dire du mal des autres-surtout de son frère Albus, ou à persifler.

J'ai peur qu'elle soit jalouse.

J'ai peur qu'elle soit amoureuse de Scorpius, et que ça la fasse souffrir.

J'ai peur qu'elle soit prête à tout pour les séparer.

Elle disparaît souvent, le soir, et Dieu seul sait où elle est…et avec qui.

Mon Dieu, elle a 14 ans. Elle est si jeune…

J'ai essayé de parler avec elle, mais elle me fixe avec ses grands yeux-les yeux de sa mère- et elle répond : « Mais non, papa, tout va bien. Oh, j'étais avec une copine, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle », ou ici, ou là…

Et je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, en fait. Pas de preuve. Rien.

Juste des soupçons. Juste un pressentiment.

Juste l'impression que Scorpius a changé, lui aussi. Qu'il est plus sombre qu'avant.

Lui aussi disparaît parfois le soir.

Mon Dieu, j'espère me tromper. J'espère que c'est un hasard. Albus est si honnête, si confiant…

Comment savoir ?

Lire les pensées de Lily ? Je m'y refuse pour l'instant. C'est une espèce de viol, et une jeune fille a bien le droit d'avoir des secrets…

Peut-être que cette histoire ne me regarde pas, tout simplement.

Ou peut-être que je devrais en parler avec Draco…après tout son fils est concerné.

Mais tout à l'heure il a baissé les yeux. Quand elle a embrassé son fils, il a baissé les yeux.

Comment aborder le sujet ? « J'ai peur que ton fils ait une double vie…qu'il n'arrive pas à choisir entre mon fils et ma fille… ».

Comment dire ça à un homme qui n'arrive pas à choisir entre son amant et sa femme ?

J'écoute les battements de son cœur et aucun mot ne franchit mes lèvres.

J'ai juste un peu mal au cœur…

Après tout, est-ce à moi de m'inquiéter du choix de son fils? Et pourquoi plus Albus que Lily ?

Parce que quelque part leur amour justifie le nôtre ?

Il faut que j'arrête de m'interroger à ce sujet. Il faut que je dorme…

Finalement, il ne se passe peut-être rien…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires…**_


	18. Je te rends ton amour

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rated M. Merci d'en tenir compte…**_

_**Alors voilà…la suite (mais pas fin) de l'histoire d'Albus et Scorpius, et, comme vous l'avez déjà remarqué, ce n'est pas une bluette…ce chapitre est sombre, soyez prévenus, mais la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, même dans mes fics. Merci de continuer à me faire confiance…**_

_**Chapitre 17. Je te rends ton amour.**_

_**POV Albus.**_

_**17 décembre 17h**_

Je m'ennuie dans ce cours de potions depuis presque une heure et je n'écoute plus le Professeur Malfoy. Je regarde la pluie tomber par la fenêtre et je n'ai rien noté.

Depuis quand je m'ennuie dans les cours de potion ? Ca a toujours été mon cours préféré, pourtant. Depuis quand j'ai décroché ?

Je vois que Draco Malfoy me surveille du coin de l'œil et s'interroge. Son fils non plus n'écoute pas, visiblement. Il gribouille sur son carnet en mordillant nerveusement son crayon et sa jambe tressaute sans arrêt. Si lundi son père nous demande de réaliser cette potion, on en sera incapable, tous les deux.

Pourquoi on a décroché ?

Aucun de nous n'est concentré mais on ne partage pas les mêmes rêves, j'en jurerais. Même nos rêveries ne sont plus synchrones.

Scorpius change, ne va pas bien, mais il ne me dit rien.

Quand je l'interroge, parfois, il me sourit, un peu tristement, et affirme que tout va bien. Qu'il ne se passe rien. Et je fais semblant de le croire.

Peu à peu il s'éloigne et plus je m'accroche à lui, plus je lui dis que je l'aime, plus je le sens s'éloigner.

Souvent il est là, dans mes bras, et il soupire douloureusement. Est-ce qu'il ne m'aime plus et il n'ose pas me le dire ? Est-ce que je l'ai trop fait attendre, et il a trouvé plus compréhensif, plus dégourdi que moi ?

Quand j'y pense j'ai l'impression qu'une lame me transperce le cœur.

Ou alors c'est seulement l'effet de ces maudites potions qu'il prend ? Ca aussi il me le cache mais je sais qu'il pille la réserve de son père, et qu'il en prend souvent, même s'il le nie. Je le vois à ses yeux, à ses pupilles élargies, à ses doigts qui tremblent.

Pourquoi il se réfugie dans ces flacons ?

Pour chercher quoi, ou pour fuir quoi ?

Dans mes insomnies, la nuit, je pense que c'est de ma faute. Qu'il n'est pas heureux parce que je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il attend. Que j'ai été trop égoïste, trop timoré. Qu'il faut que je réagisse avant de le perdre.

La cloche sonne et on récupère nos affaires.

On sort sous le regard intrigué de Draco Malfoy et j'attrape Scorpius par la manche :

- Tu connais la Salle sur Demande ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que Lily s'est vantée auprès de James de savoir comment y aller, et j'aimerais bien savoir comment on fait.

- Pourquoi faire ? dit-il, agressif.

- Pour être seul avec toi. Pourquoi t'as l'air tellement fâché ?

- Je me méfie de ce que raconte ta sœur…

- T'as raison…elle se serait vantée d'y aller souvent avec un garçon, mais James pense que c'est du flan… Elle ne sort avec aucun garçon de sa classe, alors…mais elle est tellement bizarre, parfois…

On avance rapidement dans les couloirs, et Scorpius jette des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Quand on arrive au pied du grand escalier je le retiens à nouveau par la manche et je lui dis :

- Bon, tu sais y aller, ou pas ?

- Oui, et alors ? dit-il en soupirant.

- Alors, j'aimerais qu'on s'y retrouve ce soir. C'est important.

Il fronce les sourcils. J'insiste :

- S'il te plaît…

- OK, OK. A quelle heure ?

- Ben, on n'a qu'à y aller après le repas, non ?

- Euh…non. En fait, ce soir, je dois voir mon père après le repas. Et si on y allait tout de suite ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Ben oui, pourquoi pas ?

Je rêve ou il essaie de se débarrasser de ça rapidement ? J'hésite, puis j'acquiesce. Il reprend :

- Bon, viens, suis-moi…

- J'arrive…

Et nous voilà partis dans les couloirs de Poudlard, à chercher un couloir désert, visiblement. A un moment il s'arrête et il passe trois fois devant un mur en marmonnant une phrase que je ne comprends pas. Soudain une porte apparaît dans le mur, et s'ouvre devant nous.

On entre dans une pièce immense, et, dans un coin, il y a un lit. Je demande :

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, ce lit ?

- A ton avis ??

- Oh !! Tu veux dire qu'il y a d'autres couples d'amoureux qui viennent là ??

- Faut croire…tu veux qu'on s'allonge ?

- D'accord…

On se couche face à face, sur un matelas un peu dur, en repliant chacun un coude sous nos têtes. Il me sourit - enfin :

- Qu'est ce que tu as dans la tête ??

Je crois que je rougis. Je baisse les yeux et je bafouille :

- Ben...euh…j'ai réfléchi, et…je crois que je suis prêt.

- Prêt à quoi ?

- Tu sais bien…

Je relève les yeux vers lui et j'espère que mon sourire et ma rougeur parlent pour moi. Il s'étonne :

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Parce que ça va être les vacances de Noêl et qu'on va être séparés. Parce que je veux un beau souvenir. Parce qu'il est temps que je grandisse.

- Et bien !!…Mais tu as oublié une raison, et c'est la plus importante.

- Laquelle ?

- Parce que tu en as envie…Vraiment. Ou sinon c'est l'échec assuré, et je ne veux pas revivre ça.

Je mordille ma lèvre d'un air gêné et mon cœur bat la chamade. Pourquoi c'est si difficile ? Je m'étends, et je lui souffle :

- Embrasse-moi…Caresse-moi…Donne-moi envie, encore…

Il me regarde sans ciller, mais ne répond pas. Ne bouge pas. Est-il trop tard, déjà ?

L'angoisse m'étreint mais je tends les bras vers lui, et je murmure :

- Viens, mon amour, viens…

Alors un sourire étire ses lèvres et il vient se lover contre moi. Il m'embrasse doucement, délicatement, et toutes mes craintes s'envolent.

Bien sûr que c'est de l'amour entre nous, pas du vice. Je me moque de ce que pense ma mère, ce soir, ou la société, ou le pape. C'est de l'amour et il n'y a pas à rougir.

On s'embrasse longuement, sans hâte, et petit à petit mon corps se réveille et je soupire. Je n'ai plus peur. Oui, je suis bien dans ses bras, oui, j'aime l'odeur de son cou, j'aime ses mains qui me déshabillent, j'aime sa bouche qui devient exigeante.

Lentement il me débarrasse de mes vêtements, et il me caresse. La chaleur de ses mains embrase chaque parcelle de peau qu'il découvre, et lorsque sa langue descend de mon oreille jusqu'à mon nombril, je me laisse emporter par une vague de désir intense. Je veux sentir sa peau nue contre la mienne.

Alors je me redresse et je le déshabille à mon tour, le frôlant doucement, un peu malhabile au départ. Mais peu à peu je le vois se détendre, soupirer, et je m'enhardis.

Mes mains glissent avec plaisir, de ses épaules frêles jusqu'à son ventre frémissant, et j'en veux plus. Je lis son désir sur son visage et je pose enfin ma bouche sur sa poitrine, titillant les tétons pâles pour le faire gémir.

Puis je descends à son nombril, dans lequel j'immisce ma langue et j'entends ses ongles qui crissent sur le drap, et ses soupirs troublants. Je vois ses hanches se soulever, et je trouve magnifique son corps tendu à l'extrême. Sa nudité, son abandon m'émeuvent.

Du bout de ma langue je le lèche, d'abord timidement, goûtant la légère amertume sur ma langue, et nos yeux se croisent.

J'observe sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rouges, son souffle court et là j'ai envie, vraiment, d'aller jusqu'au bout. De tout lui prendre et de tout lui donner.

Je continue à faire courir ma langue le long de sa verge et je referme mes lèvres sur lui, lui offrant la plus intime gâterie avec délectation.

Il me souffle :

- Attends…arrête. Prends-moi, maintenant…

- Moi ? Mais tu ne préfères pas... ?

- Non. Viens, viens en moi…

- Mais je ne veux pas te faire mal…

- Tu ne me feras pas mal…tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

Je secoue la tête négativement, alors il sourit et me fait signe de me pencher vers lui. Il me chuchote à l'oreille des mots qui me font rougir, mais j'obéis.

Le plus délicatement possible, en lui murmurant des mots d'amour, je le prépare, prêt à m'interrompre s'il semble souffrir.

Il ne dit rien mais je sais, à sa respiration saccadée, quand c'est douloureux et quand c'est plaisant. Moi-même je suis au supplice car pendant que je m'occupe de lui il a saisi mon sexe et il me caresse doucement, et je crois que ma verge n'a jamais été aussi sensible.

Je suis pris dans un vrai tourbillon de sensations et d'émotions et l'intensité du moment me coupe le souffle. C'est tellement fort émotionnellement, et tellement simple à la fois, de se laisser aller à nos désirs les plus intimes sans plus réfléchir que j'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus moi qui agis et trouve le courage, mais un autre…Un autre libre et fier de ses choix, un homme, quoi…plus un enfant.

Je me calque sur le rythme de sa main, devinant que c'est sans doute le reflet de ce qu'il désire. Ca devint de plus en plus difficile de ne pas jouir dans sa main, alors, dès que je le sens détendu, je retire doucement sa main de mon sexe et je le glisse entre ses fesses.

Nous gémissons tous les deux tandis que je le pénètre doucement. Les sensations sont intenses et je dois me retenir pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, mais je veux l'aimer et l'amener au plaisir avant de me laisser aller en lui.

Les va et vient s'approfondissent doucement tandis qu'on ne se lâche pas du regard, et à un moment, il se cabre et pousse un petit cri. Je sais que je viens de toucher une zone particulièrement sensible, et je le pénètre à nouveau, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en un long frisson. Il murmure :

- Je t'aime...oh…je t'aime…

Et je me laisse enfin emporter par un flot de plaisir étourdissant, avant de retomber contre lui. Il me serre dans ses bras, très fort, et je lui dis :

- Je t'aime. Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment…

- Moi non plus, mon amour…moi non plus. Jamais. Je te jure que je t'aime, et que je t'aimerai toujours.

Il me regarde avec un sérieux inquiétant et répète :

- Quoiqu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours. Promets-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours, toi aussi…

- Je te le promets.

- Toujours ?

- Toujours…

Et je vois comme un nuage passer dans ses yeux, vite effacé par mon baiser.

_**POV Scorpius.**_

_**17 décembre. 20h**_

Elle me tient. Elle me fait chanter depuis plusieurs mois déjà avec ses horribles photos et je n'en peux plus. Surtout ce soir, alors que je sors des bras d'Albus…

C'était trop fort, trop intense entre nous.

Il faut que ça s'arrête, cette comédie avec Lily.

Maintenant.

Quand je la vois arriver vers moi, avec son sourire fielleux, et qu'elle me murmure à l'oreille « RDV ce soir à 20h –tu sais où », j'ai envie de vomir. Et souvent je vomis. Avant. Ou après.

Mon coeur se serre quand je l'aperçois et je donnerais tout pour n'avoir pas fait cette connerie, début juillet. Comment j'ai pu faire une chose pareille, moi qui n'ai jamais désiré une fille, même en rêve ?

La réponse, je la connais : les potions.

Les potions m'ont perdu et elles la perdront, elle. Mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

Quelques gouttes et on s'envole…mais on est accro, maintenant, tous les deux.

Ca nous fait tenir et ça nous coule…sans cette potion je ne pourrais pas coucher avec elle ; et sans cette potion elle ne pourrait pas oublier que je ne l'aime pas, et qu'en fait je baise son frère quand je suis en elle.

Mais le dégoût est de plus en plus fort, après. On est de plus en plus pâles, tous les deux, de plus en plus maigres.

Et personne ne s'en aperçoit, vraiment. Ils font tous comme si tout allait bien, comme s'il ne se passait rien. C'est tellement plus pratique…

« Notre merveilleuse famille recomposée » est un navire qui sombre doucement, mais l'orchestre continue à jouer sur le pont. Parce que c'est juste impossible qu'il coule. Inenvisageable. Pas prévu dans le scénario du conte de fée.

Alors tout le monde ferme les yeux et continue à sourire, comme pour la photo.

Et personne ne voit rien.

Je la ravitaille régulièrement en flacons divers et variés en chipant les ingrédients dans la réserve de mon père, et pour l'instant il ne s'est aperçu de rien. Heureusement.

Quoique…parfois, quand il me convoque dans son bureau, j'espère presque que c'est pour m'arracher des aveux, pour me punir. Ce serait une délivrance, peut-être…plus de mensonge. Plus de RDV honteux.

La fin du rêve mais un soulagement, même s'il faut payer cher ses fautes. Très cher.

Trop cher pour nous, en fait.

Si je ne dis rien, si je n'ai rien avoué, c'est parce qu'Albus ne comprendrait pas. Parce que la vérité lui ferait trop mal. Je n'ai pas vraiment peur pour moi, non, même si je sais que je perdrai l'estime et l'amour de deux familles. Mais les ai-je jamais eus, de toute façon ?

Non, j'ai peur pour lui. Je n'ai pas le droit de briser ses rêves, lui qui est si pur, si fragile. Pas le droit de lui faire exploser la vérité au visage, car il serait brûlé, définitivement.

Et ce moment que l'on vient de passer ensemble, ce moment tellement attendu, tellement fort, ne fait que me torturer un peu plus, au final. Tout cet amour, tout ce plaisir, qui seront effacés, balayés définitivement quand il saura. Qu'il me reprochera amèrement quand il saura.

L'étau qui se referme un peu plus sur moi.

Mille fois j'ai eu envie, besoin, de tout lui avouer. D'arrêter la mascarade.

Il croit que je suis quelqu'un de bien. Il croit que Lily est quelqu'un de bien, alors que nous sommes deux junkies piétinant allégrement toutes les notions de famille, amour ou fidélité. Deux paumés en manque de …quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on essaie de combler, à tout prix, désespérément ? Quel manque ? Cette attention qu'on n'a pas eue de nos pères, enfants ? Ces regards qui se posent toujours sur l'autre, le frère ou la sœur chéris de papa ? Et pourquoi pas sur nous ?

Est-ce qu'elle m'aime, vraiment, ou est-ce qu'elle veut juste chiper le jouet chéri d'Albus ? Juste lui faire payer le fait d'être le chouchou d'Harry Potter, ce père hors norme ?

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à regarder Albus dans les yeux, et chaque baiser, chaque moment d'intimité me renvoie à ces actes abjects et je n'arrive plus à être heureux, détendu, avec lui.

Le poison coule dans mes veines, lentement, et m'empêche de respirer.

Il devine que je ne vais pas bien, même s'il ne sait pas pourquoi. Et plus il sent mon malaise, plus il est gentil, attentionné. Et plus j'ai honte.

Comment je peux tromper, faire souffrir l'être que j'aime le plus au monde ?

Parfois j'essaie de me rassurer en me disant que je suis une victime, qu'elle m'a trompé, qu'elle a abusé de moi avec cette potion diabolique, mais je sais bien que je ne suis pas un ange. Que ce sont les désirs qui m'ont perdu. Cette obsession continuelle d'aller plus loin, de tout connaître, tout découvrir.

Vivre mes fantasmes.

Et je ne les vis même pas, avec elle, abruti que je suis par les potions. Ce qui se passe exactement avec Lily, je ne le sais pas. Et elle non plus. La potion nous trouble l'esprit et nous laisse le cerveau vide, après. Mais les orgasmes sont intenses, éblouissants, dévastateurs. Quelques minutes au paradis. Puis en enfer.

Et c'est pour ça qu'on n'arrête pas. Parce que quand la vague monte, irrépressible, inoubliable, elle justifie tous les mensonges. Pour quelques minutes.

Mais Lily en veut de plus en plus. Les effets s'émoussent et il faut augmenter les doses. Toujours. J'essaie de la prévenir mais elle ne m'écoute pas.

Je voudrais bien arrêter aussi mais je ne le peux pas. Si j'arrête je ne pourrai plus la satisfaire.

Et elle est prête à tout pour se venger, dans ce cas, y compris à jouer le rôle de la victime. La pauvre petite soeur abusée par le méchant ami du grand frère. Qui, comme hasard, s'appelle Malfoy et vient d'une famille de salauds.

Maman Potter l'avait bien dit : les Malfoy sont des pervertis, des débauchés, qui couchent sans aucun scrupule et séduisent leurs victimes pour mieux les faire souffrir. Pratique.

Imparable, en fait.

Et je sais que plus j'attends, plus je m'enferre dans les mensonges, plus ce sera difficile à avouer et à expliquer. J'aurais sans doute dû parler tout de suite, dès le 3 juillet. J'étais sur le point de tout avouer à Albus, cette nuit-là. Mais j'ai trop attendu. Trop cherché les mots. Je me suis laissé avoir par la douceur trompeuse de cette nuit-là, où il dormait dans mes bras, détendu, abandonné, confiant. Par son souffle dans mon cou et sa main endormie sur mon coeur. J'ai cru que le fait de lui demander -à l'avance- de me pardonner suffirait.

Evidemment ça ne suffit pas.

Et tous ces merveilleux jours avec lui, cet été, au Manoir, m'ont presque fait oublier la réalité. Les photos. Mais Lily s'est chargée de les rappeler à mon bon souvenir dès début septembre - et là il était trop tard, déjà.

J'avais laissé passé l'occasion de soulager ma conscience…j'ai fait comme on fait tous, dans cette famille, comme on a tous fait cet été-là…j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis dit qu'il ne se passerait rien.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

Mais cette fois ma décision est prise.

J'ai été trop loin avec elle, trop loin avec lui. Impossible de faire demi-tour.

Il n'y a plus qu'une issue, et je veux garder intact le merveilleux souvenir de cette étreinte. Parce qu'à partir de maintenant tout ne peut que s'effondrer, petit à petit – ou tout d'un coup. Et je veux garder le meilleur de cet amour.

Tout à l'heure elle va me rejoindre dans la Salle sur Demande, elle va poser ses lèvres sur les miennes et me dire que je lui ai manqué.

Et je me forcerai à ne pas détourner la tête avec dégoût. Dégoût d'elle. Dégoût de moi.

Tout à l'heure elle me réclamera sa dose et je sortirai le flacon, celui que j'ai préparé tout exprès pour cette soirée, et j'en viderai toute une pipette sur sa langue avide.

Elle dira : « Tiens, ça a un goût bizarre…pas comme d'habitude. C'est bon, remarque. On dirait un goût de …frangipane, non ? »

« D'amande, en fait. Oui, c'est une version un peu améliorée. »

« Marrant…Remarque, le goût, je m'en fous. Peu importe le flacon…A toi, chéri… » Et elle regardera le liquide couler dans ma bouche, en souriant.

Et j'avalerai le liquide sans ciller.

Un goût d'amande sur mes lèvres. La délivrance, enfin.

Tout à l'heure, tout sera fini.

**_A suivre…_**

**_Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires_**


	19. Apologize

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M. **_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui se sont inquiétés pour ma santé mentale, mais je vais bien, merci. Et surtout merci à Alfa, qui m'a servi de bêta lectrice avec beaucoup de talent...bonne lecture !**_

_**Chapitre 1**__**9 Apologize**_

_**POV DRACO**_

_**17 décembre 20h00**_

Merde.

Quelqu'un pille mes réserves, cette fois j'en suis sûr. Cette personne je sais qui c'est. C'est Scorpius. Il n'y a que lui qui ait la clé de ce labo, et il est bizarre depuis quelques semaines.

Qu'est ce qui a disparu ? A quoi a-t-il touché ?

Je passe rapidement en revue les fioles et j'ai des sueurs froides. Pour certaines, je ne sais pas exactement, mais pour d'autres…il n'y a pas de doute. Le niveau a baissé. Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer avec ces poisons ?

Une potion hallucinogène ? Un aphrodisiaque ? Un mélange des deux ? Qu'est ce qu'il en fait ? C'est pour lui, ou il les revend ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête.

Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? Qui a–t-il intoxiqué avec ça ?

Le cœur battant, je vais vérifier les fioles contenant les poisons les plus dangereux, et là c'est la douche froide : le flacon de cyanure a changé de place, j'en jurerais.

Ma tête tourne. Je crois tomber. Mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Je dois rêver, ce n'est pas possible autrement. Je me raccroche au bord d'une étagère et j'imagine mon fils, mort, étendu sans vie au milieu d'un couloir. Je respire avec difficulté, mais il faut que j'agisse. Tout de suite.

Que faire ? Où aller ? Où est-il à cette heure-ci, d'habitude ?

Au réfectoire ? Non, c'est un peu tard. Dans la salle commune ? Par où commencer ?

Je décide d'aller voir Harry, les sauvetages c'est son rayon, il est efficace et il a de bonnes idées. Je cours jusqu'à son bureau, sous le regard surpris des élèves que je croise, qui me saluent brièvement au passage.

Je rentre en trombe sans frapper. Il relève la tête, surpris, interrompant ses corrections :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco ?

- Scorpius m'a volé des poisons, dont du cyanure. Il faut le retrouver, et vite !!

- Du cyanure ?? Tu plaisantes ? Sais-tu où il est ?

- Non, aucune idée…et toi ?

- Franchement, moi non plus…comment va-t-on faire ?

- Commençons par les salles communes…toi tu vas vérifier celle des Gryffondors, et moi celle des Serpentards. Il est certainement avec Albus…

Je vois Harry pâlir et on part en courant. En chemin, on croise James, qui nous interpelle :

- Hé !! Vous courez après quoi ?

- On cherche Scorpius…tu l'as vu ?

- …Non…. Pourquoi, c'est grave ? crie-t-il pendant qu'on s'éloigne.

- Ca peut l'être. Si tu sais quelque chose, dis-le nous…dit Harry en faisant demi-tour.

James semble hésiter, regarde autour de lui et murmure :

- Lily est passée il y a 5 minutes et à mon avis ils sont ensemble. Si vous la retrouvez, il ne sera pas loin.

- Lily ? Avec Scorpius ?

James acquiesce d'un air gêné et je regarde Harry, atterré. Une petite voix me souffle pourtant que ce n'est pas si étonnant que ça, que je m'en doute, et depuis longtemps, sans me l'avouer.

Harry serre les poings et les mâchoires, et demande :

- Et ils sont où, puisque tu es si bien renseigné ?

- Hé là…j'essaie de vous aider, moi !! C'est pas à moi de les surveiller, si ?? dit-il agressivement, en nous dévisageant tour à tour.

J'interviens, mort d'angoisse :

- Rien n'est de ta faute, James, mais aide-nous, si tu le peux !!

- Elle m'a parlé une fois de la Salle sur Demande…

On se regarde brièvement et on repart en courant. James nous crie :

- Hé ! je vous ai rien dit, compris ??

La Salle sur Demande…bien sûr. Je jette un coup d'œil à Harry. Visiblement il est plus en colère qu'effrayé, et je lis une détermination farouche dans ses yeux. Tout en courant à côté de lui j'analyse les évènements des derniers temps et tout me semble évident. Leur air paumé, leur pâleur, à tous les deux.

Et moi qui soupçonnais juste une petite amourette…Pourquoi petite, d'ailleurs ? Il n'y a pas que les adultes qui meurent d'amour, parfois…Tous les deux, ils sont tellement excessifs, par moment. Comment c'est arrivé ?

Harry stoppe brusquement devant un mur, répète trois fois la même phrase :

- Je dois absolument entrer … Je dois absolument entrer… Je dois absolument entrer. Putain !! Pourquoi ça marche pas ??

- Ils ont dû protéger l'entrée. Merde !! Comment faire ?

- Attends, j'ai une idée.

Il sort sa baguette et murmure une courte phrase latine et la porte s'entrouvre, enfin. On se précipite à l'intérieur. Scorpius est seul, assis sur le bord d'un lit. Harry se dirige vers lui, l'attrape fermement par le bras :

- Où est ma fille ? Où est Lily ?

- Je..je ne sais pas…

Il commence à le secouer sans ménagement :

- Scorpius, réponds, et tout de suite : Où est ma fille ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Mais je vous jure…je ne sais pas.

- Scorpius, on sait que tu l'attendais. Réponds-nous, et tout de suite..., je lui souffle avec le plus de conviction possible

- Mais comment vous … ? Oh et puis zut…oui, je l'attends, mais elle n'est pas encore là. Pourquoi ?

- C'est toi qui as volé des poisons ? Qu'est ce que tu en as fait ? Où sont-ils ? demande Harry brutalement.

- Moi ?? Mais je…

- Arrête de mentir, Scorpius, ou je t'en colle une, je te jure, menace Harry.

- Qui vous a dit… ?

Harry ouvre la bouche mais je pose ma main sur son bras. C'est à moi de parler à mon fils. Il comprend et se tait. Un regard entre nous suffit toujours.

A ce moment-là la porte s'ouvre derrière nous et Lily apparaît brièvement, avant de faire rapidement demi-tour. Harry se dirige vers la porte, passablement énervé :

- Bon, je vais parler à cette demoiselle. A tout à l'heure.

Je me retrouve seul face à mon fils, et c'est la discussion la plus difficile de ma vie qui s'annonce. Il me regarde, effrayé, quand je m'assois à côté de lui, sur le lit. Comment commencer ? Que lui dire ?

Je suis là, jambes coupées, le cerveau vide – j'ai eu tellement peur- seulement il faut que j'ai une discussion sérieuse avec Scorpius. Celle que je remets à demain depuis 10 ans au moins.

Quel rôle je dois jouer, là ? Le père fouettard ? Le papa inquiet ? L'adulte compréhensif ?

Je ne connais pas ces rôles. Je ne les ai pas appris. Je n'y serai pas crédible. Pas sincère.

C'est lamentable, mais je cache mon visage dans mes mains, et je lui souffle, sans le regarder :

- Pardonne-moi…

- Papa ? Pourquoi ? Pardonner quoi ? dit-il d'une toute petite voix, d'une voix d'enfant.

- Parce que j'ai été plus que minable comme père, je le sais bien. Parce que tout ça c'est de ma faute…

- …Tout ça…quoi ..?

- Ce gâchis. Nos familles à la dérive…Mon dieu, quel gâchis…et c'est de ma faute.

- Non…ne dis pas ça…c'est pas vrai.

J'entends que sa voix se brise et je devine qu'il pleure, lui aussi. Je sens les larmes humidifier mes mains, et les sanglots me serrent la gorge. Comme père, je suis en dessous de tout, je le sais bien.

Qu'est ce que j'ai loupé ? Quel virage je n'ai pas pris, quand me suis-je égaré ?

En fait, ce rôle de père, je ne l'ai jamais investi, je crois. Jamais vraiment.

J'étais trop mal, trop paumé, les premières années.

Je ne me supportais pas, je ne dormais pas et je m'enfuyais dans les potions, déjà…J'avais peur de ne pas réussir à m'occuper de lui, ne pas réussir à lui parler. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir rien à lui apprendre, car je n'avais rien retenu. Rien à transmettre. A part les mauvais souvenirs.

Je le regardais jouer, d'un peu loin. Je le trouvais beau. Fragile. Il me ressemblait tellement que ça m'effrayait.

J'avais peur de le casser. D'ailleurs je l'ai cassé, finalement.

Tout l'amour de sa mère n'a pas suffi. Il n'a gardé de ses premières années que le manque de son père, je le sais bien. J'étais là mais absent. Dans mes cauchemars. Dans mes potions.

Qu'est ce que je peux lui reprocher ? De trop me ressembler ?

Mon Dieu, il pleure à côté de moi et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire.

Qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les potions ? Pas jouer avec la vie des gens ?

Il le sait parfaitement. Ce n'est pas un imbécile.

Moi aussi, quand je me noyais dans les potions, je le savais parfaitement. Ca n'a jamais rien empêché.

Je prends une grande inspiration et je lui dis :

- Si tu as fabriqué une potion avec les ingrédients que tu m'as volés, rends la moi, s'il te plaît.

Il ne répond pas. Il garde les yeux baissés. Je murmure :

- Scorpius ? Tu m'entends ? Donne-moi ce flacon, dans ta poche…

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? Tu fabriques un poison mortel et tu me demandes pourquoi tu dois me le rendre?

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je me rends compte qu'il ne sait même pas pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'il meurt…

Je le prends dans mes bras et je le serre fort, si fort. Il a un geste de recul, de peur, peut-être, mais je le tiens fermement. Un étau me broie la gorge et je lui souffle :

- Je t'aime, Scorpius, je t'aime. Tu comprends ? Tu es mon fils, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde…tu es la première personne que j'ai vraiment aimée, je crois. J'étais si heureux à ta naissance, si fier…Oh mon Dieu, Scorpius, tu ne le sais pas ?

Il secoue la tête négativement et on sanglote dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans retenue. Pour la première fois. Il ne sait même pas que je l'aime. Quel père abominable je suis ?

Comment j'ai pu l'ignorer pendant 16 ans ? Comment j'ai pu passer à côté de son regard gris, sans lui parler, sans l'écouter ?

Mon fils pleure dans mes bras et c'est la première fois que je le serre aussi fort.

De quoi j'avais peur, avant ? De l'étouffer ?

Je murmure :

- Je t'aime, Scorpius, tu sais. Je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi, même si je n'ai jamais su te le dire. Tu es si important pour moi, si précieux…Pardonne-moi. Pardonne-moi. Tout est de ma faute…

- Non, papa, non. Ne dis pas ça…

- Si, tout est de ma faute, mon ange. Je t'ai laissé t'abîmer sans bouger, parce que j'avais peur de te parler. Peur que tu me juges. Je n'ai pas fait que des choses bien, dans ma vie. Notre famille n'a pas fait que des choses bien…et toi tu étais un ange, quand tu étais petit.

- Chut. Ne dis rien…ne pleure plus, papa, dit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Si, si…il faut que je le dise. Il faut que je te dise tout. J'ai été horriblement malheureux dans mon enfance, tu sais. Terriblement seul. A Serpentard, je faisais partie de ceux qui admiraient Voldemort. J'ai fait des conneries. J'étais vantard, idiot. J'ai essayé de tuer Dumbledore…Après la bataille, notre famille a été rejetée. Ton grand père est mort à Azkaban, et ta grand-mère est morte de chagrin. Pendant des années j'ai eu peur, j'ai été poursuivi par ces actes horribles de notre famille.

Je me tais quelques instants. Tout dire.

- Et puis un jour j'ai revu Harry, et je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais. J'allais mieux, mais j'étais devenu égoïste. J'avais envie de vivre, de rattraper le temps perdu. Toutes ces années à souffrir…Depuis quelques mois je suis heureux avec lui, mais je ne m'occupe toujours pas de toi. Alors, tu as cherché à fuir dans les potions, comme tu m'as vu le faire…Tu vois, tu n'y es pour rien. Excuse-moi pour ce discours décousu, mais je veux tout te dire, d'un coup, tout ce que je n'ai jamais osé t'avouer. J'ai cru qu'en me taisant je t'épargnerais, que tu échapperais à tout ça, mais je me suis trompé. Pardonne-moi, Scorpius.

Je le sens trembler entre mes bras. Je caresse ses cheveux, doucement, pour l'apaiser. Des sanglots soulèvent encore sa poitrine.

- Je ne pouvais pas te parler car tout me faisait mal. Je ressassais tout le temps le passé. Je ne t'ai pas donné l'amour, l'attention que tu méritais…Je t'ai ignoré toutes ces années, parce que j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. A ta hauteur. J'avais peur que tu saches la vérité.

Je me tais quelques secondes, mais je sais que je dois aller jusqu'au bout.

- Tu sais, j'ai toujours pensé que mes parents sont morts par ma faute. Parce qu'à un moment j'ai choisi le camp d'Harry Potter plutôt que le leur. Cette trahison, je ne m'en remets pas, je crois…même si au final c'était le bon choix, le seul choix juste…Et là encore, depuis que je suis ici, j'ai choisi Harry plutôt que toi. L'histoire bégaie, il faut croire. Il y a 25 ans j'ai sauvé un gamin aux yeux verts plutôt que mon père…et toi tu as voulu tuer sa fille. Quelle ironie du destin !! Parce que tu voulais la tuer aussi, hein ?

Il hoche la tête doucement. Je continue, sans brutalité :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, avec Lily ?

- On…on a couché ensemble, cet été. Je ne voulais pas, je te jure…mais elle avait cette potion, celle qui était dans ta table de nuit, tu sais…On en a trop avalé tous les deux…Elle a pris des photos, et elle a voulu qu'on continue à se voir, après. Et elle voulait des potions, de plus en plus souvent. Je n'en pouvais plus.

- Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Non, bien sûr…A qui ? J'avais tellement honte vis à vis d'Albus…c'était impossible de lui parler. Mais je ne voulais pas vraiment la tuer, je crois. Je voulais juste que ça s'arrête…

- Bien sûr…je ne te ferai pas la morale, Scorpius, je suis mal placé pour ça. Mais toi, toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu es une victime, et tu voulais seulement fuir. Fuir sans laisser de trace, sans laisser de témoin gênant derrière toi. Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte des conséquences… Ton acte, c'était un appel au secours. Tu n'es pas un assassin.

Je prends son menton entre mes doigts, le force à me regarder :

- Maintenant tu dois te reposer, te soigner. Nous ne dirons à personne ce que tu allais faire, parce que ce serait te condamner définitivement. Lily n'en saura rien, sa famille non plus. Vous irez à Sainte Manqouste, vous désintoxiquer, et après…on verra. Si tu veux revenir ici au prochain trimestre, tu pourras le faire. Ou aller dans un autre collège. On en reparlera demain matin, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce.

- Tu veux me dire autre chose ?

Il hausse les épaules, puis murmure :

- Si, je voudrais savoir, depuis longtemps…Pourquoi on est nés en même temps, Albus et moi ?

- Comment ?

- Est-ce que c'était parce que vous vouliez vous retrouver sur un quai de gare, un jour, Harry et toi, comme l'a prétendu Ginny ?

Je ferme les yeux. Quelle est la bonne réponse ? La vérité ou un gentil mensonge ?

Devant mon silence, il continue :

- Nous n'étions qu'un alibi, hein ?

- Mon Dieu…Non ! Enfin, si, peut-être, au départ…Pourquoi on fait des enfants, qui le sait ? Mais je te jure que dès ta naissance tu es devenu l'être le plus important pour moi, même si je n'ai jamais su te le montrer. Et Albus a toujours été le préféré d'Harry, même s'il le nie. Tu n'es pas qu'un alibi, Scorpius. Rassure-toi…

Il sourit tristement et soupire. Il a l'air épuisé. Je lui dis :

- On va se coucher ?

- Oui…

- Attends, Scorpius…est-ce que tu me pardonnes ?

Il sourit franchement en hochant la tête et là je m'aperçois que nous avons le même sourire.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Encore sonné, je retrouve Harry dans son bureau, et il a l'air mal, lui aussi. Je m'assois en face de lui, on se regarde. Il dit :

- Comment on en est arrivés là ?

- Je ne sais pas. Si, je sais. Je pense que c'est de ma faute. Trop de mensonges, trop de non dits, depuis trop longtemps. C'est pareil, d'ailleurs, au final. J'ai voulu tout garder, et j'ai tout perdu.

Il me regarde avec intensité, je reconnais ce regard-là, franc, volontaire :

- Non.

- Non quoi ?

- Non, tu n'as pas tout perdu. On n'a rien perdu du tout. On a _failli_ perdre nos enfants, mais ils sont encore là, et c'est le plus important.

- C'est gentil d'essayer de me protéger, mais c'est inutile, tu sais.

- Non. Non, je ne vais pas _essayer_ de te protéger, je vais te protéger, parce que tu en as terriblement besoin, et parce que j'ai terriblement besoin de toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te torturer, Draco, que tu assumes tes choix, une fois pour toutes. Tu ne veux pas quitter ta femme, et tu veux vivre avec moi en même temps ? OK. Isadora et moi, on l'accepte. Mais il faut que toi aussi, tu l'acceptes.

- Mais il n'y a pas que moi…tu vois le mal qu'on a fait à nos enfants ?

- Non. Quel mal ? Est-ce qu'on les as battus, trompés ? Est-ce qu'on leur a caché la vérité ? Non. Ils ont eu des problèmes, mais ce n'est pas forcément de notre faute. Ce que j'ai lu dans les pensées de Lily, pendant qu'elle me mentait, je ne veux pas l'assumer. Tous nos actes ne sont pas forcément régis par ceux de nos parents. Draco, regarde-moi, au lieu de t'affaler sur cette chaise. On n'est pas responsables de tout. Et là, on est coupables de rien.

- Je me sens tellement minable…

- Je sais. Mais tu ne l'es pas. Si tu l'étais, tu n'aurais jamais eu la force de rompre avec ton camp, tes origines. Tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de revenir la tête haute à Poudlard, et de vivre avec moi, ton ancien ennemi.

Je ne dis rien. J'aimerais bien le croire, croire à cette jolie version, mais je n'ose pas.

- Draco, il faut qu'on se batte, tous les deux, maintenant, contre tes démons. Nos démons. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Il faut qu'on soit forts pour nos enfants, parce que si on s'écroule maintenant ça voudra dire qu'on était fautifs. Et on ne l'est pas. Pas plus qu'eux.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser…

- Ecoute, allons jusqu'au bout du raisonnement : si maintenant on baisse les bras, si on se sépare, ça résoudra quoi ? Tu crois que nos enfants seront plus heureux si on est malheureux, tous les deux ?

- …

- Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui sera ravie, c'est Ginny. Et je ne veux pas lui faire ce plaisir. Je veux lui prouver qu'on peut être homo et heureux. Il n'y a pas de malédiction, Draco. Que des malentendus. Est-ce que tu as parlé à ton fils ?

- Oui…

- Et tu lui as dit que tu l'aimais ?

- Oui…

- Et il t'a cru ?

- Je crois, oui.

- Il t'a reproché quelque chose ?

- Non, rien. Je me suis accusé tout seul.Ca m'a fait du bien, remarque, de lui parler de mes sentiments, mes remords. Je ne sais pas si ça a résolu quelque chose…Tu sais ce qu'il m'a demandé ?

- Non…

- Si lui et Albus n'avaient été qu'un alibi pour qu'on puisse se revoir, toi et moi, sur le quai de Poudlard…c'est clair que quand on a ce genre d'idée sur sa naissance on ne tient pas beaucoup à la vie…

- Laisse-moi deviner : c'était une idée de Ginny, non ? Et elle veut nous donner des leçons ? Comment on peut raconter des horreurs pareilles à un gamin ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai essayé de le rassurer.

- Il faudra du temps, de toute façon. Et ce temps, on le prendra. Pour eux, pour nous. Je ne veux pas abandonner comme ça, pas maintenant. Je te préviens, je ne te quitterai pas, et je ne te laisserai pas partir.

Je me sens mieux, plus léger. Mais ce scénario n'est-il pas trop idyllique ? Je reprends :

- Ginny va être folle de rage quand elle saura pour Scorpius…

- Oui, sauf que c'est Lily qui a fait des conneries, pas Albus. Je lui en dirai le minimum, rassure-toi. Lily se taira car je l'ai prévenue que je savais la vérité et que je ne la laisserai pas accuser Scorpius impunément. On va les envoyer à Sainte Mangouste, dans des services différents, et après Lily ira à Beauxbâtons. Ce serait peut-être bien que Scorpius aille ailleurs aussi…à Durmstrang, pourquoi pas ?

- Si loin ? Mais je lui ai dit qu'il pourrait revenir ici, après.

- Soit. C'est ton choix. Mais je pense qu'un changement de lieu, et donc d'habitudes leur serait salutaire. Là-bas, il n'ira pas piocher dans le laboratoire.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut que j'en parle avec lui. Qu'est-ce que tu vas dire à Albus ?

- Que sa sœur et Scorpius se droguaient ensemble, c'est tout. Et qu'ils se soignent, séparément.

- Tu ne vas pas lui dire qu'ils couchaient ensemble ?

- Non, ça ne regarde personne. Si Scorpius veut lui dire, plus tard, il le fera. Moi je veux juste qu'ils arrêtent de se bousiller la santé avec leurs cochonneries. Et ne dis pas que c'est de ta faute, s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas l'entendre.

- Tu es incroyable, toi…

- Oui, et je suis un héros, aussi, tu ne le savais pas ? Fais-moi confiance, donnons-nous du temps…

On se sourit et je respire mieux. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas tenter d'être heureux ?

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

_**18 décembre. 8 h 30**_

_**POV Scorpius.**_

Tout à l'heure mon père est passé, et il m'a dit de préparer mes affaires pour aller à Sainte Mangouste. Il m'a aussi demandé où je voulais aller, _après._

Il m'a parlé de Durmstrang. Sur le moment, j'ai eu peur. Peur de partir, de ne plus revoir Albus.

Il m'a dit qu'il ne me forcerait pas, que j'ai le choix.

Plus j'y pense et plus je me demande comment je vais expliquer les évènements à Albus, quand je reviendrai. Son père et Lily ont promis de ne rien lui dire sur notre « aventure », donc ce sera à moi de le faire.

Je range mes affaires dans cette malle et je me rends compte que j'emporte tout. Je pourrais laisser des affaires, puisque je vais revenir ici, _après_.

Il pleut dehors mais je me sens soulagé de partir. Ces dernières semaines ont été trop dures à vivre. J'ai besoin de souffler, de respirer, de voir d'autres visages. De rencontrer des gens qui ne me connaissent pas et qui n'attendent rien de moi.

Il est 8h45 et je quitte mon dortoir de Poudlard. Je reviendrai. Forcément.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Voilà, c'est la fin de la 1**__**ère**__** partie, qui aurait pu s'appeler « Could it be magic ». La semaine prochaine vous découvrirez le début de la seconde partie : « Le temps qui court ». Merci d'être toujours là….**_

**_Merci de vos commentaires..._**


	20. Scarborough Fair

_**2è**__**me **__**PARTIE : LE TEMPS QUI COURT**_

_**Chapitre 20. Scarborough fair**_

_**7 ans plus tard.**_

_**Mai.**_

_**POV Albus**_

J'entre dans la chapelle, un peu ému. En retard, comme de juste. J'ai eu du mal à trouver cette petite chapelle du Surrey.

Je regarde la foule, de dos, et j'essaie de repérer mes parents, en vain. L'odeur froide et un peu âcre de l'encens me fait tousser, et la quasi obscurité me colle un frisson.

Je me glisse sur un banc, au fond, même si je sais que je suis attendu devant. J'ai eu du mal à me lever et à m'habiller, ce matin. Du mal à trouver un costume adéquat. Pas le courage de remonter l'allée pour rejoindre mon père. Mais je suis là, quand même. Je ne veux faire de la peine à personne.

Je n'aime pas ce genre de cérémonie. Les lieux communs et les conventions d'usage m'ennuient. Les fantômes me font peur.

Il fait si beau, dehors…pourquoi passer deux heures dans cette chapelle ?

Je regarde les gerbes de fleurs, sur l'autel, et je souris à peine. J'aimerais enfouir mon nez dans ces magnifiques pétales, et humer l'odeur des lilas blancs.

Le prêtre remonte lentement l'allée, suivi des enfants de chœur vêtus de blanc, eux aussi, qui avancent en tenant religieusement des cierges allumés. Tant de candeur et pureté me touchent.

Je sursaute un peu quand résonnent l'orgue et cet air tellement connu, qui me file des frissons, au final, sans que je sache très bien pourquoi.

Un rayon de soleil passe au travers des vitraux et accroche une chevelure blonde. Je ferme les yeux. Je les rouvre. C'est une jeune femme que je ne connais pas, très élégante, très blonde.

A côté de moi, dans l'allée, passent les mariés et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ils sont magnifiques tous les deux, et Narcissa qui suit la mariée essaie de porter le voile avec le plus de sérieux possible mais un sourire coquin éclaire son visage.

Au premier rang, Isadora et mon père se retournent pour voir les futurs époux s'avancer vers l'autel. Je ne vois pas le visage de la mariée mais je suppose qu'elle est très belle.

Bien sûr, il a toujours eu beaucoup de goût.

La cérémonie débute et je décroche assez rapidement, à observer les statues et les vitraux. J'essaie de me concentrer sur les phrases latines qui y sont inscrites, mais la traduction m'échappe, à part un mot ou deux. Poudlard, c'est loin déjà.

Je suis à la fois ému et légèrement agacé par le protocole et cet amour mis en scène.

Cette alliance qu'il va lui passer au doigt, elle signifie quoi ?

J'aimerais penser qu'une alliance protège un amour de tout, mais je sais bien que c'est faux. Au moment du traditionnel «oui», je vois ma mère, au 2ème rang, écraser une larme et s'accrocher au bras de son nouveau mari. Ils sont touchants, tous les deux…Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Peu importe, elle est épanouie avec lui, enfin…on dirait qu'elle a rajeuni.

Des chants s'élèvent tandis que James embrasse la mariée, sous le regard bienveillant de l'assistance. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je fais une petite prière pour eux. Les mots me reviennent de je ne sais où…

Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et un rayon de soleil illumine une autre chevelure blonde. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Cette fois, c'est lui, c'est sûr. Je détourne rapidement le regard, comme si cette lueur m'avait brûlé. James m'avait prévenu de sa présence, et j'ai failli ne pas venir.

Sept ans.

Sept ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de lui, depuis ce fameux matin où il est parti pour Sainte Mangouste. Sans me dire au revoir.

Mon cœur cogne dans ma poitrine. Qu'est ce qu'il veut, celui-là ? Il n'a pas assez souffert ? Je me morigène : il ne se passe rien, je me suis trompé, c'est juste une vague ressemblance.

Malgré moi je tourne à nouveau la tête : il est assis, quelques bancs devant moi, dans l'autre rangée, et il ne m'a pas vu. Je reconnais sa nuque élégante, et sa coupe de cheveux. Il est grand, plus grand que moi, je pense. C'est à Durmstrang qu'il a pris tous ces centimètres ? Un garçon brun à côté de lui se penche et lui souffle quelques mots. Scorpius tourne la tête vers lui et j'ai l'impression que leurs cheveux se frôlent, tandis qu'ils chuchotent.

L'assistance se lève au signe du prêtre mais moi je reste assis, immobile. J'ai un poids dans la poitrine et pas le courage de suivre la liturgie. Je me force à tourner la tête de l'autre côté, vers les vitraux, et le Christ n'en finit pas de souffrir sur sa croix.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO

A la sortie de la chapelle, je suis ébloui par le soleil de mai. Je suis la file des invités devant moi, pour aller féliciter mon frère et sa nouvelle femme, en priant de ne pas le croiser. J'ai la nuque qui picote, je suis presque sûr qu'il me regarde, puisqu'il est forcément quelque part, derrière moi. Mais je ne suis pas très grand, et je n'ai pas de l'or dans les cheveux, alors il ne m'a peut-être pas remarqué. Peut-être même pas cherché du regard.

J'avale ma salive et j'accroche un sourire sur mon visage tandis que j'embrasse ma belle-sœur. Soudain je sens une main sur mon épaule et mon cœur manque un battement. Je me retourne rapidement et je vois l'expression mi-fâchée, mi-amusée de Rose, ma cousine :

- Alors, tu m'as posé un lapin ?

- Moi ? Non…j'étais en retard, c'est tout. T'étais où ?

- Juste derrière ta mère, et je t'avais gardé une place. Tu ne m'as pas vue ?

- Non…désolé.

- Bon, maintenant je ne te lâche plus…tu es mon cavalier, tu te rappelles ?

En fait j'avais oublié que j'avais fait cette promesse à ma tante Hermione. Flûte, moi qui voulais m'éclipser avant l'apéritif…

Des groupes commencent à se former sur la pelouse et j'écoute Rose d'une oreille distraite. Mes parents nous rejoignent, ainsi que les parents de Rose, et le clan Potter-Weasley se reforme encore une fois. Des rires, des claques dans le dos.

Même si le cœur de ce clan, mon père, habite désormais chez les Malfoy, qui se tiennent en retrait. Ils ne viendront pas jusqu'à nous, la bienséance ne le supporterait pas. Depuis son remariage ma mère est beaucoup moins agressive vis-à-vis d'eux, mais elle a accepté avec réticence leur présence au mariage de James. Draco et Isadora se penchent sur Narcissa pour rectifier son chignon. Leur fils ne les a pas rejoints. J'espère qu'il est parti, qu'il ne sera pas au repas.

J'espère l'oublier.

Les groupes se dirigent peu à peu vers la grande tente dressée sur la pelouse. Je reconnais un rire. C'est Lily, ma sœur, qui arrive avec son nouveau fiancé. Blond, bien sûr. Elle est resplendissante et épanouie au bras de ce garçon, et elle se précipite vers moi pour m'embrasser :

- Frérot !? Comment ça va ? C'était bien, la cérémonie ? Avec Allan, mon ami, on l'a un peu loupée…on est restés dans la voiture un peu trop longtemps, si tu veux ce que je veux dire…dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Bien sûr que je vois ce qu'elle veut dire. Depuis son retour de Beauxbâtons, elle collectionne les garçons, mais avec tant de bonne humeur que je me demande pourquoi ça m'inquiète.

- Tu l'as vu ? me souffle-t-elle

- Qui ça ?

Elle ne répond pas mais nos regards s'affrontent. Elle n'insiste pas, et repart avec son ami.

On s'assoit à la table des Weasley, et je me retrouve entre Rose et ma tante Hermione, qui me couve du regard. Elle me sourit gentiment et cette gentillesse dont elle fait preuve à mon égard depuis 7 ans m'agace. J'ai envie de lui dire que je vais bien et que je vis à Paris. Ce qui est vrai, d'ailleurs. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que j'y suis heureux, car Londres me manque. Depuis que je vis le long du fleuve, notre appartement près de la Tamise me revient souvent en mémoire. Mais ma mère l'a vendu quand elle s'est remariée et je sais que je n'y retournerai jamais.

Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je ferai, à la rentrée, à la fin de mes études, et je ne sais toujours pas ce que j'attends pour me décider.

Rose m'épuise de ses papotages, je me perds dans l'observation de la table, et des petits bouquets blancs sur les nappes en dentelle. Je me noie dans les entrelacs de la dentelle, pour ne pas risquer de relever le nez et chercher des yeux gris.

Les premiers plats arrivent, et rien n'a de goût, vraiment. Pourquoi je pense encore à ces vitraux et à ce Christ en croix ?

Les mariés nous rejoignent et je vois à son sourire que James est vraiment heureux que je sois venu. Avec les années il est devenu un ami. Mon meilleur ami je crois. Il a longtemps été le seul avec qui j'ai pu parler de Scorpius, parfois. Le seul à m'écouter parler de ma peine sans se sentir obligé de me dire que c'est mieux ainsi, de toute façon.

Le vin commence à me faire tourner la tête et la musique me rend mélancolique. Chaque gorgée du liquide grenat apaise les battements de mon cœur. Peut-être que si je continue de boire il va s'arrêter complètement ?… Le discours sur l'amour de mon oncle Ron ne m'arrache pas un sourire.

Les couples se forment et Rose me traîne, contre mon gré, sur la piste. Dans un éclat de rire elle m'invite à me choisir une fiancée parmi les demoiselles d'honneur, pour finir la soirée.

Je n'ai pas envie de finir la soirée avec une fille déguisée en meringue, dommage. Ce serait pratique, et rassurant pour tout le monde. Je vois bien qu'ils s'inquiètent de ma solitude, tous. Qu'ils m'inventent un amour à Paris, pourquoi pas ? Je ne réponds pas. L'amour n'est pas ma priorité.

Je tourbillonne avec Rose et parfois un reflet blond m'abîme les yeux. Narcissa danse comme une folle et je lui envie son insouciance. Je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas reconnu. Elle était si jeune, cet été-là…

Peut-être que si je continue à tourner j'oublierai tout ?

Je croise des yeux gris à une table et soudain j'ai chaud, très chaud. Il m'a vu et reconnu, je le sais, mais il n'a pas souri. J'essaie de ne pas le regarder. Impossible. Lui a détourné les yeux et discute avec le garçon à ses côtés.

Il est beau.

Ils sont beaux, tous les deux. Evidemment.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

La musique s'arrête et j'en profite pour m'éclipser rapidement, vers le bar. J'ai la gorge sèche, il faut que je me trouve une boisson désaltérante. Le garçon me propose du champagne mais je préfère du Perrier.

Je sens les bulles me piquer le nez et me faire presque monter les larmes aux yeux. Je reste devant le bar, tournant le dos à la salle, un peu perdu.

Soudain un bras se tend vers un verre, sur ma droite. J'aperçois une fine cicatrice sur le poignet et je tourne la tête de l'autre côté, vivement, le coeur battant. Une voix légèrement traînante parvient jusqu'à moi, comme dans un brouillard :

- Des bulles, des bulles…Ils n'ont pas quelque chose de plus fort ?

- Scorpius, tu m'avais promis d'arrêter de boire, répond une autre voix masculine.

- Oh, tu sais, moi, les promesses…

C'est plus que je ne peux en supporter et je m'enfuis vers la sortie, pour marcher dans la pénombre. Je retrouve avec soulagement l'obscurité et la fraîcheur. Je fais quelques pas dans l'herbe humide, et la musique diminue.

Les promesses…Notre dernière promesse résonne encore à mes oreilles et je sais qu'elle n'avait pas de valeur.

Je m'assois sur une chaise, abandonnée là, et la musique meurt au loin. La lune brille au dessus de moi, je frissonne.

Quelques éclats de rire s'élèvent vers les étoiles.

J'ai froid sur cette chaise mais je ne bouge pas. Même pas le courage de rentrer à l'hôtel.

Une silhouette se dirige vers moi, et un homme que je distingue à peine me demande :

- Excusez-moi, vous avez vu Scorpius ?

Je sursaute :

- Pardon ?

- Scorpius Malfoy. Un jeune homme blond. Vous l'avez vu ?

- Non. Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé.

Il prend une chaise et s'assoit à côté de moi. C'est l'ami de Scorpius. J'aimerais qu'il parte. Il reprend :

- Il m'a dit qu'il sortait fumer une cigarette et il a disparu. Comme d'habitude.

Il soupire et se tait. Sait-il que je le connais ? J'ai envie de partir. Je _devrais _partir, mais au lieu de ça je m'entends demander :

- Vous le connaissez depuis longtemps ?

- Scorpius ? Oh oui… Depuis Durmstrang, où on est arrivés presque en même temps. Ca fait un paquet d'années. On était les deux seuls anglais, cette année-là. Mutation disciplinaire. Sale période…

Le silence retombe. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. Je ne veux pas plaindre Scorpius. Je croyais qu'il était parti de son plein gré ?

Peu à peu mes yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité et j'entrevois une ombre se diriger vers nous. Je voudrais m'enfuir mais je suis tétanisé. Un lapin pris dans la lueur des phares.

Le fantôme arrive jusqu'à nous, et murmure :

- Je te cherchais, Rupert…

- Sans blague ? C'est toi qui disparais et c'est toi qui me cherches ?? T'étais où ?

- A Windsor…je prenais un thé avec la Reine…dit-il d'un ton las.

- Tu te crois drôle ?

- J'ai cette faiblesse, oui, de me croire drôle. A défaut d'autre chose.

Il se tient en face de nous, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ses traits. Il ne me regarde pas. Peut-être que si je ne bouge pas, il ne me verra pas.

- Bon, on rentre ? demande-t-il d'un ton légèrement agacé.

- OK. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas présentés…fait Rupert en se relevant.

- On se connaît, dis-je rapidement pour couper court à tout quiproquo.

- On était ensemble à Poudlard, ajoute Scorpius d'un ton neutre.

- A une prochaine, alors, me dit Rupert en s'éloignant avec Scorpius.

Je crois que je tremble un peu. C'est vrai qu'il fait froid.

Je les vois disparaître. A un moment son ami se retourne et me regarde. Ils parlent de moi, c'est sûr.

Qu'est ce que Scorpius lui dit à notre sujet ?

Que j'ai été son premier amour, ou que nous n'étions pas dans la même Maison, à Poudlard ?

De toute façon, les deux sont vrais.

Je me lève et je me dirige vers ma voiture, accompagné de cette phrase qui résonne encore à mes oreilles « On était _ensemble_ à Poudlard ». J'ai la faiblesse de penser que ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose que « On était à Poudlard ensemble».

Je hausse les épaules. Même la sémantique se moque de moi, ce soir.

Je rentre dans ma chambre avec cette petite phrase qui tourne en boucle, et les souvenirs qui vont avec.

Souvenirs, attention, danger.

Je me couche dans cette chambre d'hôtel avec une irrépressible envie de pleurer, et une irrépressible envie de le revoir.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires**_

**_Merci à Alfa pour ses conseils éclairés..._**

_**P. S. : « Scarborough fair » est une chanson de Simon et Garfunkel**_

_**« Souvenirs Attention Danger » est une chanson de Serge Lama**_


	21. Photo souvenir

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Chapitre 21 **_

_**Photo souvenir**_

_**POV Albus**_

Je me réveille dans cette chambre d'hôtel en sueur et la bouche sèche.

J'ai encore fait ce cauchemar. Celui que j'ai fait pendant des mois après ton départ. Il est revenu. Plusieurs fois dans la nuit. Je le connais par cœur, pourtant je n'arrive pas à m'en sortir.

Je regarde le papier peint fleuri, le soleil qui pointe entre les rideaux en velours jaune et j'attends que les battements de mon cœur s'apaisent. Dehors les oiseaux gazouillent et ça me surprend. A Paris je n'entends jamais les oiseaux le matin. Ce bruit me rappelle les vacances et …non. Pas ça.

Je me lève rapidement et je file sous la douche. La salle de bain rose me fait grimacer, mais au moins c'est propre. Le charme de la province. Dehors il fait beau et les prés sont d'un vert agressif.

L'eau chaude coule sur mon corps, comme une fontaine bienfaisante, et je vide le shampooing sur ma tête. J'aimerais qu'il fasse disparaître le halo gris de tes yeux, collé à mes cheveux.

Je ferme les paupières et les images du rêve me reviennent, précises, immuables.

Des bougies sur un gâteau d'anniversaire. Ma sœur t'embrasse, tu deviens pâle, ton père détourne la tête. Bizarrement le mien n'est pas là, pourtant nous sommes à Poudlard.

Nous enfourchons nos vélos et on s'élance vers la forêt. On pédale comme des fous, avec acharnement, en riant. Je sens le vent dans mes cheveux et je me sens libre, heureux.

Mais tu pédales plus vite que moi et tu t'éloignes, inexorablement, en riant toujours. Puis tu n'es plus là. Je t'appelle, en vain. Je hurle. Tu es parti. Trop loin. Sans me dire au revoir.

Je suis perdu dans cette forêt. Je pleure. Je ne retrouve jamais le chemin de Poudlard. J'erre sans but, avec mon vélo neuf. La nuit tombe. Les branches des arbres se penchent et s'accrochent à mes vêtements pour les déchirer, comme dans ce dessin animé qui m'avait épouvanté quand j'étais petit.

A Poudlard je me réveillais souvent en pleurs et les bras griffés.

Je m'ébroue sous la douche et je rouvre les yeux.

Ce n'est rien que le cauchemar idiot d'un gamin idiot.

Je me rase en évitant de trop m'observer. Pas bonne mine ce matin. Jamais vraiment bonne mine en fait. A Paris je me précipite dans le métro dès le lever du soleil et je n'en ressors que le soir. Qui s'en soucie ? Pas moi.

J'enfile un jean et une chemise blanche, et je passe rapidement ma main dans mes cheveux, pour dompter mes épis.

Je vérifie l'heure : 8h30. Le petit déjeuner est servi jusqu'à 9 heures.

J'imagine la salle du petit déjeuner : du papier peint fleuri, des tentures poussiéreuses, des tables rondes avec des napperons en dentelle. L'escalier craque sous mes pas tandis que je descends.

Je ne suis pas déçu : le décor est tel que je l'avais imaginé. Je m'installe à une table déserte. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de clients.

On est hors saison.

Une jolie fille me demande ce que je veux boire, avec bonhomie. Je réponds : du café, puis je rectifie : du thé. On n'est pas à Paris ici, et je suis anglais.

Je déguste ma brioche quand un jeune homme brun s'approche de ma table en souriant. Il se penche vers moi et me dit :

- On se connait, non ? Vous étiez au mariage, hier soir…

- Heu…Oui.

Un morceau de brioche reste coincé dans ma gorge tandis qu'il continue :

- Je peux m'installer avec vous ?

Je tousse mais hoche la tête affirmativement. Il s'assoit, semble attendre que je me remette. Il regarde par la fenêtre.

Si j'avais su, je me serais dépêché de partir.

Non. Si j'avais su, je ne serais jamais venu.

Je regarde ma montre. Il dit, contrarié :

- J'espère que Scorpius va se dépêcher. Je lui ai dit que le service n'était que jusqu'à 9 heures.

La jeune serveuse lui apporte son thé et il commence à déjeuner en silence. Ouf. Une famille se lève et quitte la salle.

- Vous étiez à Poudlard avec lui, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Mais pas dans la même Maison, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je retiens un sourire. Je savais que Scorpius ne dirait que ça. Ne retiendrait que ça.

- Effectivement.

- Vous êtes un proche du marié ou de la mariée ?

- Euh…du marié. A vrai dire, elle, je la connais très peu. J'habite en France depuis trois ans.

- Et vous êtes venu exprès pour le mariage ?

- Oui. James est de ma famille, vous savez.

- Non, je ne savais pas. Excusez-moi.

Il me sourit gentiment. C'est un bel homme. Son visage est viril et ses yeux d'un brun velouté. Il ne se moque même pas de moi. Il ne sait vraiment pas qui je suis.

En fait je ne suis personne.

J'essaie de boire mon thé rapidement mais il est brûlant. Des craquements dans l'escalier, derrière moi, me font sursauter. Ca commence comment, cette prière, déjà ? Mon Dieu, faites que…

- Ah te voilà !! Dépêche-toi, t'as vu l'heure ?

Je ferme les yeux et je déglutis difficilement.

Tu t'assois à côté de moi, maugréant un vague « bonjour ». J'en fais autant. Je vois ma main trembler et le thé frôle dangereusement le bord de la tasse.

Tu commandes un café d'une voix lasse et je ne reconnais pas ton odeur. Tu portes une eau de toilette distinguée, à présent.

Je ne lève pas la tête de ma soucoupe. Tu ne me regardes pas.

Pourtant tu es si proche de moi que je pourrais te toucher.

Rupert nous fait aimablement la conversation au sujet du beau temps, et tu regardes ta montre.

- Ca va Scorpius ? dit-il doucement.

- Oui, ça va, merci. Pourquoi ?

- Tu ne décroches pas un mot ce matin. Tu as mal dormi ?

- Oui. J'ai fait un cauchemar. Et tu as ronflé.

Je ne bronche pas. Rupert reprend :

- Vous étiez dans la même classe, à Poudlard ?

- Oui, réponds-tu sèchement en décortiquant ton croissant.

- Scorpius travaillait bien ? me demande-t-il d'un air intéressé.

- Oui. Très bien, je réponds un peu rapidement, en émiettant le reste de ma brioche.

- Vraiment ? Tu étais nul à Durmstrang, au début, Scorpius…

- Je ne parlais pas la langue je te rappelle…maugrées-tu.

- Ouais. Heureusement que j'étais là…Je t'ai souvent sauvé la mise. Il était bon dans quelle matière ? me demande-t-il.

- Toutes. Les potions, surtout, je crois.

- Ha ! ha ! La matière de papa…tout s'explique !!

Tu hausses les épaules, agacé, et je parviens presque au bout de mon thé. Il ne reste que des miettes de ton croissant, et pourtant, tu n'as rien mangé, j'en jurerais.

- Et vous, vous étiez bon en quoi ?

- En potions, je réponds en fixant obstinément une tache invisible sur la nappe.

Il nous regarde tour à tour, hilare, et lance :

- Aussi ? Et lequel des deux était le meilleur ? Le Serpentard ou le Gryffondor ?

Un silence plane et je lâche, avec un soupir :

- Scorpius. Il savait réaliser n'importe quelle potion. Même celles qui n'étaient pas au programme.

Ta tasse retombe avec fracas. Tu te lèves avec brusquerie et tu nous lances :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim. J'ai oublié quelque chose là-haut. Excusez-moi…

Tu t'éloignes à grands pas. Rupert me regarde, étonné :

- Excusez-le. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Je souris faiblement. Je m'apprête à partir quand j'entends une dégringolade dans l'escalier, et des rires. Bien sûr. Lily et son copain. Je leur tourne le dos mais je n'espère plus vraiment passer inaperçu. Vu le début de la matinée, ce serait trop beau.

- Coucou…me dit-elle en me collant un baiser sur la joue. Tu crois qu'on peut encore déjeuner dans ce boui…euh bel hôtel ?

- Je ne sais pas…C'est un peu tard, non ?

Lily s'installe à notre table, très à l'aise, et tend la main à mon vis-à-vis :

- Lily Potter. Enchantée. Et ça c'est mon fiancé, Allan.

- Rupert Miles. Enchanté. Je suis un ami de la famille Malfoy.

- Oh ! Vous connaissez Scorpius ?

- Oui. Très bien, répond-il. Je suis venu avec lui.

Elle se tourne vers moi, avec un petit sourire narquois :

- Alors, tu l'as vu, Albus ?

J'acquiesce, les oreilles en feu, et Rupert me fixe avec stupéfaction :

- Albus ?

Je hoche la tête, gêné.

Il semble abasourdi et je comprends que Scorpius a dû lui parler de moi. Il y a longtemps.

Il me dévisage avec tant d'insistance que je m'interroge pour savoir s'il ne va pas me demander un autographe. Ou me gifler, pour avoir été le premier. Je me lève, et il dit :

- Non, attendez…vous êtes vraiment Albus Potter ?

- Oui, c'est vraiment lui, répond Lily, agacée. Bon, je crois que c'est râpé pour avoir un petit déjeuner ici. Viens, chéri, on se tire…Mes amitiés à Scorpius, dit-elle à Rupert. Enfin, non, ne lui dites rien, c'est mieux. Ciao, Albus… bon retour en France.

- Vous habitez en France ?

- Oui. Je crois vous l'avoir dit tout à l'heure…

- C'est vrai, excusez-moi. Mais je suis tellement surpris de vous rencontrer. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit qui vous étiez ?

- Je ne pensais pas que ça avait de l'importance. Mon père est connu, mais moi…je ne suis personne.

- Et vous faites quoi en France ?

Pourquoi ces questions ? Je regrette la maladresse de ma sœur, tout à l'heure. J'aurais voulu rester incognito.

Une vague connaissance.

Une ombre dans leur vie.

- Je finis mes études d'alchimie.

- Vraiment ? c'est très difficile comme matière.

- Oui. Excusez-moi, mais je dois reprendre le shuttle, tout à l'heure. J'ai été content de vous connaître.

- Moi aussi, dit-il d'un ton rêveur. Moi aussi…Au revoir, Albus…

Et je remonte dans ma chambre, vaguement nauséeux, pour préparer mes affaires. Et quitter l'Angleterre.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Je fourre ma valise dans la voiture de location. Il y a un élégant coupé gris à côté de ma Fiat. Je ne cherche pas à savoir à qui il appartient, je démarre rapidement. J'avais un peu promis à mon père de passer le voir avant de partir, mais je n'en ai plus envie, maintenant. Ou plus le courage.

Les paysages verdoyants du Surrey défilent et m'apaisent. Tout a l'air tellement calme, ici. Comme au ralenti. Je mets la radio et je laisse mon esprit dériver.

La brève rencontre surréaliste de ce matin me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche. Pourquoi as-tu joué les mystérieux, alors que ton ami connaissait très bien mon existence ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qui j'étais ?

As-tu eu honte en me voyant, hier, parce que je ne suis pas assez présentable ?

Je ne fais pas très sérieux, c'est sûr, même pour un premier amour. Pas très convenable.

Un cliché prétend qu'on n'oublie jamais son premier amour. Sans doute.

L'essentiel, c'est de passer au deuxième sans trop tarder. Je n'ai pas réussi. Toi si, visiblement. Et sans perdre trop de temps, j'imagine.

Je ne t'en veux pas, non, je suis au-delà de ça. Disons que je ne t'en veux plus. La vie continue, c'est bien normal.

Et il a l'air charmant, Rupert. Gentil, prévenant. Quelqu'un de bien, de toute évidence.

Toi, en revanche…tu es toujours sur la ligne de fuite, dirait-on. Désabusé, mais avec classe.

Je ne veux pas penser à ce que tu as vécu à Durmstrang. Pas me demander si tu as été plus ou moins malheureux que moi. La souffrance est absolue, de toute façon.

J'essaie de chasser ces pensées gênantes et de me concentrer sur la route. Il ne manquerait plus que je loupe l'autoroute. Dans un petit village, je suis sur le point d'emboutir la voiture devant moi qui s'arrête docilement à un passage piéton. Les gens ne conduisent pas comme ça à Paris et je me sens bizarre, décalé. Etranger dans mon propre pays.

Finalement je suis content de rentrer en France et de reprendre le boulot. Même si je ne m'y sens pas vraiment chez moi.

Je suis étranger partout, depuis que j'ai quitté Poudlard.

ooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

J'avais tellement de fois imaginé nos retrouvailles, avant…Pas une seule fois pourtant je n'avais pensé que tu ferais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas.

Et que je ferais de même.

Je regarde ma montre. J'ai le temps encore mais je me sens pressé, stressé. Comme si je voulais échapper rapidement à ce week-end, cette escapade. Au passé ?

J'arrive à la gare et je range la Fiat parmi ses jumelles, sur le parking.

Je m'assois avec plaisir dans le train et je respire quand il démarre. Le sommeil me gagne rapidement en regardant le paysage défiler. Good bye, England.

Je me réveille lentement. En face de moi une jeune fille écrit une longue lettre sur du papier mauve et je repense à toutes les lettres que je t'ai écrites et jamais expédiées. Au début parce que c'était déconseillé par les médecins, comme pour toutes les personnes en désintox.

Après…parce que je n'osais pas. Parce que mon père m'avait conseillé d'attendre de tes nouvelles, de ne pas écrire le premier. Parce que tu ne m'as jamais donné de tes nouvelles.

Elles se sont accumulées dans mon tiroir, témoignage dérisoire de ma vie qui continuait sans toi. Quand même.

Et j'ai continué à écrire, tous les jours, avec régularité, parce qu'il fallait bien que je parle de ma vie à quelqu'un. Enfin, de ce qu'il en restait.

La vérité, je l'ai découverte par bribes, presque par erreur. Ton départ précipité, votre hospitalisation. Je t'ai attendu longtemps, ce matin-là, avant que James ne vienne me dire que tu étais à Sainte Mangouste.

C'était le lendemain du jour où toi et moi, pour la première fois…le lendemain du jour où tu m'as juré de m'aimer toute ta vie. Promesse de junkie ?

A partir de là, il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs sur toi. Sur vous, plutôt.

On raconte que ton père vous aurait trouvés évanouis dans la salle sur Demande, une seringue dans le bras. Je sais bien que tu n'aurais jamais utilisé de seringue. Pas besoin de seringue avec tes potions.

D'aucuns prétendent qu'on vous aurait découverts complètement défoncés, dans les toilettes. Vous êtes entrés dans la légende de Poudlard, tous les deux. Par la petite porte.

Moi j'ai toujours cru à la version de mon père, même si elle était plus banale.

J'étais presque jaloux, au début. Pourquoi elle et pas moi ? Puis je me suis rappelé que tu m'avais offert un flacon, à Noël, mais que j'avais refusé. Trop peureux, peut être. Trop sage. Comme pour le reste.

Encore un chemin sur lequel je ne t'ai pas suivi. Lily, elle, était du genre à ne rien refuser. Il suffisait de lui dire « chiche » pour qu'elle se lance dans les pires aventures.

Je comprenais mieux tes absences, tes tremblements. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu ne m'en avais pas parlé.

Je suis allé au Terrier pour passer les vacances de Noêl, puis toutes les autres vacances. Ma mère n'a plus jamais voulu qu'on aille au Manoir. Elle estimait que les Malfoy avaient une influence trop négative sur ses enfants.

Et puis il y a eu ce fameux jour où elle a laissé échapper que Lily s'en était bien sortie, finalement, et qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu élever un bâtard blond.

J'ai cru recevoir une gifle, ce jour-là. Tant de naïveté de ma part…

Avais-je été aveugle et sourd, ou juste idiot ?

J'ai couru dehors, enfourché mon vélo et pédalé comme si ma vie en dépendait, au hasard des chemins, les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

Le soir, je suis rentré tard, épuisé par ma course et mon chagrin. Ma mère a voulu me consoler mais je l'ai repoussée. Je n'étais plus un enfant, à 16 ans.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo

Je sors de la gare et je m'engouffre dans le métro. Son odeur âcre me fait tousser, ma valise se coince dans le portique, les gens font la gueule.

Bienvenue à Paris. Je retrouve l'anonymat avec soulagement. Il est temps de refermer la parenthèse.

Mon studio est parfaitement ordonné et mes petites habitudes de célibataire me font du bien. Un repas rapide, une douche et je me couche.

Je me concentre sur ce vieil ouvrage de Nicolas Flamel, mais les mots dansent devant mes yeux et ma pensée s'échappe. Inutile d'insister, je ne comprends rien.

Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je fixe la lueur des phares qui se déplace entre les persiennes, j'écoute le ronronnement de la circulation. J'imagine les gens dans leurs voitures, qui vont au restaurant, au cinéma, ou qui rentrent chez eux, retrouver ceux qu'ils aiment. J'invente leur vie et elle immanquablement plus belle que la mienne. Peut-être parce que je n'en ai pas ?

Je me tourne et je me retourne dans ce lit. Flûte. Impossible de dormir.

Je me lève et j'allume mon ordi, plus par habitude que par envie. Peut-être surfer sur la toile, ou écouter de la musique, regarder des films. Toute cette vie sur le net…

Une petite enveloppe clignote sur mon écran, et je clique dessus, un peu surpris.

C'est un e-mail de James, pour me remercier de ma venue. Je lis entre les lignes qu'il regrette mon départ précipité, qu'il me prend pour un sauvage. Je ne mords pas, pourtant. Je n'ai juste pas envie de faire semblant.

Il y a un fichier joint, ce sont des photos. Bien sûr. Je décide de ne pas les regarder. J'ai déjà suffisamment morflé.

Je clique pourtant sur l'icône et les photos apparaissent, comme par magie.

Mon cœur s'accélère.

James est magnifique au bras de sa femme. Leur bonheur irradie au travers des pixels et je lis tout l'amour du monde dans leurs yeux. J'y croirais presque. A l'amour.

Les photos défilent, sourires éclatants, baisers délicats, mousseline blanche, purs clichés d'un mariage réussi dans le Surrey.

La vie est belle sur les photos.

J'aperçois ma silhouette, ici ou là, jamais dans l'axe, jamais souriant. Déjà parti…

Ma mère et son mari, épanouis. Narcissa et son chignon rebelle. Lily et son fiancé, dans une pose torride. Elle a une réputation à défendre. Des enfants qui ramassent des pétales et du riz. Mon oncle Ron qui fait le pitre, tante Hermione qui lève son verre. Isadora qui discute avec ma mère…

Mon père et Draco qui se regardent, amoureux. Comment font-ils, après tout ce temps, toutes ces difficultés ? Ils sont la plus belle revanche de la vie sur l'ironie du sort. Même si la bataille a été longue, et les séquelles nombreuses…

Je clique de plus en plus rapidement, sans me demander pourquoi. Comme pour en finir plus vite. Tous ces gens, tout ce bonheur, les ai-je vraiment croisés, ce week end ? Ai-je goûté à ce gâteau ?

Je n'aime pas la meringue, de toute façon.

Et puis soudain, il y a toi.

Enfin, Rupert et toi.

Beaux, distingués, complices. Complices de quoi ?

Côte à côte, à table, vous levez vos verres et vous vous regardez en souriant. Il y a tant de douceur et de compréhension dans ce regard qu'il me transperce comme la pointe d'un diamant.

D'où te viennent ce sourire, cette tendresse ? Tu me les avais donnés. Tu me les as repris.

Ma main se crispe sur la souris pendant que je me dissous dans ton image, sur mon écran.

Dehors les voitures filent à toute allure, et moi je me change en statue.

Toutes ces années à éviter de penser à toi pour finir épinglé comme un papillon, devant mon écran.

oooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Une éternité plus tard, j'éteins mon ordi. Il pleut. Je vis à Paris.

Je me recouche, le cœur un peu plus lourd, et peu à peu le cliché qui s'obstine devant mes paupières closes est remplacé par une autre photo.

Nous avons 12 ans je crois.

On est en cours, l'un à côté de l'autre, et on partage le même sourire. On se regarde avec tant d'amour que je mords mon oreiller pour ne pas hurler, ce soir.

Cette photo, mon père te l'avait donnée à Noël.

Est-elle passée à la poubelle, avec tes promesses ? Avec notre amour ?

Qui t'embrasse et te caresse, ce soir ? A qui fais tu des serments ?

Je ferme les yeux, je soupire.

Un rêve blond s'offre à moi. Un rêve velouté comme ta peau que je n'ai pas frôlée, tiède comme ta bouche que je n'ai pas embrassée.

Un rêve dans lequel tu viendrais me rejoindre entre ces draps immaculés, sans un mot, sans un sourire, avec cet air absent sur le visage, comme ce matin, et cette nouvelle odeur que je découvrirais au creux de ton cou.

Un rêve paradoxal comme l'envie que j'ai de toi et le mépris que j'ai pour toi.

Nous n'aurions rien à nous dire. Pas de pardon, pas de toujours. Pas de promesse.

Juste l'amour à faire, encore et encore. A réinventer.

Alors peut- être que, dans le désert de nos cœurs ravagés, mes mains reconnaîtraient les tiennes, mon corps nu s'ouvrirait enfin au tien, et, dans un ultime abandon, au cœur de notre silence, tu me ferais crier de plaisir.

Et peut-être que, dans l'écho muet de ce cri, un sourire viendrait naître sur nos lèvres, inattendu comme un pardon.

_**A suivre… **_

__

_**« Photo souvenir » est une chanson de William Sheller**_

_**Merci à Alfa, pour le fond et pour la forme…**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	22. Sommes nous ?

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : rating M**_

_**Chapitre 22. Sommes-nous ?**_

_**Septembre, l'année suivante.**_

_**POV DRACO**_

Je profite des derniers rayons de l'été, étendu sur ma chaise longue. Tout est immobile autour de moi, mais tout bruisse. Heureusement que j'ai arrosé cette pelouse régulièrement cet été, ou tout serait brûlé.

J'aperçois le lac au loin, et une barque qui s'éloigne. Ma poitrine se soulève sous l'effet d'un profond soupir. Tellement de souvenirs reviennent à moi, en regardant ce lac. Je souris en voyant la barque faire demi-tour. C'est Harry qui s'entête à le traverser à la rame, chaque matin. Pour garder la forme, dit-il.

Moi je le trouve en forme, mais il ne me croit pas. Le temps n'a pas vraiment de prise sur lui. Je le trouve toujours aussi juvénile. Cette énergie et ce sourire irrésistible. Je le soupçonne d'user de quelque filtre ou pommade secrète, mais il éclate de rire en me traitant de fou.

Je reprends une gorgée de thé glacé quand Isadora m'appelle. Je me lève, abandonnant à regret mon havre de paix. J'aurais voulu en profiter encore un peu, avant l'arrivée des invités.

Je la rejoins dans le salon, et mon cœur se serre : elle accroche des rubans au berceau de Narcissa, et le passé me rattrape d'un coup. La naissance de Narcissa, l'accident d'Harry. Ce long purgatoire avant qu'on se retrouve.

Elle se redresse, radieuse :

- T'as vu ? Je l'ai bien nettoyé, hein ? Il est comme neuf…

Je lui rends son sourire et je l'embrasse sur le front.

Comment croire que nos enfants sont si grands, maintenant ?

Que James est père de famille, maintenant ?

D'un coup de baguette elle ajoute des petites fleurs blanches dans l'osier du berceau qui va abriter Ysé, pour quelques heures. Harry a dû batailler pas mal avec Ginny pour qu'elle accepte que le baptême se déroule chez nous, au Manoir, non loin de la famille de MoÏra. Mais finalement il a eu gain de cause, et tout à l'heure la famille va arriver.

J'entends des vagissements qui se rapprochent et Moïra, l'épouse de James apparaît, le bébé dans les bras. Elles sont charmantes toutes les deux, dans leurs vêtements d'apparat coordonnés. Elle se dirige vers le berceau et s'exclame :

- Qu'il est beau !! On dirait un berceau du 19ème siècle…

- C'en est un, sourit Isadora. Il a bercé toute la famille Malfoy…

- Waouh !! T'as vu, bichette, le beau dodo que tu vas avoir ??

Elle pose délicatement le bébé dans le lit, qui se met à hurler.

- Mais non, tu ne vas pas au lit tout de suite…Je vais te changer, et après on ira tous à l'Eglise…tu seras sage hein ?

Les pleurs d'Ysé redoublent et James entre dans la pièce :

- On torture un bébé, ici, ou quoi ? Oh là la ! Il est beau, ce berceau !! C'est pour elle ?

- Non, c'est pour ton père, je lui réponds avec un clin d'œil. Il retombe en enfance, parfois.

- Qui dit du bien de moi ? demande Harry, qui entre par la porte fenêtre, rouge et en sueur.

- Harry ? T'as vu l'heure ? Je te rappelle qu'on baptise ta petite-fille, tout à l'heure…, gronde gentiment Isadora. Dépêche-toi de prendre une douche…

- Oui, M'man, dit-il en s'éloignant après avoir posé un baiser délicat sur la joue d'Ysé, qui se calme comme par magie.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, on est tous prêts et on transplane jusqu'à l'Eglise. Les parents de Moïra nous attendent, souriants. Ron et Hermione arrivent également, avec les autres membres du clan Weasley. Le bébé passe de bras en bras et tout le monde la trouve craquante dans sa petite robe en dentelle blanche. Ginny et John nous rejoignent, on se salue rapidement, mais courtoisement.

Je regarde autour de moi. Je ne vois pas Scorpius. Il avait pourtant promis de venir. Albus n'est pas là non plus. Lily est aux Etats Unis avec son nouveau fiancé, mais je vois qu'Harry cherche son fils du regard.

On entre dans l'Eglise, et le froid de la pierre nous saisit. Il y a peu de monde, seulement des proches. Narcissa insiste pour se mettre au premier rang, à côté des parents d'Ysé. Du coup elle se retrouve aussi à coté de Ginny, qui lui sourit gentiment. Ouf. J'ai toujours peur d'un esclandre, même si je sais que la hache de guerre est enterrée.

Je n'ai pas revu Albus depuis le mariage, mais il m'a fait de la peine ce jour-là. Je ne l'avais pas croisé depuis sa sortie de Poudlard, il y a 5 ans, et j'ai cru voir un fantôme. La petite flamme émeraude qui brille dans le regard d'Harry ne brille plus chez Albus. Je l'ai trouvé absent, résigné.

Tandis que le prêtre nous parle de l'amour de Dieu je sens les remords me mordre cruellement. Ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, d'envoyer Scorpius à Durmstrang. Il y a été très malheureux, même s'il ne l'a jamais reconnu devant moi. C'est par Rupert que je l'ai su, des années plus tard. Ma gorge se serre tandis que je pense à tout le mal qu'on a fait à ces enfants, en croyant bien faire.

Scorpius est parti dans ce collège à sa demande, plus par fuite que par réelle volonté. Une fois arrivé là-bas, il m'a envoyé quelques lettres anodines, se plaignant du froid et de la difficulté de la langue. Il ne m'a jamais dit combien c'était dur pour lui. Il n'a jamais demandé à revenir à Poudlard. Pourtant j'aurais accepté sans hésiter.

A la même époque Albus a posé quelques questions puis s'est enfermé dans le mutisme quand il a appris les frasques amoureuses de sa sœur avec son « ami ». Il n'a plus jamais voulu parler de Scorpius avec moi, et il s'est fané doucement. Flétri comme une fleur assoiffée.

Les parents et parrains s'approchent de l'autel et j'échange un sourire ému avec Harry. Le prêtre parle de rédemption éternelle. Je me demande qui me pardonnera un jour mes péchés. Mes erreurs.

L'eau bénite coule sur le front d'Ysé quand j'entends un bruit derrière nous. C'est Albus qui vient d'arriver et qui s'est mit au dernier rang, seul.

J'ai envie d'aller le chercher. J'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai envie de lui dire que Scorpius l'aimait et que c'est pour ne pas le faire souffrir qu'il est parti.

Mais c'est trop tard de toute façon. La vie a continué.

Le bébé pleure et je réprime un frisson. Il fait toujours si frais dans les Églises. Albus fixe les vitraux et les chants s'élèvent, couvrant les cris du bébé.

ooooOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

_**POV Albus**_

Je suis décidément incapable d'arriver à une cérémonie à l'heure. L'avantage, c'est que je peux choisir ma place, rester au fond. L'inconvénient c'est que James va me foudroyer du regard.

J'aperçois de la dentelle blanche à l'autre bout de l'Eglise et je souris. James voulait que je sois le parrain d'Ysé mais j'ai refusé. Je n'ai aucune des qualités requises pour m'occuper d'une jeune âme.

J'attends que les battements désordonnés de mon cœur s'apaisent pour scruter les rangs clairsemés. Tu n'es pas là. Ouf. Un soulagement détend mes épaules, vite suivi par une légère amertume.

J'observe les vitraux pendant que la nouvelle baptisée teste la capacité de ses poumons. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les Eglises mais j'aime les vitraux. Il m'a toujours semblé qu'il y a un mystère, un code dans ces dessins et ces couleurs. Un message que je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Enfant, je croyais que je comprendrais tout une fois devenu adulte, tous les mystères, y compris ceux des vitraux. Je me suis trompé, sur ça aussi.

Draco Malfoy me fixe d'un air désolé et j'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais élève, arrivé en retard. Je serai toujours un élève face à lui…Il a été mon professeur pendant tant d'années. J'ai toujours bien travaillé dans sa classe, je suis même devenu le meilleur, à une époque, après ton départ. Mais la déception est là, je le sens bien.

Les parrains et marraines entourent le bébé et les flashs crépitent. Dieu merci je n'y suis pas. Je ferme les yeux et j'écoute l'orgue. Il me ramène au mariage, l'an dernier. Tu étais là, à quelques pas de moi, et à des milliers d'années lumière, en même temps. Où es-tu aujourd'hui ?

Dans un café, avec Rupert ? En train de disputer une partie de tennis, de golf ? Promenant un chien le long de la Tamise ? Ou encore au lit, mordant dans un croissant ? J'imagine les miettes accrochées à ton menton et tes yeux gonflés de sommeil.

Les invités refluent vers la sortie .Je me lève pour les rejoindre.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

On se retrouve au Manoir Malfoy pour le déjeuner et mon cœur se serre lorsque je gravis les marches de cet endroit tellement chargé de souvenirs. Rien n'a changé. Tout est resté d'un immobilisme trompeur. Le canapé en cuir, les fauteuils, face à face. Les épais rideaux en velours rouge. Cette odeur d'encaustique, de cire. Les immenses armoires et les portraits qui me dévisagent. A croire que tu vas rentrer dans ce salon et me proposer de faire un tour à vélo avec toi.

On passe dans la salle à manger. Deux grandes tables ont été apprêtées pour l'occasion. La vaisselle scintille et les assiettes sont garnies de dragées blanches et roses. Un berceau couvert de dentelles attend dans un coin. Toute cette blancheur me fait cligner des yeux.

Je m'assois à une table, un peu au hasard, et Rose s'installe à côté de moi, ravie. Il reste deux places vides en face de nous. Je sais que je les fixerai pendant tout le repas.

Au moment du dessert Isadora nous propose de sortir sur la terrasse, profiter du beau temps, où d'autres tables, plus petites, semblent nous attendre. Naturellement les clans se reforment et je me demande où mon père va s'asseoir. Il s'installe avec Draco et Isadora. Je l'admire pour ce courage, alors que James et Moïra prennent place à la table de Ron et Hermione.

Rose me traîne à une table à l'écart et entreprend de me raconter par le menu comment elle va séduire son nouveau voisin, à la fac. Je laisse mes pensées divaguer du côté du lac quand un bruit de moteur fait s'interrompre les conversations, et un coupé gris s'avance dans l'allée.

Isadora se lève et va t'accueillir, pendant que je cherche comment me dématérialiser en quelques secondes. Bien sûr je pourrais transplaner et rentrer à Londres, où je vis provisoirement, mais James ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

Rupert et toi saluez tout le monde, rapidement, un peu confus. Enfin, surtout Rupert. Parce que toi tu sembles maussade, mécontent d'être là. Tu jettes à peine un coup d'œil à Ysé, qui dort dans les bras d'Harry, et tu s'assois à contrecœur à notre table, où deux chaises demeurent vides. Dans un grand raclement tu tournes ta chaise du côté du lac. Je n'aperçois que ton profil, et tes lunettes noires.

Je sais que je ne verrai ni tes yeux, ni ton sourire. Tu les réserves à d'autres, sans doute. Ton ami bafouille quelques mots au sujet de la circulation londonienne, excuse facile, et prend la chaise restante pour se placer en face de nous. Ta mère te tend une coupe de champagne que tu bois en quelques gorgées, toujours absorbé par l'observation du paysage.

Très vite Rupert et Rose bavardent gaiement, alors que nous fixons le lac en silence.

Les fantômes de nos promenades glissent en silence dans les bois, tandis que le murmure de nos premiers baisers s'évanouit dans l'eau calme.

Je retiens difficilement mes larmes. Les souvenirs me submergent, m'empêchant de respirer. Vois-tu nos silhouettes s'éloigner à vélo, toi aussi ? Entends-tu le feu crépiter, la nuit, sous les étoiles ? Les scientifiques disent que les étoiles sont mortes depuis longtemps, mais elles éclairent encore nos nuits, chaque soir. Pour rien.

J'ai l'impression que ma cicatrice me brûle mais c'est seulement le soleil qui tape sur mon avant-bras. Je me laisse dériver doucement, sur les flots doux amers de notre passé, et j'oublie les invités.

Un vagissement me tire de ma rêverie tandis que tout le monde décide d'aller faire un tour en barque. Pas pour moi, merci. Je préfère profiter de la terrasse et rester à l'écart du lac. Notre lac.

Tu t'éloignes, Narcissa sur les épaules. Je me lève et je m'installe sur la chaise longue, au milieu de la pelouse. De loin j'aperçois les barques et j'entends les cris de joie des enfants.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Je présume que je me suis assoupi quand je sens une présence à mes côtés. Je tourne la tête et je vois Rupert, assis jambes croisées sur une chaise, à côté de moi. Il me sourit gentiment et je crois que je vais finir par le demander en mariage, s'il continue à me fixer comme ça. Tant pis pour Scorpius. Comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il me dit :

- J'espère que je ne vous importune pas. Il faut me le dire, sinon.

Je ne réponds pas, j'attends. Il va bien finir par me dire ce qu'il a derrière la tête. Il reprend :

- Il n'y avait plus de place, à bord des barques. Enfin, disons que je n'aime pas l'eau. Ou disons que j'ai laissé ma place à Narcissa.

Ca fait beaucoup d'explications, d'un coup.

- Et puis votre père est tellement fort qu'il est impossible de le battre.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que des plus coriaces s'y sont cassé les dents, mais je ne veux pas le blesser. J'acquiesce silencieusement. Il soupire :

- Scorpius me fait la tête. Depuis ce matin, dans la voiture, quand je lui ai parlé de vous.

- De moi ?

- Oui. Je voulais savoir, enfin…

J'avale difficilement ma salive. Une guêpe nous tourne autour, il fait de grands gestes pour la chasser.

- A chaque fois que je l'interroge, il se ferme comme une huître, en disant qu'il n'y a rien à raconter. C'est difficile de partager la vie de quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien. Alors ce matin j'ai insisté. Ca l'a rendu fou de rage, et il a fait demi-tour. J'ai finalement réussi à le convaincre de venir quand même, en promettant de ne plus l'interroger. Mais ça me mine, voyez-vous.

Je crois que je vois mais j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas m'interroger, moi. Je sens une peur sourde croître en moi.

- C'est tellement étrange de penser que depuis toutes ces années il a toujours refusé de me parler de son passé. Alors bien sûr je me suis imaginé le pire. Au début, il était tellement mal, à Durmstrang. Tellement perdu…j'ai pensé qu'il me dirait tout petit à petit. Moi aussi j'étais mal. Une sale affaire à oublier. On s'est…consolés ensemble, vous comprenez ?

- Oui.

Ce petit mot me coûte énormément. Je t'imagine en train de pleurer dans ses bras et ça me fracasse. Je sais que je ferais mieux de me lever, de partir.

Mais je reste là, fasciné par l'histoire de cet homme qui t'aime et qui veut connaître ton passé. Notre passé. Comme si je possédais une part de toi qui lui a toujours échappé. Une part intime, secrète. Mais je ne possède rien, que du vent.

Il reprend :

- On a fait toute notre scolarité ensemble, en se soutenant mutuellement. Les coups de blues ont été nombreux, dans cette école où la force primait sur l'intelligence. Au fur et à mesure qu'on se rapprochait, j'espérais qu'il me parlerait de sa vie, son enfance. De ce qui l'avait amené là. Je sentais bien qu'il venait d'un milieu privilégié, protégé. Il n'était pas fait pour cette école. Je l'ai souvent interrogé...

Il se tait, et secoue la tête, d'un air désolé :

- Il ne m'a jamais rien dit. Toutes ces journées passées ensemble…et il ne m'a jamais rien dit.

Il ne parle pas des nuits, mais je les devine, sous le fard de ses aveux tronqués. Des oiseaux nous survolent puis disparaissent.

Il ajoute, à voix basse :

- Au final, je ne savais rien de lui, à part deux choses… Un prénom qu'il murmurait parfois dans son sommeil, et une photo qu'il cachait sous son oreiller.

Les mots calcinent mon cœur, comme passé au lance-flamme. Ainsi tu ne m'avais pas oublié…pas tout de suite. Une larme coule sur ma joue, que j'essuie discrètement. Le silence s'installe pendant quelques minutes. Se rend-il compte de mon trouble ? Heureusement j'ai mes lunettes de soleil, moi aussi. Les barques accostent sur la rive et tout le monde s'égaie dans le bois.

- Alors, quand on a quitté Durmstrang, et qu'on s'est installés à Londres, j'ai pris contact avec Poudlard. Pour savoir pourquoi il était parti, quelle faute il avait commise. Mais son dossier était secret. Personne n'a voulu répondre à mes questions. Je ne vous dirai pas que ça gâchait nos relations, car ce n'était pas le cas. Mais ça me gênait, quand même…

Il va m'interroger, et je vais devoir avouer notre amour. A ton amant. Et si j'avais tout oublié ?

- Un jour, j'ai rencontré son père, enfin. Je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Il m'a dit qu'il s'était drogué avec quelqu'un de l'école, et qu'ils avaient été renvoyés de Poudlard, tous les deux. J'avais au moins une partie de la réponse…et puis je lui ai demandé qui était Albus.

Nous y voilà. Le calice jusqu'à la lie.

- C'est là que j'ai su qu'Albus Potter était son meilleur ami. Ou peut-être plus qu'un ami, son père ne me l'a pas dit. Je pense que c'était lui, sur la photo. Enfin, vous…

Il se tait.

Que dois–je répondre ? « Oui, c'était moi » ? Il le sait déjà.

Ou « Scorpius était l'amour de ma vie et j'ai failli crever quand il est parti » ? Trop mélodramatique. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours là.

Qu'attend-il de moi, exactement ? Que je le rassure ? Que je lui dise que c'est loin, tout ça, que tout est effacé, oublié, envolé ? Ou veut-il des détails, bien croustillants ?

Je ne veux pas passer pour le dindon de la farce…Je me lance :

- Vous savez, je ne suis pas sûr de tout savoir moi non plus. Ce que je sais, c'est que la personne en question, c'était ma sœur, Lily.

- Vraiment ? La jeune fille qui était au mariage ?

Son effroi m'amuse, malgré moi. J'enfonce le clou :

- Oui. Et ils couchaient ensemble.

- Quoi ? Avec votre sœur ? Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain.

- Mais je pensais que c'était vous…enfin, je veux dire, la photo…

- Nous étions très proches, en effet. Depuis très longtemps. Mais il couchait avec ma sœur, à cette époque-là…et ce n'est pas moi qui aie été exclu de Poudlard, c'est elle…

Il est sous le choc. Il n'imaginait pas Scorpius coucher avec une fille, visiblement. Je suis un peu désolé pour lui, mais je ne veux pas laisser Scorpius s'en sortir avec une image de victime. Pas cette fois.

- Et bien…je comprends mieux son silence, maintenant…Ca n'a pas dû être facile pour votre famille...

Je me rends compte à sa tête que j'ai été bien brutal, et que mes révélations sont un peu sordides. Je reprends :

- Ma sœur était très dégourdie, vous savez. Très…excessive. Moi j'avais refusé d'essayer. Ils dérobaient des potions que son père fabriquait, puis il a commencé à en faire lui-même. Ils ont abusé des doses...et ils se sont fait virer.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ils se droguaient ? Je n'ai jamais su. Il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je l'ai découvert quand ils étaient déjà partis. Peut-être qu'ils recherchaient des expériences. Peut-être qu'ils ne savaient pas comment être heureux.

Peut-être que je n'ai pas su te rendre heureux. Mais je ne le dis pas. Je ne vais pas faire mon mea culpa devant ton amant parce que tu as couché avec ma sœur. C'était quoi cette famille scandaleuse, dans l'Antiquité ?

Les groupes d'invités s'avancent vers nous, et j'espère changer de conversation.

Je ne veux pas m'appesantir sur mon rôle auprès de toi, à l'époque.

C'est intime et douloureux, comme une plaie mal cicatrisée.

Rupert me dit, en te voyant apparaître à l'orée du bois, seul :

- Mince, Scorpius va être fou de rage s'il sait que je vous ai interrogé sur son passé, en son absence. Merci de m'avoir éclairé, mais n'en dites rien s'il vous plaît. Parlons vite d'autre chose…Vous habitez toujours en France ?

- Non, je cherche un appartement à Londres. Je travaille pour le Ministère maintenant…

- Vraiment ?

Il se lève et te fait signe de nous rejoindre. Tu hésites, ralentis, puis finalement te dirige vers nous.

- Alors, qui a gagné ? te demande Rupert d'un ton dégagé.

- La barque d'Harry Potter. Les Potter gagnent toujours, à la fin, ajoutes-tu avec un brin d'amertume. Il est tard, je suis crevé. On rentre ?

- Attends…Albus me disait qu'il cherchait un appartement à Londres. Je pourrais peut-être lui louer le mien, non ?

- Mais…je croyais que tu voulais le vendre ?

- Boh…faut voir. C'est un beau duplex, sur la Tamise. Vous voudriez le visiter ? me demande-t-il aimablement.

Complètement abasourdi par le tour que prend la conversation, je bafouille :

- Euh…je n'ai beaucoup d'argent, vous savez…

- Je comprends. Mais je peux bien faire une fleur à un ami de la famille de Scorpius, non ?

Je crois que tu es aussi dérouté que moi, derrière tes verres fumés. Rupert me lance :

- On n'a qu'à se voir, la semaine prochaine. Vous dînerez chez nous, et on visitera mon appartement. Sans aucune obligation. Mardi soir, 20 heures, ça vous irait ?

- Euh…Oui. Je pense.

Tu réagis :

- Arrête Rupert, c'est n'importe quoi !!

- Pourquoi ? Tu y vois un inconvénient ? Tu ne veux plus que je loue cet appartement ? Tu ne veux plus qu'on habite ensemble ?

- On n'invite pas les gens comme ça…

- Scorpius, je crois que le soleil t'a tapé sur la tête. Tu deviens franchement désobligeant, là. Voilà notre nouvelle adresse, dit-il en me tendant une carte de visite.

Je reste bouche bée quand je lis le nom de la rue inscrite sur la fine carte :

- Mais …c'était notre adresse !!

- Vraiment ? Tu savais ça, Scorpius ?

- Oui, maugrées-tu. Je crois que l'agence m'en avait parlé.

- Le monde est petit…c'est vrai que cet appart est immense, mais très bien situé, le long du fleuve. Bon, je ne vous explique pas où c'est, alors ? A bientôt...

Et vous vous éloignez, tandis que j'essaie de calmer le flot de mes pensées.

Il y a un piège dans cette invitation, c'est sûr. A-t-il vraiment cru que nous n'étions qu'amis ? A-t-il flairé le danger ?

Que cherche-t-il ? A reconstituer les pièces du puzzle ?

Quelle image apparaitra, à la fin, quand tout sera à sa place ? Quand l'après et l'avant se seront si bien imbriqués que la vérité nous sautera au visage ?

Je reste longtemps immobile sur ma chaise longue, avec à la main un carton où ton nom et celui et de ton ami sont inscrits à mon ancienne adresse.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_

_**Merci à Alfa pour tout ce qu'elle m'a apporté sur cette fic, le temps passé et la correction…**_

_**« Sommes-nous » est une chanson de Bashung.**_


	23. Eteins la lumière

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR (la majorité d'entre eux)**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Tout d'abord je veux vous remercier de suivre cette fic depuis si longtemps, avec toutes ses ramifications. Merci de me faire confiance et de m'accompagner, merci d'être émus parfois jusqu'aux larmes…**_

_**Merci surtout pour tous vos messages qui sont si importants pour moi, car une fic sans retour des lecteurs est toujours un peu orpheline. Bonne lecture…**_

_**Chapitre 23. Eteins la lumière**_

_**POV RUPERT**_

Le coupé file à toute allure sur cette petite route de campagne.

Les arbres défilent, beaucoup trop vite.

Je m'efforce de ne pas trop montrer ma peur pour ne pas t'inciter à accélérer, encore. Je garde les yeux fixés sur les prés verts tendres et de temps en temps je te jette un coup d'œil.

Tes mâchoires sont crispées et tes iris, derrière tes lunettes noires, sont plus noirs que gris, ce soir. Tes mèches claires masquent à moitié ton visage fermé.

Tu es fou de rage, je le sais. Tu n'en diras rien.

Comme d'habitude, tu as mis la radio beaucoup trop fort, empêchant toute conversation.

Un superbe coucher de soleil se déploie entre les nuages, laissant croire que la journée a été belle.

Je fais glisser ma main sur les accoudoirs en cuir, anticipant l'arrivée sur Londres. Encore une soirée de gâchée.

Je sais que tu vas me faire payer par ton indifférence ma curiosité de tout à l'heure. Pourquoi ne comprends tu pas que plus tu vas t'enferrer dans ton silence, plus j'aurai envie de savoir ?

Aujourd'hui j'ai ajouté quelques pièces au puzzle qu'est ta vie.

Mais le tableau final reste bien énigmatique, encore…

Tu doubles des camions sans t'occuper des limitations de vitesse. Au dessus de 180 tu perds la mémoire, comme dans une vielle chanson. Notre vie n'a -t-elle donc aucune importance ?

Les policiers moldus ne te font pas peur. Un petit sort d'oubliette et tu repars, tranquille.

Le moteur ronronne et la nuit nous enveloppe.

Je reviens de ce week end provincial avec la même amertume que lors du précédent. La sensation de frôler la vérité sans vraiment l'attraper.

Elle me glisse entre les doigts, comme le sable près du lac de ton père.

Plus j'en découvre, moins je comprends. Depuis le mariage j'étais sûr que ton compagnon d'infortune à Poudlard était Albus, ce jeune homme si triste. Et voilà que je découvre qu'en fait c'était sa sœur. Et que tu as couché avec elle…

Tu allumes une cigarette et les questions me brûlent les lèvres. Mais je me tais, comme d'habitude. L'odeur de la cigarette se mêle à celle de ton parfum, mélange légèrement écœurant.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à te convaincre d'arrêter.

Je n'ai jamais réussi à te convaincre de parler.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooo

Londres est illuminée et on regagne ton superbe appartement. Tu allumes la lumière, jette ta veste sur le porte manteau de l'entrée, et tu t'assois dans ton fauteuil préféré, l'air morose. La légère moue de ta bouche me déprime.

Je te propose de dîner, tu réponds que tu n'as pas faim. Tu ne me regardes pas.

Je vais payer cash les quelques aveux arrachés à ton ami. Combien d'heures de punition, cette fois ?

La musique s'élève, mélancolique, et tu décolles. Tu pars en pensée, loin de moi, loin de Londres sans doute…

Où es-tu, en ce moment ?

Es tu resté dans le Manoir de ton enfance, là où tout s'est joué, sans doute…Dans cette chambre d'adolescent, avec les couleurs de Serpentard au mur ? Dans l'atelier, en bas, où tu as découvert les potions ? Près du lac, avec ton premier amour ?

Je ne sais même pas qui c'était…tu as couché avec elle, mais tu murmures son prénom à lui, la nuit.

Peut-être qu'après demain j'en saurai plus. Qu'est ce que tu me caches, qui n'est pas encore prescrit ?

Tu te lèves et tu vas te servir un verre de sherry. Je soupire. Ca non plus je n'ai pas réussi à t'en débarrasser.

La voix noire, caressante et nostalgique parle d'amour enfui et tu te ressers un verre.

- Scorpius, ça suffit, je crois. Tu as assez bu.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est assez ? réponds-tu d'un ton morne.

- La raison.

- Oh, bien sûr…la raison. Des raisons, j'en ai des bonnes, crois-moi, et ce n'est pas encore tout à fait assez pour arrêter. Tu en veux un ?

- Non…merci. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fais la tête ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Je n'aime pas qu'on s'occupe de mes affaires. Tu as dépassé les bornes, là…

- Mais je veux juste louer cet appartement.

- Bien sûr. Et moi je n'ai juste pas envie d'évoquer le passé avec quelqu'un de Poudlard. Tu m'as forcé la main, Rupert. Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé sur ton passé.

- Parce que je ne t'ai jamais rien caché.

Tu soupires et tu me fixes d'un air désolé :

- Rupert, ça fait huit ans qu'on est ensemble…on n'est pas heureux comme ça ? Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus ? Pourquoi tu t'accroches à des vieilles histoires ?

Je me lève et je m'assois près de toi, sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Je caresse tes cheveux soyeux, tu fermes les yeux. La nuit nous enveloppe. Donnons-nous une nouvelle chance…je tente :

- Tu viens à la galerie, demain ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Un acheteur potentiel doit passer le matin. Ce serait bien que tu le rencontres…ce sont tes œuvres quand même…

- Mais je ne sais jamais quoi dire. C'est si difficile pour moi de parler de ma peinture. Toutes ces questions qu'ils me posent, tout le temps…le pourquoi du comment. La plupart du temps, je ne sais pas d'où viennent les idées. Je ne sais pas vendre, ajoutes–tu en soupirant.

- Je comprends. Mais ta présence est pourtant un plus, pour vendre… Tu n'as pas envie que les gens achètent tes œuvres ?

- Si. Mais je n'ai pas envie de les commenter.

La musique nous berce dans ce moment de tendresse inespéré. Tu reprends, à voix basse :

- Je viendrai demain matin, à condition que tu annules le rendez-vous de mardi pour l'appartement.

- Non…Scorpius. S'il te plaît.

Tu détournes la tête.

Je me relève et je vais sur le balcon, assister au défilé des voitures, 5 étages plus bas.

Le bruit de la circulation couvre le bruit de la musique. Je relève la tête vers les étoiles.

Sais-tu combien tu me fais souffrir, en faisant ça ?

Le sable entre les doigts.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

J'entre dans notre chambre, plongée dans l'obscurité. Je marche à pas de loup sur le tapis épais, guidé par un faible rayon de lune, qui fait briller tes cheveux.

Je te rejoins dans notre lit, m'étendant entre les draps luxueux. J'écoute ta respiration régulière, et je me dis que tu fais très bien semblant de dormir. Tu simules à la perfection, maintenant…

Que crains-tu ? Que je glisse ma main sur toi ? Que je me love contre toi, réclamant en silence les faveurs de ton amour ?

Je sais que ton désir est volatile, fragile…surtout en période de création.

Est-ce ma faute si j'ai si souvent envie de toi ? Si ta bouche attire la mienne, presque chaque soir….

Si j'aime tellement parcourir de ma langue ton corps velouté, serrer tes hanches fines dans mes mains et me perdre en toi, jusqu'à l'extase ?

T'entendre soupirer, gémir, te sentir t'abandonner doucement à mon amour, et te sentir jouir, enfin…

Je ferme les yeux et je me souviens de nos premières nuits ensemble, au Collège.

Durmstrang.

Je n'ai jamais détesté un endroit autant que celui-ci. Une bande de brutes en huis clos. Machisme et brutalité. Enfer glacial. Violence gratuite. Cheveux courts, idées simples.

Et puis un jour un ange est arrivé. Toi.

Un ange blond, délicat, qui parlait la même langue que moi. Un jeune homme fin, dans un long manteau noir.

Je suis allé vers toi et tu m'as souri, de ce sourire si triste que je connais si bien.

J'ai porté ton sac jusque dans notre dortoir et j'ai vu que tu regardais autour de toi avec dégoût. Durmstrang n'est pas Poudlard. Pas de lit à baldaquin, pas de salle commune cosy. Des dortoirs froids, déprimants, glacés.

Des garçons perdus cherchant le contact dans les coups. Une virilité basique, militaire. Des cours abrutissants, et des après midi entiers de sports extérieurs par tous les temps.

J'ai tout de suite vu que tu étais différent.

J'ai tout de suite su que tu allais en baver.

Alors je t'ai pris sous mon aile, je t'ai défendu, consolé, aimé. La bagarre ne me faisait pas peur. Au contraire. Et il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre pose ses mains sur toi.

J'ai toujours été là, avec toi. Toujours.

Quand une bande de brutes a voulu te bastonner parce que tu n'étais pas assez rapide au Quidditch.

Quand un garçon de 7ème année a essayé de te coincer dans les douches.

Quand tu as failli louper tes ASPIC parce que tu ne dormais pas la nuit et que tu étais trop crevé pour te concentrer. J'ai passé des soirées à te faire réviser, moi qui détestais les cours. Des heures à t'apprendre la langue, alors que tu n'aimais que parler anglais avec moi.

oooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Tes premières nuits à Durmstrang, et le bruit de tes sanglots.

Au risque de me voir condamner à plusieurs jours de cachot, je t'ai rejoint dans ton lit. J'ai ouvert mes bras et je t'ai laissé pleurer, longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par t'endormir, épuisé de chagrin.

Je ne t'ai rien demandé, tu ne m'as rien dit.

Le silence était de rigueur dans les dortoirs, de toute façon.

Les garçons se rejoignaient dans les douches, à plusieurs, l'un d'entre eux faisant le guet. Ils ne dormaient pas ensemble. Ils ne s'embrassaient jamais. Heureusement pour toi et moi les surveillants, ivres, oubliaient de passer vérifier qu'on dormait bien les mains croisées sur les draps, dans nos lits métalliques.

J'ai pris l'habitude de te consoler, la nuit. Tu te glissais contre moi et je refermais mes bras autour de toi, fort. L'odeur de ton cou me troublait, la finesse de ton corps m'émouvait.

Je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux, je crois. Tu ne l'étais pas, au début. Tu me refusais tes lèvres, avec douceur. Tu étais mon ami dans la journée, je te désirais les nuits.

Tu étais mon premier amour, je ne serais jamais que ton second.

Je maudissais le garçon -la fille ?- que tu aimais.

Je le -la ?- bénissais aussi, qui te faisait pleurer toutes les nuits dans mes bras.

Quand ton souffle s'apaisait enfin, et que tu dormais contre moi, je me caressais doucement, le nez dans tes cheveux. C'était presque faire l'amour avec toi…

C'était sentir ton corps lourd contre moi, écouter battre ton cœur, deviner ta chair sous le pyjama.

Faire attention à ne pas te réveiller, ne pas trop bouger sous les draps, ne pas gémir alors que la jouissance m'emportait.

Je t'aimais tellement.

Et puis il y a eu cette nuit, en 6ème année. Tu ne pleurais plus depuis longtemps déjà, mais je venais encore tous les soirs, t'aider à t'endormir. Me faire dormir, après.

C'était en juin. Il faisait chaud, enfin. On avait passé la journée à réviser, appuyés dos à dos dans le parc. Le soir il y avait eu ce match de Quidditch, le dernier de la saison, et on avait bu l'alcool local, une sorte de vodka explosive. Pour une fois tes yeux brillaient et tes joues étaient roses.

Mes sens étaient soumis à rude épreuve, si près de toi sur ce gradin, à te voir rire et applaudir. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux de tes jambes fines et musclées. Je sentais ton odeur exacerbée par la chaleur. Tes lèvres gonflées par l'alcool et l'excitation me fascinaient. J'avais envie d'embrasser la fine cicatrice sur ton poignet. Je ne pouvais plus bouger tellement je te désirais.

Un moment de bonheur à Durmstrang…il n'y en eu pas tant.

Ce soir-là, quand je me suis glissé dans ton lit, quand je t'ai pris dans mes bras, il y a eu comme un flottement. Une hésitation.

Tu as soupiré. Profondément. J'ai senti que le moment était arrivé -enfin.

Ma main a glissé de ta hanche à ton ventre et tu as fermé les yeux. Un pâle rayon de lune faisait luire tes cheveux, comme ce soir.

Quand j'ai effleuré ton bas ventre tu as soulevé les hanches, lentement. Mes doigts ont glissé dans la fente de ton pyjama et j'ai touché ta verge, du bout de mes doigts. La peau était tellement fine et douce à cet endroit que j'ai été secoué par un long frisson.

Je t'ai caressé avec délicatesse, un peu angoissé. L'instant me paraissait tellement miraculeux et fragile à la fois. J'avais peur que tu changes d'avis, que tu me rejettes. Peur que le rêve s'évanouisse.

Mon coeur battait si fort que j'avais l'impression que tout le dortoir l'entendait.

Tu as joui dans un soupir et j'ai enfin osé t'embrasser.

Nous avions trouvé une autre manière de nous endormir, le soir.

ooooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Tu te retournes et tu te lèves. Il doit être 1 heure du matin. Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas.

Tu te diriges silencieusement vers ton atelier, à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Comme presque toutes les nuits. Tu passes un vieux tee-shirt et tu restes longtemps immobile devant ta dernière toile, ton dernier bébé.

Le temps s'arrête. Tu restes immobile. Que vois-tu, dans cette toile ? Le passé, l'avenir ?

Je t'imagine en train de mettre la musique à fond. Toujours le même morceau par toile. Que tu écoutes encore et encore, jusqu'à l'écœurement. Jusqu'à l'obsession.

Tu allumes une cigarette. La fumée te pique les yeux, la cendre tombe par terre, tu penches la tête sur le côté, à scruter ton œuvre.

Dans cinq minutes tu mélangeras les couleurs, d'un geste sûr, pour trouver la nuance exacte. L'harmonie parfaite.

Morcheeba t'accompagnera dans ton voyage. Enjoy the ride.

Les lumières de Londres scintillent à l'extérieur, par la baie vitrée.

Tu n'aimes pas que je te regarde peindre.

Je t'espionnais parfois, au début. Voir ta main tracer des lignes précises, voir les couleurs se mélanger et chanter sur la toile.

Quand on a quitté Durmstrang, on a loué chacun un studio à Londres.

J'ai passé presque tout mon temps chez toi. J'adorais quand tu te relevais la nuit, pour peindre. Je t'admirais en feignant de dormir. C'étaient des petits moments privilégiés. Rien que toi et moi. Ton talent. Notre jeunesse.

Tu te recouchais, fatigué, et je te faisais l'amour. Toutes les nuits. Je léchais les traces de peinture sur tes doigts, tes joues. Je dévorais ton corps de baisers, et tu riais pendant que je te pourchassais, nu, entre les toiles qui encombraient ton studio.

Pouvoir enfin s'aimer sans avoir à se cacher sous les couvertures, sans craindre les surveillants.

Regarder ton corps se réveiller, s'épanouir, me désirer. Nous nous possédions tour à tour, avec ardeur, avec frénésie. Des heures d'amour et de plaisir, à n'importe quel moment du jour ou de la nuit. La revanche sur Durmstrang.

Tu as participé à quelques expos, on a commencé à parler de toi dans l'underground londonien. On prétendait que tu avais inventé des couleurs. Personne ne savait que tu étais un sorcier et que tes nuances tu les confectionnais toi-même, avec quelques ingrédients magiques.

Avec tes premières ventes, tu as voulu plus grand. Tu as acheté ce splendide appartement à Chelsea, et je me suis installé avec toi, en gardant toujours le mien. Tu avais besoin de liberté, je le sentais. Pas de promesse. Pas de toujours.

Puis on a ouvert la galerie, il y a un an, et tu es devenu la coqueluche d'une poignée d'intellos qui confondent talent et paradis artificiels. Tu sors souvent tard le soir et tu rentres tôt le matin. Moi je m'occupe de la gestion, des ventes, des relations avec la presse et les galeries. Je me couche tôt et je me lève tôt.

Tu as voulu encore plus grand, alors tu as acheté cet immense appartement sur le fleuve. 150 m² d'atelier situé plein sud, et des meubles choisis par un décorateur de tes amis. Des œuvres d'art.

J'habite un musée maintenant, mais je ne te vois plus peindre la nuit.

Et on ne fait plus souvent l'amour quand tu te couches.

ooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Mais ce soir il fait lourd et je n'ai pas envie de m'endormir seul. Je me lève, ce que je ne fais jamais, et je te rejoins dans ton atelier. La musique emplit l'espace et une odeur d'alcool à 90 ° flotte dans l'atmosphère. Tu me dévisages, surpris.

- Scorpius, je n'arrive pas à dormir…tu ne veux pas te recoucher ?

- Maintenant ?

- Oui.

- Mais tu ne vois pas que je travaille ?

- Si…excuse-moi.

Je fais demi-tour, retraversant l'appartement, le chat sur les talons. Je vais dans la cuisine ultramoderne, qui m'effraie un peu parfois, par ses côtés salle d'opération. Un jour le lave-vaisselle m'opérera sans vergogne, j'en suis sûr.

Je me verse un verre de lait et je retourne me coucher.

Tu es au lit, me souriant tendrement. Je te rejoins, le cœur battant.

Tu me souffles, comme toujours dans ce cas-là :

- Eteins la lumière…

Je tends le bras et je retombe dans l'obscurité. Dans l'anonymat.

Comme toujours, dans ce cas-là.

_**A suivre….**_

_**"Eteins la lumière" est une chanson d'Axel Bauer…**_

_**Merci à Alfa pour les heures passées à répondre à mes questions et à calmer mes incertitudes…**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et merci d'avance pour vos commentaires !**_


	24. No regrets

_**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M**_

_**Chapitre 24. No regrets.**_

_**POV Albus**_

Je traverse St James Park et une foule de souvenirs me sautent à la gorge. On était heureux, dans ce quartier. Une famille normale. Avant Poudlard.

Quelques immeubles rutilants, d'autres à l'abandon, et mes pas qui me mènent vers le fleuve. Des hommes en costume passent, pressés. Big Ben à l'horizon. Aujourd'hui je vis à Camden, bien loin d'ici.

J'ai beaucoup hésité à venir. Souvent saisi le téléphone pour annuler. Mais la peur de t'entendre décrocher m'a retenu. Reculer pour mieux sauter.

Alors je suis ici, devant chez moi. Devant chez toi, plutôt. Je cherche ton nom sur la sonnette et mon cœur tressaute quand je lis « Malfoy » exactement à l'endroit où était écrit « Potter ». Le même étage que nous. Le même appartement, donc.

J'hésite. J'ai envie de fuir.

Une vieille dame sort de l'immeuble, avec un chien, et me lance un regard soupçonneux. Mrs Smith. Je l'ai reconnue. Pas elle. J'ai changé, en 10 ans.

J'avance dans l'entrée et l'odeur me fait sourire. Toujours la même. Indéfinissable. Un détergent ? L'odeur des plantes en plastique ?

Je sors de l'ascenseur et je dois être à peu près aussi blanc que le carrelage.

Je sonne.

La porte s'ouvre, Rupert me sourit :

- Entrez…Vous êtes ponctuel.

Je grimace…pour une fois que je ne suis pas en retard. Mais ce n'est pas une cérémonie, aujourd'hui. Je lui tends la bouteille que j'ai apportée.

- Merci…il ne fallait pas.

J'avance dans l'entrée et je ne reconnais rien. Notre appartement familial est devenu une espèce de hall d'aéroport New Tech, dépouillé et chic. Même les odeurs sont différentes. Je ne reconnais rien. Tout est familier et étrange à la fois.

- Scorpius n'est pas encore là, me dit Rupert avec un sourire gêné. Mais il ne va pas tarder…je pense.

Ben voyons.

D'un coup je me sens soulagé. Avec un peu de chance, tu oublieras de rentrer.

- On pourrait peut-être aller voir l'appartement tout de suite, avant qu'il fasse nuit, propose Rupert cordialement.

- Bien sûr…

Peut-être qu'au retour je pourrai m'éclipser…

On ressort et j'observe nos ombres dans les reflets des immeubles de verre ultramodernes. Je me ballade avec ton amant, dans mon ancien quartier. Ton sens de l'humour ?

- C'est pas très loin, c'est à Pimlico…vous voulez marcher ou on prend le métro ?

- On ne pourrait pas transplaner ?

- Si, bien sûr…Allons-y.

Le quartier est joli. On entre dans un immeuble ancien, tout en hauteur. Il me fait aimablement la conversation au sujet du quartier et de l'immeuble, mais je ne l'écoute pas.

Le duplex est grand, clair, avec des lattes de bois et une belle vue sur la Tamise. Je t'imagine dans ce décor. Je vais à la fenêtre, sachant que tu as observé le même spectacle. As-tu vu le soleil se coucher sur ce square ? As-tu entendu les cris des enfants qui sortent de l'école ?

Il faut que je fasse semblant de m'intéresser à la conversation :

- Vous en voulez combien ?

- Oh…je ne sais pas exactement…900 livres ?

- Par mois ?

- Oui. C'est trop ?

- C'est une belle somme…

- Je peux y réfléchir, si ça vous intéresse. Le quartier est recherché, mais je peux faire un effort.

- Je ne sais pas si ça m'intéresse…je vous dirai ça dans la semaine. Pourquoi vous l'avez quitté ?

- Qui ?

- L'appartement…

- Oh…parce que j'habite avec Scorpius, maintenant. L'appartement est tellement grand, là-bas…

Je hoche la tête :

- C'est pas un peu trop grand, pour vous deux ? On y vivait à cinq, à l'époque.

- Si…mais la majorité de l'appartement est occupé par son atelier.

- Son atelier ?

Je t'imagine au milieu des fioles, comme ton père, au Manoir.

- Oui, Scorpius est peintre, vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non…

- Votre père ne vous l'a jamais dit ?

- Non…on ne parle jamais de Scorpius.

Il fronce les sourcils. Je pars à grands pas vers la cuisine déserte, pour couper court aux questions. Te voilà peintre… première nouvelle. Je t'imaginais plutôt médicomage. J'ouvre des placards, feignant de m'intéresser.

Je me penche à la fenêtre. Pour te voir passer ?

La nuit tombe. Il me demande, se doutant que l'appartement ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça :

- Bon…si on rentrait ?

- OK.

On transplane sans se concerter. Nous voilà à nouveau chez toi. Heureusement, tu n'es pas là.

Rupert me murmure :

- Vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil à son atelier ? En général il n'aime pas ça, mais puisqu'il n'est pas là. ..

- Pourquoi pas ? dis-je en haussant les épaules.

On se dirige vers les chambres, au fond du couloir. Je me rappelle quand on faisait du patin à roulettes dans cet immense couloir et que ma mère nous engueulait. Mais le parquet est neuf et les murs immaculés aujourd'hui.

Derrière la porte, là où se trouvait ma petite chambre, s'élève maintenant une espèce de hall de gare encombré de toiles.

- Mais …vous avez abattu les murs ?

- Oui. On n'avait pas besoin de 36 chambres, mais d'une seule grande pièce.

Je suis impressionné par les dimensions de l'atelier, et par l'atmosphère très particulière, presque mystique qui s'en dégage. Des espèces de vitraux modernes remplacent certaines fenêtres, créant des prismes colorés et des dizaines de bougies traînent partout. Les grandes toiles recouvertes de draps blancs envahissent l'espace. Elles se reposent ça et là, sur leur chevalet, ou posées à terre, comme abandonnées.

Le décorum est impressionnant.

Je me penche à la fenêtre, redécouvrant la vue que j'avais de ma chambre, enfant. Je fais un voyage dans le temps. L'enfance revient, d'un coup.

On a regardé par cette fenêtre, toi et moi, la semaine où tu étais chez nous. On a observé les bateaux scintillant sur la tamise, la nuit, Big Ben au loin. On a couru dans cette rue, pour prendre le métro. On a joué à cache-cache dans cet appartement, pendant des heures.

Mon meilleur ami. Mon alter ego.

James te battait froid et Lily te tournait autour, déjà. Intriguée par tes différences. Tu étais surpris par notre mode de vie, si proche de celui des moldus. Etonné et séduit par nos relations familiales chaleureuses.

Alors que moi je t'enviais de vivre comme un vrai sorcier, au Manoir. Les sorts, les potions, la Wicca.

Est-ce que ça signifie encore quelque chose, pour toi ?

Aujourd'hui tu vis comme un moldu, dans notre appartement. La même vue sur le fleuve, exactement.

Pourtant quand je me retourne tout est différent. Radicalement différent. Une espèce de vertige s'empare de moi.

Je décide de flâner entre les toiles, humant cette odeur si caractéristique de peinture.

Je tombe en arrêt devant une toile représentant un enchevêtrement de branches, vaguement menaçantes. Au centre on aperçoit une petite silhouette blanche, presque blafarde, qui semble se débattre. Un enfant ? Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère…ça ressemble exactement à mon cauchemar, celui que j'ai fait pendant des années.

Rupert devine mon trouble, et s'avance vers moi :

- C'est une de ses premières toiles, quand il faisait encore du figuratif. La série s'appelle « Les bois », et on va bientôt en faire une exposition, à Soho. Inquiétant, non ? J'ai toujours pensé que les arbres avaient fini par dévorer le personnage…

Un frisson me parcourt. La coïncidence est troublante. Effrayante.

Je fais rapidement le tour de la pièce, mal à l'aise.

Où sont les fantômes de mon enfance, de nos jeux, dans ce fatras artistique ?

Pourquoi avoir acheté notre appartement, si c'était pour tout détruire ?

La sonnette résonne.

- Ah !! Ça doit être le livreur. Installez-vous dans la salle à manger, j'arrive…

Je ne reconnais pas notre salle à manger. La pièce paraît immense, toute en verre et métal. Deux coussins sur un canapé immaculé tentent de donner un aspect chaleureux à ce mémorial.

Je m'assois avec précaution sur une chaise tarabiscotée, à une table où trois couverts ont été disposés.

Un superbe bouquet de lys fane doucement.

Une coupe regorge de fruits exotiques splendides, alléchants. Je suis du bout des doigts les courbes pulpeuses d'un ananas.

- Je viens tout de suite, me lance Rupert depuis la cuisine. Servez-vous à boire…

Le nom du vin français ne me dit rien, mais même en France, je n'ai toujours bu que du Perrier. Je repose la bouteille, et j'admire le décor. Un peu prétentieux, tout de même. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Rupert revient avec des plats chinois, qu'il pose en vrac sur la table.

- Je vous propose de ne pas l'attendre, parce qu'avec lui…vous aimez les dim sum ?

J'acquiesce et on commence à picorer dans les boîtes ouvertes. Je me bats avec les baguettes alors que Rupert est très à l'aise, en habitué de l'exercice. Il me sourit :

- Vous habitez où, pour l'instant ?

- A Camden. Mais c'est très provisoire.

- Et vous faites quoi, au Ministère ?

- Je fais des recherches d'alchimie…

- L'alchimie…changer le plomb en or. Ca doit être passionnant. Si on aime ça, ajoute-il avec une petite grimace.

- Moi j'aime bien. J'aime la chimie, les formules. J'étudie les œuvres de Nicolas Flammel. Je les traduis et je les analyse.

- Et ça marche ?

- Pour l'instant, non …il nous manque toujours des ingrédients. Mais je ne désespère pas.

- Vous avez raison. Il ne faut jamais désespérer…ajoute-il d'un ton rêveur.

- Et vous, vous faites quoi ?

- Moi ? Oh…je suis l'homme à tout faire de Scorpius, à vrai dire…vraiment tout, quand j'y pense. Je gère la galerie, je vends ses œuvres, j'organise des expositions, je m'occupe des relations publiques…et je gère l'appartement. Vous savez, un artiste, ça ne fait pas grand-chose, à part créer. Il plane, la plupart du temps…

- C'est bien pour lui d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter…

- Oui, je pense, dit-il en me lançant un regard vif.

On replonge dans nos plats chinois.

Quelqu'un sur qui compter…ou quelqu'un qui compte ? Je sens une vague amertume, sous les mots anodins.

Il reprend :

- Vous habitiez, ici, alors ?

- Oui.

- Il y a longtemps ?

- Jusqu'à ce que je parte à Poudlard. Après, je suis revenu pour les vacances. Ma mère l'a revendu quand elle s'est mariée…il y a deux ans, je pense.

- C'est bizarre, non, que Scorpius l'ait acheté, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Je hausse les épaules :

- Je suppose qu'il a dû apprendre la mise en vente par son père.

- Il était venu, quand vous habitiez là ?

- Euh…oui. Une fois ou l'autre. C'est délicieux dites-moi…

- C'est un traiteur chinois qui travaille pour la galerie. Vous étiez très amis ?

- Oui. Je suppose qu'on peut dire oui.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir revu, alors ?

Je m'étrangle avec un grain de riz :

- Et bien…disons qu'après ce qui s'est passé avec ma sœur, ma mère n'a plus voulu qu'on se fréquente. Il est parti, et le temps a passé, c'est tout.

Il me fixe avec une moue sceptique. Il me verse un verre de vin.

- Mais vos pères vivent ensemble ?

D'un coup je regrette ton absence. Tu ne le laisserais pas m'interroger de la sorte. Je soupire :

- Oui. Et alors ?

- Et vous n'avez jamais eu de nouvelles de Scorpius ?

- Non. J'étais en France. Je n'ai pas aimé son comportement avec ma sœur, alors je n'ai pas cherché à savoir ce qu'il était devenu. C'est tout.

Il sourit et me reverse du vin. C'est ça sa stratégie ? Me faire boire pour savoir la vérité ? Je contre-attaque :

- Ses œuvres ont du succès ?

- Ma foi…je pense qu'on peut dire que oui. Il commence à être connu, dans le milieu. Ses toiles se vendent cher.

- Il a commencé à peindre quand ?

- A Durmstrang, je crois. Il griffonnait des dessins sur ses copies…des portraits. Il pouvait y passer des heures. Il a remporté des concours là-bas, et quand on est sortis il a réussi le concours de l'école Boulle, à Paris. Vous connaissez ?

- Non…

- Tiens…bizarre. Pourtant vous viviez à Paris, non ? C'est là qu'il a découvert la peinture. Il transplanait tous les jours entre Londres et Paris. Il n'a jamais voulu y vivre. Je me suis dit qu'il voulait rester avec moi. On était heureux d'habiter ensemble, à l'époque…

Il sourit avec nostalgie et je l'envie. Je sais ce que signifie ce sourire. Quels trésors d'amour et de complicité il cache.

Pourquoi cette inquiétude, alors ? Il partage ta vie, à Londres. Il a tout.

Ainsi donc tu as vécu quelques temps à Paris, comme moi. Mais nous ne fréquentions pas les mêmes milieux et c'est grand, Paris. Que se serait-il passé si on s'était croisés ? Aurais-tu feint l'indifférence, en l'absence de Rupert ?

Rive Gauche, à Paris.

Je t'imagine t'avancer vers moi, sur le pont des Arts. Tu portes une toile sous le bras, soigneusement enveloppée. Un souffle printanier soulève tes mèches blondes. Au fur et à mesure que tu t'approches, tu ralentis.

Moi je ne porte rien sous le bras. Que des formules mathématiques qui tournent dans mon esprit, et ton image taillée au scalpel dans mon cœur, qui saigne.

Des nuages passent en arrière-plan, rapidement, comme dans ce vieux film. Le vent me fait frissonner. Les passants sur les berges ne sont que des ombres dans ta lumière.

Plus je m'approche plus je reconnais tes épaules, ton sourire. Imperceptible, mais bien réel.

On s'arrête l'un en face de l'autre, à quelques centimètres. Ton sourire s'élargit, dévoilant ta tendresse, fugitivement. Une flamme d'argent éclaire ton regard gris. Elle rallume mon cœur.

Paris n'existe plus.

Le passé n'existe plus.

Tu me parles peut-être, mais je n'entends pas ta voix.

Tu te penches vers moi, frôlant mes lèvres. Mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur, tandis qu'on s'envole dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sur ce pont. Le tourbillon des souvenirs nous emporte loin de Paris. Nous ramène dans ces bois, au Manoir, à nos premiers baisers.

Tout l'amour du monde.

Ta langue et la mienne, enlacées, à jamais. Ton cœur contre mon cœur. Et nos poignets cicatrisés qui nous gardent prisonniers, l'un contre l'autre. Qu'on ne nous libère jamais….

Un bruit de porte qui claque interrompt ma rêverie.

Tu entres dans le salon, l'air morose. Tu ne me salues pas. La réalité ne sera jamais aussi belle que mes rêves.

- Tu es en retard, Scorpius, souligne Rupert, énervé.

- Désolé…pas vu le temps passer.

- Tu veux manger ?

Tu secoues la tête, avec dégoût. Tu saisis la bouteille et tu te verses un verre de vin, avec nonchalance.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as assez bu ?

- Merci de faire remarquer que je bois, Rupert. C'est très élégant de ta part…surtout devant un vieux copain de Poudlard. Ma réputation est fichue, désormais…Alors, tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- ??

- Tu as loué ton appartement ?

- Euh…non. Albus réfléchit, pour l'instant.

- Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça très bien, lâches tu avec un sourire amer, toujours sans me regarder.

Je te fixe avec inquiétude. Je n'aime pas l'homme que tu es devenu. Beau, mais glacial. Quels serpents vont encore sortir de ta bouche, pour m'empoisonner un petit peu plus ?

- Et pour le reste, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Rupert ?

- Tu pourrais essayer de parler autrement que par énigmes ? répond ce dernier, franchement énervé, pour le coup.

- Albus t'a raconté notre passé scandaleux ? Comment on se droguait ensemble, comment on couchait ensemble, après ? Ah non, mince…je crois que c'était avec sa sœur, plutôt…il a dû de te dire ça, non ?…T'es satisfait, alors ? T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Toute la vérité ?

- Arrête Scorpius…

- Au final, ça fait pas grand-chose à avouer…Rien d'important, de toute façon. Rien dont je me souvienne, dis–tu, yeux mi-clos, expirant la fumée de ta cigarette.

Le ton nonchalant que tu emploies me glace encore plus que tout le reste.

Tu te lèves, tu mets un CD. No regrets. Bien sûr.

Je me tortille sur ma chaise, espérant partir avant l'hallali.

La conversation repart, sur un ton plus anodin. Rien qui fâche. Nous sommes civilisés.

Rupert nous parle d'art moderne. Tu es gêné. Je fais semblant de m'intéresserà son discours, mais j'essaie de déceler sous le Scorpius artiste les traces du Scorpius que je connaissais. Tu évites mon regard.

Ton ami est intarissable. Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma montre.

Il se lève et nous ramène des assiettes avec des fruits en tranches, à croquer. Je regarde la coupe de fruits : elle est vide. Tous ces superbes fruits ont été découpés méticuleusement par Rupert, et disposés artistiquement sur des assiettes.

Tranchés dans le vif.

Je mords dans une tranche d'ananas. La sève du fruit, trop mûr, dégouline le long de mes doigts, jusqu'à mon avant bras. Je lèche mon poignet, discrètement, pour en faire disparaître les traces.

Et soudain, vos regards sur moi.

Celui de Rupert, cinglant, scrutateur. Pour la première fois, il vient de remarquer que j'ai la même cicatrice que toi. Un éclair de compréhension dans ses yeux me terrifie.

Ton regard, brûlant, plein de désir. Qui me consume en retour, en un long frisson. Tu passes ta langue sur tes lèvres, inconsciemment, et je sens ta bouche sur mon poignet, ta langue sur ma cicatrice. Comme à Poudlard.

Je suis foudroyé par le désir, brutalement.

L'instant se prolonge entre nous, souffles coupés, jusqu'à ce qu'on soit asphyxiés par le manque d'air.

Par le manque d'amour.

Je baisse les yeux, tu détournes ton regard. Trop tard.

Des feux mal éteints, sans doute…

No regrets.

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires si importants pour moi !!**_

_**Merci à Alfa pour sa relecture intelligente et son indéfectible soutien**_

_**« No regrets» est une chanson de Robbie Williams**_

_**A suivre…**_


	25. Over and over

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Avertissement : fic rating M (patience...)**_

_**Chapitre 25. Over and over**_

_**POV Albus**_

Je triture le carton d'invitation entre mes doigts, un peu nerveux. La pluie fine me transperce les os. Je me sens étranger dans ce quartier de Soho où les gens à l'allure normale, comme moi, détonnent dans le paysage. Je parcours les ruelles avec une forte envie de faire demi-tour. J'aurais pu transplaner directement mais je préfère m'approcher lentement, humer l'air du quartier.

J'aperçois une devanture illuminée au loin, seul point de lumière de cette rue. Ca doit être là. Un taxi me dépasse, m'éclaboussant, et il s'arrête devant la galerie. Trois personnes en sortent, rire distingué, talons hauts, avec des lunettes noires. En novembre ? Tu fréquentes la jet set, maintenant ?

Décidément, je crois que je me suis trompé. Je décide de rebrousser chemin mais je sens une main sur mon épaule :

- Albus ? quelle surprise !! tu vas à l'exposition de Scorpius ? me demande, hilare, mon père.

- Euh…oui. Toi aussi ?

- Oui. Draco doit déjà y être…C'est pas que je comprends grand-chose à l'art, mais j'ai promis à Draco de venir, ajoute-il à mi-voix.

Il me lance un sourire éclatant :

- Alors, tu revois Scorpius ? Vous êtes à nouveau amis ? C'est formidable, j'en suis très heureux.

Sa sincérité me fait chaud au cœur, mais je ne veux pas de malentendu :

- Non, pas vraiment. Mais j'ai reçu une invitation, alors…

Il fronce les sourcils. Sent-il le naufrage en perspective ? Il me serre le bras, et on marche côte à côte vers l'entrée. Impossible de faire marche arrière, maintenant.

Je tends mon invitation à un malabar qui me scrute d'un air soupçonneux. Forcément, je dépare, dans le décor. Pas la bonne veste. Pas les bonnes chaussures. J'essaie de prendre un air blasé, genre « je suis au dessus de ça », mais il me prend pour un raté, définitivement.

On entre dans la galerie, superbe, illuminée, chic. Ton appartement en plus scintillant. Grands espaces, spots partout, musique envoûtante. Morcheeba. Over and over.

Les gens se retournent sur mon père, comme d'habitude. Il leur sourit gentiment, comme d'habitude.

Moi je ne suis personne. J'ai l'habitude.

Une blonde splendide me colle un verre de champagne dans les mains, et je me réfugie dans un coin de la galerie, sans vraiment jeter un coup d'œil aux toiles.

Des flashs crépitent, sans doute quelques célébrités de la semaine que j'ignore. Tout le monde a l'air à l'aise, et les commentaires sur les toiles fusent. Pertinents, sans aucun doute. Je sirote mon verre, tentant – avec succès- de me fondre dans le décor.

Rupert se dirige vers moi :

- Ah ! Vous avez reçu mon invitation, bien. Et vous êtes venu, très bien. Impressionnant, non ?

- Oui, les toiles sont…magnifiques.

- Non, je parle des invités. L'attachée de presse a vraiment fait du bon boulot.

J'opine, au hasard.

Je ne connais pas les invités, même célèbres. Je crois que je ne saisis pas bien les enjeux de la soirée.

- J'espère qu'il va arriver bientôt, ajoute-il. Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- Qui ?

- Scorpius. Il n'est pas encore là. Ce matin il a décrété qu'il ne viendrait pas. Si vous saviez ce que c'est pénible, ajoute-il en soupirant.

- Mais…pourquoi ?

- Soit disant trop de pression. Rien à dire aux journalistes. Mal au cœur. S'il joue déjà les divas à son âge, ça promet. C'est embêtant, la presse n'attendra pas longtemps. Oh…excusez-moi, dit-il en s'éloignant rapidement.

D'un coup, je te plains. Parader au milieu de ce cirque ne doit pas être facile. J'aurais la trouille aussi.

Des rires fusent et les flashs reprennent, aveuglant le tout venant. Toutes les femmes sont blondes et sublimes. Je n'en croise jamais des comme ça, dans la vraie vie.

Mon père et Draco me rejoignent. Ils sont très élégants, eux aussi. Depuis quand mon père est élégant ?

- Albus, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te voir, me dit Draco.

- Merci…moi aussi.

- Que deviens–tu ?

- Oh…pas grand-chose. Toujours mes recherches au Ministère.

- Alchimie, c'est ça ? Passionnant. Tu étais tellement bon en potions, enfant, que ça ne m'étonne pas que tu aies poursuivi dans cette voie. Tu étais le meilleur, dit-il avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Non, le meilleur c'était Scorpius.

Son sourire s'efface et mon père baisse les yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, mon père reprend :

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que Scorpius deviendrait peintre…

- Moi non plus, ajoute ton père. Il peignait à Poudlard ? me demande-t-il.

- Non…je ne crois pas. Je ne me rappelle pas. Mais je ne savais pas tout ce qu'il faisait, non plus…

Encore un instant de gêne. Et ton père, n'était-il pas censé savoir ce que tu faisais ?

Qui était le plus aveugle, à l'époque ?

Un couple nous frôle en parlant de « mystère » et « d'ombre mystique ».

Les ombres de ton passé s'étalent-elles sur tes toiles ?

La réponse est-elle là, dans les pigments colorés ? Dans le tissu que tu as caressé, les courbes que tu as tracées ?

Draco et mon père chuchotent. Les souvenirs dégoulinent sur nous comme une douche glaciale. Je finis mon verre. Immédiatement la déesse blonde se matérialise et m'en tend un autre, d'un air compatissant.

- Tu as vu ses toiles ? me demande Draco d'une voix douce.

- Non…

- Tu attends quoi ?

- Il y a trop de monde, pour l'instant. J'irai tout à l'heure, quand il y en aura moins.

J'attends de comprendre. J'attends d'oublier le passé.

J'ai envie de les découvrir et elles me font peur.

J'ai peur d'y trouver la vérité.

Des applaudissements crépitent et j'aperçois tes mèches dorées, de loin. Tout le monde t'entoure, te félicite, je te distingue à peine. Des papillons attirés par la lumière…la lumière de ta gloire ?

Moi je préférais la lumière de tes cheveux. Nos pères te rejoignent, fiers.

Je termine ma 2ème coupe de champagne.

Tandis que tes invités tentent de t'étouffer sous leur amour, je commence ma lente progression vers tes œuvres, porté par la brume du champagne.

Le premier tableau me rappelle celui que j'ai vu chez toi. C'est vrai, la série s'appelle « les bois », ils ont donc tous le même thème. Toujours des bois, donc, mais ici les branches des arbres sont couvertes de feuilles d'un vert délicat. Un rayon de lumière magnifie le tableau, tendre comme un dessin d'enfant. Comme un souvenir d'enfance.

On sent le vent dans les branches, tiède.

On sent le bonheur d'une journée d'été.

En regardant avec attention, je découvre deux petites silhouettes, qui se tiennent par la main, au milieu de ce bois. L'une d'entre elles est blanche, comme dans le tableau de ton atelier.

Je parcours les toiles, indifférent au brouhaha ambiant, et insensiblement l'atmosphère change.

Le vert des feuilles devient éclatant, d'une nuance incroyable, le miellat des branches luit doucement, comme une sève, les contours des personnages sont plus nets. C'est l'été maintenant. La chaleur. Toujours une silhouette blanche et une silhouette noire, imperceptibles au premier regard. Bien cachés.

Je regarde longuement ta signature. Elle est rouge, comme un trait de sang.

Elle me parle doucement. Je t'imagine en train de la tracer, du bout de ton pinceau. Je vois tes doigts s'agiter sur la toile, et je sens leur douceur.

Tes doigts longs et fins, qui m'ont appris le plaisir.

Tu penches la tête, appliqué, en traçant ton nom « Scorpius Malfoy », en bas, à droite.

Comme un message secret pour moi, dont je ne comprendrais pas encore le sens.

Toute l'originalité de ta peinture est dans l'énergie des couleurs, le mystère du tracé.

Peu à peu les arbres sont torturés, les feuilles tombent. Un début d'incendie en bas à gauche. Des flammèches rousses qui poursuivent les personnages, insidieusement. Mon cœur se serre. L'effondrement, déjà…

J'ai peur de découvrir la suite de la série.

L'incendie ravage le tableau suivant et je connais son prénom.

Pourtant les flammes sont si belles, incandescentes, qu'elles m'hypnotisent et que je voudrais les toucher, malgré le danger. Etre consumé par le feu du désir, moi aussi…

Le tableau suivant est celui que j'ai vu chez toi. Mon cauchemar. Les branches noires, calcinées sans doute, s'accrochent au petit personnage blanc. Je présume que l'autre a déjà été dévoré par le feu.

Je ferme les yeux, submergé par la nostalgie, sans même savoir pourquoi. Calciné par les regrets.

Mes nuits sur tes toiles.

Ma vie en morceaux, entre tes mains.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

La lumière s'éteint, d'un coup, tandis que quelques notes célèbres remplacent Morcheeba. Quelques cris s'élèvent. Un immense gâteau orné de bougies scintillantes se déplace vers toi, sous les applaudissements.

Bien sûr. On est le 11 novembre.

La lumière revient, et je vois à ta tête que tu n'étais pas au courant de la surprise. Tu fusilles Rupert du regard, qui prend un air innocent, en haussant les épaules.

- Bon anniversaire, Albus, me dit mon père en m'embrassant chaleureusement.

- Merci…

- Surtout, ne pars pas tout de suite, après, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Tu restes, promis ?

- Oui…oui, dis je en soupirant.

Combien de minutes de torture, encore ?

Draco vient me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, quand une équipe de télévision me bouscule.

Tu souffles les bougies et les applaudissements redoublent. Tu vas bientôt briller au firmament des artistes, alors que moi je me terre dans les sous sols du Ministère pour trouver la formule qui va changer le plomb en or.

L'or de tes cheveux brille sous les projecteurs de la caméra, et la fascination se lit sur beaucoup de visages, pas seulement féminins.

La déesse blonde découpe le gâteau tandis que tu réponds aux questions du journaliste, faussement à l'aise. Les verres de champagne et les tranches de gâteau passent de main en main. Un gâteau au chocolat, évidemment.

L'équipe de télévision interviewe Rupert et tu lèves ta coupe dans ma direction, discrètement, avec un petit sourire mélancolique. Te souviendrais-tu du gâteau au chocolat dévoré du bout de mes doigts, du bout de mes lèvres, dans la bibliothèque, à Poudlard ?

Je te rends ton sourire, timidement.

Les invités réclament un discours et tu rougis. Un micro apparaît, et tu t'en empares, gauchement :

- Merci à vous tous d'être venus. Merci à Rupert de me rappeler que je vieillis, alors qu'il sait que je déteste les anniversaires et qu'il m'avait promis qu'il n'organiserait rien…Merci à lui pour cette exposition. Sans lui, je ne serais probablement rien…Merci à mes proches qui ont été et sont une source d'inspiration pour moi, même involontairement…

Tout le monde rit et tu rends le micro à Rupert, soulagé.

Je retourne devant la toile, qui m'appelle. Je plonge dans le tableau et je sens les branches s'agripper à mes bras, m'écorchant cruellement. Je me raccroche au halo blanc du personnage, petite lueur d'espoir dans la noirceur de la toile. Mon cauchemar, si fidèle.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent et je sens comme une présence derrière moi.

Des ondes légères glissent sur ma nuque, le long de mon dos, me faisant frissonner. Je ne bouge pas, je ferme à demi les yeux, m'abandonnant à la douce chaleur qui m'envahit. C'est un moment d'attente, d'hésitation, comme une promesse…

Finalement tu me murmures :

- Je ne savais pas que tu serais là…

- J'ai reçu une invitation, dis-je gêné.

- C'est Rupert qui gère l'évènementiel. C'est bien qu'il ait pensé à toi.

Une manière de me dire que toi, tu n'y aurais pas pensé ?

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière mon épaule. Tu regardes ta toile, pensif :

- Ca te plaît ?

- Beaucoup.

- C'est un des premiers tableaux que j'ai peints. En fait, quelque part, c'est le premier de la série des « bois ». Je n'ai jamais su vraiment d'où venait l'idée, ni qui est le personnage blanc…

- Il est magnifique, vraiment.

Le silence s'installe entre nous, mais il n'est pas hostile.

Tu restes un pas derrière moi, on ne se regarde pas, mais on partage cet instant, en silence. Juste toi et moi.

On regarde dans la même direction, envahis par la même émotion, la même chaleur.

Tu me demandes enfin, d'une voix un peu voilée :

- Il t'évoque quelque chose ?

- En fait, il me rappelle…un rêve. Un cauchemar, plutôt.

- Vraiment ? C'est le premier tableau que j'ai peint la nuit, parce que les images m'obsédaient et m'empêchaient de dormir. S'il te parle, c'est bien, dis-tu d'un ton rêveur.

Je n'arrive pas à réaliser qu'on est vraiment en train de discuter, sans acrimonie. Tu murmures presque, et tu t'es rapproché, insensiblement. Je sens une chaleur dans mon dos. J'ai envie que tu te rapproches encore un peu plus. J'ai envie de sentir ton odeur.

- S'il te plaît, je te le donne…dis-tu dans un souffle.

Un frisson me parcourt. Je me retourne, surpris, et je te dévisage :

- Mais…il doit valoir beaucoup d'argent, non ?

- Oui…peut–être. Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à Rupert. Mais après tout, il m'appartient, et je peux bien te l'offrir pour ton anniversaire, non ? murmures-tu en gardant les yeux fixés sur la toile.

- Ecoute, Scorpius, je ne crois pas….

- A cause de l'argent ? Tu sais, je rêve souvent que je peins un tableau qui ne vaut rien. J'y mets mes tripes, et il ne vaut rien. Tout le monde rigole, et on découvre que je suis un imposteur…S'il te parle, prends-le. Je préfère ça à le voir accroché au mur d'un milliardaire qui ne le regardera jamais. Si on ne regarde pas les tableaux, ils s'éteignent.

Je suis sur le point de te répondre que je n'ai pas franchement envie de voir mon pire cauchemar sur le mur de mon salon, mais Rupert arrive et t'interpelle :

- Scorpius, il faut absolument que tu ailles parler à l'acheteur japonais, là-bas…il est fou amoureux, je crois. De tes œuvres, bien sûr…

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant…allez !! Et essaie de sourire…

Tu t'éloignes d'un pas morne, soudain j'ai un peu froid, et Rupert exulte :

- Cette fois, on va le vendre !!

- Quoi ?

- Ce tableau…Scorpius n'a jamais voulu s'en séparer, sous prétexte que c'est le premier de la série des « bois ». Mais cette fois, vu les zéros qui vont s'aligner sur le chèque, il ne va pas pouvoir refuser !

Ce tableau ne m'a appartenu que quelques secondes mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me l'arrache. Excès de sensiblerie, sans doute. Trop de champagne.

L'acheteur japonais te dévore des yeux, pose sa main sur ton bras et je me demande quelle comédie on t'oblige à jouer. Si on t'y oblige…

Rupert jubile en vous observant de loin :

- Je crois que cette fois c'est bon ! Au fait, vous avez trouvé un appartement, finalement ?

- Ah oui…j'habite à Chelsea, maintenant.

- Quel quartier agréable…comme je regrette qu'on en soit partis…

- Vous ne vous plaisez pas là où vous êtes ?

- Non…pas vraiment. Trop grand, trop froid. Qui a envie d'habiter un musée ??

Je hausse les épaules. Les groupes commencent à se clairsemer. La jet set migre vers quelque boite de nuit à la mode. J'aimerais rentrer chez moi. Il rajoute :

- Vous avez vu les autres toiles ?

- Non…

- C'est celle-ci qui vous plaît, hein ? dit-il doucement.

J'acquiesce. Il me fixe, avec un petit sourire :

- C'est vous sur la toile, n'est ce pas ?

- Pardon ?

- Le personnage blanc, c'est vous. J'en suis sûr. Vous vous êtes reconnu quand vous l'avez vue, lors de votre visite chez nous. Je l'ai tout de suite deviné.

- Ma foi…euh…je ne sais pas. Il faudrait demander à Scorpius, il n'y a que lui qui le sait.

- Je n'en suis pas certain. Il n'analyse pas ses œuvres. Les plus belles, il les a peintes en état second, presque en hypnose. Il ne sait jamais ce qu'il peint, vraiment. Du moins c'est ce qu'il dit…

L'acheteur japonais file vers la sortie, mécontent, et tu nous rejoins, l'air anxieux. Rupert fronce les sourcils :

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je lui ai dit que le tableau était déjà vendu.

- Quoi ? A qui ?

- Je l'ai donné à Albus…pour son anniversaire, dis-tu calmement.

- Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Un tableau de cette valeur ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ??

Il se précipite pour rattraper l'acheteur potentiel, et tu fais une grimace. J'interviens :

- Scorpius, c'est gentil, mais je ne peux pas accepter, vraiment.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, si…Mais l'art…je n'y connais rien. Et puis Rupert va t'en vouloir…C'est pas une bonne idée. Désolé.

On se regarde, longuement. Tant de choses à te dire…et rien d'intelligent ne vient.

Je vois tomber les commissures de tes lèvres, mais je ne veux pas être un obstacle entre Rupert et toi. Je choisis la fuite, seule victoire en amour, paraît-il.

Je tourne les talons, ton regard sur ma nuque. Je récupère mon manteau quand mon père m'apostrophe :

- Hé ! Albus…je t'avais demandé de rester…

- J'suis crevé, là…je voudrais rentrer.

- Albus, depuis que tu es à Londres je te vois encore moins que quand tu étais à Paris. Allez, cinq minutes. Viens…

Il me ramène vers le fond la galerie, et nous croisons les derniers retardataires qui quittent les lieux. Il doit être minuit.

Tu discutes avec ton père, à voix basse. Au regard que me jette Draco je comprends que vous parlez de moi. Tu as l'air fatigué, d'un coup.

Je n'avais pas remarqué ces cernes, sous tes yeux.

Rupert nous rejoint à son tour, d'un pas décidé. Il te dit :

- J'ai son adresse, de toute façon. Cette vente se fera, Scorpius. Le tableau appartient à la galerie, ne l'oublie pas.

- Scorpius plaisantait…vous connaissez son sens de l'humour, je tente.

- Je ne plaisante jamais au sujet de mes toiles…réponds-tu, vexé.

La musique s'interrompt et le silence nous glace. Rupert me fusille du regard. Il doit regretter de m'avoir invité…

- Bon, reprend mon père, je voulais vous réunir pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle…James et Moïra vont avoir un autre bébé.

La nouvelle tombe à plat, dans l'hostilité générale.

- C'est merveilleux, dis-je pour meubler.

C'est mon frère, après tout.

Le portable de Rupert sonne et il répond d'un ton enjoué :

- Oui, l'exposition a été une grande réussite…de bons articles en perspective. Il y avait même Channel 14. Scorpius est ravi, oui, mais il est un peu fatigué, là, dit-il en s'éloignant de nous à grands pas.

Tu as l'air crevé. Lessivé. Un tic nerveux agite ta lèvre et tu allumes une cigarette.

La galerie déserte m'évoque un hall de gare, par certains côtés. Une structure inhumaine, à peine habitée par des touches de couleur.

Je te fais un petit signe et je m'éloigne, passant rapidement devant mon cauchemar récurrent, objet de toutes les convoitises.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais su apprécier tes cadeaux à leur juste valeur…

Je m'apprête à sortir quand Rupert se dirige vers moi :

- Vous m'avez bien eu, hein ?

- Pardon ?

- Avec vos histoires de « on était vaguement amis mais j'ai pas aimé ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur ». C'était bien joué, j'ai presque failli y croire…

- Presque ?

- Oui, presque, parce que quand deux personnes s'ignorent délibérément, il y a de fortes chances qu'elles couchent ensemble, en fait…et je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie. C'est quand j'ai vu votre cicatrice, et ce regard entre vous…il n'y en a eu qu'un seul, mais il m'a glacé le cœur.

Je sens que je rougis, tentant vainement de prendre la fuite, mais il me bouche l'accès à la porte. Il ajoute, avec colère :

- Je vous plains, Albus Potter…Vous n'avez pas encore assez souffert ? Vous voulez tendre l'autre joue ? Vous le connaissez, pourtant ?

- Mais, je…C'est vous qui m'avez invité…

- Oui, je voulais voir votre réaction face à ses toiles. Je n'ai pas été déçu. Partez, tant qu'il est encore temps… Partez ! dit-il en s'écartant de la porte.

Je me précipite au dehors, les joues en feu et le cœur en pagaille…Non, je ne voulais pas ça…

Mes pas résonnent sur le pavé glissant, et je cours sous la pluie, essayant d'oublier que le gris de tes yeux luit partout sur les trottoirs…

La pluie mouille mes cheveux, et les gouttes d'eau au bout des mèches s'envolent au rythme de ma course. Mes chaussures dérapent mais je me redresse, in extremis, évitant de tomber en continuant de courir.

Quelle direction ? Est-ce important ? Faut-il qu'il y en ait une ? Je penche pour une course directe direction n'importe où, en seconde classe, la respiration saccadée et mon souffle qui se perd.

De la buée quitte mes lèvres, et je m'arrête brutalement, au milieu d'un pont Londonien. J'observe la pluie tomber sur la Tamise…

Poursuivi par ton image, par ta voix, par ton souffle tiède, par ta présence dans mon dos, par ces regards échangés, complicité parfaite. Par ce tisonnier qui a remué les braises et fait repartir malencontreusement le feu pour un nouveau départ, direction l'inconnu…

Un inconnu si dangereux, pourtant, que prendre le seau d'eau à côté de la cheminée serait une solution idéale, si je n'avais pas tant besoin d'un feu de joie…

_**A suivre….**_

_**« Over and over » est une chanson de Morcheeba.**_

**_Le prochain chapitre sera un POV Scorpius...enfin._**

_**Merci à Alfa à qui j'ai volé le dernier paragraphe, sans remords….que serais-je sans toi ?**_

_**Merci à tous les reviewers..y compris les anonymes. Sachez que je réponds désormais à ceux qui me laissent leur e-mail. Zelna et Ligeia, j'aimerais vous répondre directement…merci à tous les fidèles, surtout !!**_

**_A bientôt...bisous à tous._**


	26. If you go away

Chapitre 26

_**Disclaimer : les personnages sont à JKR**_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Chapitre 26 **_

_**If you go away…(de préférence version Emiliana Torrini. P. Kaas à la limite)**_

_**POV Scorpius**_

Le vert m'a échappé.

La nuance subtile de vert que je recherche depuis des années.

Ce vert que j'invente de tableau en tableau, ce vert aigue-marine, flirtant avec le bleu, qui a fait ma gloire. Celui que j'avais trouvé dans tes yeux.

Tu es parti.

Le vert a fui avec toi.

Je bloque ma mâchoire autour de cette coupe de champagne, pour ne pas crier, et le cristal explose.

Le rouge coule, dégouline sur le blanc et le noir, tandis que je recrache le verre brisé.

Les lumières s'éteignent autour de moi, mon père se précipite pour m'aider, les formes se déforment, s'allongent, mes jambes fléchissent et je tombe doucement.

Le vert m'a échappé et le verre m'a mordu.

Le mouchoir blanc que me tend mon père se macule de carmin, et les étoiles dansent devant mes yeux. Mes oreilles bourdonnent. Je m'affale sur une chaise.

- Ca va Scorpius ? demande mon père, inquiet.

- Oui…ça va.

- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- J'ai mordu dans le verre…il s'est cassé. C'est idiot. Ce n'est rien.

Tout le monde me regarde avec sollicitude. Heureusement il ne reste plus grand monde. Mon père sort sa baguette, murmure un sort et la douleur s'arrête.

Celle-là du moins.

Je me relève, un peu sonné.

La galerie, plongée dans la semi-obscurité, me semble étrange. Déserte. Métallique, comme le goût du carmin dans ma bouche. Mes pas résonnent excessivement.

J'avance vers la sortie, au radar, et Rupert vient à ma rencontre, fou de rage. Le brun si chaud de ses yeux vire à l'anthracite et sa bouche est déformée par la haine :

- Tu m'as bien eu, hein ? Vous m'avez bien eu tous les deux ?

- On a eu quoi ?

Je me retourne, pour fixer le tableau que tu n'as pas pris, et je ne comprends toujours pas. Les branches nuance sienne déchirent le personnage céruse, comme dans ton rêve, mais tu ne l'as pas pris.

Je l'ai peint pour toi. Tu n'en veux pas.

Il vaut une fortune, et tu n'en veux pas.

Il est comme moi. Il ne vaut rien.

Rupert m'attrape par le bras et me secoue :

- Tu m'écoutes ? Votre petit cinéma. Rien à raconter. Rien d'important. Tu parles. Tu t'es bien foutu de moi, avec tes mensonges. Mais… c'est quoi ces taches sur ta chemise ?

- Hémoglobine. Alizarine ? Non, grenat…Le sang est beau quand il est frais, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que t'as encore pris ? Tu t'es défoncé avec quoi, cette fois ?

- Du verre…

- Du vert ? Bon, écoute. J'ai été plus que patient, mais là c'est trop. Ce tableau appartient à la galerie, tu m'entends ? Tu y tiens comme à la prunelle de tes yeux, et tu veux le donner à un vague ami ? A moins qu'il ne soit autre chose pour toi ?

L'ardoise de son regard me culpabilise, et la fatigue vrille mon cerveau embrumé :

- Ben quoi ? Il est encore là, le tableau, non ? Qu'est ce qui te plaît tellement dans ce tableau, à toi ? Il t'évoque quoi ? Un souvenir ? Un cauchemar ? Ou un rêve avec six zéros ?

- Oh bien sûr, je ne suis pas un artiste, moi. Je suis le médiocre comptable dans cette histoire…le méchant maquereau qui exploite la blanche colombe…facile, non ??

- Vas-y, prends le pinceau, on verra si c'est facile.

On s'observe, haineux, et je me demande qui est cet homme qui m'a fait l'amour ce matin et qui me déteste ce soir.

Voyant s'approcher mon père, il tourne les talons en me lançant :

- Cette histoire n'est pas finie, Scorpius…

Je ne réponds pas. Pas finie. C'est bien le problème.

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Une gélule blanche. Deux rouges. Un fond d'ambre pétillant, qui réveille ma coupure. La Veuve-Cliquot me torture et m'anesthésie.

Le carrelage albâtre fait paraître mes cheveux jaunes dans le reflet des toilettes. Les spots mordorés mettent bien en valeur mes cernes sépia. Et ces auréoles rougeâtres sur mon costume…tout jure.

Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Aucune idée. La brume s'est accrue, j'avance difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Cette chanson tourne en boucle dans ma tête. Mad about you. Hooverphonic. Elle couvre le tumulte de mes pensées, avec l'aide gracieuse de l'alcool et de la pharmacopée moldue.

Une bonne alternative aux potions.

La galerie est déserte. Ouf. Plus personne dans le hall de gare.

C'est ce qu'elle m'évoque, cette galerie, ce soir. Un hall de gare, où je me suis donné en spectacle. Dix ans à enfouir mes sentiments dans ma peinture pour les voir étalés au grand jour, comme du linge dégoulinant sur une corde à sécher. Ecœurant.

Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi. Personne.

Un pressentiment étrange, tandis que j'avance dans le mausolée qui nous sert d'appartement. Tout est à sa place, pourtant. Tout est propre, tout est net. Comme Rupert.

Le chat ronronne contre mes jambes. Le silence est presque parfait. J'entre dans la chambre, et je sais que je ne l'y verrai pas.

Gagné.

Légèrement angoissé, j'ouvre les battants du dressing. Son côté est vide. Je le savais. Rupert est parti.

J'ai tout perdu.

L'émeraude étincelante, qui m'a déchiré le cœur, et le chocolat moelleux, qui me l'avait soigné.

Il me semble que j'entends un cri, au loin. Il me semble que je tombe, sur ce lit vide.

J'ai tout perdu.

Deux rouges et une blanche…

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

Une sonnerie vrille mon cerveau, tentant de percer le brouillard qui m'entoure.

Si je pouvais, je bougerais. J'irais ouvrir.

Peut-être même qu'il ferait beau, dehors.

Peut-être même qu'il ne m'aurait pas quitté.

Peut-être même que je ne serais jamais parti.

J'entends un craquement et je sens des mains sur moi :

- Scorpius ? tu vas bien ? Scorpius, tu m'entends ?

Une voix familière, dans du coton. Des mains chaudes qui tâtent mon pouls, qui entrouvrent mes vêtements.

- Scorpius, mon ange…Qu'est ce que t'as pris ? Merde, il est à peine conscient. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tu penses pouvoir le soigner ?

- Oui, mais pas ici. Viens, on l'emmène à la maison.

Des bras puissants me soulèvent, et je sens une impression bizarre dans mon ventre. Je ne vois que des nuages…gris.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

J'ouvre les yeux et les écussons verts et argent me sautent au visage. Qu'est ce que je fous au Manoir ? Je suis là depuis quand ? Une douleur sourde me transperce la tempe quand je bouge la tête.

Ma mère entre dans ma chambre et je la trouve bizarre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est-elle malade ?

Elle me sourit avec tendresse et s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, ça va. Pourquoi je suis là ?

- Tu étais inconscient, chez toi…

- Inconscient ?

- Scorpius, dis-moi la vérité…tu as voulu faire une bêtise ?

- Une bêtise ? oh…tu veux dire…Non. Non, pas du tout, je réponds en secouant vivement la tête de droite à gauche, provoquant ainsi une série de coups de couteau dans ma tempe. Aïe !

- Tu avais pris quoi pour être dans cet état-là ? gronde-elle doucement.

Je hausse les épaules, honteux. J'ai toujours quatorze ans devant ma mère.

- Je crois que j'ai trop bu de champagne…

Elle ne me croit pas. Elle fronce les sourcils :

- Heureusement que ton père est arrivé à temps….sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? J'aurais eu une bonne gueule de bois, c'est tout…Pourquoi ils sont venus ?

- Parce qu'ils t'ont trouvé étrange, à la fin de la soirée. Tu t'es fâché avec Rupert ?

J'acquiesce, sans répondre. J'ai un poids sur le cœur.

- On n'arrive pas à le joindre. Tu sais où il est ?

- Non. Aucune idée. T'inquiètes pas, à dix heures, il sera à la galerie. Rien de grave. Simple dispute.

Elle ne me croit qu'à moitié. Elle sourit cependant :

- Je vais t'apporter ton déjeuner.

Elle ressort et je plonge dans les écussons vert et argent, au-dessus de mon lit.

Vert et Argent.

Poudlard. Une vague de tristesse me submerge, comme à chaque fois que je viens au Manoir.

Poudlard. Tant de souvenirs merveilleux. Cruels.

Poudlard. Le vert de l'écusson, le vert de tes yeux.

La tendresse de ton sourire. Mon premier amour. Mon amour…

Je fixe le jardin dehors, vert tendre, et les bois, source de mon imagination. De mon talent, peut-être.

Toutes ces nuits à chercher la nuance exacte de vert. Le vert des feuilles mêlé à celui des tes yeux.

Toutes ces nuits à chercher la chaleur de ce bel été, le goût de ta peau dorée par le soleil.

Le goût de notre amour.

Sa pureté. La pureté du diamant qu'est ton cœur, l'éclat de l'émeraude que j'ai perdue.

J'ai perdu le vert, j'ai gagné l'argent.

Maintenant je vis à Londres.

Privé de vert, mais couvert d'argent.

La gloire, deuil éclatant du bonheur.

L'argent des tableaux.

L'argent qui achète tout, mais ne soigne rien.

oooooooOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

La migraine m'a pris dans son étau. La pièce commence à tournoyer autour de moi.

Trop de vert, trop d'argent. Je me lève d'un bond, me cognant à la table de nuit, et j'arrache mes écussons vert et argent des murs, les photos du passé, les insignes, les posters.

J'arrache tout ce qui se passe sous ma main, avec rage. Comment t'oublier si Poudlard me saute à la gorge à chaque regard, dans ma chambre d'adolescent ?

Une frénésie s'empare de moi, et je jette tout à terre, je renverse la chaise de mon bureau, je balaie tous les bibelots de la commode d'un revers de main, et le bruit des objets du passé qui se cassent me fait du bien. Pour un peu, j'hurlerais.

Quel plaisir de détruire définitivement ce passé qui me ronge…

Soudain je pense au tableau.

Quel jour sommes-nous ? Quelle heure est-il ? Rupert l'a-t-il déjà vendu ? On était quel jour, hier ?? Ma migraine s'est accrue, et je flotte dans une espèce de brume. Où sont mes pilules ?? Je fouille rapidement dans mon costume froissé, et je ne trouve rien. Merde. Il m'en faut, maintenant.

Avec un extraordinaire effort de concentration, je griffonne un mot pour ma mère et je transplane jusqu'à la galerie déserte. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, je me précipite vers les toilettes, et je retrouve mes pilules sur le rebord du lavabo. Ouf…

Les pilules, les cigarettes, l'alcool…ça devient de plus en plus dur de t'oublier, de jour en jour.

J'erre dans la galerie déserte, et mes pas résonnent dans le hall de gare de ma vie.

Un regard au tableau. Départ immédiat. Dix ans plus tôt. Mon cœur se serre. Je n'ai pas un wagon de retard, mais tout un train. Ce train qui m'embarque malgré moi, toutes les nuits, loin de toi.

Ce train que j'ai pris pour partir à Durmstrang, pour m'éloigner de toi, volontairement. Pour trouver quoi ? Pour fuir quoi ?

Plus je m'éloigne et plus je t'aime. Le désespoir fond sur moi, petit à petit, dans ce train glacial, tandis que je file vers l'Est. J'ai tout de suite su que j'avais fait une connerie, quand j'ai vu cette prison. Durmstrang.

Je me suis puni d'un crime que je n'avais même pas commis.

Un frisson me parcourt. Il fait froid, dans ce hall de gare.

Le même froid que celui qui m'a envahi toutes ces nuits, dans ce dortoir, à Durmstrang. J'étais clean mais désespéré.

Enfin clean…cette cure de rehab m'avait fait du bien, au début. Pas de pression, rien à justifier auprès de toi. Juste apprendre à respirer, seul, libre. Un garçon parmi tant d'autres, anonyme.

Pas ton ami. Pas ton amant. Pas le salaud qui t'a trahi. Pas la moitié de nous. Juste moi.

C'est là que j'ai décidé d'aller à Durmstrang…pour réapprendre à vivre, seul.

Pour retarder l'instant de l'aveu ?

Mais Durmstrang était un enfer… auquel je n'ai pas cherché à échapper.

Toujours moins dur à affronter que la déception dans ton regard.

Toujours moins cruel que tes reproches, que j'anticipais …qui tournaient dans ma tête, indéfiniment, m'empêchant de me concentrer.

J'ai choisi la prison, la violence, pour me punir. Pour me guérir de toi. Mais un ange nommé Rupert a voulu me sauver…Et sa tendresse a agi comme un baume sur mes plaies. Je me suis raccroché à lui comme à une bouée…et je suis resté.

J'ai longtemps lutté pour te rester fidèle, tu sais. Longtemps détourné ma bouche de la sienne, alors que je lisais le désir dans son regard, ses gestes.

Pourtant une nuit il a posé sa main sur mon ventre et j'ai plongé. J'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai apprécié la caresse, dans le noir. Ta caresse. Après il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière…

Rupert en avait tant fait pour moi…il m'aimait tellement. Trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

J'étais embarqué dans ce train, qui m'éloignait chaque jour un peu plus de toi, et les gares n'avaient même plus de nom. Où s'arrêter ? Pourquoi s'arrêter ? Pour faire souffrir Rupert, sans être sûr que tu me pardonnerais ?

Pourtant je t'ai écrit tous les soirs, pendant des années. En cachette.

Des lettres que je n'ai jamais envoyées, parce que je n'ai jamais su comment t'avouer la vérité.

Jamais trouvé la formule qui rachèterait mes péchés. Jamais trouvé comment te dire que je t'aimais encore, alors que je te trompais toutes les nuits.

Quand on a quitté Durmstrang j'ai arrêté de t'écrire, et je me suis mis à peindre, la nuit.

Pour repousser les cauchemars qui revenaient. Pour repousser l'instant où je ferais l'amour en mentant.

Je croyais qu'en te couchant sur mes toiles, toutes les nuits, le remord s'estomperait. Le désir aussi.

Ils n'ont fait que s'accroître.

Le train est lancé, à toute allure, et je n'ai plus le courage de sauter en marche.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Des pas derrière moi. Le claquement des semelles sur le carrelage réglisse se rapproche.

- Déjà là ? c'est rare de te voir à la galerie si tôt…me dit Rupert, doucement.

- Oui…je sais.

Je me tourne vers lui. Sa pâleur me fait peur. Il me lance un pauvre sourire. Je demande :

- T'étais où, cette nuit ?

- A l'hôtel…je t'ai manqué ?? demande-t-il, surpris.

- Bien sûr…tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui fuit. Et toi, tu étais où ? Quand je suis rentré, tout à l'heure, le lit n'était même pas défait.

Je le regarde. Je ne veux pas le faire souffrir. Je lui souris :

- J'étais au Manoir.

- Mais…tu détestes y aller !!

- J'étais pas bien, hier soir. Mon père est venu me chercher.

Il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule :

- Ca va mieux ?

J'acquiesce, sans répondre. La châtaigne de ses yeux vire au bistre. J'allume une cigarette, pour me brouiller la vue. Il penche la tête :

- Tu es venu vérifier que le tableau était toujours là ?

Comment me connaît-il si bien ? Moi qui ai essayé de me cacher pendant toutes ces années. Il lit en moi comme un livre ouvert…je ne réponds pas. Je fixe la circulation, au dehors. Il se rapproche :

- Tu l'aimes toujours, n'est ce pas ?

- Qui ??

Question idiote. Je suis pathétique.

- Albus Potter…tu sais…le petit personnage blanc de tes tableaux.

- Pourquoi ce serait lui ?

- Allons…moi aussi j'ai fait du latin, Scorpius. Blanc, en latin, se dit albus…et tu le sais.

L'évidence me coupe la respiration. Pour moi, Albus, ça a toujours été un prénom. Ton prénom. Mais c'est une couleur, aussi, c'est vrai.

Et pas n'importe laquelle…

Le blanc, symbole de pureté. Comment vouloir aimer un homme qui s'appelle Albus sans le souiller ? Tout était-il joué, dès le départ ? Le noir scorpion ne pouvait-il que détruire la blancheur de l'âme d'un Albus?

Il reprend :

- Tu veux vraiment lui donner ce tableau ?

- Oui. Disons que ce serait…un cadeau d'adieu.

- Tu veux faire un cadeau d'adieu à quelqu'un que tu as quitté il y a huit ans ?

Son sourire un peu goguenard me met mal à l'aise. Je me redresse :

- Oui. Pour régler mes comptes, une fois pour toutes.

- Quels comptes, exactement ? Viens, on va s'asseoir, me dit-il en me montrant le canapé de cuir, à quelques pas.

On s'assoit, l'un à côté de l'autre, une jambe repliée sur le genou. Il me sourit gentiment. Vrai sourire, ou grand méchant loup qui va croquer le chaperon rouge, enfin ?

- Tu veux un café, Scorpius ? me dit-il. Je peux en préparer un…

- Non. Non, reste avec moi…

- Mais je suis là, Scorpius. Je suis toujours là…Vas-y, raconte-moi, maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux, douloureusement. Je fais crisser mes ongles sur le cuir.

Une voiture freine brutalement, à l'extérieur. Je tourne la tête, mais il ne me quitte pas du regard.

Je ne peux plus fuir, maintenant. L'addition, je vais commencer à la payer. Il reprend :

- Quels comptes tu veux régler ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as déjà reconstitué toute l'histoire, non ?

- Une partie, en tout cas…tu as vraiment couché avec elle, alors que tu l'aimais lui ?

- Oui…

- Pourquoi ?

- Elle m'a piégé…avec une drogue. Après ça a été l'engrenage.

- Parfois, tu me fais peur…

- Je me fais peur aussi, tu sais. J'ai fait tant de dégâts. C'est pour ça que…

- Pour ça que tu as été aussi infâme avec lui quand tu l'as revu, récemment ?

J'acquiesce et j'allume une autre cigarette, qui me voile les yeux, heureusement. Ma gorge se noue, ma bouche est râpeuse. Il insiste :

- Pourquoi tu veux le dégoûter ?

- Tu crois qu'il n'a pas assez souffert ?? Je veux juste lui donner ce tableau, et l'oublier. Et qu'il m'oublie. Définitivement. Je ne peux que le faire souffrir. Il faut en finir.

- C'est beau la vie, dans la tête des rêveurs…tu crois qu'en lui donnant ce tableau tu vas l'oublier ?

- Oui. J'en suis sûr.

- Scorpius, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

Il me regarde avec tendresse, et j'ai envie de le gifler :

- J'en veux pas, de tes conseils. Tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde, hein, Rupert ? Tu es mon sauveur, ça t'autorise à diriger ma vie ??

- Ca m'autorise à rien, juste espérer un peu de sincérité de ta part. Tu m'as caché tout ça pendant des années. Pourquoi ?

- J'avais honte. J'essayais d'oublier. Tu peux comprendre ça ? Pourquoi tu as remué toute cette merde, Rupert ?

- Pour savoir, enfin, avec qui tu fais l'amour, quand tu es dans mes bras.

Il n'est même pas en colère. C'est une simple constatation. Que faire ? Avouer ? Continuer à mentir ?

Je gratte une tâche imaginaire sur le cuir impeccable. J'ai un couteau planté dans la poitrine, qui m'empêche de respirer. Je me sens minable. Pourtant je continue, me raccrochant aux apparences :

- Je ne t'ai jamais trompé, Rupert.

- Peut-être. Mais dans ta tête…

Je le coupe :

- Mais on est heureux, tous les deux, non ?

- Heureux ? Moi, peut-être, oui. Je l'ai été, avec toi. Mais toi ? Tu es heureux, toi qui fuis dans l'alcool et que sais-je encore ? T'as vu la tête que tu as ?

- C'est ma vie. Notre vie, Rupert. Je ne veux pas en changer. Je vais lui donner le tableau, et l'oublier.

Il me sourit. Il se lève, passe derrière le canapé et se penche sur moi, passant ses bras autour de mon cou. Il murmure :

- Je vais partir, Scorpius.

- Partir ? Partir où ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Je suis en négociation avec une galerie australienne. J'ai toujours rêvé de vivre en Australie.

- Non !! non…tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas me quitter.

- Scorpius…je ne te quitte pas. Je change d'air, c'est tout. Tu ne rends pas compte que c'est ce qui peut nous arriver de mieux ?? T'arriver de mieux…

Le sol vient de s'ouvrir sous mes pieds.

Je ne veux pas qu'il parte. Je ne peux pas vivre seul. Je crispe ma main autour de l'accoudoir, plantant mes ongles dans le cuir.

- Non…Non. Ne me quitte pas, Rupert. Je ne sais pas vivre sans toi.

- Le pire c'est que c'est sans doute vrai…tu es incapable de vivre seul, aujourd'hui. Mais tu vas devoir apprendre, mon amour. Parce que je t'ai trop aidé par le passé, trop pris en charge…regarde ce que tu es devenu…un junkie mondain. Je ne veux pas assister à ta destruction.

- Non…non. Ne me quitte pas. Je l'oublierai, je te jure…

Il vient de rassoir à côté de moi :

- Scorpius, tu ne l'oublieras pas. Jamais. Tu murmures encore son prénom, la nuit, quand tu dors. Et la cicatrice est là chaque jour pour le rappeler à toi. Quand je pense que j'ai cru que c'était la séquelle d'une tentative de suicide, quand je t'ai rencontré...c'était un serment d'amour éternel, n'est ce pas, cette cicatrice ??

- Non…non. Juste un rituel de la wicca. Il est comme mon frère. Il est né le même jour que moi. C'est mon frère, quelque part. Juste mon frère.

- Et tu as couché avec ton frère ??...et tu as couché avec sa sœur ?? Mon Dieu, cette histoire est sordide, Scorpius. Ne me dis pas ça, c'est pire que tout. Dis-moi que tu l'aimes, c'est tout…Dis moi que c'est juste une histoire de gens qui s'aiment…

Il passe sa main sur mon visage et mes larmes coulent, malgré moi. Je les ravale. Elles sont amères.

Il continue, tendrement :

- Si tu veux, dans un premier temps, je continuerai à m'occuper de la galerie, le temps que tu trouves quelqu'un pour la gérer…je t'expliquerai comment marchent le micro-onde et le lave-vaisselle, à la maison.

Il sèche mes larmes avec son mouchoir :

- Comprends-moi…Je ne veux plus jouer ce rôle, mon amour…celui de la doublure. Il me fait mal, j'y suis à l'étroit. Ca devient trop dur pour moi, de faire semblant de ne rien voir. J'ai compris trop de choses, maintenant. Si tu m'aimes, si tu m'as aimé, laisse-moi partir…

- Non…non…pardonne-moi.

J'ai honte, tellement honte. Je secoue la tête avec violence. Cet homme m'aime assez pour laisser sa place…et je lui ai menti pendant des années :

- Je ne sais pas…je ne saurai pas vivre sans toi.

- Tu apprendras…tout s'apprend. Et puis un jour, tu iras le voir, et tu lui demanderas pardon.

Je secoue toujours la tête négativement, comme un enfant, ravalant mes sanglots.

Il continue, avec une douceur affreuse :

- Il sait tout déjà…il te pardonnera.

- Non…il ne sait pas tout. Personne ne sait tout. A part mon père…Albus ne me pardonnera pas.

- Oh…Scorpius…mais qu'est ce que tu as bien pu faire ??

- …

Je ne trouve pas les mots. Je n'ai jamais trouvé les mots.

Juste quelques couleurs, juste quelques sentiments, que j'ai cachés dans ma peinture.

Il me regarde longuement, avec tendresse. Avec pitié, aussi.

Mes mensonges sont dérisoires, ils m'écorchent la bouche comme le cristal.

Alors, je m'accroche au silence, désespérément.

Il reprend :

- Mon pauvre amour, comment tu veux guérir, avec tous ces secrets qui te rongent ?

Il se lève. Je crois que je vais mourir.

Il me dit :

- Je te laisse réfléchir. Je t'attends à la maison. Ne rentre pas trop tard, s'il te plaît.

Et je reste seul, comme un enfant abandonné, dans cette galerie…

A regarder mes tableaux et à pleurer.

Les rêves idiots d'un gamin idiot…

Abandonné. Une fois de plus.

Comme quand mon père ne me regardait pas.

Abandonné.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Puis je me lève et je décroche le tableau, sans réfléchir, comme on arrache une croûte sur une plaie mal cicatrisée. Les sirènes hurlent. Merde. Le système de sécurité. Je vais au panneau et je tape le code-ma date de naissance-quand le téléphone sonne. C'est le service de sécurité. Je les rassure, leur donnant le code et mon identité. Suis-je en train de voler la galerie ?? Probablement.

Le tableau sous le bras, je file dans le bureau de Rupert, impeccablement rangé. J'y trouve des cartons et du papier d'emballage. J'emballe tant bien que mal ton tableau. Un tableau de plusieurs millions, que je vais expédier par la Poste, comme une vulgaire croûte.

L'idée me fait sourire…

Je griffonne le titre du tableau-son vrai titre, que personne ne connaît-au dos d'une carte de la galerie.

Peut-être que tu le comprendras.

Peut-être que tu le garderas.

J'entortille le tout avec de la ficelle, et l'aspect dérisoire de l'ensemble me réjouit.

Je file à la Poste, avec le sentiment de faire une grosse connerie.

Une des plus belles de ma vie, mais qui me réjouit totalement. Enfin.

Après, j'irai marcher le long du fleuve…

_**A suivre…**_

_**Merci à ma presque sœur, Alfa. Pour tout.**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…merci d'être toujours là. **_


	27. Mad Man Moon

_**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR**_

_**Chapitre 27**_

_**Mad Man Moon**_

_**POV Albus**_

_« Il faut, mon fils, que vous travailliez avec le Mercure, qui n'est pas le Mercure vulgaire, ni du vulgaire du tout, mais qui, selon ces philosophes, est la matière première, l'âme du monde, l'élément froid, l'eau bénite, l'eau des sages, l'eau vénimeuse, le vinaigre très fort, l'eau céleste grasse, le lait virginal, notre mercure minéral et corporel. »_

Cette phrase du livre de Synésius me torture depuis deux semaines déjà, et ce soir elle me paraît particulièrement opaque. Je la lis et je la relis, dans ce vieux livre parcheminé, et je ne la comprends pas.

Des trois principes qui fondent la métaphysique de l'alchimie : le _sel_, le _soufre_ et le _mercure_, c'est le mercure, sur lequel je travaille actuellement, qui me pose le plus de problèmes.

Ces trois éléments correspondent respectivement au centre moteur, émotionnel, et intellectuel de l'alchimie, ça, je le sais.

Pour mes recherches, je me réfère à l'enseignement de base de mes maîtres sur l'alchimie, des écrits antiques à Paracelse. Selon les alchimistes modernes, elle utilise les énergies de la vie pour transmuter les métaux ; cette énergie serait puisée également dans l'alchimiste lui-même. Ainsi seul un être vivant intelligent pourrait effectuer des opérations alchimiques. Peut-être ne suis-je pas le bon vecteur ?? Peut-être n'ai-je pas assez d'énergie ?

De toute façon, depuis deux jours, j'ai la tête ailleurs. Mon collègue se moque de moi, et prétend que je travaille en sous-main dans un laboratoire sur la lune. Le bruit de la machine à café interrompt ma rêverie. Je me replonge dans mes cours de base :

_« Les trois phases de l'obtention du __sel__ sont distinguées par la couleur que prend la matière au fur et à mesure : œuvre au noir, au blanc, au rouge. Elles correspondent à trois types de manipulation chimique : noir (carbonisation), rouge (incandescence par ignition spontanée), blanc (calcination et lessivage répétés)._

_C'est par l'extraction que l'on obtient le Soufre et par la fermentation-distillation-rectification, le mercure, le sel étant obtenu par calcination. En faisant brûler ou chauffer des choses, on les rend pures car il faut éliminer le phlogistique, fluide qui était «matériellement» la chaleur. Les « noces chimiques » dont le résultat est la pierre ou l'élixir s'opèrent entre le soufre et le sel par la médiation du mercure._

_Il ne faut jamais oublier cependant que les si alchimistes cherchent le secret de la fabrication de la pierre philosophale, ou « grand œuvre », censée être capable de transmuter les métaux vils en or, ou en argent, ils cherchent également l'alchimie mystique, liée à la transmutation de l'âme, c'est-à-dire à l'éveil spirituel. »_

L'éveil spirituel…j'en suis loin. J'en suis encore à l'œuvre au noir, au blanc, au rouge. Pas encore au « Grand œuvre ». Je fixe mes fioles, certaines fumantes, d'autres congelées et je me demande après que rêve je cours. Quelle chimère ?

Pourquoi m'enfermer chaque jour dans ce sous-sol avec ces textes mystérieux, ces formules improbables, alors qu'il fait beau, dehors, qu'il y a des maisons à construire, des gens à soigner, des enfants à mettre au monde ??

Je t'ai toujours imaginé médicomage. J'ai toujours pensé que tu chercherais à soigner les autres, avec tes longues mains délicates.

Mais non, tu joues avec les couleurs, et tu gagnes beaucoup d'argent, alors que je me casse la tête à décrypter les textes anciens, pour une misère.

Et que je me casse la tête sur l'œuvre au noir, au blanc, au rouge.

Les couleurs. Le feu.

Peut-être que tu as la solution, toi ? Toi qui inventes des couleurs, toi qui crées des incendies dans tes tableaux.

Peut-être es-tu meilleur alchimiste que moi.

oooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOO

20 heures. Je marche jusqu'à chez moi, en essayant de lutter contre le froid qui m'envahit. Les petites rues que j'emprunte sont quasiment désertes, loin des avenues scintillantes. Les jardins sont gelés. Je m'engouffre dans la petite boutique près de chez moi. Je m'achète du pain, des pommes, des conserves. Des barres chocolatées comme consolation.

La caissière me sourit gentiment en rougissant, comme chaque soir. Je feins de l'ignorer, comme chaque soir.

Peut-être que si j'avais plus de temps…plus de courage…

Peut-être que si mon cœur était moins desséché, je l'inviterais à dîner. Elle, ou son frère. Ou son cousin.

Quelqu'un pour qui j'existerais. Quelqu'un qui passerait sa main dans mes cheveux le matin, pour dompter mes épis, qui m'appellerait à midi au boulot pour me demander de ne pas rentrer trop tard, et qui me ferait écouter sa chanson préférée, le soir.

Quelqu'un qui gommerait les traces que tu as laissées partout sur moi. Quelqu'un qui effacerait la cicatrice.

Je passe devant la concierge et elle m'interpelle :

- Monsieur Potter ! J'ai un paquet pour vous !!

Je soupire. Elle va encore me tenir la jambe pendant une heure. Les bavards adorent ma compagnie, car je ne les interromps jamais, sans doute parce que je ne les écoute pas. Je les contemple, et je rêve. «Cet enfant est un contemplatif» disait ma grand–mère. Comme je suis un bon garçon, j'ai tout fait pour lui donner raison.

Le monde passe, je le contemple.

- Faudrait quand même pas prendre ma loge pour un dépôt-relais, hein !! C'est encombrant ce truc…Vous avez commandé quoi, cette fois ? me demande-t-elle, soupçonneuse, en soulevant un immense paquet avec difficulté.

- Mais…rien. Ca doit être une erreur…

- Une erreur ?? En tout cas le facteur était pas content. Ca vient d'une galerie, à Soho. Vous aimez la peinture, maintenant ? ajoute-elle avec une grimace de dégoût.

- La peinture ?? Non…

Un peintre, oui, peut-être…pour mon malheur. Mais la peinture…ce serait beaucoup dire.

Je prends le paquet et je souffre dans les escaliers. C'est lourd une toile…

J'espère que ce n'est pas ton tableau. Je revois le visage haineux de Rupert, quand il a réalisé qu'on lui avait menti. Je le comprends, mais je ne veux pas revivre ça. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été un pion aveugle, dans la partie d'échecs qui t'oppose à ton amant.

Je pose le paquet par terre, dans l'entrée, perplexe. Je n'ai pas envie de l'ouvrir maintenant. Je n'en veux pas, de toute façon. Je l'abandonne là, espérant presque que si je n'y touche pas, si je ne le regarde pas, il va disparaître…comme toi, tu as disparu. Brusquement.

Je dîne distraitement, en essayant de me convaincre que je n'y pense plus.

Mais c'est ton écriture, sur le papier bulle. Mon nom, tracé par ta main. Il y a peut-être un mot, à l'intérieur. Une explication…

Comment tu as peint mon pire cauchemar, comment tu as eu accès à mes rêves.

Pourquoi tu es parti, pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais écrit. Toutes ces questions qui m'ont vidé lentement de ma substance.

Je hausse les épaules.

De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Les réponses ne m'intéressent plus.

Je me lève d'un bond et je déchire l'emballage, le cœur battant.

Bien sûr, c'est ton tableau. Mon cauchemar. De près, il est encore plus impressionnant. Plus lourd. Je m'agenouille devant et je le parcours du bout des doigts, doucement, pour retrouver tes gestes, tes doigts, ton souffle sur la toile.

Je caresse le petit personnage blanc. La toile n'est pas lisse, étrangement. Il y a des boursouflures, comme des nerfs à vif, ça et là. Je suis des doigts le tracé de ton pinceau, et mon cœur cogne lourdement dans ma poitrine.

Pourquoi me le donnes-tu ? As-tu pensé que si tu me le confiais, le petit personnage ne serait pas dévoré par les branches ?

Que je trouverais la formule pour éteindre le brasier, faire renaître le feuillage ?

Je suis bêtement ému, devant cette toile. Parce qu'elle a été peinte par toi. Rêvée, désirée, conçue par toi. Est-ce que tu as vraiment pensé à moi, en écorchant le personnage ?

Je m'ankylose, à rester à genoux devant ta toile.

Où vais-je la mettre ? J'erre avec elle dans la petite salle à manger, comme un cadeau vaguement encombrant. Il n'y a rien, sur mes murs. Ca se met où, un tableau comme ça ? Au-dessus du canapé ? Non, je ne le verrais pas. En face, au dessus de la télé ?

Et si je le mettais dans ma chambre, pour le voir de mon lit ? Non, ça risquerait de faire revenir le cauchemar. Je finis par le déposer contre un mur, près de l'ordi, dans ma chambre, les bras douloureux.

Je m'étends sur mon lit, pour me reposer mais les coups sourds de mon cœur ne cessent pas.

Pourquoi ce cadeau ? Tu veux me dire quoi exactement ?

Que ton amour pour moi valait plus que les millions de l'acheteur japonais ? Ou que les comptes entre nous sont définitivement soldés ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Y avait-il une lettre, un mot, dans l'emballage ? Je retourne dans l'entrée et je fouille dans les papiers froissés. Il y a une petite carte de la Galerie, avec un mot écrit au dos_. _

_Il s'appelle « Mad Man Moon »._

Encore une énigme. Paracelse ne me suffisait pas, visiblement. Ca renvoie à quoi ?

Un souvenir ? La wicca ? Un livre ? Je reste perplexe. Je retourne voir le tableau. Oui, il y a bien une lune, sur le tableau, pleine, ronde, qu'on aperçoit entre les branches. Ou est-ce le soleil ? C'est une allusion à quoi ??

Je fouille dans mes souvenirs. La wicca était souvent liée aux cycles de la lune. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir précis. J'ai tout oublié de tes enseignements.

Et si le titre n'avait aucune importance ?? S'il n'était qu'un masque, comme certains éléments en alchimie ?? Je me souviens de ce que j'ai appris de mes maîtres :

_"Mille noms mais jamais le bon, ou, tout au moins, comme disent les alchimistes, jamais le nom dans la "langue vulgaire". Pour éviter que ce nom soit offert aux profanes, il porte toutes les appellations possibles, et ne figure, sous son nom vulgaire, dans aucun ouvrage d'alchimie. Mais les difficultés ne s'arrêtent pas là. Afin de rendre le sac de nœuds encore plus impénétrable, les alchimistes omettent volontairement de préciser que ladite matière se transforme et n'est jamais la même selon le degré d'avancement des opérations. Ainsi le même nom peut qualifier deux 'objets' ou deux 'sujets' totalement différents. Le sujet des uns n'est pas nécessairement celui des autres."_

En désespoir de cause je m'installe devant mon ordi, et je tape « mad man moon » sur mon moteur de recherche.

C'est une chanson de Genesis. Je clique sur l'image et une lune apparaît, tandis que les notes s'élèvent.

"_Was it summer when the river ran dry_

_Or was it just another dam ?"_

Je souris. Cette chanson, on l'a écoutée ensemble, il y a un siècle, au Manoir. Un soir, il me semble. Soudain mon cœur se serre :

"_Oh how I love you, I once cried long ago_

_But I was the one who decided to go"_

Oui, c'est toi qui es parti. Toi qui avais juré que tu m'aimerais toujours. C'est comme un coup de poing dans le plexus. S'il y a un message, il est là.

"_To search beyond the final crest_

_Though I heard it said_

_Just birds could dwell so high"_

Tu cherchais quoi ? Tu as trouvé quoi ? Mes yeux me piquent. Les paroles sont absconses mais j'en devine le sens, car je te reconnais bien dans le narrateur. A avoir voulu chercher toujours plus haut, plus loin, jusqu'à t'être perdu, complètement. Le sexe, les potions…il t'en fallait toujours plus, pour aller toujours plus haut.

"_I flew to places which the clouds never see,_

_Too close of the deserts of sand,_

_Where a thousand mirages, the shepherds of lies,_

_Forced me to land and take a disguise"_

La musique se déploie, change de rythme, et la question finale demeure :

_"Then tell me what becomes of me ?_

_A fall of rain ?_

_There must have been another of your dreams_

_A dream of man man moon."_

Tu veux me dire quoi, au final ? Que tu regrettes d'être parti ? Et que tu n'as jamais su comment revenir ? C'est ça le message ?

Je l'écoute en boucle, fixant la toile et c'est comme une hypnose.

Il me semble que je flotte, quelque part entre mon bureau et le tableau, que les couleurs dansent devant mes yeux.

Il me semble que je comprends ta peine, et que je pourrais te consoler.

Oui, je le pourrais sûrement, si tout ça n'était pas qu'un de tes rêves. Ou un des miens.

Le rêve d'un homme fou.

ooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoooooooo

Soudain je vois une petite enveloppe qui clignote sur mon écran. Je clique dessus : c'est un mail de Rupert.

_Cher Albus,_

_J'espère que vous avez bien reçu le « cadeau d'adieu » de Scorpius. Je n'ose même pas imaginer comment il vous l'a fait parvenir…_

_Je me permets juste de vous inviter à le déposer dans un coffre, ou, si vous souhaitez le garder chez vous, de souscrire une bonne assurance. En effet une toile de cette valeur se doit d'être correctement assurée. Pour ce faire, je vous conseille de demander un certificat d'authenticité à son auteur, qui vous le délivrera sans problème, j'en suis certain._

_Je peux également vous le faire parvenir, si vous le souhaitez._

_J'espère surtout que vous apprécierez cette toile à sa juste valeur…_

_Très cordialement._

_Rupert_

Soudain je vois rouge. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Le tableau a plus de valeur que mon appartement, donc je n'en suis pas digne, c'est ça ? C'est vrai qu'il traîne au pied de mon lit, mais n'est ce pas la meilleure place, pour un foutu cauchemar récurrent ??

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour…je relis le mail, j'ai dû louper un truc, au début…

Un cadeau d'adieu ?

Bon sang, combien de fois tu vas me quitter ?

Tous les huit ans ? A chaque rencontre, encore et encore ?

Non, tu me quittes chaque minute, chaque seconde, depuis huit ans. Peut-être que ce fichu tableau vaut des millions, mais il ne rachètera pas les millions de secondes qui nous ont séparés.

J'en veux pas, de ton cadeau d'adieu. Je ne veux ni du cadeau, ni de l'adieu.

Qu'est ce que tu veux, exactement ? Si c'est un jeu, ce sera non.

J'attrape la toile, je la remballe plus ou moins et je transplane jusqu'à ton appartement.

Je sonne.

Tu apparais, surpris, dans l'entrebâillement. Tu n'as pas bonne mine, les yeux rouges :

- Albus ?

- Je peux entrer ? Je dois te parler…

Tu regardes derrière ton épaule, gêné. Rupert est là, et tu ne veux pas parler devant lui, c'est ça ? C'est quoi ces manigances ? Il est temps de vider l'abcès.

Tu murmures :

- Maintenant ? Je ne suis pas sûr…

- Oui, maintenant. S'il te plaît. Et la présence de Rupert ne me gêne pas, dis-je en forçant le passage et en pénétrant dans ton appartement.

Rupert est bien là, à quelques mètres, à moitié caché par une sculpture, sur la défensive. Je vais vers lui, lui serrer la main :

- Merci pour votre mail, Rupert. Il m'a bien remis les idées en place. Heureusement que vous êtes là pour veiller sur les intérêts de Scorpius, dis-je en déposant la toile à ses pieds.

Il blêmit. Je me retourne vers toi, et tu es livide. Tu demandes, méfiant :

- Quel mail ?

- Le mail dans lequel ton ami m'a gentiment conseillé d'assurer ton cadeau d'adieu, ou de le mettre dans un coffre. Désolé, je n'ai pas de coffre, et rien de valeur chez moi. Et ça va continuer comme ça.

- Mais…c'est quoi cette histoire ??

- Aucune idée…je ne suis qu'un pion, entre vous, et j'ai pas les règles du jeu. Est-ce un règlement de comptes entre toi et Rupert, ou bien vous mettez des épices dans votre vie sexuelle comme ça ?? En tout cas, vous m'avez assez baladé. Je n'y connais rien en peinture, et ça aussi ça va continuer.

- Rupert, tu peux m'expliquer ?? lui demandes-tu, avec une colère mal contenue.

- Euh…je crois qu'il y a un malentendu, dit Rupert en reculant lentement vers la salle à manger.

Je tourne les talons :

- Bon, je vous laisse régler vos petits problèmes, et je rentre chez moi. Salut.

Au moment où j'atteins la porte je sens une douleur autour de mon poignet. Tu me retiens avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas, me serrant comme une pince :

- Toi, tu restes là. Rupert, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ??

- Laisse Rupert tranquille, Scorpius. S'il m'a écrit que c'est un cadeau d'adieu, c'est probablement parce que tu le lui as dit. Et lâche-moi, tu me fais mal.

Rupert a disparu. Tu ressers ta prise sur mon bras, t'approchant un peu plus de moi :

- Si je t'ai envoyé ce tableau, c'est pas pour que tu me le rendes, Albus…

- C'est pour quoi, alors ?? Putain, Scorpius, tu ne peux pas essayer de me parler, pour une fois ?? On arrivait à discuter, dans le temps. C'est quoi ces messages subliminaux ??

- Tu n'as pas compris le nom du tableau ? souffles-tu à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

Je te dévisage quelques secondes. On partage la même colère, et ta main brûle sur ma cicatrice.

- Non, je n'ai pas compris le nom du tableau. Je ne veux pas comprendre le nom du tableau. Mais j'ai bien compris que c'est un cadeau d'adieu. J'en veux pas, de tes cadeaux…même un cadeau de plusieurs millions. Ils me coûtent trop cher, tes cadeaux. Alors dis-moi adieu une bonne fois pour toute !! Vas-y, dis-le…

- Non…

- Putain, tu m'as quitté sans un mot, il y a huit ans, et tu vas recommencer…Pourquoi tu te comportes comme un salaud avec moi ?

Tu secoues la tête, comme un enfant. Tu ne réponds pas, mais ta main me bloque la circulation :

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal. J'ai une cicatrice à cet endroit-là, Scorpius, et elle me fait mal depuis longtemps…si tu veux vraiment me faire un cadeau, fais-la disparaître. Et les souvenirs avec.

Tu es toujours à quelques centimètres, et je vois ta lèvre trembler. J'ai fait mouche, je crois. Tes yeux étincèlent de fureur, la tension est à son comble entre nous. Tu ne relâches pas ta prise. Je dois taper encore plus fort :

- Je te rends ton tableau, Scorpius, et je te rends ton amour, aussi. Les deux me font souffrir. Laisse-moi partir.

Tu me tords le bras. On a tous les deux les larmes aux yeux, mais je reprends :

- Tu as tout. Tu es célèbre, riche, aimé. Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi ??

- Ne te fie pas aux apparences, Albus. Tout ça c'est de la poudre aux yeux…

- Mais ça c'est pas mon problème, Scorpius…Tu en veux toujours plus. Tu en as toujours voulu plus…Tu vas t'arrêter où ?

Tu as baissé la tête. Tu trembles. Tu ne réponds pas.

Tu me ferais pitié, si je ne détestais pas tant.

Si je ne te désirais pas tant.

Je te murmure :

- Tu ne peux pas tout avoir. Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix. Ni Rupert ni moi ne supporterions la situation de nos pères. Arrête d'en vouloir toujours plus, ou tu perdras tout.

- J'ai déjà tout perdu, souffles-tu.

Soudain tu relâches mon bras et le sang qui se remet à circuler m'arrache un petit cri. Pourquoi j'ai encore plus mal maintenant que tu m'as lâché ?

On reste face à face, les yeux à terre, gênés. Tu es livide. J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, de te consoler, mais ce serait rentrer dans ton jeu pervers. Dans ton cercle vicieux.

Je recule doucement :

- Tu connais mon adresse…Quand tu y verras plus clair, quand tu auras fait un choix…si jamais c'est moi…tu connais mon adresse.

- Attends…

Et je pars, vite, claquant la porte de mon ancien appartement derrière moi.

Je ne sais pas quelles sont mes chances, je ne sais même pas si tu as compris ce que j'espère. Mais au moins j'ai agi, aujourd'hui.

Je me suis battu. Contre toi. Avec toi.

Et ma cicatrice me brûle comme jamais, ce soir.

Mad Man Moon...

_**A suivre….**_

_**Mad Man Moon est donc une chanson de Genesis…je vous conseille de l'écouter et de lire les paroles. Merci à Wikipédia pour son aide sur l'alchimie.**_

_**Je dédie ce chapitre à ma bêta, Alfa, qui est ma muse aussi. Merci à toi, plus que jamais, pour tout ce que tu m'apportes, tous les jours.**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires…à propos, je vous signale que je participe à la fic d'Epona'm «Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas» qui est un HPDM. **_

_**Si vous voulez jeter un œil… Epo, merci de ta confiance !!**_


	28. Hallelujah

_**Chapitre 28 **_

_**Hallelujah **_

_**Au risque de paraître prétentieuse ou vaine, je voudrais dédier ce chapitre à Yves Saint Laurent et à Pierre Bergé, car il n'y a pas de grande réussite, artistique ou autre, sans l'appui et le soutien d'un proche, et sans un amour inconditionnel, bien au-delà des notions classiques d'amour ou de couple. **_

_**Et parce qu'il n'y a pas de génie sans blessure, comme le dit Pierre Bergé : « la création célèbre toujours les noces du talent et de la souffrance ». **_

_**POV Scorpius. Song to say goodbye (Placebo)**_

- Attends…

Mais tu pars en claquant la porte derrière toi, et je reste là, interdit. Désespéré. J'ai envie de te courir après, de te dire que je t'aime, que je t'ai toujours aimé, mais Rupert est à quelques pas de moi, dans ce mausolée, et je ne veux pas me conduire comme un salaud devant lui. Pas cette fois-là.

Alors je reste là, cœur battant, à fixer cette porte obstinément close, et à essayer de comprendre comment on en est arrivés là. A me repasser en boucle tes mots, encore et encore, mais tes phrases m'échappent peu à peu. Il ne me reste que ta colère émeraude et la sensation de ton poignet, dans ma main. Ton cœur qui battait entre mes doigts.

Et tout ce que je voulais te répondre reste bloqué dans ma gorge et m'étouffe, peu à peu. Je crois que mes jambes ne me portent plus.

Un peu hagard, je titube jusqu'au canapé et je me laisse tomber dessus, lourdement. Je ferme les yeux, espérant que le tumulte va s'apaiser, autour de moi. Que la pièce va arrêter de tourner. Que le monde va arrêter de tourner, enfin, pour que je puisse souffler cinq minutes.

Juste cinq minutes. Cinq minutes de paix. Cinq minutes où je ne me torturerais plus avec le passé, les remords, les adieux. Cinq minutes où je pourrais fermer les yeux et dormir, enfin…

- Scorpius, ça va ? me demande doucement Rupert.

- Hein ? non…pas trop.

Je rouvre les yeux mais la pièce tournoie encore et j'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. J'ai un étau dans la gorge, qui me broie. Je croasse :

- Tu peux me donner un verre d'eau, STP ?

- Oui. Bien sûr. Attends…

Je fouille mes poches pour trouver mes boîtes de médicaments, qui vont m'aider à apaiser le tumulte, enfin. Cinq minutes. J'en glisse quatre dans ma bouche et j'avale le verre d'eau que me tend obligeamment Rupert.

Il me fixe avec inquiétude :

- Tu es pâle comme la mort…tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui…ça va aller. Dans cinq minutes ça ira mieux.

- Tu as pris quelque chose ??

- Oui, j'ai pris quelque chose. Et j'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la morale. S'il te plaît. Pas maintenant.

- Mais…à force de prendre des…

- J'ai surtout pris deux gifles en deux jours, Rupert. Alors même avec la meilleure bonne volonté du monde, j'ai du mal.

- Deux gifles ??

- Oui. Tu m'annonces que tu me quittes, et Albus en fait autant. Excuse-moi, mais c'est un peu difficile à gérer. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'un petit remontant…tu peux me donner un verre de whisky ?

- Après les médicaments ? Pas question.

- Bon…j'irai moi-même, alors, dis-je en essayant, en vain, de me lever.

Il m'agrippe par le bras et me force à rester assis :

- Non. Tu restes là. Tu crois que ça résoudra quelque chose ?

- Non. Ca ne résoudra rien. Mais je me sentirai peut-être un peu moins mal…

Il me regarde avec pitié et la rage s'empare de moi :

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Pourquoi tu me détestes ?

- Quoi ? Mais je ne te déteste pas…de quoi tu parles ??

- Vas-y, fais l'innocent. C'est quoi ce mail que tu lui as envoyé ? Tu l'as fait exprès, hein, pour tout gâcher ??

- Mais…

- Quand je pense que j'ai cru à tes histoires de « tu lui parleras – il te pardonnera » !! En fait tu es jaloux, et tu as tout foutu en l'air !! Tu veux te venger, hein ? Tu me quittes et tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux…t'es une belle ordure, Rupert !...un vrai salaud…

Il me fixe sans me répondre et je sais que je lui ai fait du mal. Tant mieux.

Si j'avais la force, je lui briserais le tableau sur le crâne, et ça me ferait du bien de voir le carmin gicler sur la toile. Après je pourrais éventuellement la déchirer, entendre le craquement de la toile qui cède, voire même la brûler dans cette cheminée high tech qu'on n'utilise jamais. Tout détruire et tout oublier, enfin. Des millions en cendres.

Je serre les poings, enfonçant mes ongles dans ma chair, pour ne pas lui lacérer le visage. Son beau visage inquiet pour moi. Il pose doucement sa main sur mon bras :

- Calme-toi. Tu as subi un choc, je le comprends. Je peux t'expliquer. Est-ce que tu es prêt à m'écouter ?

- Je ne sais pas…j'ai envie de te tuer, là…

- Chut…viens. Viens dans mes bras. Ca va aller.

Il m'ouvre ses bras et je m'y réfugie, cette fois encore. Une chaleur, une douceur qui m'anesthésie temporairement. On reste longtemps immobile, et il me murmure :

- Oui, je l'ai fait exprès…

- Pour l'argent ? A cause de l'acheteur japonais ?

- Non, pas pour l'argent. Ce tableau, je sais bien que tu ne le vendras jamais. Je suis presque sûr que tu préfèrerais le détruire que de le voir partir n'importe où. Je me souviens encore des nuits où tu l'as peint, tu sais. Je me souviens de ce drôle d'air que tu avais, comme si tu étais sous hypnose. Cette légère tension, dans ta bouche. Ton regard voilé. Je me rappelle comment tu as caressé la toile, pendant des heures…comme tu ne m'as jamais caressé, moi. Et cette chanson, si triste, que tu passais en boucle, encore et encore, et murmurant les paroles… Mad man moon…Je crois que c'est là que je me suis douté, pour la première fois, que tu n'avais pas oublié le passé. Parce qu'il prenait toute la place dans tes toiles, et sans doute dans ton cœur.

Un flot tiède sur mes joues. Comment ai-je réussi à faire souffrir tant de personnes, avec un tableau ?

Il continue :

- Non, je voulais juste qu'il sache que c'était un geste important, de ta part. Je voulais le faire réagir, qu'il vienne te voir et qu'il te parle. Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait si violemment, si rapidement. Je suis désolé. Tu as pu lui parler ?

Je secoue la tête négativement. Il insiste :

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ?

- Parce qu'il était en colère…parce que tu étais là.

- Et alors ??

- Et alors ? Tu croyais que j'allais lui faire des déclarations alors que tu étais à quelques mètres ? Je ne suis pas comme ça, Rupert. Je te respecte, même si tu ne le crois pas.

Il sourit :

- Tu lui envoies un tableau derrière mon dos et que tu dis que tu me respectes ?? Allons, tu te mens à toi-même, c'est tout. Tu essaies juste de sauver les apparences, pour te prouver que tu n'es pas un salaud. J'ai longtemps fermé les yeux, moi aussi, pour te garder, encore un peu. Mais tu m'as échappé depuis si longtemps que tu n'es plus qu'une coquille vide entre mes bras, maintenant…

- Non, non c'est faux. Je suis bien avec toi, je tiens à toi, dis-je en me serrant un peu plus dans ses bras. Je te jure que c'est vrai.

- Je te crois. Je sais que tu as besoin de moi, pour t'aimer, te consoler. Pour te porter à bout de bras dans le quotidien. Mais c'est pas de l'amour, ça, Scorpius, et tu le sais. Je crois que tu m'aimes comme un frère, un grand frère que tu n'as jamais eu. Ou comme ton père, en plus démonstratif.

Il se tait et le silence m'apaise, pour la première fois. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de lui, bizarrement. Le masque tombe et ça fait du bien. Il murmure :

- Il faut que je parte, et que tu ailles le voir. Que tu lui dises tout, enfin.

- J'ai peur…

- Je comprends. Peut-être tu devrais en parler avec quelqu'un, avant…ton père ? Tes parents ?

- J'ai horreur d'aller au Manoir. J'ai tout cassé dans ma chambre la dernière fois.

- Je sais. Ta mère m'a appelé. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas parti tout de suite. Parce que tu vas si mal qu'on craint le pire pour toi…

- Qui ça, « on » ? Mes parents ?

- Oui. Va les voir. Discute avec eux. Il faut que tu te réconcilies avec ton passé, que tu renoues le fil de ta vie. Que tu soignes la déchirure.

- J'ai pas envie de te perdre, Rupert.

- Je ne suis qu'un ersatz, dans ta vie, mon amour. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ou de ta reconnaissance. Je pense que je mérite mieux que ça….Va chez tes parents. Reprends l'histoire où tu l'as interrompue…je m'occuperai de la galerie en attendant. Je me chercherai un remplaçant, pour tes affaires.

- Peut-être. Mais j'ai tellement honte…

- Il ne faut pas. Si je suis resté si longtemps, c'est que j'y ai trouvé mon compte, moi aussi…tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Même si tu n'es qu'une étoile filante, au fond.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres et je crois que je l'aime comme je ne l'ai jamais aimé, avant.

Mais demain je retournerai chez moi.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

J'arrive au Manoir, au volant de cette voiture trop rapide, en écoutant « song to say goodbye » cent fois, mille fois et mon cœur se serre, comme à chaque fois. Un saut dans le temps, une nostalgie un peu douloureuse. Le Manoir, immense, dans la grisaille. Cinq marches mènent au perron, que je sautais d'un bond, enfant, avec toi.

Une légère angoisse, une brusque envie de vomir.

Mon père m'attend sur le perron et il m'ouvre ses bras, en souriant :

- C'est bien que tu sois revenu.

- Je ne sais pas si je resterai longtemps…tu n'es pas à Poudlard ?

- Non, Rupert m'a dit que tu viendrais. J'ai fait l'école buissonnière, pour une fois. Et demain c'est samedi, alors je resterai ce week-end.

- Harry viendra aussi ?

- En principe, oui. Ca te dérange ? Tu peux me le dire, tu sais. Je lui dirai de ne pas venir.

- Non…non, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bien. Va poser tes affaires, on déjeunera après.

Je monte dans ma chambre et je m'aperçois avec stupéfaction qu'elle a été entièrement refaite. Les murs sont blancs, il n'y a plus ni insignes, ni posters, ni portrait. Plus aucune trace de Poudlard. C'est vrai que j'ai tout cassé, la dernière fois.

Est-ce que c'est mieux ainsi, ou est-ce que ça me manque ?? Les deux, je crois. C'est toute ma vie, ça…

Je regarde par la fenêtre, les bois en hiver. Le lac gelé. Pas de feuilles, pas de fleurs, pas d'oiseaux. Pas de couleurs. Que le gris du ciel, le gris qui me colle à la peau. Difficile de croire que tout va renaître, que l'été va revenir.

Et s'il ne revenait pas ?

Je descends rejoindre mes parents, un peu nerveux. Je crains le feu roulant de leurs questions, que j'ai toujours évitées, pendant des années. Des années à refuser de parler de toi, jusqu'à ce ça m'étouffe, finalement.

Ma mère me serre dans ses bras et je crois que je devine. Je n'ai pas envie de lui poser de question, parce que je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Pas maintenant. Tandis que mon père découpe le poulet j'avale deux pilules, discrètement. Ca me fait bizarre d'être seul à table avec eux, à nouveau. Comme avant l'arrivée de Narcissa et d'Harry. Avant Poudlard.

Rien n'a changé dans cette cuisine, et on mange tranquillement, comme une famille normale.

J'apprends que Narcissa est à Poudlard, à Serdaigle. Sans doute suis-je sensé le savoir déjà. Mon père dit qu'il est heureux qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard, et je l'approuve. Trop de Malfoy à Serpentard, et trop d'erreurs successives. Elle travaille bien, faisant la fierté de mes parents. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse, surtout.

Après le repas mon père et moi on s'installe dans les fauteuils, sous l'œil curieux de nos ancêtres, dans les portraits. Ou suis-je seulement paranoïaque ?

Il boit son café, en me regardant avec tendresse, et me dit :

- C'est bien que tu sois là…

- C'est pas facile, pour moi.

- Je m'en doute. Rupert m'a appelé. Vous vous séparez ?

- Disons que c'est lui qui part.

- C'est dommage…c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Que répondre à ça ? Je regarde par la fenêtre, pour gagner du temps. Il fait presque sombre et le vent souffle en rafales dans les bois. Pourvu qu'il ne me dise pas que je fais une erreur en le laissant partir, parce que ça, je le sais déjà. Je souffle :

- Oui, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Sans lui je ne serais jamais devenu ce que je suis.

- C'est pas lui qui tient le pinceau, si ?

Je souris. Un talent, c'est pas une carrière.

- Non, c'est pas lui, mais c'est lui qui gère la galerie…

- C'est à cause d'Albus, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est Rupert qui te l'a dit ?

- Non…je vous ai vus ensemble, à la galerie. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir que vous vous aimez encore. Tu l'as revu ?

- Oui. Brièvement. Il m'a posé un ultimatum.

- Et … ?

- Et…je ne sais pas quoi faire. C'est idiot, mais je tiens énormément à Rupert, et surtout…j'ai l'impression de le trahir horriblement, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Tu comprends ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite. Il me fixe, sans sourire, comme s'il lisait en moi. Le silence m'oppresse, et je me ronge les ongles, nerveusement.

- Oui, je comprends. Il a tout fait pour toi, pendant des années.

- Il m'a sauvé la vie, quand j'étais à Durmstrang.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, Scorpius. Je crois qu'il en a trop fait, pensant bien faire, et que tu es devenu trop dépendant de lui, au fil des mois. Parfois il faut accepter de prendre des coups pour apprendre à se battre.

Je baisse la tête, honteux. Il continue :

- D'ailleurs tu es dépendant de trop de choses, désormais. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'imagine que je n'ai pas été un père à la hauteur, à aucun moment. Tu t'es raccroché à Rupert parce que tu n'avais personne d'autre. Ecoute, je déteste me mêler de tes affaires, mais il faut que tu apprennes à vivre sans tout ça.

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Les pilules, l'alcool, la drogue… Rupert.

Un flot amer me vient en bouche :

- Et toi ? Tu peux parler, toi qui n'as jamais réussi à vivre sans Harry…

- Si. J'ai vécu sans lui, pendant 20 ans. Mal, c'est vrai. Mais la différence c'est qu'il ne souffre pas de la situation actuelle, et ta mère non plus.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui.

Il faut que je sache, quand même :

- Elle est enceinte, non ?

- Oui.

- A son âge ?

- Oui. 42 ans. Ca arrive.

La question me brûle les lèvres mais je ne la pose pas. Les interactions entre nos familles ont gâché ma jeunesse, alors je passe outre. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec ma propre vie. Je demande toutefois :

- Elle est heureuse ?

- Oui. Très. Même si c'était un accident…

- Tant mieux pour vous.

- Je comprends ton amertume, tu sais. Nous sommes heureux alors qu'Albus et toi, vous ne l'êtes pas. Probablement à cause de nous. Mais ce n'est pas trop tard…

Je me lève d'un bond, et je vais à la fenêtre. Le paysage est sinistre. J'ai envie de partir.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte, Scorpius ?

- Par ce froid ?

- Par ce froid. Ca nous fera du bien. Allez, habille-toi…

On s'habille chaudement et on sort. Le froid me pique le visage, mais c'est agréable de respirer. On emprunte le petit chemin qui mène au lac, par habitude. Les branches mortes craquent sous nos pas, et on n'entend que le croassement des corbeaux, parfois.

- Tu sais, il y a un endroit très bien, près de Bath, pour les gens comme toi…

- Les gens comme moi ? Les peintres ?

- Non…les gens comme toi, qui ont une addiction.

- Oh ! je vois…

- Ca avait marché, la dernière fois, non ?

- Oui. Ca avait marché. Sauf que je n'aurais pas dû fuir à Durmstrang, mais revenir à Poudlard.

- Cette fois tu ne fuiras plus. Penses-y.

Le froid m'engourdit doucement, tandis qu'on avance dans les bois, et qu'on passe auprès de l'arbre où je t'avais embrassé, ce fameux jour. Mon désir. Ta peur. Lily. L'engrenage infernal.

Oui, ça pourrait marcher.

Si seulement j'étais sûr que l'été reviendra.

ooooOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOO

**_Hallelujah (Jeff Buckley)_**

U_n mois plus tard._

La pluie ruisselle sur la vitre et je ne vois que du vert, à l'extérieur, à perte de vue. Ma chambre est calme, claire et je n'attends rien, étrangement. Rien ni personne. Et c'est bien.

J'ai appris à vivre au calme, sans musique, sans cigarette, sans alcool. Sans sollicitation.

Les premières séances de méditation ont été très difficiles. Rester allongé dans la semi-obscurité, sans bouger, et faire le vide…impossible. Les pensées m'assaillaient, sans répit, le passé proche, le passé lointain. Tes yeux, tes mots, le mal que j'ai fait à Rupert, le besoin de bouger, de fumer, l'envie de fuir.

Et, peu à peu, la détente. Le recentrage sur soi. La tête qui s'allège, le corps lourd, sur ce tapis. Ma respiration qui s'approfondit, le fourmillement dans les doigts, et la voix du thérapeute, douce, lente, qui me détend.

Le rythme des jours, immuable, le calme des repas, où la parole est bannie, les activités sportives et de détente, les groupes de parole.

Ca fait deux semaines que je suis dans ce centre de désintoxication, après 10 jours passés à Sainte Mangouste pour le sevrage. J'y ai retrouvé une infirmière qui m'avait accueilli il y a 8 ans. J'ai vu à son air désolé qu'elle n'était qu'à moitié surprise.

C'est pour ça qu'après l'étape de la désintoxication physique, brutale, le corps en manque, les frissons, la nausée, la tête qui explose, je suis parti dans ce Centre de repos à Bath.

Une plongée dans le temps, coupé du monde. Le rythme des saisons, lent, le vol d'un oiseau, l'oxygène qui emplit les poumons, les nuages qui s'éloignent, un rayon de soleil.

La peinture m'a manqué, horriblement, au début. Les tubes dans mes doigts, l'odeur des mélanges, la toile qui crisse légèrement sous le pinceau. La musique au maximum, qui me parle de toi, qui me porte jusqu'à toi. Les couleurs qui murmurent et les mélanges qui hurlent. C'était comme un vide en moi, soudain. Comme privé d'air, privé de parole. Et ce silence obsédant…

Les séances individuelles et de groupe étaient autant de torture pour moi, qui ne savait m'exprimer que par les couleurs. Le grenat pour la colère, le safran pour la souffrance. L'apaisement dans le turquoise, et tout l'amour dans l'émeraude.

Parler de ma vie, de mes erreurs, de mes manques…ça a été très dur, très long. Toujours l'impression d'être jugé, d'être différent des autres. De cacher derrière mon visage lisse des monstruosités.

Quand j'ai enfin parlé, d'une voix basse, sourde, les yeux fixés au sol, j'ai été le premier surpris. Surpris par cette longue confession, par toute cette douleur en moi. Par la qualité du silence autour de moi, par le tumulte qui s'apaisait dans ma tête, par l'évidence de ma banalité.

Moi qui n'ai cherché à devenir célèbre que pour t'épater, je me suis découvert un mec paumé, accro à l'amour des autres. Je n'existe pas sans le regard, la reconnaissance des autres. Alors je suis passé de bouée en bouée, toujours plus malheureux, plus insatisfait. Plus cruel. A essayer vainement de m'attacher les autres, à exiger plus d'eux, toujours plus. Pour qu'ils me prouvent qu'ils m'aiment, encore et toujours, alors que je regardais déjà ailleurs.

J'ai lentement refait le chemin à l'envers, séance après séance, jusqu'à mon enfance, et jusqu'à l'absence de mon père. Son absence alors qu'il était présent.

Je me suis revu, à quatre ans, à ses pieds, à essayer de construire un puzzle, sagement, silencieusement, pendant des heures. Il ne me regardait pas. Il ne m'aidait pas. Je me rappelle comment il s'est levé et il a donné un coup de pied dans les pièces difficilement assemblées, les éparpillant à nouveau. Par mégarde.

Je me souviens de son regard voilé, de mes larmes silencieuses.

Je sais que je n'ai jamais reconstruit le puzzle, depuis. Que ma vie est un assemblage de pièces toujours éparpillées ou perdues, souvent par moi-même.

Parce que la pièce centrale m'échappera toujours. Il faut que j'apprenne à m'en passer.

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooo

- Une visite pour vous…me dit Nadia avec un sourire.

Je quitte la bougie des yeux. Je ne suis ni heureux ni surpris. Pas même angoissé.

J'apprends à accepter, à accueillir ce qui m'arrive. Mes parents viennent parfois. On discute de tout et de rien. De leur vie, de Narcissa, de la galerie. De Poudlard.

Rupert a trouvé un gestionnaire pour la galerie, et il est en train de vendre l'appartement, à ma demande. Il passe parfois, et je ne pleure même plus quand il part. Je crois qu'il a rencontré quelqu'un, même s'il ne me l'a pas dit clairement. C'est bien pour lui. Petit à petit la morsure du passé et des regrets diminue.

Moi, jour après jour, je résiste au besoin de plaire, de séduire. Il y a Kathy, et Jeff, mes compagnons d'infortune, qui me regardent, souvent. Trop souvent. Mais je connais les règles de ce Centre, et je connais mes faiblesses. Je renonce à l'envie d'être aimé, même si j'aimerais bien me réfugier dans leurs bras, souvent. Alors je ferme mes yeux, je ferme mon cœur, et je sors me promener dans le froid. Seul. Le problème est en moi, la réponse est en moi.

J'apprends à pardonner à mon père, aussi. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un homme.

Un peu ébloui par la luminosité du ciel, je sors sur le perron. La pluie a cessé. L'humidité me fait frissonner. J'avance vers la silhouette, cachée sous un arbre, dans le parc.

Et tu es là, en face de moi.

Tu me souris, un peu gêné. Je te regarde. Je reste immobile devant toi. Je regarde l'émeraude teintée de bleu, qui m'a manqué, si longtemps, que j'ai cherchée, de tableau en tableau. J'aimerais l'attraper, la capturer, à jamais. Qu'elle comble tous mes manques, enfin.

Tu me souris :

- Comment tu vas ?

- Oh bien…mieux, merci.

- Je ne te dérange pas ??

- Pas du tout…tu sais ici, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'occupations. Tu veux entrer boire un café, ou marcher ?

Tu lances un regard inquiet vers le bâtiment, derrière moi. De quoi tu as peur ?? Ce n'est pas un asile psychiatrique, pourtant. Personne ne se balade en poussant des hurlements. Je te prends par le bras :

- Viens, marchons…

- OK.

J'ai lâché ton bras mais on marche côte à côte, lentement, d'un même pas. Depuis que je suis ici tout est au ralenti, même les sentiments. Les branches craquent sous nos pas, parfois. C'est bien que tu sois là. Mais c'est indicible. Comme une petite étincelle de vie. Il ne faut pas qu'elle embrase tout, trop vite.

Je te demande :

- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ??

- Par mon père. Tu sors bientôt ?

- Bientôt ? C'est quoi bientôt, pour toi ?

Tu me regardes, surpris. J'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter à la conversation, je crois. Tu me trouves bizarre. Je lève les épaules :

- Je suis bien ici, tu sais. Au début tout était horrible, insupportable, mais maintenant je suis bien. Léger. Tranquille.

- Tu peins toujours ?

- Non. Je n'en ai même plus besoin. Avant je ne pouvais pas m'en passer, c'était juste une autre drogue, tu comprends ?

Tu t'arrêtes, et tu me regardes, avec cet air indéchiffrable. Tu relèves ton col. J'aurais dû commencer par parler de la pluie et du beau temps. J'ai oublié les civilités, je crois. Je ne veux pas que tu t'envoles, effrayé.

Je penche la tête, en te souriant :

- Comment ça se passe, à Londres ?

- Bien. Comme d'habitude.

- Tu travailles toujours sur l'alchimie ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien…tu étais tellement bon, en potions. C'est bien que tu aies continué.

- Oui, j'ai continué. Tout a continué, sans toi. Mais c'était pas pareil, souffles-tu.

On se regarde, longtemps. Les nuages obscurcissent tes yeux. Je te prendrais dans mes bras, si je n'avais pas peur de te faire mal. De te casser, encore un peu plus. Tu sembles tellement fragile, comme une flamme qui vacille.

- Excuse-moi, Albus. De tout ce que je t'ai fait. De tout ce que je n'ai pas été.

Tu fermes les yeux. Les commissures de tes lèvres tremblent. J'entends des coups sourds dans ma poitrine, que j'avais oubliés depuis longtemps.

Je poursuis :

- Je me suis mal comporté, avec toi. Je suis parti comme un traître parce que j'avais tellement honte…je n'ai pas osé affronter ton regard, t'avouer la vérité. Tu étais si pur, si parfait, pour moi, à l'époque.

Ton sourire est amer :

- Où tu as vu que j'étais parfait ? J'étais coincé entre mon amour pour toi et les préceptes de ma mère, c'est tout. Je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, je crois. Et puis il y avait cette question, tout le temps…

On se remet à marcher, lentement, engourdis par l'hiver. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là. Je n'arrive pas à poser la question :

- Quelle question ?

- L'alibi de nos vies. Pourquoi on est nés en même temps. Tu sais, avec le recul, je crois qu'à un moment, j'ai vraiment cru qu'on était frères. J'ai vraiment eu peur d'enfreindre un tabou.

Des voitures passent, au loin. L'odeur de la terre en hiver emplit mes poumons. Le froid me pique les yeux. Je fixe le sol glacé, cependant, en reniflant. Une petite douleur, du côté du cœur. Je murmure :

- Je comprends. Pourquoi tu es venu, aujourd'hui ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas réussi à t'oublier. Parce que je voudrais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir recommencer, après toute cette souffrance, mais…est-ce que tu crois que…qu'on pourrait être amis, au moins ?

Je sens un sourire sur mes lèvres, et un mensonge dans ma réponse :

- Bien sûr, Albus. Bien sûr…Tu veux qu'on rentre, pour discuter ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pas maintenant, je crois. Mais…la semaine prochaine, je reviendrai, si tu veux bien.

- Oui. Je veux bien.

Et on rentre, en silence, vers le bâtiment. Un peu moins seuls, peut-être.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci de votre lecture et de vos commentaires…**_

_**Merci à Alfa de me comprendre entre les lignes, sans juger.**_


	29. Violet hill

_**Disclaimer : Tout est à JKR…**_

_**Merci pour tous vos messages qui font mon bonheur et me donnent le courage et la pêche de continuer cette fic, semaine après semaine…**_

_**Merci à Alfa qui me soutient, me secoue et me fait toujours avancer, au final…**_

_**Chapitre 29. Violet Hill. (Coldplay)**_

_**POV Scorpius**_

74, 75, 76. Le manque d'oxygène me brûle les poumons et je remonte à la surface. Il n'y a plus grand monde dans cette piscine, d'ailleurs elle va bientôt fermer. Encore quelques longueurs, pour me vider le corps, l'esprit, et je monterai me coucher.

L'eau est tiède, agréable, mais je me force à nager longtemps. Jeff me frôle dans l'eau, comme il le fait souvent, furtivement. Sa main sur mon épaule. Son regard insistant, sous la douche. J'ai compris, mais je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux ni le blesser ni l'utiliser. Bien sûr que certains soirs j'ai envie de faire l'amour, bien sûr qu'il ferait sans doute ça très bien, et peut–être même sans rien exiger de moi. En toute amitié. Ben voyons. On ne couche jamais impunément, il y a toujours une attente…à moins de baiser avec un inconnu qu'on ne reverra jamais, et qui ne finira pas, lui, par tout deviner.

Le jour qui tombe me rappelle que ça fait 10 jours que tu es passé me voir et que depuis, pas de nouvelles. 10 jours que j'essaie d'oublier que je t'attends, jour après jour. Minute après minute.

Le psy m'a trouvé nerveux ce matin, et je lui ai menti. Merde. Un mois que je ne mentais plus et j'ai replongé, comme ça, bêtement.

J'ai mis le doigt dans l'engrenage quand je t'ai dit qu'on pouvait être amis, et après j'ai menti à mon psy comme je me mens à moi-même, en me disant jour après jour qu'il ne se passe rien. Que je n'attends personne.

Je repars pour une nouvelle série de brasses et je me dis que c'est bien, aussi, de sentir la vie qui repart. Le cœur qui bat plus fort quand on frappe à la porte. Ce léger flux d'excitation quand le téléphone sonne.

Même si ce n'est jamais toi.

M'as-tu menti, toi aussi, quand tu m'as dit que tu voulais être mon ami ?? Je ne pense pas. Tu crois vraiment qu'on pourrait être amis. Et peut être te contenterais tu de cette situation…

L'ironie du sort me ferait presque sourire : toi, que j'aime profondément et que je désire depuis toujours, tu ne veux que mon amitié, alors que Rupert, que j'aime comme un ami, a toujours voulu être mon amant.

Si tu reviens, ça va être difficile de redevenir ton ami, parce que je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé, désiré. Même à 10 ans. Même sans savoir exactement ce que je désirais. Tu as toujours fait battre mon cœur, j'ai toujours eu envie de te toucher, je crois. Même quand tu me flanquais des coups de pied au Quidditch. Même quand tu m'ignorais à la bibliothèque, à quelques mètres de moi.

Il y a toujours eu tes yeux rêveurs, tes joues roses, ta bouche tendre et l'envie de te prendre dans mes bras. Toujours ces papillons dans mon ventre quand je suis près de toi, et ces réactions physiologiques que je ne comprenais pas. Je me souviens de ce jour, pendant la première année, où tu t'es levé pour aller au tableau, en DCFM, et où, pour la première fois, en te regardant marcher, il m'a semblé voir une bosse dans ton pantalon. Soudain j'ai été envahi d'une vague de désir incroyable, brûlante, et j'ai senti mon sexe se gonfler quand j'ai imaginé le tien. Je crois que j'ai rougi.

A partir de là je ne t'ai plus jamais regardé de la même manière, car tu étais devenu mien, dans mes rêves, et je pensais à toi, tout le temps. Comme j'y pense maintenant.

Si tu reviens…

Jeff me parle et je ne l'écoute pas. Il secoue la tête et de petites gouttes m'éclaboussent. Dehors, par la baie vitrée, on aperçoit les ombres plus sombres des arbres.

- On sort ??

- OK…je crois que ça va fermer.

- Oui, tout le monde se couche avec les poules, ici, c'est pénible, dit-il avec une petite moue.

On sort de l'eau et on se sèche avec les serviettes du Centre, moelleuses, tièdes.

- Tu prends une douche ? me dit-il en souriant.

Et immédiatement la peur revient me prendre à la gorge. Ce garçon qui avait voulu me coincer dans les douches, à Durmstrang. La panique m'avait envahi, m'empêchant de crier, alors qu'il tentait de me retourner en m'agrippant par le bras. Il était bien plus âgé que moi, plus costaud et je me rappelle de sa poigne, ses yeux vicieux, son sourire mauvais et sa main sur mes fesses. Horrible. Et ces mots qui résonnent encore dans mes oreilles :

- Viens, chéri, je vais te faire du bien…je vais t'apprendre la vie, moi…

Quelques secondes qui ont duré une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Rupert arrive et le jette hors des douches. La plus belle trouille de ma vie. Je suis resté tremblant quelques instants, et il m'a tendu ma serviette en me souriant gentiment. Il ne s'est jamais moqué de moi à ce sujet. Comment j'aurais pu me conduire comme un salaud avec Rupert, après ça ?

- Non, j'en prendrai une dans ma chambre, tout à l'heure…

- Ben, tu vas pas te rhabiller pour remonter et après prendre une douche, si ?? T'as peur de moi ?? T'inquiète, je sais être un gentleman, me dit-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

J'esquisse une grimace et je le suis jusqu'aux douches. Bien sûr il se met nu, et il est vraisemblablement en érection. Bien sûr je garde mon maillot et je vois un sourire un peu goguenard sur son visage. Je détourne les yeux, et je me dépêche de me rhabiller.

Il me rejoint dans le couloir beige :

- Tu viens prendre un verre dans ma chambre ?

- Un verre ? D'alcool ?

- Oui…j'en ai un peu, dans mon armoire. Et quelques cigarettes…ça te dit ??

Bien sûr que ça conviendrait à cette part de moi toujours en manque, toujours en attente. Sentir le liquide ambré couler dans ma gorge, réchauffer mon corps glacé. Oublier que je t'attends, et qu'il y a de fortes chances que le printemps ne revienne pas, même si tout le monde m'affirme le contraire.

J'entends le bruit de nos pas sur la moquette, je fixe obstinément le bout de mes chaussures alors que je sais qu'il attend mon consentement. Il n'attend que ça, de me rendre heureux. Me donner du plaisir.

Mais si c'est pour prendre du plaisir en mentant, en pensant à toi, autant rester avec Rupert.

Alors je secoue la tête gentiment :

- Non…merci. C'est sympa, mais…je crois que je vais aller me coucher.

- Ou…écouter de la musique, cinq minutes ?

- Non, merci.

Il encaisse sans rien dire. Et, comme un idiot que je suis, je m'en veux de lui faire de la peine :

- Bon, d'accord, mais pas longtemps, alors…

Il sourit d'un air entendu et je le suis dans sa chambre, spartiate, identique à la mienne, sauf le couvre-lit absinthe. Un peu gêné, je m'assois sur le lit pendant qu'il range rapidement le fouillis des lieux, et glisse un CD dans sa mini-chaîne : Peter Gabriel. Mercy Street. Bon choix.

Il me verse un fond de coca éventé puis se sert une bonne rasade de whisky. Il s'installe sur la chaise, en face du lit, yeux mi-clos, soufflant sa première bouffée de cigarette, avec un plaisir évident :

- T'es sûr que t'en veux pas ?

- Oui, je suis sûr, merci.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour te passer de tout.

- Moi non plus, mais je suis venu ici de mon plein gré, alors, autant jouer le jeu…autant que ça serve à quelque chose.

- C'est sûr…dit-il en exhalant une nouvelle bouffée. Moi j'y ai été contraint, mais je me tire bientôt, ouf…et toi ?

- Moi ? Non, pas encore.

- Ce qui est le plus pénible, ici, c'est de se coucher tôt, tu ne trouves pas ?? On se croirait dans un putain d'orphelinat, ou une pension. L'horreur.

Je hausse les épaules. Les pensions, je connais. Et des pires. C'est peut-être pour ça que je me sens bien ici. Protégé.

J'observe les photos au mur pendant que Peter Gabriel m'émeut avec sa voix. Jeff sourit :

- Mes frères, ma sœur, sur cette photo. Là, des potes. Et ça c'est mon copain…enfin, avant que je vienne ici. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a attendu. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? me demande-il avec intérêt.

- Moi ? Oui, j'aime quelqu'un, je réponds. Un peu trop rapidement.

Première nouvelle. Pourquoi je dis ça ?

- Et il t'attend ?

Bonne question. Aucune idée.

Si quelqu'un m'attend, ça fait huit ans qu'il attend.

Si quelqu'un m'attend, je suis un salaud, depuis huit ans.

- Je ne sais pas…

- Il t'a quitté ?

- Non…c'est moi qui suis parti, dis-je avec tristesse en regardant le fond de mon verre.

- Il t'avait trompé ?

- Non…non, c'est moi qui l'ai trompé, en fait…

Un silence. Il me fixe avec attention et souffle :

- T'es un drôle de mec, toi, hein ? T'en as fait des conneries, non ? Je me rappelle de ce que tu as raconté en groupe de parole…

- Ecoute, j'ai pas envie d'en reparler maintenant, dis-je en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte. Merci pour le coca. A demain.

- Scorpius, me répondit-il, excuse-moi, attends…

Je secoue la tête négativement et je pose ma main sur la poignée.

- Ne laisse pas passer ta chance, cette fois, me souffle-t-il juste quand je sors.

Ma main tremble un peu quand je referme ma porte.

La nuit, c'est le moment le plus difficile. C'est là que l'envie, le besoin d'alcool, de nicotine et de peindre reviennent me tarauder. Parce que tout est inextricablement lié, depuis des années.

Le soir qui tombe, le sommeil qui fuit, et le besoin de peindre, en fumant, en buvant, en écoutant la musique jusqu'à l'ivresse. Jusqu'à l'oubli.

Je vais à la fenêtre et j'observe la lune pleine et les étoiles, au travers des arbres plongés dans l'obscurité. Comme à chaque fois j'ai le mal du pays. Le mal de toi.

Alors je me déshabille et je me couche, en espérant que le sommeil viendra. C'est pour ça que je nage pendant des heures, chaque soir. Pour épuiser mon corps, et parfois, mon esprit. Pour sombrer enfin dans le coton moelleux du sommeil, sans aide.

Comme chaque soir j'enlace mon oreiller et j'y enfouis mon visage, en un baiser muet. Ma main glisse sous le duvet de l'oreiller, et je la cherche : elle est là.

Je n'ai même pas besoin de la regarder, cette photo, j'ai juste besoin de la sentir entre mes doigts. Preuve que tout cela a bien existé, un jour : Poudlard, notre amitié, notre enfance. Tout était vrai, tout était beau. Nos sourires, la confiance, la compréhension. Notre premier amour. Ma chance.

Comme un baume sur mon cœur, juste avant la question récurrente : si tout cela a existé, si tout cela avait un sens, pourquoi est-ce que tout a disparu, si brusquement ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai tout gâché ?

Parfois, quand j'ai de la chance, j'arrive à m'endormir avant l'arrivée des larmes.

ooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOO

C'est dimanche matin, et je sors du groupe de prière serein, apaisé, plein d'énergie. Je remonte dans ma chambre et je vois au dehors un rayon de soleil, qui éclaire le paysage. J'enfile rapidement mes tennis. Je veux sentir le printemps dans mes poumons, et le soleil sur mes joues. Je dévale les escaliers, vers la sortie…

Et tu es là, en face de moi, sur le perron. Surpris de ma précipitation. Un peu gêné, tu me lances :

- Salut…

- Alors comme ça tu es revenu…

- Ben oui…je t'avais dit que je reviendrais, non ??

- Et tu fais toujours ce que tu dis, c'est ça ??

Tu me lances un regard perplexe, te demandant si je me moque de toi. Je te souris avec chaleur :

- C'est bien que tu sois revenu, Albus.

Tu me rends mon sourire, spontanément, et je sais qu'on se comprend. Je reprends :

- T'as vu ? Il est revenu…

- Qui ça ?

- Le printemps. On va courir ?

- Mais…j'ai pas les bonnes chaussures…dis-tu d'un ton désolé.

- C'est pas grave. Viens, on va marcher.

Et on s'engage sur le petit chemin, qui serpente entre les arbres. Il fait encore frais, et la nature exhale un parfum de terre humide, un peu piquant. Spontanément, nos pas s'harmonisent et je ne sais pas si les branches craquent sous ton pas ou sous le mien.

C'est bon de marcher à côté de toi, en toute amitié.

L'amitié. Ce sera ma punition désormais, ton amitié. Etre à tes côtés, te parler, t'aimer sans jamais pouvoir t'embrasser, te caresser. Sans jamais glisser mon visage dans ton cou, jamais sentir ton cœur battre sous ma main.

Jamais poser ma main sur ton ventre.

L'amitié. Le début et la fin de notre amour.

Mais tu es là, et c'est l'essentiel. On croise des joggers qui nous saluent, et j'observe les premières primevères avec un inexplicable bonheur…des hirondelles passent au-dessus de nous, comme un heureux présage. On parle de la pluie et du beau temps, et la conversation est fluide, légère, entre nous. Je n'ai jamais été aussi avide de sentir le soleil sur ma peau.

Tes yeux pétillent quand tu me demandes :

- Tu sors bientôt ?

- Oui.

Je m'étonne moi-même. C'est l'air du matin qui m'enivre, me rend si sûr de moi ??

- Tu retournes chez toi, à Londres ??

- Non. J'ai vendu l'appartement. C'était trop grand, trop froid. J'ai envie d'autre chose…plus simple, plus chaleureux. Tu m'aideras à chercher ?

- Moi ?? Mais…je travaille tu sais. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps…

- Je comprends. Je me débrouillerai. Il faudra bien que je me débrouille seul, cette fois…

- Et Rupert ?

- Nous ne sommes plus ensemble, dis-je dans un souffle, en écartant une branche.

Tu t'arrêtes, et tu me regardes, sur la défensive :

- C'est pas à cause de moi, j'espère ??

L'amitié. Ta peur. Tu as peur de mon amour, une fois de plus.

Et je te mens, comme j'écarte cette branche, pour te protéger, une fois de plus :

- Non, rassure-toi.

Tu me fixes, pour déceler la vérité sur mon visage. Mais tu ne lis rien, sur mon visage. Il est lisse, innocent. J'ai des années d'expérience du mensonge, tu sais… et si tu ne veux pas savoir que je t'aime et qu'il m'a quitté à cause de toi, alors je ne le montrerai pas. Pas maintenant.

Je jouerai le jeu de l'amitié pour toi, mon amour.

On reprend notre marche dans la forêt, un peu plus lentement, en silence. Les joggers se font plus rares. Tu reprends :

- Et tu vas habiter dans quel quartier ??

- J'aimerais bien retourner à Chelsea…

- Chelsea ?? C'est là où je suis, dis-tu en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ah bon ? …ou ailleurs, peu importe.

Un pas après l'autre. Ne pas t'effrayer. L'amitié. Je te lance un sourire apaisant, et les nuages s'éloignent.

On s'assoit sur un banc, en face du Centre, au soleil. D'un même geste, on ferme les yeux, pour offrir nos peaux pâles aux premiers rayons, qui nous réchauffent doucement. J'entrouvre mes paupières, comme un chat à l'affut. Je regarde ton visage, enfoui dans cette écharpe azur qui émerge de ton blouson de cuir, une écharpe du même bleu que les paillettes outremer de ton regard. Mon cœur accélère. Je sens un fourmillement dans mes doigts.

Est-ce que j'ai envie de te peindre, ou de te toucher ?

Je crois que j'ai envie de peindre ton sourire, mais pour cela il faudrait d'abord que j'effleure à nouveau ta bouche, des tendres commissures à la chair pleine de tes lèvres pêches. Incarnates ?

Je cherche la teinte exacte quand elles s'agitent, interrompant ma rêverie :

- J'ai un peu froid. Il y a une cafèt, à l'intérieur ??

- Hein ?? Oui, bien sûr. Viens, on y va.

On se lève et on rentre dans le Centre, particulièrement calme. Nadia me lance un sourire complice et je prends un air dégagé.

A la cafèt je nous prends deux cappuccinos, au hasard. Tu aimais les sucreries, si je me souviens bien. Tu souris quand je pose les tasses devant toi.

Les plantes en plastique autour des tables en formica me semblent encore plus moches que d'habitude, et la sono déverse son flot habituel : Violet Hill, Coldplay. Tiens ?

Tu t'absorbes dans la contemplation des photos au mur quand je vois Jeff s'avancer vers moi, ma serviette de piscine à la main :

- Salut, Scorpius…Tiens, je te rends ta serviette, tu l'as oubliée dans ma chambre, hier soir. Vous buvez quoi ?? Ca a l'air sympa…je peux vous accompagner ??

- Non…on voudrait être seuls, je réponds un peu brusquement.

Jeff est sidéré, et tu es outré par ma grossièreté. Il tourne les talons, vexé et tu me dis :

- Pas très sympa…il aurait pu venir avec nous, non ? C'est un ami à toi ?

- Non. Toi, tu es un ami à moi…

- Mais tu as oublié ta serviette dans sa chambre, hier soir, remarques-tu, narquois.

- Oui…on revenait de la piscine. Mais n'en tire pas de conclusion hâtive, s'il te plaît…

Tu dégustes le lait battu à petites cuillerées, en souriant d'un air entendu :

- Mais je n'en tire aucune conclusion…Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux, avec qui tu veux, Scorpius…Tu as même le droit de ne pas me le raconter…

- Ah bon ?? Notre amitié ne va pas jusque là ?? je réplique, avec amertume.

On s'affronte du regard, quelques instants. Les éclairs cobalt de tes pupilles s'enfoncent dans mon cœur, avec une précision chirurgicale. Qu'est ce qu'on cherche, là ?

Les limites de notre amitié, ou les limites de notre mensonge ??

Enfin, _mon _mensonge…parce que toi, tu ne mens peut-être pas. Tu te contentes peut être très bien de mon amitié.

Je romps le contact visuel en buvant une longue gorgée de café tiède et sucré. Trop tiède, trop sucré à mon goût.

Je reprends ma respiration, appliquant une vielle technique de yoga. Surtout, ne pas te faire fuir.

L'amitié. Me raccrocher à l'amitié.

Je rouvre les yeux. Tu as posé ta tête dans ta main, et tu fixes la fenêtre, l'air chagrin. Je souffle :

- Tu sais, il n'a pas d'importance pour moi…

Tu me dévisages, mi-figue mi-raisin :

- Tu sais, ça n'a pas d'importance, pour moi…mais si tu veux me raconter, tu peux.

Tu ajoutes, plus tristement, en touillant ton reste du café :

- En fait, j'aimerais bien savoir, maintenant. Savoir ce qui s'est passé il y a huit ans. S'il te plaît.

- Pourquoi ? Quelle importance, si on est juste amis ??

Je joue la provoc car je suis à la limite. A la limite de ma patience, à la limite de la douleur. Quelqu'un fait tomber un plateau, à coté de nous. Je sursaute. Tu regardes obstinément le sucre collé au fond de la tasse. J'insiste :

- Pourquoi veux-tu absolument qu'on ne soit qu'amis, Albus ? il me semble qu'il y a quelques temps, quand tu m'as rendu le tableau, tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais. Enfin, tu l'as pas dit comme ça, mais c'est ce que j'ai compris…Qu'est ce qui s'est passé depuis ?

Tu relèves enfin la tête vers moi, et je pourrais me noyer dans l'océan de ton désarroi. Tu murmures :

- Parce que j'ai trop souffert. Parce que je ne te comprends toujours pas. Ton départ brutal, ton retour absurde, Rupert, les drogues, le tableau, ta cure…et…

- Et la serviette oubliée dans la chambre de Jeff, c'est ça ??

Tu ne réponds pas. Tu recueilles avec ta cuillère les derniers grains de sucre, que tu déposes sur le bout de ta langue. Quel effet ça fait de n'avoir rien à se reprocher ? De pouvoir juger les coupables ? Je contre–attaque :

- Et toi ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu n'as jamais oublié une serviette chez quelqu'un ??

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai eu quelqu'un dans ma vie, depuis toi ?

- Oui, par exemple.

- Et bien…non.

- Attends…Personne, jamais ??

- Non.

- Jamais, même après Poudlard, même à Paris ?

- Non…il y a bien eu quelques bonnes âmes pour s'intéresser un peu à moi, mais…je les ai vite découragées, je crois.

Tu me regardes avec défi. Je suis définitivement un salaud. A moins que…

- Pourquoi ?

- Si j'aimais manier l'ironie, comme toi, je te répondrais que c'est parce que j'avais promis de t'aimer toujours, il y a huit ans. Tu te souviens de cette promesse, Scorpius ?

- Oui, je souffle, au supplice.

- Et bien je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses, moi. L'idiot de base. Mais la vérité est beaucoup plus simple, et plus bête : je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre, c'est tout. Tant pis pour moi. Satisfait ?

C'est beaucoup dire. C'est ce que je craignais. C'est ce que j'espérais, aussi.

Je fixe ta cicatrice des yeux, qui émerge sous le pull. Je termine la boisson froide et écœurante. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche, et une terrible envie de fumer.

Tu reprends, doucement, en posant ta main sur la mienne :

- C'est pas si grave, Scorpius. C'est pas la fin du monde, si je n'aime personne. C'est très confortable, parfois. Mais j'aimerais savoir, maintenant. Que tu me dises la vérité. Quelle qu'elle soit…même si ça doit me faire mal.

Le moment de vérité. Il y en a toujours un, dans les histoires. La vérité, je ne l'ai jamais dite à personne comme ça, froidement, les yeux dans les yeux. Juste quelques morceaux cachés dans mes toiles, quelques bribes à mon père et à mon psy.

La vérité. Elle commence où ? Elle finit où ? Je me gratte la tête, perplexe. Tu chuchotes :

- Pourquoi tu as couché avec ma sœur ??

- Je ne voulais pas…je te jure. Elle m'a coincé dans la salle de bain, et elle m'a mis de la potion dans la bouche, de force…

- Quelle potion ?

- Tu sais, celle que je t'avais donnée pour Noêl…

- Ah ? Alors c'est elle qui me l'avait prise…mais vous avez recommencé, non ?

- Oui. Parce qu'elle me faisait chanter, avec des photos…

- Lily ??

- Oui, Lily.

Tu as l'air dubitatif. Tu fais tinter ta petite cuillère contre ta tasse, sourcils froncés.

- Mais vous faisiez quoi, exactement ?

- J'en sais rien…rien du tout. La potion était hallucinogène, et…j'avais l'impression d'être avec toi, en fait. Mais dire ce qu'on a fait exactement…

- Vous avez couché ensemble ??

- Oui…

- C'était agréable ?? demandes-tu, brusquement.

- On a eu du plaisir, oui…physique.

- Pourquoi tu as continué, avec elle ??

- Je te l'ai dit : elle me faisait peur. Elle voulait qu'on se voie de plus en plus souvent. On a augmenté les doses. On est devenus accros.

- Vous vous voyiez souvent ?

- Oui, plusieurs fois par semaine…

- Et vous couchiez ensemble, à chaque fois ?? A Poudlard ??

- Je ne sais plus…Oui, je crois…c'est loin maintenant…

- Mais…tu l'aimais ?

- Lily ? Non…je la détestais je crois.

Tes yeux s'étrécissent, et tu lâches, avec mépris :

- Mais elle t'aimait, elle, tu sais ? Tu sais qu'elle a énormément souffert quand tu es parti ?…Tu sais que tu nous as énormément fait souffrir, tous les deux ?

Sur le coup, je me sens minable. Oui, sans doute qu'elle m'aimait. Bien sûr que tu m'aimais.

La colère fait briller tes prunelles et rosir tes joues, et je te trouve plus beau, plus désirable que jamais. Mais je ne suis qu'un salaud, à tes yeux. Même huit ans après. Pas de prescription pour les ordures dans mon genre…

Une vague de révolte m'envahit, malgré moi :

- Tu cherches quoi, exactement, Albus ? A connaître la vérité, ou à m'humilier ??

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ? Pour que j'avoue mes fautes, et que tu aies enfin la joie de me dire en face que je t'ai fait souffrir ?? Comme si je ne le savais pas ?

Je sens que mes épaules se crispent, et j'enfonce mes ongles dans ma paume. Tu pâlis, d'un coup :

- Tu veux quoi, Scorpius ? Que je te félicite pour ton courage ?? Permets-moi d'être en colère, oui, parce que tu as foutu en l'air deux vies !!

Les têtes se tournent vers nous, étonnées. J'ai horreur du scandale, mais je ne veux pas lâcher le morceau :

- Lily n'est pas un ange, Albus. Elle ne l'a jamais été…elle n'est pas pure comme toi, même si elle porte aussi le glorieux nom de Potter. On était jeunes tous les deux, mais moi je suis un Malfoy, donc je suis forcément coupable, c'est ça ?? Et elle est forcément la victime ?? C'est pas si simple !! C'est elle qui m'a fait chanter…elle qui voulait absolument coucher avec moi. J'ai jamais aimé les filles, moi…ça me dégoûtait.

- Putain Scorpius, il n'y a pas que ce que tu as fait…il y a surtout le fait que tu t'es tiré comme un malpropre, sans rien me dire…Tu sais que je t'ai attendu ?? Tu sais que j'ai attendu une lettre, pendant des mois ??

Je regarde autour de moi. Le spectacle fascine les gens autour de nous, visiblement. Je baisse d'un ton :

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas écrit ?

- Parce qu'on m'a dit de ne pas le faire, au début. Et après, quand j'ai appris que tu avais couché avec elle…

Ta voix se brise, et je vois ta lèvre trembler :

- Je me suis dit que tu ne m'aimais plus…c'était plus la peine.

Je ferme les yeux, douloureusement :

- Pourquoi tu crois que je suis parti, sans rien te dire ?

- Par lâcheté ?

Tu me foudroies de ton regard étincelant. Il me semble que je vois la haine circuler dans tes veines, t'animer d'une énergie insoupçonnée. Tu me détestes de tout ton cœur, de toute ton âme…et moi aussi je suis envahi d'un flot violent de colère, qui me soulève les entrailles.

Tu te lèves d'un bond :

- J'en ai assez entendu, de toute façon. Je rentre chez moi.

- Non, attends…

Je t'attrape par le bras, te forçant à te rasseoir. Nos voisins hésitent à intervenir. Je leur lance un rapide sourire apaisant, et ils détournent la tête, gênés. Tu siffles entre tes dents :

- Lâche-moi, tu me fais mal…

- Non, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Albus. C'est facile de me juger, de me détester. Mais tu ne sais pas tout. Alors je vais tout te dire, et après tu sauras si tu veux encore être mon « ami »…

Je me crispe autour de ton poignet, et tu grimaces :

- Tu me fais mal, lâche-moi…

Je dessers légèrement ma prise autour de ton bras, sans te libérer. La cicatrice est là, sous mes doigts, légère boursouflure.

- Shshshsh…tu sauras tout, dans quelques minutes. Tout ce qui te tourmente depuis huit ans. Tout a commencé ce fameux jour, tu sais, où tu as eu peur…où tu as reculé. Au début des vacances…Lily, elle, n'a pas eu peur. Elle m'a rejoint dans la salle de bain, elle m'a fait avaler cette saleté de potion, que je t'avais offerte, et…on a couché ensemble. Elle a pris des photos, ce qui lui a permis de me faire chanter, à la fin des vacances. C'est une futée, ta sœur, tu sais…elle sait ce qu'elle veut. Sauf qu'elle en voulait plus, toujours plus…plus de drogue, plus de sexe…J'en étais malade. Je ne savais pas comment t'en parler. Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir.

Tu me fixes, pendu à mes lèvres. Un vertige m'envahit, à te tenir comme ça, à sentir battre ton cœur dans ma paume.

- Et puis un jour j'ai trouvé…

- Trouvé quoi ?

- Comment m'en débarrasser. J'ai préparé la potion, enfin, une version particulière, et…si mon père n'était pas intervenu…

Je m'interromps…j'hésite. Ton cœur accélère, sous mes doigts :

- Et … ??

- Si mon père n'était pas intervenu…tu n'aurais plus de sœur, aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ??

- Voilà…tu voulais la vérité.

- Attends…je crois que j'ai pas bien compris, là…

- Mais si. Tu as parfaitement compris.

Tes pupilles écarquillées reflètent toute l'horreur que je t'inspire. Tu tentes de retirer ta main de la mienne, en agitant ton bras, comme on se débarrasse d'un insecte immonde.

- Arrête, c'est affreux. Je ne te crois pas…Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis ? Tuer ma sœur ? Mais… tu aurais été à Azkaban !!

Je secoue la tête négativement, sans te regarder. Tu continues, avec violence :

- Tu aurais fui, c'est ça ? Avec l'aide de tes parents, sans doute ?? Tu es encore plus immonde que ce je pensais !!

- Non. Je n'aurais même pas eu ce courage-là…la potion était pour nous deux.

Tu restes bouche bée, immobile, le souffle court. Abasourdi :

- Tu veux dire que…tu étais prêt à mourir avec elle ? Mais …Pourquoi ?

Je crois que je souris avec mélancolie. Ou c'est juste une grimace ?

Je laisse mes doigts errer sur ton poignet, pour te sentir à moi, encore un peu :

- Parce que je t'aimais, et que j'avais tellement honte. Parce que je ne voulais pas voir cet air horrifié sur ton visage, ce mépris dans tes yeux. Cette tentative de meurtre, ou de suicide, suivie de ma fuite, c'était pour ne jamais vivre ça.

- Quoi ??

- Si j'ai couché avec elle si longtemps, c'était pour que tu n'apprennes rien. Si j'ai voulu nous tuer, et si j'ai fui, c'est pour la même raison. Parce que je n'osais pas t'avouer la vérité. Parce que, que tu le croies ou non, je t'ai toujours aimé. Toujours.

Un flot de soulagement se répand en moi. Cette fois, c'est dit. Tu secoues la tête, incrédule. Tu essaies de te lever.

Mais je ne peux pas détacher mes doigts de ton poignet. Je suis enchaîné à toi comme un prisonnier à ses menottes, même si c'est moi qui te tiens. J'ai besoin de ce battement sous mes doigts, de cette chaleur dans mes mains glacées.

Je te murmure :

- Reste…deux minutes, encore. Pardonne-moi. Juste deux minutes…

Je me penche en avant, sur cette table en formica, et doucement j'amène ton bras à ma bouche. Je pose mes lèvres sur ta peau tiède, un peu rougie par mes mauvais traitements, et je dépose un baiser, juste là où bat ton cœur.

- Pardon…

- Scorpius…arrête…

J'entends un soupir. Lentement, avec adoration, je glisse ma langue sur la cicatrice et je sens que tu frissonnes. Je parcours la chair légèrement boursouflée de petits coups de langue, pour réparer le mal que je t'ai fait, et je te caresse du bout des lèvres. Ta peau est douce, fragile. Elle sent bon. Tu soupires à nouveau. Notre trouble s'accroît, et je sais que nous faisons l'amour, dans cette cafet, devant tout le monde. Pour la première fois…pour la dernière fois, peut–être.

- Lâche-moi, Scorpius. Tout le monde regarde…murmures-tu doucement.

- Non…Dis-moi que tu me pardonnes…

- Lâche-moi…

- Non…

Je sens ta main dans mes cheveux-ton autre main, celle que je n'ai pas scarifiée :

- Je ne sais pas, Scorpius… je suis un peu perdu, là. Laisse-moi repartir…Laisse-moi réfléchir.

Alors, au prix d'un immense effort, je déplie mes doigts recroquevillés sur ta chair, laissant la peau meurtrie respirer, enfin.

Tu te lèves, tu souris faiblement et tu ouvres la bouche, pour me parler. Mais les mots t'échappent, et tu secoues la tête, désolé. Tu t'éloignes lentement, comme à regret. Trop tard. Trop tôt ?

J'écoute, un peu sonné, la chanson qui s'achève : _« If you love me, won't you let me know ?». _

Et je ne sais toujours pas si une hirondelle fait le printemps.

oooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas quitter cette cafet.

Tu étais là, il y a cinq minutes.

Je tenais ta main dans la mienne, il y a cinq minutes.

Notre conversation tourne, encore et encore, dans mon esprit troublé.

Ai-je bien fait, de tout t'avouer ? Ou est-ce que j'ai tout gâché, définitivement, même notre amitié ? Qu'est ce qui a foiré ? Pas les bons mots ? Pas les bons gestes ? Pas le bon moment ?

Non, pas les bons actes, c'est tout. Que l'histoire absurde d'un paumé. Moi.

Je remonte, en rage, dans ma chambre. Putain, tu étais là, en face de moi, j'ai tenu ton bras, j'ai senti battre ton cœur sous mon pouce, et je t'ai laissé partir.

Je croise Jeff, qui me lance :

- Alors, ça roucoule ?

- Non.

- Pourtant vous aviez l'air très proches, tous les deux…

- Oui, on avait l'air. Avant que tu n'arrives…

- Quoi ? c'est à cause de la serviette ?? Ben dis donc, s'il n'y a pas plus de confiance que ça, dans ton couple…

Je claque violemment la porte derrière moi. Mon couple…Rupert est parti, tu es parti. Tu parles d'un couple.

Je m'assois au bord du lit, légèrement désespéré, et je regarde à l'extérieur. Le soleil brille, pourtant. On a marché sur cette allée, pourtant, d'un même pas, et tu avais l'air heureux d'apprendre ma sortie. Il y a une heure.

On était amis, il y a une heure.

On était amants, il y a huit ans.

Mais il me manque toujours cinq minutes. Il m'a toujours manqué cinq minutes.

Alors je me lève d'un bond, et je redescends dans la médiathèque. Je me souviens de ton adresse mail.

Je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Plus une minute.

_Cher Albus_,

_J'ai bien réfléchi à la situation. Tu as raison : j'ai été lâche, trop longtemps. Maintenant tout est dit et c'est bien. Plus de mensonge, de silence, entre nous. Plus de message crypté._

_Je vais sortir dimanche prochain et j'aimerais bien que tu m'attendes. Je sais que je suis censé me débrouiller seul, à ma sortie. Je sais que je n'y arriverai pas._

_Je n'attends rien de toi, que ta présence à mes côtés, pour m'aider à franchir le pas, et déposer mes bagages à l'hôtel. Rien de plus. En toute amitié…_

_Scorpius_

J'hésite longtemps avant de cliquer sur « envoyer ». Mais je le fais, quand même. Mensonge, pas mensonge ? Plus rien à perdre, de toute façon…

Soudain je suis saisi d'une irrésistible envie de peindre. Trop de tension, trop d'émotions…je retrouve ma baguette, enfouie au fond de ma valise : « Accio peinture », et tout se matérialise d'un coup…une toile vierge, mon chevalet, les tubes…

Je frémis de plaisir en caressant la toile, en ouvrant les bouchons. C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je vais peindre sans musique, sans alcool, sans planer…peut-être parce que cette fois je n'ai pas à faire d'effort pour me souvenir de ton regard.

Parce que je revois très bien les paillettes cobalt enflammant l'émeraude de tes yeux, quand mes lèvres ont effleuré le creux de ton poignet, il y a 27 minutes…

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires….**_


	30. Seras tu là ?

_**Disclaimer : tout est à JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à Alfa, qui m'incite à laisser partir mes personnages, et à Master Ice Eyes, qui voudrait bien que je les retienne, encore un peu….merci à vous deux, de toute façon.**_

_**Chapitre 30. Seras tu là ? (M. Berger)**_

_**POV Albus**_

Tu sers mon bras entre tes doigts, fort. Trop fort. Tu m'agrippes à l'endroit de la cicatrice, toujours. Hasard ? Ou besoin de vérifier qu'elle est toujours là ? Que je t'appartiens encore, parce que tu m'as marqué à vie ??

Le flot de tes aveux dégouline sur moi comme une douche glacée, et je sens que je tremble. J'ai envie de fuir, de quitter cette cafèt immonde, où les paumés me regardent avec curiosité.

Je ne voulais pas savoir tout ça, je crois. Je ne voulais pas te voir me supplier, non plus.

Tu me fais mal, avec tes doigts. Tu me fais mal, avec tes aveux.

J'essaie de me dégager, pour me sauver, s'il reste quelque chose à sauver.

Tu me murmures « pardon » en te penchant sur mon poignet, et tu l'effleures de tes lèvres. J'ai juste peur, au début. Peur que tu ne me lâches jamais. Peur que tu me mordes, peur de ta bouche avide. Peur que la cicatrice se rouvre, et que le sang coule dans ta bouche, à nouveau.

Je suis déjà exsangue, mon amour.

Mais ta langue sur la boursouflure est douce, tendre. Elle m'apaise. Elle me soigne. Elle me caresse, avec impudeur. Je te regarde, penché sur moi, et j'oublie les regards inquisiteurs. J'oublie ce Centre glauque, où tu te caches, avec ces tables en formica. Je m'abandonne à ta bouche tiède. Un flux chaud se répand dans mes veines, à partir de cette cicatrice que tu lèches…cette cicatrice à laquelle tu fais l'amour, avec désespoir.

La vision de ton visage éperdu sur mon poignet me bouleverse.

Trop de souffrance, trop d'amour, d'un coup. Je crois que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine, que le sang pulse trop vite, dans mes veines. Je crois que c'est trop violent, d'un coup. Trop brutal.

Je passe mon autre main dans tes cheveux, en te demandant de me laisser partir, réfléchir. Lentement, à regret, tu desserres ton étreinte.

Ta tristesse me fait mal, et je voudrais trouver les mots, pour te consoler. Mais ils m'échappent. Tous ceux qui me viennent sont des mots d'amour, trop dangereux. Une dernière étincelle de raison m'incite à me taire, avant de te faire des déclarations définitives, qui vont nous enchainer l'un à l'autre.

Alors que rien n'est clair. Rien n'est réglé, encore. Trop de révélations d'un coup. Trop d'émotions.

J'arracherai les pétales de toutes les fleurs, un par un, depuis « je t'aime, un peu » jusqu'à « pas du tout », en passant « par la folie », s'il le faut, mais je ne veux pas sauter les étapes. Me jeter à ta tête maintenant serait le plus sûr moyen de tout faire foirer, encore une fois, je le sens.

On est des rescapés de l'incendie, tous les deux, cet incendie qui a dévoré tes toiles, et qui a dévoré nos vies. On est fragiles.

Un peu sonné, je m'éloigne, doucement, pour retourner à ma vie. Ce simulacre d'existence que je me suis créé, jour après jour, pour anesthésier la douleur. Celui qui me protège du désespoir.

Je transplane jusqu'à chez moi, mais je ne reconnais plus rien. Ma vie me paraît absurde, mon appartement étriqué. J'ai l'impression d'être parti depuis 10 ans. Les apparences volent en éclat.

J'essaie d'oublier ce que tu m'as dit, que je ne voulais pas entendre.

Tu as voulu mourir.

Mes certitudes disparaissent en poussière, dynamitant les faibles protections que j'avais construites pour me protéger. Mon esprit n'arrive pas à se concentrer sur cette idée, trop violente. Comme une gifle.

Tu as voulu mourir pour moi.

Je m'écroule sur mon canapé, jambes coupées. Quel jour on est ? Quelle heure il est ? Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? Mon cerveau tourne à toute allure, autour d'une idée. Une seule idée.

Tu as voulu tuer pour moi. Et mourir pour moi.

Une brusque envie de vomir me saisit. Comment j'ai pu être aveugle à point là ?? Comment j'ai pu t'amener à ça ? Depuis quand je suis aveugle ?

J'imagine ta tombe. Marbre blanc, fleurs immaculées, une épitaphe. La douleur de tes parents. Mes sanglots. L'incompréhension. Les murmures autour du cercueil. Les regards qui fuient.

Et plus loin, la tombe de Lily. Le désespoir de ma mère, sa haine. La douleur de mon père. Impossible. Inimaginable.

Et pourtant je sais que c'est vrai. Je sais que tu l'aurais fait.

J'imagine le vent qui souffle sur vos tombes, les feuilles qui tombent, les fleurs qui pourrissent. La chair décomposée.

L'amour à mort.

Et l'assassin c'est moi. J'ai même pas d'alibi.

J'agite la tête, effaré : « C'est pas possible, non, c'est pas possible… », tout en me balançant d'avant en arrière, sur ce canapé. Pendant des heures, j'essaie de réaliser. Mon cerveau résiste. Je perds pied avec la réalité. Je replonge dans mes souvenirs de Poudlard. Je cherche des indices, même infimes. Quand a commencé l'effondrement ? Quand nos chemins ont-ils commencé à se séparer ? Quand as-tu lâché ma main ?

Tu as voulu tuer. Tu as voulu mourir. Pour moi.

Maintenant je comprends pourquoi tu as fui.

Pas d'alibi.

C'est moi l'assassin.

Passionnément. A la folie. Pas du tout.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Je finis par me lever, et par habitude, j'allume mon micro. Une petite enveloppe qui clignote, en bas, à droite. De la pub ?

Mon cœur accélère quand je vois que c'est un message de ton Centre de désintox. Toujours la tentation de ne pas l'ouvrir. Faire comme si tu n'existais pas. Comme si tu n'existais plus.

Réinventer l'histoire. Un jour, il y a longtemps, je t'ai aimé. Depuis, tu es parti. La vie a continué. Je t'ai oublié. Fin de l'histoire.

Tu parles. Ce serait trop beau.

Je clique sur cette enveloppe. Il est une heure du matin. Je devrais dormir. T'oublier.

Cœur battant, je lis tes lignes, rapidement. Puis je les relis, plus lentement.

Est-ce un piège ? Tu fais profil bas. Pour m'attirer ?

Tu reconnais tes erreurs. Soit. « Tout est dit ». Admettons.

Tu veux que je t'attende à ta sortie. Pourquoi pas ? Même les prisonniers ont droit à une seconde chance. Ce qui me gêne, dans ton message, c'est le « en toute amitié ».

Mensonge volontaire? Involontaire ? Vérité ? Ou manière de me renvoyer mes propres illusions ?

Tout ça me fait penser à cette chanson française « Seras-tu là ». Tu me connais. Trop bien. Tu sais que je viendrai.

Mais avant j'aimerais éclaircir deux ou trois choses.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

Je rentre dans ce fast-food, au Centre de Londres. Beaucoup de monde, de lumière, de bruit. Des touristes fatigués, des ados excités. De la crasse par terre, des frites écrasées, des gobelets.

L'odeur de graisse se mélange à l'odeur de la pluie. Tout ce que je déteste. Je commande un brownie et un chocolat, pour le réconfort.

Je regarde autour de moi. Elle est là, à quelques tables, décontractée. Elle sirote son coca, en grignotant des frites. Les néons font paraître ses cheveux orange, et le skaï de son blouson luit étrangement. Trop de maquillage.

- Salut frérot…Ca fait plaisir de te voir !! dit-elle d'un ton moqueur.

- Ouais…tu vas bien ??

- Ca va merci, dit-elle, soupçonneuse. Pourquoi tu voulais me voir ??

Je souris. Lily, toujours directe. Du genre à foncer dans le mur, tête baissée. Même pas mal. Je hausse les épaules :

- Oh…comme ça. On ne se voit pas souvent, depuis que tu es rentrée des States. Donc…c'est une bonne occasion.

Un sourire en coin déforme sa bouche écarlate, autour de la paille :

- Sans blague ??

- Tu fais quoi, en ce moment ?

- Je dîne, tu vois…non, je bosse dans un magasin de fringues, près d'ici.

- Ca te plaît ?

- Bof…faut le dire vite…

- Pourquoi t'as quitté les States ?

- Attends, c'est quoi toutes ces questions, Albus ? Tu t'intéresses à moi, maintenant ? Depuis quand ?

Je prends une mine innocente, la bouche pleine de chocolat. Elle continue, méfiante :

- Je suis revenue parce que mon copain m'a quittée. Revoir ce bon vieux pays. Revoir ma famille chérie.

- Oh, mince…C'est moche pour ton fiancé. Désolé pour toi.

- Pff…c'était un con, de toute façon.

J'ajoute, mine de rien :

- T'as pas de chance, en amour…

- Ah ! ah ! c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !! dit-elle en croquant ses frites. Et toi, toujours seul ? Toujours fourré dans tes bouquins ??

Une lueur mauvaise brille dans ses yeux. Ma chère sœur, qui se réjouit de mon malheur. Je réplique :

- T'en as eu combien, des fiancés ??

- Tu fais des statistiques, maintenant ? Pourquoi tu me dis pas clairement ce que tu cherches ?

On s'affronte du regard, quelques secondes. Un beau blond passe dans mon dos, qu'elle suit du regard. Je lui demande :

- Tu aimes toujours les blonds ?

- Ouais. Un problème ?

- Non…Puisque ça a l'air de te réussir…

- Putain Albus, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Accouche, ou je me casse.

- OK. Voilà. J'aimerais que tu me parles de Poudlard.

- Poudlard ? Maintenant ? 10 ans après ? Tu rigoles ??…tu veux savoir quoi ?

- Tout.

Elle s'étrangle avec son coca. Elle tousse, puis croasse :

- Attends. Laisse-moi deviner. Poudlard. Un blond…Scorpius Malfoy ! Tu veux savoir quoi ? S'il baisait bien ?

Elle relève le menton, provocante. A ce jeu-là, elle a toujours été plus forte que moi. Je décide de faire profil bas :

- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je voudrais juste comprendre…

- Encore heureux que tu ne m'en veux pas !! Ce salaud a abusé de moi. J'avais 14 ans. Tu te rends compte ??

- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit à personne ?

- Parce qu'il me faisait peur…

Je souris imperceptiblement :

- Toi, Lily, t'avais peur ?? Etrange…pas ton genre. Et puis c'est bizarre, mais…dis-je en finissant mon chocolat, lentement, à la petite cuillère.

- Quoi, bizarre ??

- Tu aimes toujours les blonds, mais lui vit avec un homme, depuis…tu es sûre que c'est lui qui voulait coucher avec toi ??

Elle baisse la tête, essayant de cacher son trouble. Finalement, elle relève la tête, fièrement :

- OK. C'est moi qui l'ai coincé. Et alors ??

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Soudain elle ne sourit plus. Elle déglutit difficilement. Un poids lui tombe sur les épaules. Elle murmure, fatiguée :

- Parce que je l'aimais. Mais il ne s'intéressait pas à moi. Tu sais que je l'ai toujours aimé, depuis toute petite ? Il était tellement…différent. Attirant. Mais lui, il s'en fichait. Il n'en avait que pour toi. Et papa n'en avait que pour toi, aussi. Moi, je n'existais pas. Je n'étais que la petite sœur. J'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras. J'avais envie d'exister pour quelqu'un.

- Et… ?

- Et j'ai volé ta potion. Je vous surveillais, tout le temps. Je t'enviais tellement. Pourquoi toi, et pas moi ? Je vous ai vus, ce soir-là, vous enfermer dans le laboratoire. Et quand vous êtes ressortis, j'ai compris qu'il était déçu. T'avais joué au gentil petit garçon, hein ? T'avais pas osé aller jusqu'au bout ?? Alors j'ai couru jusqu'à ma chambre pour chercher le flacon que je t'avais piqué, et que j'utilisais le soir, seule…

Elle s'interrompt, et sourit tristement. Un silence. Elle continue :

- J'ai ouvert la porte de la salle de bain, avec un sort. Il se caressait sous la douche…il était si beau. J'avais tellement envie de le toucher…alors je l'ai provoqué : « Ferme les yeux, ouvre la bouche »…et une bonne dose de potion. Il ne voulait pas, au début. J'en ai pris aussi, mais moins que lui. Il a perdu la tête. Je te raconterai pas ce qu'on a fait, parce que tu es mon frère, mais c'était…insensé. Violent.

- Pourquoi tu as continué, alors ?

Elle hausse les épaules :

- Parce que je l'aimais. Parce qu'avec la potion j'oubliais qu'il me détestait, et qu'il faisait l'amour avec toi, en pensée. Parce que j'y ai pris goût, au vice, aux potions….parce que j'existais, dans ces moments-là. J'étais complètement accro, je crois.

- Comment ça a fini ?

- Tu le sais, non ? Nos pères nous ont découvert. On est partis en désintox. Beauxbâtons…que des filles…l'enfer. Je ne l'ai jamais revu. Putain, j'en ai bavé. Si tu savais comme je l'avais dans la peau, ce con…

Elle semble réaliser qu'elle s'adresse à moi, et se redresse, sur sa chaise en plastique. Son rouge à lèvres bave et le rimmel se barre. Elle a l'air usée. Elle demande :

- Satisfait ?

- Mmmm…si on veut. Tu l'as oublié ?

- Bien sûr !! répond-elle un peu trop rapidement. J'en eu ai des tas, des blonds, depuis. Et toi ?

- Non…je l'ai revu la semaine dernière.

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ! Je te crois pas…de toute façon il est avec quelqu'un d'autre…un beau mec, je sais plus son nom, dit-elle d'un ton définitif.

- Rupert.

- Ouais…tu crois qu'il peut s'intéresser à toi ? T'es rien pour lui, t'es personne…t'as bien vu au mariage…il t'a collé un vent. T'es plus rien, Albus.

Elle me regarde avec pitié. Ma petite sœur. Elle me déteste.

- Il est trop bien pour toi, de toute façon…tu saurais pas le rendre heureux. T'es trop…coincé. Je parie que t'es encore puceau, en fait, me souffle-t-elle avec mépris.

- Non. Non, je ne le suis pas. On a couché ensemble, un soir, juste avant que …vous soyez découverts.

- Et bien…ça a pas dû le marquer, dis donc. Parce qu'il s'est tiré comme un beau salaud. Et il a pas mis longtemps à s'en trouver un autre, à Durmstrang. Plus…dégourdi que toi, j'imagine. Parce que Scorpius…fallait pas lui en promettre…dit-elle d'un ton rêveur.

Elle me dégoûte. Je me lève. Elle me lance :

- T'amuse pas à ce petit jeu avec lui, Albus. T'es pas à la hauteur. T'es rien, pour lui. Rien.

Je sors du fast-food, écœuré. Je me faufile entre les touristes et les badauds, rejoignant le métro. Les lumières qui scintillent sur le pavé mouillé tremblotent dans les flaques d'eau. Pas franchement une bonne idée, cette rencontre. Mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche :

- Albus ? c'est Lily. Excuse-moi, pour tout à l'heure. Je voulais pas te faire du mal…ne sors pas avec lui, s'il te plait…je ne le supporterais pas. S'il te plait…je ne supporterais pas de le croiser, aux baptêmes…

Je raccroche, sans un mot.

Passionnément. A la folie. Pas du tout.

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo

C'est dimanche matin et je me lève en me disant que j'ai fait la grasse matinée et que je vais passer la journée à bouquiner, ou aller au cinéma.

En fait il est 7 heures et je me dépêche de déjeuner. C'est aujourd'hui que tu sors. Je m'en fiche. Je n'irai pas. D'ailleurs je ne saurais même pas quoi te dire.

Evidemment, à 9 heures je suis devant le Centre. La porte est fermée. Il n'y a personne à l'accueil, c'est trop tôt. Un jogger matinal passe devant moi et ouvre la porte, indifférent à ma présence. J'attends, perplexe, au bas de l'escalier. Au hasard, je me dirige vers la cafèt. Toutes les tables sont occupées, mais tu n'es pas là.

Un homme se dirige vers moi, souriant :

- Bonjour ! Vous attendez Scorpius ?

- Oui.

- Il est en groupe de prière, à cette heure-ci. Il sort bientôt, je pense. Je m'appelle Jeff. Je suis son voisin. Vous voulez un café ?

- OK. Mais c'est moi qui paie…

- D'accord.

Il revient avec deux tasses et m'observe avec attention :

- C'est pas les horaires de visite, vous savez.

- Oui, je sais. Mais je ne savais pas à quelle heure il voulait partir.

- Ah ? il part aujourd'hui, lui aussi ? Il me l'a pas dit…Vous êtes sûr ?

- Ben…oui. Je pense. C'est ce qu'il m'a écrit.

Et si tu avais changé d'avis ? Et si je m'étais emballé pour rien ? On discute autour de nos cafés, et il ne cesse de m'interroger sur toi. Son attitude me rappelle désagréablement celle de Rupert. Ces questions sur toi, ton passé. J'en dis le moins possible. On est des amis d'enfance, c'est tout. Comment tu fais pour attiser les curiosités à ce point ?

A 10h, il m'accompagne à ta chambre. J'attends qu'il rentre dans la sienne pour frapper. Tu ouvres, étonné. Tu me souris, et tu t'effaces pour me laisser entrer. J'observe ta chambre, petite, dépouillée. Monacale ? Rien à voir avec le luxe de ton appartement. Le lit est petit, et il y a des livres de méditation sur la table de chevet. On dirait une chambre de pensionnat. Difficile de t'imaginer vivre dans tant de dénuement. Tu murmures :

- Je savais que tu viendrais.

- Je sais. Tu me connais. T'en as profité…t'étais pas censé sortir seul ?

On échange un bref coup d'œil, et tu te penches sur ta valise, qui déborde :

- Comment tu as fait pour rentrer ?

- Un jogger…et j'ai croisé ton voisin. On a pris un café.

- Jeff ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Rien. Il m'a posé des questions sur toi.

Tu grimaces et je remarque ton attirail de peintre :

- Tiens, tu peins à nouveau ?

- Oui. Depuis une semaine. Mais c'est différent…

- En quoi ?

- Je ne peins plus dans le même état, donc je ne peins plus de la même manière. C'est bizarre. C'est comme si je recommençais. Mince !! Tout tenait dans la valise, pourtant, quand je suis arrivé.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- Je veux bien, oui.

Et on se penche tous les deux sur cette valise, essayant de la fermer en appuyant fort sur le couvercle, côte à côte. Nos épaules se frôlent, et je sens ton parfum. En un instant je réalise, en voyant nos bras, que nous sommes devenus des hommes. Que nos corps ont changé. Je ferme les yeux. Je ne veux pas m'interroger davantage sur ton corps d'homme, mais ton odeur m'a troublé. Ta présence si proche me remue, intimement.

Après de vains efforts, on se laisse tomber sur le lit, épuisés, et tu demandes, en riant :

- Tu te souviens d'un sort pour fermer les valises ?

- Non !! Désolé…

- Ben alors, t'as appris quoi à Poudlard ? dis-tu en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Je secoue la tête, impuissant :

- Rien de ce genre.

On se regarde. Mes pensées fusent. A Poudlard, j'ai appris l'amour. L'attente. La trahison. J'ai appris le plaisir dans tes bras et j'ai appris à m'en passer.

Finalement, tant bien que mal ta valise est faite. On se partage les paquets et on descend les escaliers.

En bas, Rupert discute avec Jeff.

Je me sens de trop d'un coup. La situation pourrait être comique dans un téléfilm, mais là le grotesque ne me fait pas rire. Manquerait plus que Lily débarque, maintenant… « Y a trop de gens qui t'aiment », disait la chanson... « Je ne sortirai pas indemne de cet amour avec toi ». Gagné. Qui suis-je finalement, dans le lot ? Tu demandes :

- Rupert ? Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Salut Albus, salut Scorpius…et bien, ta mère m'a dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui, alors j'ai voulu te faire la surprise…mais je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi, répond-il sans ciller.

Jeff nous dévisage, visiblement très amusé de la situation. Tu réponds, très calmement :

- Mais si, mais si. Toutes les bonnes volontés sont les bienvenues, Rupert. C'est sympa d'être venu…

- Abondance de biens ne nuit pas, te lance Jeff avec un petit clin d'œil. T'en as de la chance. Moi personne n'est venu m'aider. C'est quoi tout cet attirail ? T'avais pas ça en arrivant…j'ai jamais vu ça dans ta chambre !

- Mes affaires pour peindre. Albus me les a amenées.

Jeff s'apprête à répondre, mais tu l'interromps :

- Bon. Rupert, tu peux prendre cette valise, s'il te plaît ? C'est super lourd. Bon courage pour la suite, Jeff. Bon retour chez toi.

Le prenant de court tu te précipites vers la sortie, et on te suit, Rupert et moi, avec difficulté. On se retrouve à côté de nos voitures, et on se regarde. Tu sembles mal à l'aise. Il fait frais, la brume flotte autour de nous.

Rupert nous dit, avec un petit sourire triste :

- Bon, et bien je vais vous laisser.

- Non ! attends…comment ça se passe à la galerie ?

- Bien !! Passe demain si tu veux, je te présenterai mon successeur…c'est quelqu'un de très bien, tu verras.

Tu le regardes d'un air désolé :

- Attends, pars pas si vite, Rupert.

- On se verra demain, Scorpius. Salut…bon retour.

Il monte dans sa voiture, rapidement, et part en trombe. Je me dandine d'un pied sur l'autre, malheureux de te voir si troublé :

- Je suis désolé. Je croyais que vous n'étiez plus ensemble…

- Mais on n'est plus ensemble…Mais…il a fait tout ce chemin pour moi. Pour rien, c'est bête…dis-tu en te mordant la lèvre.

Visiblement tout n'est pas réglé, entre vous. Tu regardes la voiture s'éloigner et je me demande si tu sais vraiment ce que tu veux. Je me félicite de n'être pas tombé dans tes bras, il y a une semaine.

- On y va ? je te souffle doucement.

Tu acquiesces, et on monte côte à côte. Ma voiture est petite, pas aussi belle que ton coupé. Pas aussi belle que le 4x4 de Rupert. Erreur de casting ?

On roule depuis quelques kilomètres et tu ne dis rien. Je sens ton odeur subtile, parfois je me tourne pour observer ton fin profil. Tu es beau. Rupert est beau. Pourquoi tu t'accroches à moi ? Qu'est ce que je m'imagine ?

La campagne anglaise défile et je n'arrive pas à réaliser que tu es vraiment à côté de moi. Et je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où on va, tous les deux.

Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? A quoi tu penses ? Les paroles de Lily reviennent me torturer tandis qu'une pluie fine s'abat sur le véhicule : « T'es pas à la hauteur. T'es rien pour lui ».

Une chanson mélancolique nous enveloppe, quand je trouve enfin le courage de te demander :

- Il te manque ?

Tu sursautes :

- Qui ?

- Rupert…

Tu hésites :

- Non…non, pas vraiment. Mais…j'ai vécu tellement longtemps avec lui, tu sais…il a pris tellement de place dans ma vie, toutes ces années. C'est dur de le voir partir comme ça.

- Je comprends…

Le silence retombe. Tu penses à lui, j'en suis sûr. Tu regrettes déjà de l'avoir quitté. Un poids sur la poitrine m'opprime et je respire difficilement. Ou est-ce que c'est la ceinture, trop serrée ? Tu me fais de la peine :

- Il n'est pas trop tard, tu sais…

- Trop tard pour quoi ?

- Pour le rejoindre…

Tu me regardes, sourcils froncés :

- Pourquoi tu veux que je le rejoigne ?

- Je sais pas…tu as l'air tellement triste.

- Moi ? Non…non je m'interroge sur ma vie, seul, maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vécu seul. C'est idiot, mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

- Moi j'y arrive très bien…

- Mais toi tu es beaucoup plus fort que moi, psychologiquement…

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. J'en suis sûr. Moi j'ai toujours vécu avec quelqu'un. Et Rupert faisait tout pour moi, à la maison, à la galerie…j'ai vraiment la trouille d'être seul.

- T'as peur de quoi ?

- Je sais pas…du vide. Du silence. De ne plus exister. De mourir, peut-être…Qu'on m'oublie.

Tu soupires et je me rends compte de ta fragilité, d'un coup. En un instant je revois le petit garçon solitaire, à la bibliothèque, qui me fixait dans les vitres. Sous le masque de l'homme cynique j'entrevois l'enfant abandonné, et j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras.

Mais je ne peux quitter ni le volant, ni la route des yeux. On est lancés à pleine vitesse, sur cette route, et pour notre sécurité on doit rester sagement chacun bien de notre côté. Et c'est bien comme ça.

- Tu me diras dans quel hôtel tu as réservé…

- Oui, oui…ne t'inquiète pas. On n'y est pas encore.

Je me concentre sur la conduite mais ton désarroi est palpable. Je me lance :

- Ca faisait longtemps que vous viviez ensemble ?

- Oh oui…depuis Durmstrang.

- Et…tu as connu d'autres garçons, là-bas ?

- …Non. Il n'y toujours eu que Rupert. Dès que je suis arrivé il m'a pris sous son aile, il m'a protégé. Mon Dieu, c'était atroce, Durmstrang, tu sais. Des brutes. Des sauvages. Rupert a toujours été là pour moi, toujours. Dès le premier jour. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai même rien demandé. Mais il était toujours là…prêt à me sauver.

- Te sauver ?

- Oui...c'étaient des brutes. J'ai eu chaud, l'une ou l'autre fois. Parce que j'étais frêle. Pas sportif. Différent.

…et mignon. Mais ça tu ne le dis pas. Tu murmures presque. Il faut que je tende l'oreille pour comprendre tes mots.

- Pourquoi tu ne lui as jamais parlé de nous ?

- Parce que c'était douloureux, au début. Et puis c'était trop intime…

- Mais tu étais intime avec lui, non ?

- Pas au début. J'ai essayé de te rester fidèle, tu sais. Longtemps. Mais…

Je double un troupeau de cyclistes. Tu hausses les épaules. Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre. Ta phrase se meurt dans le klaxon d'un camion. On approche de Londres.

- Tu es resté tellement longtemps avec lui…et tu ne lui as jamais rien dit ?

Tu secoues la tête négativement, gêné, en te mordillant un ongle. La circulation est dense. Cette question qui me brûle les lèvres, il faut que je la pose, avant qu'on arrive :

- Mais…tu l'aimais, non ?

Tu hésites. Tu étires tes bras, devant toi, et tu passes ta main derrière ta nuque, ankylosé. Tu souffles :

- C'est quoi la bonne réponse ?

- Pardon ?

- Ben oui…c'est quoi le moins pire ? D'avoir vécu huit ans avec lui sans l'aimer, parce qu'il me protégeait, ou l'avoir aimé et quitté du jour au lendemain, parce que tu es revenu dans ma vie ?

- Et si tu essayais de dire la vérité, pour changer ?

- La vérité ?

Tu fixes le paysage, pensif. On rentre dans Londres. Je me dirige vers Chelsea, par habitude. Tu murmures quelques mots que je n'entends pas.

- Quoi ? dis-je en me penchant vers toi, rapidement.

- C'est quoi, aimer ? me chuchotes-tu à l'oreille, sans me regarder.

Je te dévisage, et je manque de peu un piéton, qui m'insulte copieusement.

- Tu te moques de moi, là ?

- Non…

Je te fusille du regard et tu reprends :

- Je te jure que c'est une vraie question. Franchement, je tenais énormément à Rupert, j'étais bien avec lui. Mais dire que je l'aimais…

- Attends…on va arriver, là. Il est où, ton hôtel ?

- St James Park. Tu connais ?

- Oui. C'est par là…on y est dans deux minutes.

Je me gare et tu ne descends pas. Tu me regardes, hésitant :

- Tu montes avec moi ?

- Cinq minutes, alors.

- OK.

L'hôtel est beau, luxueux, immense. Les couloirs n'en finissent plus. On rentre dans la chambre, et tu te laisses tomber sur le lit :

- Merci, Albus. Merci de m'avoir accompagné. Merci d'avoir porté mes bagages.

Les commissures de tes lèvres s'affaissent. Tu ressembles à un enfant, les épaules basses, sur le couvre-lit. Je reste sur le pas de la porte, prêt à partir :

- Tu es bien, ici. Regarde, t'as une super télé. Et puis demain tu retournes à la galerie. La vie reprend. Ca va aller.

- On se reverra ?

- Bien sûr. J'habite pas loin.

- Tu ne veux pas diner avec moi, ce soir ?

Je secoue la tête, en reculant vers le couloir, tandis que tu restes immobile, en attente :

- Non. Il vaut mieux pas, et tu le sais. Faut que tu apprennes à vivre seul. Je ne veux pas être une autre béquille, pour toi.

Je veux beaucoup plus que ça, mais c'est trop tôt pour le dire, et c'est trop tôt pour le vivre. Je te souris et je referme la porte derrière moi, doucement.

Mais je ne pars pas. Je ne peux pas. J'attends un long moment, dans ce couloir, derrière ta porte. Puis je frappe doucement. Tu ouvres :

- T'es encore là ?

- Oui. Je crois que j'ai la réponse.

Tu lèves les sourcils. Je prends ta main, j'enlace mes doigts aux tiens, et je te dis :

- Aimer, c'est quand on n'arrive pas à partir. Quand l'autre vous manque horriblement, dès qu'on a tourné les talons. Aimer, c'est attendre, encore et toujours…

Je défais doucement mes doigts, pour ne pas te faire mal, et je recule, dans ce couloir, sans te quitter des yeux, jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Je te fais un petit signe de la main, que tu me rends.

Il me faut un courage incroyable pour ne pas me précipiter dans tes bras. Cet air perdu sur ton visage me poursuivra longtemps, je le sais. Et je sais, maintenant, combien c'est difficile de dire au revoir à son amour…mais je ne veux pas prendre la place encore tiède de Rupert, simplement parce que tu n'arrives pas à vivre seul.

Si tu dois m'aimer, je veux que ce soit pour moi.

Passionnément. A la folie.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Sitôt rentré chez moi, encore bouleversé, j'ouvre ma messagerie et j'envoie un e-mail à ta galerie, que tu liras demain :

_A l'attention de Scorpius_

_Comment s'est passée cette première nuit ? _

_Et le retour à la galerie ? Les tableaux ont été sages, en ton absence ?_

_Bien à toi_

_Albus_

_PS : J'espère que tu trouveras par toi-même la réponse à ta question..._

Je ne suis pas sûr de la formule de politesse, mais je n'en trouve pas d'autre. Je ne suis pas sûr non plus du P.S., en fait…

Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Mais je sais que je serai là, pour toi, le jour venu. Je serai prêt à t'attendre.

Un peu. Beaucoup. Passionément. A la folie...

_**A suivre…**_

**_Merci d'aimer cette fic, merci de me le dire..._**


	31. Come undone

_**Disclaimer : les persos sont à JKR**_

_**Rating : M**_

_**Merci à vous qui m'envoyez des reviews si émouvantes et si poétiques…en particulier Alfa, M.I.E, Mad from Madland et Sinien….c'est toujours un grand bonheur pour moi. Alfa, désolée de t'avoir prise de vitesse !!**_

_**Chapitre 31 **_

_**Come undone**_

_**(Duran Duran) : il y a des clips sympas de QAF (queer as folk) illustrant cette chanson, qui vous donneront l'ambiance de cette première partie de chapitre, sur le site de You…A réserver aux adultes.**_

_**POV Scorpius**_

Tu viens de partir et l'angoisse m'étreint. C'est débile, je sais que je ne risque rien. Je sais que la journée et la nuit vont passer vite.

Mais j'ai peur, là, sur ce lit…Je donnerais tous les millions de tous mes tableaux pour que tu reviennes me prendre dans tes bras, maintenant.

J'entends des coups à la porte. C'est toi…

- T'es encore là ?

- Oui. Je crois que j'ai la réponse.

Tu enlaces tes doigts aux miens, et tu murmures :

- Aimer, c'est quand on n'arrive pas à partir. Quand l'autre vous manque horriblement, dès qu'on a tourné les talons. Aimer, c'est attendre, encore et toujours…

Mon cœur manque d'exploser dans ma poitrine, mais tu dénoues tes doigts, doucement, et tu t'éloignes. Pour mon bien, paraît-il. Tu viens de me quitter…pour mon bien.

Ou par vengeance ? Pour me faire payer mon départ, à l'époque ?

Sauf que toi tu as eu le courage de me dire au revoir, avant.

Monsieur Perfection.

Je me lève, et je vais à la fenêtre, admirer Londres. Le flux incessant des voitures et les passants me convainquent de sortir, de ne pas rester seul, enfermé ici.

Mais on est dimanche et tous les magasins sont fermés. Les touristes me frôlent, pressés et je redécouvre ma ville, ses monuments, ses beautés, ses laideurs. Je résiste difficilement à l'envie d'appeler Rupert.

Merlin, je déteste être seul. J'erre, pendant ce qui me semble être des heures, de rue en rue, de parc en parc. Je finis par m'asseoir sur un banc. Je pense et je repense à tes derniers mots. C'est ça, l'amour ? L'absence ? L'attente ?

Pourtant j'étais bien, mes doigts enlacés aux tiens. Pourtant j'avais envie que tu me serres dans tes bras. Que tu m'embrasses.

J'avais envie que tu restes dans cette chambre, avec moi. J'avais envie que tu t'approches doucement de mon lit, et que tu passes tes mains dans mes cheveux.

Envie qu'on s'étende côte à côte, sur ce lit, en silence. Envie de poser ma tête contre ton épaule.

On serait restés là, immobiles, longtemps, à réapprendre à respirer ensemble. Tu aurais fini par soupirer, comme avant, et j'aurais posé ma main sur ton ventre. Je sais que nous aurions eu peur. Parce que le temps a passé. Parce que nos corps sont différents.

Parce que tu n'as jamais refait l'amour, depuis. Parce que je l'ai fait trop souvent, depuis.

Des couples avec des enfants passent devant moi, indifférents. Des promeneurs avec leur chien. Et j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, maintenant.

J'ai envie de te déshabiller lentement, sur mon lit d'hôtel. Envie de découvrir ton buste d'homme, tes bras d'homme, tes cuisses viriles. De suivre le chemin de tes poils qui vont de ton nombril à ton sexe. Envie de sentir ton odeur d'homme, envie de te goûter du bout de ma langue. Envie de sentir ton sexe d'homme en moi. Encore et encore. Envie de te pénétrer, à mon tour, et de te voir jouir…enfin.

Un oiseau interrompt ma rêverie et un homme s'assoit à côté de moi, sur le banc. Il allume une cigarette, et m'en propose une, avec un petit sourire.

Je secoue la tête négativement, malgré l'envie.

L'envie de fumer, de boire, de baiser.

Je me lève et je repars. Je savais que ce serait dur, mais pas à ce point là.

Finalement le jour tombe, je m'achète un sandwich et je rentre à l'hôtel. Que des conneries à la télé. Je zappe. Je suis fébrile. Angoissé. J'ai peur.

Merde, j'étais bien à Bath. Pourquoi j'étais si calme là-bas, si mal ici ?

Il est 22 heures. Il y a un minibar sous la télé. L'envie me taraude, encore et encore.

Je me lève et j'attrape le coca, que je verse dans un verre. Sans y penser vraiment, j'y ajoute une petite bouteille de whisky. Puis une autre.

A ma santé. A mes amours.

Je vide le verre, rapidement, comme un assoiffé qui se désaltère. C'est bon. Le goût de l'alcool dans ma bouche, le flot dans ma gorge, et la chaleur qui revient, dans mon ventre.

Sur le câble il y a QAF, une série que je ne connais pas, mais qui m'interpelle. Les acteurs sont beaux, et lorsque leurs corps s'unissent, l'envie revient, plus forte que jamais.

Merde, dehors il y a des gens qui s'aiment, qui rient, qui baisent et je suis seul dans cette chambre. L'alcool accroît l'envie et lève les inhibitions.

J'oublie que ce n'est qu'une série. J'oublie que le plaisir se paie…

Plutôt que de me caresser comme un ado attardé, je me lève et je sors. Londres scintille dans la nuit, le flot des voitures est incessant, et je marche vers les lumières, au hasard.

L'envie est là, dans mon ventre. Elle porte ton prénom. Putain, je ne suis pas mort. Pas encore.

J'entre dans un club surchauffé, musique au maximum, néons agressifs. C'est pas mon quartier habituel, pas mes amis, mais je m'en fiche. Des couples se déhanchent, en sueur. Des hommes et des femmes, des hommes et des hommes. On en devine quelques uns enlacés derrière les colonnes. Je connais ce genre d'endroit. Drug, sex and rock'n'roll. Pas de promesse, pas de toujours. Orgasme rapide, anonyme. Pratique.

Je grimpe sur un tabouret, au comptoir et je commande un double whisky coca. Le serveur s'exécute, et me tend un verre. Un sourire revient sur mes lèvres. Je sirote mon whisky, appréciant les ennuis qui s'éloignent, la torpeur qui me gagne, et l'oubli. Enfin.

Plus rien n'existe que ce morceau de cuir, sous mes fesses, ce verre et la musique qui me lessive le cerveau.

Mon voisin me détaille et me fait un petit clin d'œil. L'envie hurle, au creux de mon ventre. J'essaie de la calmer par une forte dose d'alcool mais il n'y a pas que ça. Ca ne lui suffit pas. Ca ne lui suffit plus.

Les néons bleus m'aveuglent, mon voisin me prend par la main et m'entraîne sur la piste.

Je me déhanche doucement, au début, mais le rythme monte en moi, l'envie de bouger mes hanches, l'envie de sentir mon corps vivant. Peu à peu la musique m'enivre et je me laisse aller à la danse, comme on s'abandonne à un amant. Pour crier. Pour jouir.

Je danse longtemps, et la sueur recouvre mon corps, délicieusement. Je pense à toi, en dansant. Chaque chanson parle de toi. Chaque mouvement de bassin me rappelle que j'ai envie de toi.

Un mélange de fatigue et d'excitation physique m'amène au bord de la transe. Je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis. J'oublie ma vie, la cure de désintox, la galerie, l'appart à acheter. Je danse comme si ma vie en dépendait, en suivant le rythme infernal. Je vois, au travers d'un voile, des regards avides se poser sur moi. Je sens des mains me frôler. Je ne réagis pas, mais je ne cesse pas de danser lascivement, seul. Finalement, j'existe, il faut croire.

Le garçon qui m'a amené sur la piste passe sa main sur son entrejambe, en invite muette, et je sens un frisson me parcourir. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de lui, mais j'ai envie d'être aimé. D'exploser de plaisir, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Les lumières diminuent, le rythme ralentit et il se colle derrière moi et m'enlace. Il n'est rien pour moi, mais ses mains sont douces sur mes hanches. Quand elles atteignent mon ventre mon envie de toi s'accroît dangereusement.

Je crois que je frotte mes fesses contre lui, rêvant de toi. Il m'embrasse dans le cou, et mon érection enfle. Je ne contrôle plus rien. Son sexe est dur contre moi, et ses mains glissent dans mon pantalon.

Il gémit, je soupire.

Il chuchote :

- T'es une bombe, toi, je suis sûr. Viens mon joli, on va passer du bon temps ensemble.

Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas aller trop loin. Je ne veux pas bouger de là, même si tout le monde nous regarde. Il continue à se frotter contre moi, et me chuchote des mots obscènes, pour me convaincre de l'accompagner en back room. En vain.

Ma tête tourne, et mes entrailles se soulèvent se désir. Il fait chaud. Je garde les yeux fermés.

Les mains qui me caressent sont tes mains. Ce souffle dans mon cou est ton souffle.

Ses doigts descendent inexorablement, sous mon boxer, tandis qu'on balance en rythme, sur cette piste où les hommes me regardent avec concupiscence. Il saisit ma verge et commence le va et vient qui va m'envoyer au paradis, et en enfer.

Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble. Je ne veux même pas connaître son prénom. Je veux jouir en pensant à toi. Encore.

Il mordille mon oreille et sa main accélère. Ma tête part en arrière et j'asperge sa main, toujours enfouie dans mon boxer, sur la piste. Un brusque flash de plaisir.

Il pousse un grognement de satisfaction et tente de m'attirer vers le fond de la salle :

- Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu vas t'occuper de moi….

Je me débats, au milieu des regards surpris, et un molosse vient vers nous :

- Tout va bien ?

- Casse-toi !! lui crache mon chevalier servant.

- Non…cet homme m'importune…dis-je en me dégageant.

- Laisse le Monsieur, toi, fait le molosse en repoussant l'homme sans ménagement.

L'air mauvais, il s'éloigne et me lance :

- T'es qu'une sale pute…une sale allumeuse…

- Désolé…

Je vais vers le vestiaire, en titubant, et je demande qu'on m'appelle un taxi. J'attends sur le trottoir. J'ai froid. Je me déteste. Je commence à dégriser.

Putain. Tout ça pour ça.

oooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée, je me lève difficilement. J'ai tout foutu en l'air, comme ça, pour rien. Parce que je ne supporte pas d'être seul. Quel idiot.

J'arrive à la galerie à 10 h et tout me paraît tellement familier et tranquille qu'on pourrait croire qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. Une jeune femme vient vers moi :

- Je peux vous aider, Monsieur ?

Je la fixe, surpris, et Rupert apparaît :

- Ah ! Scorpius…voilà ta nouvelle assistante, Mélanie. Mélanie, je te présente Scorpius Malefoy.

Elle rougit. Elle paraît très jeune. Rupert reprend :

- Elle a fait une école de commerce et elle est très cultivée. La recrue idéale pour toi, ajoute-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Je suis très heureuse de faire votre connaissance. J'admire beaucoup votre travail.

- Merci…

Rupert, qui connaît mes faiblesses et veut me protéger de moi-même. On discute quelques minutes et je m'aperçois qu'elle m'admire vraiment. Elle ne voit que le peintre célèbre en moi, pas l'être humain que je suis. L'épave, plutôt.

Rupert reprend :

- J'ai vendu deux tableaux pendant ton absence…et on va organiser une expo en Autriche, la semaine prochaine.

- En Autriche ?

- Oui…c'est une idée de Mélanie. Tu verras, ça se passera bien. Je t'ai réservé un hôtel, et il y aura un interprète. Mélanie t'accompagnera.

Devant mon air penaud, Rupert me prend à part, dans le bureau :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? T'en fais une tête !!

- J'ai déconné hier soir.

- Quoi ?? t'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai bu. Je suis sorti dans une boîte et j'ai laissé un mec me…enfin bref, tu comprends…

- Quoi ? Et Albus ?

- Il n'a pas voulu rester. Il m'a laissé seul. J'ai pas supporté, je crois.

Il soupire et s'assoit dans son fauteuil, me regardant d'un air désolé :

- Scorpius, mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire de toi ?? C'était qui ce mec avec qui t'as couché ?

- Aucune idée…mais j'ai pas vraiment couché avec lui, en fait…

- ...?? Il t'a pénétré ?

- Non.

- Et toi ?

- Non.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

- Non.

- Sucé ?

- Non.

- Ben…vous avez fait quoi, alors ??

- On a dansé. Il m'a caressé.

- C'est tout ?? C'est pas grave, alors…tu t'es juste masturbé avec la main de quelqu'un d'autre, c'est tout.

Je le regarde, avec une lueur d'espoir :

- C'est comme ça que tu vois les choses ?

- Oui. C'est juste un coup de chaud. Tu l'as fait en pensant à Albus ?

Il attend ma réponse, calme, neutre, comme si on n'avait pas vécu ensemble pendant huit ans. Comme si je ne lui avais pas menti pendant huit ans. Je baisse les yeux :

- Oui.

- Alors c'est pas grave. Scorpius, regarde-moi. Tu n'es pas un saint. Tu ne peux pas arrêter tout, d'un coup. Il faut que tu te donnes du temps, et que tu acceptes de faire des bêtises, de n'être pas parfait.

- Mais il y arrive, Albus…à être parfait.

- Non, il est juste plus refoulé. Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par ça. C'est juste une péripétie.

Je hoche la tête, un peu rassuré. Il me sourit :

- Oublie ça. On va visiter des appartements, tout à l'heure ? J'en ai repéré des pas mal, pour toi.

- Dans quel quartier ?

- Plusieurs, pourquoi ?

- …j'aimerais bien habiter à Chelsea, de nouveau.

Il lève les sourcils, étonné :

- Chelsea ? remarque, pourquoi pas...je crois que j'en ai vu un ou deux. Tiens au fait, il y a un mail pour toi, j'ai failli oublier.

- On verra ça plus tard, si tu veux bien…

- C'est Albus…

- Vraiment ? Laisse-moi lire, dis-je en m'installant à son bureau.

Il se lève, me cède la place et se dirige en souriant vers la porte. Je l'appelle :

- Rupert ? merci…merci pour tout ce que tu fais. Merci de me comprendre et me soutenir…

- Pas de souci, mon am…hum, Scorpius. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

- Merci…dis-je d'un air gêné.

On se regarde. On se comprend. La vie n'est pas juste.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Je lis et relis ton mail, jusqu'à l'apprendre par cœur. Jusqu'à deviner ce qui se cache derrière tes mots. Je décide de répondre point par point, immédiatement :

_Albus,_

_Merci pour ce petit mot. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. _

_Comment s'est passée cette première nuit ? Mal, plutôt. Très mal. Je ne supporte décidément pas la solitude, et l'idée de passer une autre nuit à l'hôtel me déprime._

Merde. Du chantage affectif. Pas bon. Mais c'est la vérité, alors…je continue :

_Les tableaux se portent à merveille, Rupert en a vendu deux pendant mon absence. Comme quoi je ne suis pas vraiment utile…_

De l'humour à deux balles, maintenant. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas revenir. C'est pas comme ça que tu vas m'admirer.

Putain, j'étais un artiste, moi, avant d'essayer d'être clean. Pour toi.

Résultat : je ne suis pas clean, on n'est pas ensemble et je ne peins plus comme avant. Belle réussite. Bon, faut que je me rattrape avec la fin :

_Je me suis souvenu d'une définition de l'amour, de Lacan : aimer, c'est donner à quelqu'un qui n'en veut pas, quelque chose qu'on ne possède pas._

Merveilleux. C'est abscons, et ça fait référence aux cadeaux débiles que je t'ai faits et que tu as toujours refusés. Je souris nerveusement. Ce mail ne rime à rien, comme ma vie. Beau en surface, creux en profondeur. Je fixe le cactus, près de l'ordi.

Je cherche, pendant de longues minutes, la formule magique qui va indiquer que tout va bien, sous laquelle tu devineras que tout va mal. Qu'il faut que tu reviennes, pour moi.

_J'ai beaucoup de mal à vivre seul, tu sais. J'ai peur de faire une autre connerie. J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt._

_Scorpius._

Voilà…le sort en est jeté. Je sors du bureau, et après avoir laissé quelques consignes à Mélanie, on va visiter des appartements, à Chelsea. Près de chez toi.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

Plus tard, on repasse à la galerie et il y a ta réponse. Mon cœur bondit quand je clique sur ton nom.

_Scorpius,_

_Ton mail m'inquiète. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé très mal ? Quelle autre connerie crains-tu de faire ? _

_Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, pour toi. S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui se passe. Tu peux tout me dire._

_Si ça ne va pas, vraiment pas, appelle-moi, avant de faire une bêtise._

_Albus_

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux, bêtement. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Tu penses à moi.

Tu veux savoir. Tout.

Tout te dire.

Comment tout te dire ?

Je reste longtemps, devant l'écran. Tellement d'amour, entre nous. Si peu de bonheur.

Je regarde le cactus, l'ordi, le bureau bien rangé de Rupert, les affiches des expositions au mur. Tout un monde que j'ai bâti pour toi, mais dont tu es absent.

Je t'ai quitté il y a huit ans et maintenant tu m'échappes. Plus je me rapproche, plus tu fuis, comme un animal craintif.

Inverser la tendance. Comment inverser la tendance ?

oooooOOOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOO

Rupert m'a aménagé un atelier provisoire dans la « cuisine » de la galerie. C'est pas du tout l'espace qui me faut, ni la lumière, mais je suis heureux de retrouver le toucher des toiles, l'odeur de la peinture, les tubes multicolores.

Je fais apparaître la toile que j'ai commencée à Bath et j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a plusieurs semaines, alors que c'est tout proche.

Les couleurs sont douces, apaisées, les formes légèrement floues. Je ne fais plus de figuratif mais j'ai presque envie d'y revenir, de peindre à nouveau des feuilles, des arbres. Cette amorce de toile me fait penser à certaines œuvres de Lucian Freud. Ce vert si particulier, un peu délavé, comme un souvenir.

Finalement je me laisse porter par l'inspiration et le temps passe, doucement, et m'apaise.

Longtemps après Rupert passe sa tête par la porte :

- Il est tard…t'oublie pas de rentrer chez toi, hein ??

- J'ai pas de chez moi…je réponds d'un ton faussement boudeur. Et toi, tu vis où ?

- Chez un ami…

- Ah oui ? Félicitations…tu es heureux ?

Il sourit, baisse la tête :

- Ecoute, je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions, mais…oui. C'est quelqu'un de bien je crois.

- Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi. Il a de la chance, dis-je sans trop y penser.

Il me lance un coup d'œil vif et je sais ce qu'il pense : cette chance, je l'ai eu aussi, et je l'ai laissée passer. Il referme la porte doucement.

Je me retrouve à nouveau à l'hôtel, le soir, mais avec l'ordi portable, cette fois. Pour vaincre le silence qui m'oppresse je mets la télé, sur une chaîne musicale. Beaucoup de bruit pour rien.

La chambre est belle, claire, spacieuse. Je m'étends sur le lit, essayant de faire le vide. De respirer. Tout va bien.

J'ai envie -besoin ?- de te répondre, mais je ne sais toujours pas quoi te dire. T'avouer que je n'arrive pas à vivre seul serait un constat d'échec, une preuve de faiblesse. Je ne veux pas que tu aies pitié. Je tape :

_Ca va, merci…_

_Je m'en sors à peu près, finalement. C'est juste la première nuit qui a été difficile. J'ai hâte d'acheter un appartement et de m'installer. J'ai une nouvelle collaboratrice, Mélanie, qui va remplacer Rupert._

_Elle m'admire beaucoup - du moins c'est ce qu'elle dit…c'est parce qu'elle ne me connaît pas…_

_A bientôt j'espère_

_Scorpius_

Au bout de quelques minutes la réponse s'affiche, et mon cœur bondit :

_Pourquoi tu te dévalorises ? Tu es un grand peintre, le prix de tes œuvres le prouve._

_Autre preuve : tu as réussi à peindre un de mes rêves récurrents, sans que je ne t'en parle jamais. C'est bien la preuve de ton génie…_

_Albus _

Immédiatement, sans réfléchir, je réponds :

_Non, c'est la preuve de mon amour…j'ai toujours peint pour toi, en pensant à toi. Ce tableau, c'est aussi un de mes rêves récurrents…tu es seul dans la forêt, perdu. Tu me cherches, tu m'appelles, je ne suis plus là. _

_Pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ?_

_Scorpius._

Je suis fébrile, attendant ta réponse. J'ai une forte envie de fumer, de boire. Je tourne en rond dans cette chambre, devant la télé allumée.

Je viens de t'avouer mon amour et de te demander pardon. Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ?

Une heure passe, puis une autre…tu ne réponds pas. J'ai été trop vite, trop loin. J'ai tout gâché.

Je ressors cette photo de mon portefeuille et je la regarde, encore. Mes yeux me piquent.

Enfin, alors que je n'y crois plus, que mon coeur est lourd comme une pierre, ta réponse s'affiche. J'ai peur de cliquer dessus. J'ai peur de perdre mes illusions.

_Oui, c'est étrange, ce rêve partagé. Un signe ? _

_Je t'admire beaucoup pour l'effort que tu as fait d'aller en cure de désintox, et de quitter Rupert. Tu avais une vie facile, un bel appartement, quelqu'un qui t'aime. Tout remettre en cause, clarifier sa vie, c'est très compliqué._

_Tu es courageux. J'espère que tu ne regrettes pas le choix que tu as fait._

_Albus _

Je regarde à l'extérieur, les lumières de Londres. Il est tard. Presque toutes les fenêtres du quartier sont éteintes. Je n'ai pas envie de rompre le fil ténu qui nous relie…même si tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

J'essaie de t'imaginer, chez toi. Je pense que ton appartement est simple, modeste. Comme toi. Pas de frime. Pas de poudre aux yeux. Je te réponds :

_Il n'y a pas grand-chose à admirer, je t'assure. Cette vie factice me bouffait, et tout n'était qu'illusion._

_Je n'ai pas quitté Rupert, c'est lui qui est parti, quand il a compris, pour nous. Le mensonge aurait pu durer longtemps, encore, tu sais. Le mensonge était doux, agréable, anesthésiant. _

_Le seul choix que je regrette, c'est ma fuite, il y a huit ans. J'ai toujours cru que je reviendrais à Poudlard, que tout s'effacerait, comme un mauvais rêve._

_Mais bien sûr rien ne s'est effacé. Les souvenirs et les remords ont fini par me dévorer, de plus en plus, avec le temps. _

_Comment fais-tu pour être si calme, pour vivre si tranquillement ?_

Le mail est parti sans que je le signe. Tant pis. Mon cœur bat la chamade.

Le retour ne tarde pas :

_La réponse est simple : parce que je suis un contemplatif, comme disait ma grand-mère. Plus sérieusement, tout est tranquille parce que je ne vis pas. Pas vraiment._

_C'est bien imité, mais c'est pas une vie._

_Peut-être que j'attends. Peut-être que je n'ose pas. _

_Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça._

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour :

_Mais tu n'étais pas comme ça, enfant. Tu étais gai, vivant. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ??_

J'ai peur de la réponse. Elle arrive :

_Tu es parti._

Bien sûr. Touché, coulé. Je tape, angoissé :

_Je suis revenu. Pour toi. Combien de temps, encore, à attendre ??_

Ces mails en cascade me mettent les nerfs en pelote. Tu réponds, immédiatement.

_Tu n'as pas à attendre. Je suis là, si tu as besoin de moi. N'hésite pas. Je t'aiderai, s'il le faut. Je ne veux juste pas brûler les étapes. Comprends-le._

_Il est tard, je travaille tôt demain._

_A bientôt._

Je fixe ton mail, perplexe. Les étapes vers quoi ? Le droit de te voir, de te toucher, à nouveau ? Combien de semaines de purgatoire ?

oooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOOOOooooooo

**Une semaine plus tard**

On vient d'arriver en Autriche et, malgré la gaieté et l'efficacité de Mélanie, je me sens perdu, dans cette nouvelle chambre d'hôtel. Alors, plutôt que de reprendre une coupe de champagne, j'ouvre l'ordi :

_J'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. Rejoins-moi, Albus. Je t'attends à Vienne. _

Viens mon amour, viens jusqu'à moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Mais ça, je ne l'écris pas…je le murmure, devant mon ordi. Pas trop fort, pour ne pas t'effrayer.

Quand ta réponse arrive, je ferme les yeux, avant de les rouvrir:

_OK. J'arrive._

_Albus._

Je ne peux retenir un sourire radieux en lisant ton mail.

ooooOOOOOOooooooooOOOOOO

Vienne. 20 heures. Je t'attends, à l'aéroport, parmi la foule. Les familles, les accompagnateurs touristiques, tout le monde se presse, devant la sortie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu vas sortir par cette petite porte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là pour moi.

Le flot se déverse, peu à peu, et les enfants courent dans les bras des parents ou grand parents. Je me ronge les ongles, essayant de me rasséréner. Tout va bien se passer.

Enfin, j'aperçois tes cheveux bruns, ta démarche, tes épaules. Tu viens vers moi, lentement, retenant ton sourire. Je me mords la lèvre, hésitant.

Tu t'arrêtes en face de moi, tu poses ton sac par terre. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre. Tu ouvres les bras, lentement, et je me glisse contre toi, faisant fi des regards curieux sur nous. On s'étreint, comme de vieux amis qui se retrouvent. Huit ans d'absence.

Ces retrouvailles qu'on attendait, c'est maintenant.

Ton odeur me bouleverse. C'est la même qu'avant, quand tu dormais contre moi, à douze ans. Et c'est le même sourire, aussi. La même lueur de joie dans tes yeux. La même envie de t'embrasser. Je murmure :

- Merci d'être venu.

- Je t'avais dit que je viendrais si ça n'allait pas…

- Merci…

On se sourit, émus. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de ton visage.

- Tu n'as pas d'autres bagages ?

- Non…je ne compte pas rester trois semaines, non plus.

- Viens, on va prendre un taxi.

On s'engouffre dans un taxi, côte à côte. On ne parle pas. Tu ne me demandes rien. Tu regardes les abords de la ville, curieux. On est sur le Ring quand j'entends enfin ta voix :

- Ton hôtel est au Centre ?

- Oui…on va arriver.

- Tu m'as pris une chambre ? murmures-tu, taquin.

- Non…mais il y a deux lits. On pourra discuter, ce soir.

Et on échange un sourire complice, comme deux gamins qui partent en vacances ensemble, pour la première fois.

Inverser la tendance...remonter le temps. Te redécouvrir. Comme avant...nos retrouvailles, enfin.

_**A suivre….**_

_**Merci pour votre lecture et vos commentaires, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots...ils me font toujours très plaisir !! RDV la semaine prochaine à Vienne pour un dernier chapitre avant mes vacances !**_


	32. Vienna

_**Chapitre 32**_

_**Vienna (Ultravox : joli clip). **_

_**Chapitre dédié à Alfa….qui a le courage de me dire que mes chapitres ne sont ni nuls ni géniaux, et que c'est le désavantage du temps qui passe, quand le renouveau devient habitude… merci à toi Alfa.**_

_**POV Albus**_

L'hôtel m'intimide. C'est un monument somptueux, au centre de Vienne. Colonnes en marbre, moquettes épaisses, grooms, dorures. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre d'endroit. Je n'en connais pas les codes, mais je m'en fiche. Je te suis.

L'idée de partager ta chambre me panique et me ravit, à la fois.

On se regarde, dans l'ascenseur, gênés, sous l'œil indifférent du groom.

Bien sûr la chambre est grande, belle. Il y a en effet deux lits, séparés par une table de nuit.

Dans un film, tu m'enlacerais et on s'embrasserait avant de faire l'amour, sur ces lits. Dans un film une musique s'élèverait pendant un gros plan sur nos lèvres qui se cherchent, nos mains qui se redécouvrent.

Mais on n'est pas dans un film.

On est dans cette chambre, avec notre passé, nos envies, nos mensonges.

Notre insouciance de tout à l'heure est retombée devant la réalité : on est dans une chambre, à Vienne. Seuls. Huit ans après.

Je m'assois sur le bord d'un lit :

- Alors, pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de toi.

Ton air est sérieux, un peu triste. Un silence. Tu t'assois sur l'autre lit. Je continue :

- Tu es seul, ici ?

- Non. Mélanie m'accompagne. C'est elle qui remplace Rupert à la galerie.

Je souris, en allant à la fenêtre, admirer la place illuminée :

- Et dans ta vie, qui remplace Rupert ?

- Personne, tu sais bien…Mince, je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là, mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi te dire. C'est débile, hein ?

Je me retourne. On se regarde.

- Non, c'est normal. On est dans un endroit intime et on n'est plus intimes. Il faudra un peu de temps pour être à l'aise ensemble, je pense. C'est tellement bizarre de se retrouver ici. Pourquoi tu es à Vienne ?

- Pour une exposition de mes tableaux. Ca commence demain. J'ai un peu les jetons. Il y aura du monde, des journalistes, et je ne parle pas la langue.

- Comment tu vas faire ?

- Mélanie traduira. Mais je ne sais jamais m'exprimer correctement à propos de mes tableaux. Je ne sais pas répondre aux questions, dis-tu en soupirant.

- Pourquoi tu acceptes les expos, alors ?

- Parce que c'est le jeu. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, si je veux vendre. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, j'ai mangé dans l'avion. Je suis plutôt crevé, en fait. Je vais prendre une douche.

La salle de bain est comme le reste, magnifique. Je me lave rapidement, profitant des échantillons odorants. Je me mets en pyjama, et j'hésite à ressortir. J'ai peur d'un malentendu.

Je sors d'un bond, et je me glisse dans un lit. Tu me regardes, hilare :

- Hé bien dis-donc ! tu es si prude que ça, ou tu as peur de moi ?

- Les deux, mon général…

Alors tu t'avances doucement jusqu'à mon lit, et tu t'assois sur le bord :

- N'aie pas peur, Albus. Il ne se passera rien que tu ne veuilles. Je ne te toucherai pas. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu te forcer, ça s'est très mal fini. J'ai appris la leçon. Je ne recommencerai pas. Et si préfères qu'il ne se passe rien, si tu veux juste être mon ami, c'est d'accord.

Ton regard est parfaitement pur et ta voix est calme. Mes appréhensions s'envolent d'un coup. Je te souris :

- Merci. C'est mieux comme ça.

- Merci à toi d'être là…

Tu te lèves et la proximité de ton corps me manque déjà. Tu prends une douche à ton tour et j'essaie de ne pas penser à ton corps mince. C'est difficile. Une fois de plus, je me suis mis moi-même dans une situation impossible : celle de te côtoyer intimement sans vouloir te céder.

Tu ressors de la salle de bain et tu te glisses dans ton lit, éteignant la lumière. Tout est calme, comme suspendu. J'écoute le silence, les voitures au loin, le ronronnement du frigo. Je te distingue à peine dans la pénombre, mais je sens l'odeur de ton gel douche. Tu es si proche.

Je me lance, me tournant vers toi :

- Tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui n'allait pas, finalement. Pourquoi tu avais besoin de moi.

- Oh…soupires-tu. Tu vas me trouver idiot. Je me sentais perdu. J'étais sur le point de me remettre à picoler. En fait, j'ai horreur de dormir seul dans des endroits inconnus. Il faut que je compense, d'une manière ou d'une autre. De préférence en faisant des conneries.

- T'avais oublié ton doudou ??

- Pfff…très drôle. Non, mon doudou, je l'ai, là, sous mon oreiller, dis-tu en tapotant la taie. Mais c'est pas pareil.

Mon cœur repart à toute allure. Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit : Rupert avait évoqué une photo qui ne te quittait pas, que tu cachais sous ton oreiller, à Durmstrang. Une photo de nous. Mais c'était il y a si longtemps…on ne parle sans doute pas de la même chose :

- Je peux voir ?

- Voir quoi ?

- Ce que tu caches…

Malgré l'obscurité, je sais que tu me fixes avec attention. Il me semble voir une lueur fiévreuse, dans tes yeux. Sans répondre, tu sors une photo de sous l'oreiller, que tu me tends. Tu es si proche, en fait…juste au bout de mon bras. Je la saisis délicatement, et j'allume la lampe, au dessus de moi. Tu détournes ta tête, ébloui, et je regarde cette vieille photo, le cœur brisé.

Poudlard. Mon cadeau de Noêl. LA photo.

Notre enfance, notre amour.

Trop de lumière, je suis aveuglé, moi aussi, et je ré-éteins. Une radio lointaine ânonne « This means nothing to me…oh Vienna ». Je la pose sur la table de nuit, entre nous. Je murmure :

- Tu l'as toujours gardée ?

- Oui. Toujours.

- Pourquoi ?

Un silence. L'atmosphère est lourde, pesante. Le passé s'est invité entre nous, il dévore tout sur son passage. Poudlard et ses mystères. Mes erreurs, ta trahison. Comme un château fantôme, Poudlard est là, dans cette pièce, et revient nous hanter de son souffle glacé.

- Pour ne pas t'oublier. Pour ne pas nous oublier. J'ai toujours regretté cette époque, tu sais.

- Même quand tu étais avec Rupert ?

A nouveau le silence, l'obscurité, et nos cœurs affolés. Rouvrir les cicatrices, même si c'est douloureux. Pour comprendre.

- Oui…et c'est la seule chose qui m'a fait tenir tout au long de ces années, cette photo.

- Alors, tu lui as menti toutes ces années ?

- Oui. Je crois que oui.

Difficile de continuer. Difficile de te comprendre. Tu murmures :

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? Moi aussi j'ai toujours regretté cette époque, tout au long de ces années, même si j'ai essayé de l'oublier. Quand tu es parti, ça a été une vraie gifle. Et quand j'ai découvert que tu couchais avec ma sœur…je crois que j'ai arrêté de vivre, quelque part. Je n'ai plus jamais voulu parler de toi. C'était comme si tu m'avais toujours menti, comme si je n'avais jamais existé, pour personne. J'ai vécu en n'étant personne.

- Mais…je t'avais juré que je t'aimais et que je t'aimerais toujours, tu te souviens ?

- Oh oui…très bien. Mais quel est la valeur d'une promesse, face aux faits ? Comment y croire quant tu es parti comme un voleur, quand j'ai appris que tu te droguais, que tu m'avais trompé ?

J'entends le battement de la pluie dehors, et le bruit des voitures qui glissent sur les pavés mouillés. Tu ne dis rien. Je continue :

- Tu sais, Lily ne t'a toujours pas oublié. Elle est toujours amoureuse de toi. Visiblement vous avez vécu des moments très forts, tous les deux…

- Vraiment ? Elle y pense encore ? Avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir ? Je ne me rappelle plus exactement, mais c'était assez glauque, violent, entre nous. Elle en voulait toujours plus…Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Qu'elle t'aimait. Elle m'a pratiquement supplié de ne pas te revoir, parce que ça la ferait trop souffrir…

- Non !! C'est vrai ?? Putain, ta famille…on peut dire qu'ils ne nous ont pas aidés…

- C'est clair. Tu te souviens quand ma mère a décrété qu'on ne devait plus se voir ??

- Arrête…oui, je m'en rappelle très bien. C'était quand on a fait ce serment d'amitié éternel…tu te souviens ?

- Oui…je me souviens. La wicca. Tu m'impressionnais tellement, à l'époque. Tu savais tant de choses…je me suis toujours demandé…

- Quoi ?

J'hésite. De toute façon, il y a prescription :

- Le baiser, à la fin, c'était dans le rite ?

Je n'entends rien, que le bruit de ta respiration. Je me rappelle de tes lèvres chaudes, et du goût métallique et un peu âcre du sang, dans ma bouche. L'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension, une autre réalité. L'attrait du danger, de l'interdit.

- Non…mais j'en avais envie. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave. C'était bien. J'étais un bébé avant de te connaître. Le moins futé de la famille. Le petit garçon rêveur. Avec toi j'ai grandi.

Ta voix se fait douce, rêveuse :

- Oui. Mais moins vite que moi. J'avais toujours envie de plus, plus vite…

- …et je n'étais pas prêt. C'est ce qui nous a séparés, vraiment, au-delà de Lily, tu ne crois pas ?

Tu ne réponds pas, mais tu me tends la main, et, après une brève hésitation, je te donne ma main, dans l'obscurité, au dessus du vide qui sépare nos deux lits.

- Oui, je crois. Tu me diras quand tu seras prêt…murmures-tu, avant de fermer les yeux.

Je m'endors à mon tour, après t'avoir scruté longuement, dans la pénombre.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tu m'appelles. Tu murmures mon nom, dans ton sommeil. Tu as lâché ma main, et elle pend, abandonnée, entre nos lits. Tu rêves de moi, je pense. Es-tu revenu à Poudlard, dans ton dortoir ? Es-tu au Manoir, dans mes bras ? Ou es-tu à Durmstrang, déjà loin, si malheureux ?

J'essaie de me rendormir. Tu appelles à nouveau mon prénom, en gémissant, et mon cœur se serre.

Je ne peux pas te laisser m'appeler, comme ça, sans rien faire. Ta voix est enfantine, aiguë. Alors je me lève, et je m'assois au bord de ton lit. Tu t'agites dans ton rêve, en répétant « Albus, Albus ».

- Ssshhhh…calme toi, mon ange…je suis là, dis-je en caressant tes cheveux pâles.

Tu t'agrippes à ma main, dans ton sommeil, et tu la serres comme on se raccroche à une bouée, avant de se noyer. Tu me fais mal, mais je ne la retire pas. Je n'en ai pas le courage. La sueur recouvre ton visage, et ta main est brûlante. Je continue à caresser tes cheveux, en un geste apaisant, comme une mère calme son enfant :

- Scorpius…tout va bien…je suis là…dors.

Si je m'écoutais, si j'écoutais mon corps, je me coucherais là, contre toi.

Les minutes passent, et tu te calmes, lentement. Je tombe de sommeil. Je me relève enfin, mais tu ne veux pas lâcher ma main. Tu t'agites à nouveau, affolé. Le cauchemar recommence.

Alors, à bout de force, à bout de raison, je me couche contre toi, dans ce lit étroit. Très naturellement, comme quand nous étions enfants, tu poses ta tête sur ma poitrine, et tu soupires de contentement. Je sens un sourire sur mes lèvres. Puis, avec légèreté, en dormant, tu poses ta main sur mon ventre et le désir m'envahit, instantanément. Il me dévore comme un feu, en quelques secondes. Je ne suis plus un enfant.

Mais tu dors, et je ne veux pas te céder, pour quelque obscure raison dont je ne me rappelle pas.

Alors, souffle court, je profite de chaque centimètre de ta peau contre ma peau, de l'odeur des tes cheveux, de tes jambes qui s'enlacent aux miennes.

Comme avant.

Plus qu'avant.

Je sais maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais couché avec quelqu'un d'autre…parce que ces gestes sont les nôtres, et que je n'en veux pas d'autres.

Tu dors paisiblement dans mes bras et je sombre à mon tour, rêvant de tout l'amour qui nous reste à faire.

Au matin, une sensation d'étouffement me réveille. Tu es toujours contre moi, et ta tête repose lourdement contre ma poitrine. Tes jambes sont emmêlées aux miennes et leur chaleur me fait transpirer. Ton sommeil est profond. J'hésite.

Que faire ? Prendre le risque d'un réveil ambigu, hormonal, ou fuir avant ?

Préserver la distance entre nous, quelques temps encore ?

Je sais que j'ai envie de toi, je pressens que tu partages cette envie, mais ma raison me souffle qu'il est trop tôt encore. Que le sexe ne résoudra pas tous les malentendus, tous les nœuds qui nous restent à dénouer avant de repenser l'avenir, à deux.

Alors, avec regret, je soulève ton bras, je retire mes jambes et je me glisse hors de cette couche chaude, où j'étais si bien, contre toi.

Tu gémis, tu frottes tes yeux d'un geste enfantin et tu ouvres un œil :

- Albus ? tu fais quoi ?

- Je vais me recoucher. Dors, il est encore tôt…

- Tu étais dans mon lit ??

- Oui

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu m'as appelé…

- Vraiment ? alors c'est vrai….

- Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

- Que je t'appelle la nuit…Rupert me l'avait dit. Mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Je croyais avoir juste fait ce cauchemar…

- Quel cauchemar ? dis-je, le cœur battant.

- On est dans la forêt, à vélo, et je pars devant, tout heureux d'être avec toi. Je pédale, je pédale, et quand je me retourne….tu n'es plus là. Alors je t'appelle, longtemps….mais on se retrouve pas. Jamais.

Le jour perce à travers les lourds rideaux. Mon lit est froid alors que le tien était tellement chaud…je te demande :

- C'est pour ça que tu as peint ce tableau ?

- Oui. Pour exorciser le cauchemar.

- Et ça a marché ??

- Pas vraiment. Je dors de plus en plus difficilement, tu sais.

- C'est pour ça, tous ces trucs que tu prends ?

- Oui. C'est pour ça. Les nuits sont horribles.

- Mais tu es clean, maintenant ?

Tu ne réponds pas. Je crois que tu as refermé les yeux. Mon cœur se serre :

- Scorpius ?

- Oui… ?

- Tu es clean, non ?

- A peu près, oui.

- A peu près ? ca veut dire quoi ?

- Si je te dis que je peux difficilement dormir seul, sans aide, tu en concluras que je ne suis pas clean ?

- Et c'est quoi, l'aide dont tu as besoin ?

- Oh…ça peut être des médicaments, de l'alcool, des bras masculins…

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Tu es plus esquinté que je ne croyais. Plus honnête aussi.

- Et tu y as souvent recours ?

- Non…de moins en moins. Mais je dors de moins en moins.

La tristesse que je devine dans tes yeux me dissuade de te demander pourquoi tu es dans cet état-là et comment t'en libérer.

J'ai peur d'être l'antidote et j'ai peur d'être le poison.

oooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo

La journée se déroule dans une espèce de tourbillon entre les différents rendez-vous, avec les attachés de presse, les journalistes de presse écrite, télévisée et les rencontres avec les autres participants de l'exposition. Mélanie est charmante et énergique. Elle ne pose pas de question indiscrète, sait repousser les importuns efficacement et anticiper tes besoins.

Je vous suis de lieu en lieu, comme une groupie à la ramasse.

Je me retrouve dans le rôle bizarre du presque-ami, presque-amant, et toi dans celui de Scorpius Malfoy, ex-Serpentard en rupture de ban côté pile, jeune peintre adulé côté face.

Plus les gens t'admirent, plus je me sens seul, décalé. Est-ce toi cette espèce de rockstar que les filles dévorent des yeux ? Toi qui pleurais dans mes bras cette nuit ?

Ta vie est un kaléidoscope infini et sous les flashs des photographes n'apparaît toujours qu'une minuscule facette de toi. Ton nom en gros sur les affiches. Ton visage sur les programmes, ton talent indéniable et ces instants volés par tes afficionados.

Le monde de l'art est un cirque et tu es son meilleur funambule.

Au côté des autres peintres, souvent avachis dans les fauteuils, barbus, crasseux, mal fagotés, dépassés par les évènements, tu scintilles comme une étoile. Comme un mirage magnifique. Les caméras sont amoureuses du grain de ta peau, de ton délicieux accent anglais. Tu deviens une légende au-delà de la légende de tes œuvres. Du moins dans le microcosme artistique de cet après midi viennois. The place to be.

Bien sûr tous ces gens t'arrachent à moi, toutes ces filles rêvent de devenir ta muse, et s'il n'y avait pas ces regards entre nous, parfois, je m'évanouirais dans la médiocrité, la banalité.

Je n'ai pas l'assurance de cet amateur d'art qui pose sa main sur ton bras, te soufflant sa cigarette au visage, débitant des phrases définitives sur ton art.

Je n'ai pas les millions de cet émir entouré de femmes voilées qui veut que tu fasses son portrait pour la semaine suivante-en le rajeunissant de 10 ans- à coups de milliers de pétrodollars.

Pas le savoir faire de cette bourgeoise qui frémit à chacun de tes mots, prête à s'allonger sur le cuir de sa BMW avec le premier artiste en devenir, pour tuer le reste de l'après-midi.

Moi je suis cette petite ombre blanche sur tes tableaux, celle qui t'empêche de dormir, celle qui t'a donné du talent involontairement, au prix de notre jeunesse.

L'ombre qui te tue à petit feu, en se dérobant nuit après nuit.

Le poison et l'antidote.

Et je découvre la magie du champagne et du luxe, antidouleur troublant.

Tout ça n'est que mensonge et apparences, mais que sont nos vies, de toute façon ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'est le soir, après le dîner donné en l'honneur des artistes dans ton hôtel et on vient de remonter dans ta chambre, encore en smoking. Je regarde par la fenêtre, pour gagner du temps sur la nuit.

- C'est beau, cette place illuminée.

- Tu veux qu'on sorte faire un tour ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Il ne fait pas trop froid, je crois. Allons-y.

On se rhabille et nous voici sur les pavés de Vienne. On a remonté les cols de nos manteaux et on marche côte à côte, en silence, devant les bâtiments majestueux. Des couples bien habillés nous croisent et s'éloignent d'un pas pressé dans la brume. Des parfums précieux flottent dans l'air.

- Il y a beaucoup de spectacles et de concerts, à Vienne. Même tard. Tu veux aller à un concert ?

- Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en musique, tu sais…

- Oui, mais la musique à Vienne c'est un art de vivre. Viens…je vais acheter des places.

Et on se retrouve devant le Musikverein, magnifique palais au cœur de la ville. La foule est élégante, cosmopolite. Je te suis jusqu'à la loge, parmi les dorures et les sièges de velours rouge, sous l'éclat des lustres en cristal. On change d'époque. Les premières notes du Requiem de Mozart s'élèvent, et peu à peu, à ma grande surprise, la musique m'envahit, me trouble.

Je me tourne vers toi et ton profil m'émeut encore davantage. Je retiens ma respiration. Le moment est unique, magique. Tu me jettes un regard enfiévré et j'ai l'impression que nos âmes s'unissent par cette musique sacrée, qui transcende nos vies et nos douleurs.

Les chœurs me donnent la chair de poule tandis que tu attrapes ma main et que nos doigts s'enlacent, sous le dôme majestueux et un peu grandiloquent. Toute ma vie est dans ta main, ce soir. Comme avant. Tout mon amour, mon désir battent entre tes doigts fins et la chaleur circule entre nous en un flux chaud, tendre.

Quand le concert s'achève nous libérons nos mains pour applaudir et nous sommes orphelins, déjà. On se lève vers la sortie, avec regret.

Lentement, un peu groggys on quitte le bâtiment, au milieu de la foule enthousiaste.

- On se promène encore un peu ? me demandes-tu avec un sourire.

- Si tu veux…

Les façades sont mises en valeur pas de subtils jeux de lumière et on a l'impression que toute la ville s'est endimanchée pour réveillonner. Une atmosphère un peu vieillotte, romantique, nous entoure et nous enivre. Je souffle :

- Tu sais où on va ?

- Non.

- Et si on se perd ?

- Alors, on sera perdus, tous les deux. A jamais.

Tu t'arrêtes et tu me fixes intensément, sans sourire. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent comme les pas des chevaux qui battent le pavé, à côté. Des calèches touristiques qui donnent à la ville un air romantique. Des couples qui s'embrassent sous les portes cochères.

Je sais, à cet instant précis, qu'on a tous les deux envie d'unir nos lèvres, et de se prendre pour des amoureux transis. Qu'on aimerait se perdre dans ces petites rues pour se retrouver, enfin. Retrouver le goût de nos lèvres, de nos corps. Le temps s'est suspendu, pendant qu'on se regarde.

Je suis perdu, déjà.

Tu lèves le bras et tu caresses ma joue, tendrement. Je penche ma tête pour l'appuyer dans ta main. Elle n'est pas froide, étrangement. Elle est tiède et ta peau est douce. Tes cheveux blonds luisent faiblement dans l'obscurité. Un frisson me traverse.

- Tu as froid ?

- Un peu…

- Viens, rentrons, dis-tu en glissant ton bras sous le mien.

J'aime la sensation de ton corps contre le mien. Tu es un peu plus grand que moi, maintenant. J'aime ton parfum subtil, et ton regard sur moi, parfois. Nos pas s'accordent naturellement, et on avance dans ce décor d'opéra.

On parcourt les rues et les ruelles sombres, comme dans un film.

Comme dans un rêve.

Un sentiment d'irréalité m'envahit. C'est un rêve, je vais me réveiller. Ce n'est pas vraiment ton bras, sous mon bras. Pas ton corps, contre mon corps. Le silence nous unit. Le bonheur est fragile. On ne veut pas le faire fuir. Un souffle le briserait. Alors on ne parle pas.

De toute façon, on est perdus.

ooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooo

Peu après, on est dans l'ascenseur, à nouveau. Je te dévisage. Je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué que tu étais devenu tellement beau. Ou est-ce que tu l'as toujours été ? Ton visage est pâle, mais la marche a rosi tes joues. Un léger sourire flotte sur tes lèvres, et l'argent de tes yeux scintille doucement entre tes cils noirs.

On entre dans la chambre, un peu angoissés, je crois.

On a peur que la magie s'envole.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais tu poses un doigt sur mes lèvres, pour me faire taire. Je ferme les yeux. Une sensation douce contre ma bouche. Un baiser timide, léger. Comme un premier baiser. Et tu me serres contre toi, fort. Je crois que je pourrais mourir de bonheur, entre tes bras. On reste l'un contre l'autre, émus. On a peur que tout se brise. Peur d'être rattrapés par la vie, le sexe brutal, les emmerdes.

Rien n'est plus troublant qu'un premier baiser, et nous a eu la chance de le vivre deux fois.

Tout recommence entre nous, doucement.

Ta bouche contre ma bouche.

Ton cœur contre mon cœur.

Mes doigts dans tes cheveux.

Le cadeau de la vie.

- Je t'aime, Albus, mais j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, murmures-tu à mon oreille. Prenons le temps de nous redécouvrir, de nous désirer…Es-tu d'accord ?

- Oui…

L'envie de te faire l'amour me dévore mais je sais qu'on a tout le temps devant nous, de se regarder, de s'approcher, se frôler, avant de céder à nos instincts. La magie des débuts…

Et on se couche, chacun dans notre lit, à rêver de l'autre.

Et tu sais que je viendrai quand tu m'appelleras cette nuit, et je sais que tu poseras ta main sur mon ventre, cette nuit, et que le désir m'embrasera comme les incendies, dans tes tableaux…

**_A suivre…_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et RDV en août pour la suite (et la fin) de cette fic. Merci à vous tous qui me suivez depuis si longtemps...bisous._**

**_Entretemps on se retrouvera pour un autre chapitre de "parce qu'on ne se connaît pas", en co-écriture avec Epona'm, si vous le voulez bien..._**


	33. Kilimanjaro

_Voilà…Retour de vacances, et quelques clichés dans ma valise…avec en prime une chanson qui m'a accompagnée tout l'été. _

**Chapitre 33 **

**Kilimanjaro (ERA)**

**POV Scorpius**

7 juillet. 14h. Aéroport de Nice.

Dès que je pose le pied sur le tarmac, la chaleur m'entoure et me prend à la gorge. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de température, et mon costume léger devient aussi lourd qu'un manteau de fourrure. Je reconnais du premier coup d'œil les autres touristes britanniques, pâles comme moi. Les méridionaux sont volubiles et bronzés.

Elle m'attend dans l'aérogare, souriante, chaleureuse. Elle dépose quatre bises sur mes joues, d'autorité, et je retrouve avec plaisir son accent chantant :

- Alors, Scorpius ? Prêt à séduire la jet set tropézienne ?

- Quoi ? Quelle jet set ? Ah non !…je t'avais prévenue, Raffaella. Si c'est comme ça, je repars.

- Mais non, chéri. Je plaisante. Tu n'as que quelques apparitions à faire, et puis les gens sont très gentils ici, tu sais. Moins cyniques que nos amis, à Londres. Si tu veux, on pourra faire une petite virée dans mon pays, un jour…Viens, le comptoir de location de voiture est ici.

- Aller en Italie ? oui, pourquoi pas…

- Tu es seul ?

- Oui…je n'ai jamais dit que je viendrais avec quelqu'un.

- Mais il –ou elle- serait le bienvenu, tu le sais. La maison est grande.

- Mes amis travaillent, je réplique, sur mes gardes.

Elle amorce une moue un peu ironique et me guide jusqu'au comptoir bondé.

Les formalités accomplies, je récupère mon coupé sur le parking. C'est étonnant, dès les premiers pas sur le bitume l'odeur des pins me fait sourire et me détend. Un total changement de climat, après la pluie londonienne.

Je suis sa Golf difficilement sur la promenade des Anglais, au milieu de la circulation pour le moins fantaisiste des autochtones et des touristes. Les palmiers et la mer me dépaysent totalement, mais il faut que je me concentre sur la route pour ne pas qu'elle me sème.

Enfin on s'éloigne dans l'arrière-pays, la circulation devient moins dense et je découvre les superbes paysages côtiers, à chaque virage. Le mas est bien caché derrière la végétation, et la piscine scintille. Paradis…

9 juillet. 21h. Juan les Pins

- Tu veux encore un peu de melon ?

- Non, merci, Raffaella.

- Un peu de vin ?

- Tu veux me saouler ? Je meurs déjà de chaud…

- Retourne dans la piscine, alors.

- Mon maillot est dans ma chambre.

- Et alors ? Pas besoin…

Elle me fixe avec amusement, trempant ses lèvres dans son verre de rosé, avec sensualité. Sa robe noire décolletée ne laisse aucune part à l'imagination, et sa peau brune luit légèrement au reflet des bougies. La nuit est lourde, les parfums exhalent leurs senteurs. Il flotte un sentiment comme une envie, nous souffle une chanson à la radio.

Raffaella, féminité épanouie et sourire éclatant, tente de me séduire, sachant qu'elle a très peu de chances de réussir, mais que sur un malentendu, peut-être…je sais que sa vie privée est compliquée, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais lui jeter la pierre.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas le faire venir ?

- Qui ?

- Celui à qui tu penses, en ce moment…

Malgré moi, je rougis :

- Comment tu sais ?

- Chéri, si tu résistes à toutes mes tentatives de séduction, c'est que tu es amoureux. Et c'est un homme, je pense. Sinon tu serais déjà dans mon lit…

- Tu aimerais que j'y sois ?

- Oh oui…pour te faire découvrir tout ce que tu ne connais pas des femmes, ajoute-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

Je résiste à l'envie de répliquer que ce que je connais des femmes ne me donne pas envie d'en découvrir plus, mais je ne veux pas être grossier avec mon hôtesse, qui est charmante.

Je ne peux pas nier que tu me manques et que j'attends avec impatience, voire fébrilité, nos discussions via nos ordis, chaque soir. Ce déluge de mots, entre nous, pour abolir le temps et l'espace. Mais toujours avec cette retenue qui nous empêche de nous déclarer totalement. Juste des sous entendus, parfois. Des perches qu'on ne saisit pas toujours.

Depuis que je me suis réinstallé à Chelsea, on se voit chaque semaine, pour dîner. Et chaque semaine on se séduit, on s'approche, on se frôle, sans se céder toutefois. Tu me résistes plus que jamais, même si tu m'aimes.

Tes yeux ne mentent pas, si ta bouche demeure muette.

Ton corps ne ment pas, même si tu me fuis.

C'est un jeu tendre et un peu cruel, mais qui te convient, je crois. Je feins de croire qu'il me convient aussi. J'ai fait trop d'erreurs, déjà. Je te laisse l'initiative de la prochaine, quelle qu'elle soit.

Je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre. Tu es déjà connecté. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Le vin et la chaleur me tournent un peu la tête. Je tape :

_- Viens._

_- Où ça ?_ _Sur la Riviera ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère. Je déteste le bling-bling._

_- Moi aussi. Viens._

_- Tu peux toujours pas vivre seul, hein ? toujours besoin d'une baby sitter ?_

_- Non. J'en ai une. J'ai envie de passer du temps avec un ami, c'est tout._

_- Un ami ? Qui ?_

_- Ben…toi._

_- Tu sais que j'ai un vrai boulot, moi ?_

_- Tu sais qu'il y a une piscine, ici ?_

_- Tu veux me noyer ?_

_- Tu savais nager, avant…_

Tu ne réponds pas. La connexion s'interrompt. Merde.

10 juillet. 9h. Juan les Pins

Au petit déjeuner, sous la tonnelle, j'informe Raffaella que quelqu'un va nous rejoindre. La négociation a été dure avec toi, mais tu as fini par accepter. La science attendra quelques jours.

Raffaela sourit, radieuse, en me servant un tasse de ce breuvage noir et brûlant qu'elle appelle café :

- Je vais enfin le connaître !! je vais vous changer de chambre, pour que vous ayez un grand lit.

- Euh…non. C'est inutile. Il s'installera dans une autre chambre, c'est mieux.

- Tu es sûr ? demande-t-elle, visiblement perplexe. C'est pas ton amant ?

- Non. C'est…un ami d'enfance.

- Ah bon ? mais celui que tu aimes, il vient quand ?

Misère. Comment expliquer l'inexplicable ?

- C'est un peu compliqué…

- Je vois ça, répond-elle. Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dire, tu sais…je finirai bien par découvrir toute seule la vérité sur ta vie sentimentale, Scorpius, ajoute-elle, sardoniquement.

Elle me connaît bien, déjà. On a partagé certaines ivresses dans les nuits londoniennes, où rien n'a d'importance, passé minuit. Elle sait que j'ai arrêté tout ça. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

11 juillet. 20h. Juan les Pins

Raffaella a mis sa plus belle robe et a commandé des petits farcis, summum de la gastronomie pour elle. Je préfère ses pâtes pesto.

La table est mise à l'ombre des glycines de la terrasse et elle t'observe avec curiosité, en te servant un verre de rosé. Je sais qu'elle s'interroge sur nos relations, et qu'elle va te soumettre à la question. Je te fais un clin d'œil.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes un ami d'enfance de Scorpius ?

- Oui. On était dans le même collège.

- Vous avez donc vu ses débuts d'artiste ?

- Euh…non. On s'était un peu perdus de vue, à cette époque.

- Quel dommage !! J'aimerais tellement découvrir ses premières œuvres. Mais il est tellement secret sur son passé que je ne sais presque rien de lui. Il ne parle jamais de son enfance, ni de ses parents, même à une vieille amie comme moi. Vous connaissez ses parents ?

- Oui.

- Quelle chance !

Tu fais une grimace involontaire qui n'échappe pas à Raffaella :

- Pourquoi cette moue ?

- Nos parents sont très proches, mais…ça n'a pas toujours facilité nos relations.

Tu finis ton verre. Elle fronce les sourcils, sceptique :

- Vraiment ? Etrange. Non, la seule personne que je connaisse c'est Rupert. Vous le connaissiez aussi, j'imagine ?

- Oui.

- Quel amour, ce Rupert…dommage que vous ne soyez plus ensemble, Scorpius. Vous savez que Scorpius a un nouvel amour secret, dont il ne veut pas parler ? dit-elle en se tournant vers toi, espérant une confidence.

- Non. Je l'ignorais. Mais je ne connais pas tout de lui. Personne ne connaît tout de lui, rajoutes-tu, un peu amer.

- Mes amis, regardez ces étoiles, au dessus de nous, c'est superbe !! je lance, désespéré.

- N'essaie pas de détourner la conversation, mon chéri. Et vous, vous vivez avec quelqu'un ?

- Non, je suis seul, depuis longtemps.

- Moi aussi, je vis seule, minaude-t-elle.

Je sais que sa solitude peuplée de beaux garçons n'a rien à voir avec la tienne.

13 juillet 10h. Cagnes sur Mer.

- On va où, là ?

- Visiter la maison de Renoir, les Collettes. Tu verras c'est très beau. Et puis tu n'y connais rien en peinture, il est temps de faire ton éducation. Après on visitera le Château, c'est aussi un musée de peinture.

Tu n'as pas l'air emballé, et je me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire. Le jardin est beau, ombragé et les pièces sont fraiches.

J'aime me promener en ta compagnie, t'apprendre les bases de la peinture. J'aime ce pli soucieux sur ton front devant les œuvres abstraites, ton air rêveur devant les paysages provençaux, ton sourire devant les portraits d'enfants.

Tu me frôles de pièce en pièce, mine de rien. Je sais qu'après on ira boire un thé glacé à l'ombre des pins, et que tu humeras avec gourmandise l'air saturé de fleurs.

15 juillet 17h. Saint Paul de Vence.

Une chappe de chaleur et le bruit des grillons. Les remparts et les pavés ancestraux.

- Et là, on va voir quoi ?

- J'ai quelques anciens tableaux en vente dans des galeries, dans ce village.

- Anciens ? Mais t'as quel âge ?

- Très drôle, Albus. Très drôle.

On grimpe les petites rues en colimaçon, au milieu des touristes, et tu es sidéré par la succession de galeries d'art. C'est un village touristique, à la limite de la tradition et du kitsch. On se rafraichit les poignets à la fontaine, avec un sourire complice.

Demain, on montera à Gourdon et tu verras un vrai village provençal. On verra la mer au loin, et je te volerai peut-être un baiser. Si tu es sage, je t'achèterai des calissons, qui fondront dans ta bouche comme mes baisers.

La semaine prochaine, je t'emmènerai en Avignon, voir quelques spectacles en français et visiter le Château des Papes.

17 juillet. 16 heures. Juan les Pins

J'ouvre un œil. Tu es là, sur le transat d'à côté. Tu dors sur le ventre, assommé par la chaleur et le vin traître de Raffaella. Elle nous observe du coin de l'œil, en faisant ses longueurs dans la piscine tiède.

Depuis que tu es là, le soleil brille encore plus fort, je crois, la chaleur est plus intense et le désir me taraude, presque en permanence.

Tes épaules pâles rougissent au soleil. Je ne peux décemment pas te laisser brûler. J'attrape la crème solaire et je la passe sur tes épaules, avec délicatesse, pour ne pas te réveiller. Une noisette au bout des doigts, que j'étale, en retenant mon souffle. Tu gémis un peu, dérangé dans ta sieste, et j'aperçois une lueur verte entre tes paupières.

- Tu sais que tu devrais te mettre à l'ombre, Albus, ou tu vas cramer ?

- Continue à me passer de la crème, ça suffira. Ca me fait du bien, cette chaleur, après des mois dans mon sous-sol, au Ministère.

Je souris. Ta peau est douce sous mes doigts. Tu respires lentement.

Je sais bien que je te caresse plus qu'autre chose, et que tu n'es pas dupe. Les cigales ont repris leur chant obsessionnel, lascif, et mes mains descendent jusqu'à tes reins.

J'aimerais glisser sous le fin tissu qui recouvre tes fesses, mais je n'ai aucun alibi valable pour ça, alors j'oublie. Ton ventre se soulève avec régularité. Une fine brise vient parfois faire voleter une mèche brune.

Je fais jaillir encore de la crème sur mes doigts et je parcours tes jambes en frissonnant, malgré la chaleur. Raffaella sort de la piscine et s'éloigne, par pudeur peut-être. Je redécouvre ton corps, peu à peu, par le biais de cette crème. La virilité de tes jambes et tes épaules, la finesse de ta chair, au creux de tes reins.

Un corps que personne n'a touché, à part moi. Un corps que tu me refuses encore.

Ta bouche s'entrouvre et mon désir pour toi n'est protégé que par une fine barrière de nylon, mais il est bien visible, sous mon maillot. Tu gardes les yeux fermés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'ai utilisé une quantité déraisonnable de produit et j'ai parcouru chaque centimètre de ta peau que le soleil m'a gracieusement offert. Je m'étends sur le ventre à côté de toi, et je retiens à peine un soupir quand mon érection se presse sur le matelas. J'ai envie de toi. Je ferme les yeux, m'abandonnant aux sensations.

Des images de toi, des désirs, des fantasmes, le présent et le passé qui se mêlent.

Tellement de vies que j'ai déjà vécues, depuis notre rencontre. Mais toujours l'envie de ton corps, que j'ai vu changer, que j'ai caressé, il y a longtemps. Que je n'ai jamais pu oublier.

Ton visage sérieux, qui m'émeut. Tu étais un enfant grave, profond. Complexe, comme moi. Sommes-nous toujours ces enfants perdus, écrasés par la fatalité de nos noms ?

Tes sourires tendres, et ce regard triste, qui te quitte rarement.

Tous ces silences entre nous.

Tes soupirs, tes abandons, parfois. Il y a longtemps. Le plaisir partagé. Un plaisir d'adolescents, un peu brouillon, malhabile, mais pur. Sincère.

Maintenant je t'ai touché, longuement, et je brûle au soleil.

OOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

17h.

Tu te lèves et tu plonges dans la piscine. Le bruit de l'eau me réveille, à mon tour, et sans hésiter je te rejoins dans le bassin carrelé de bleu. On s'éclabousse, on nage, on s'ébroue. On perd dix ans en quelques minutes. J'essaie de te couler et tu ris aux éclats quand je tente maladroitement de faire le poirier dans l'eau.

Tout est plus facile, soudain. On s'attrape pour se faire tomber, nos corps se frôlent sans gêne, protégés par l'onde. On se bat comme des gamins.

On ressort, à bout de souffle, et nos corps se laissent lourdement tomber sur les transats.

Tu rêves sous le pin et j'ai envie de lécher chaque gouttelette qui étincèle sur ton visage. On est écrasés par la chaleur. Rien à rajouter. Juste à profiter.

Tout à l'heure, dans quelques minutes, les gouttes auront séché et je reprendrai le tube de crème pour protéger ton épiderme et mettre tes sentiments à nu.

Pour te caresser, encore. Avec un bon alibi, cette fois.

Tous ces mensonges entre nous.

Le temps est immobile, sous le soleil de plomb. Les cigales s'en donnent à cœur joie et l'odeur des lauriers roses m'enivre. Sans un mot, je m'enduis de crème, pour que ça ait l'air naturel, et je pose ma main lubrifiée sur ton bras, pour étaler le reste du produit.

Tu ne sursautes pas. Tu ne réagis pas. Encouragé par ton silence je continue à étaler de la crème sur ton torse et c'est à peine si ta respiration s'accélère.

Ta peau est souple, fine comme de la soie sous mes doigts. Mes gestes sont lents et je profite de chaque seconde de ce miracle charnel. J'étale soigneusement la crème sur ton corps et soudain j'ai envie de te peindre. Ou plutôt j'ai envie de peindre sur ton corps. Remplacer cette crème grasse par mes couleurs, et les déposer du bout de mes doigts sur ton ventre, tes épaules, en un tableau abstrait, dans des codes couleurs connus de moi seul.

Je crois que j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis interrompu, à rêver de mon futur chef d'œuvre sensuel.

Une qualité de silence particulière me fait rouvrir les yeux. Tu m'observes, derrière tes lunettes noires :

- Tu comptes vraiment vider le tube sur mon ventre ?

- Hein ?? Non, excuse-moi, je rêvais.

- C'est bon là, je pense.

- OK.

Je me réinstalle, un peu froissé. Si je n'avais pas rêvé, jusqu'où m'aurais-tu laissé aller ?

- C'était pas agréable ?

- Mmm ? Si. Mais tu as oublié les jambes. Passe-moi le tube.

- Non, attends. Je m'en charge. Ne bouge pas.

Je t'enjambe, tube en main, pour crémer tes cuisses mates. Petit à petit mes gestes ralentissent, tandis que je m'assois sur tes mollets. La sensualité de mes mains ne te laisse pas indifférent, je crois, mais tu n'en montres rien.

J'aime sentir tes cuisses dans mes paumes, et le désir m'enflamme à nouveau.

J'aime ton immobilité feinte, et je me penche pour cueillir doucement un baiser sur tes lèvres.

- Arrête, Scorpius. Et si Raffaella nous voyait ?

- Rassure-toi, elle en a vu d'autres…

- Arrête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est indécent. Tu vas trop loin.

- Et si tu arrêtais, toi aussi ?

- Arrêter quoi ?

Tu te redresses sur un coude, me fixant sévèrement. Tant pis, je me lance :

- De faire semblant.

- Semblant de quoi ?

- D'être seulement mon ami. De n'avoir envie de rien d'autre. Quand on a dormi ensemble, à Vienne, tu as eu envie de moi, je le sais. Pourquoi on ne va pas au bout ?

Tu souris tristement :

- Parce que quand on sera au bout, comme tu dis si bien, ce sera effectivement le bout…la fin. Tu recommenceras à chercher ailleurs. Parce que je te connais bien, Scorpius. Tu es toujours insatisfait. Il t'en faut toujours plus. Si je te donne tout, maintenant, tu ne me désireras plus. Et j'ai envie que tu me désires.

- Vraiment ? C'est ça la raison ?

- Oui.

- Tu me fais si peu confiance ?

Tu me scrutes :

- Ai-je des raisons de te faire confiance ?

- Bien sûr…je t'aime et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Je te l'ai dit. J'ai changé de vie pour toi.

- Admettons. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que depuis que tu es sorti de cure tu n'as embrassé ni touché personne d'autre.

J'ouvre la bouche pour jurer et je repense à ce soir-là, en boite, quand j'ai déconné. Flûte.

- Tu ne réponds pas, Scorpius ?

Je soupire douloureusement, et je secoue la tête négativement. Tu murmures, désolé :

- Il y en a eu combien ?

- Par Merlin, tu me prends pour qui ? Un obsédé ? Un soir, en boîte, j'ai laissé un type me tripoter. Mais c'est parce que j'étais paumé, parce que tu me manquais. Tu ne peux pas me priver de tout et me laisser comme ça, Albus. J'ai un corps, moi, des envies. Je ne suis pas un pur esprit, comme toi.

- C'est de ma faute, c'est ça ? Tu couches avec les autres parce que je me refuse à toi ? Pratique, comme mensonge. Beau chantage affectif. Mais vas-y, te gêne pas, couche avec tous ces mecs qui te reluquent, tout le temps. Tu es beau, tu es jeune. Profites-en.

Et tu te lèves d'un bond pour regagner ta chambre. Merde. Encore une connerie. Pourquoi t'ai-je dit la vérité ? Je savais que tu ne l'accepterais pas.

Me voilà bien récompensé de mes efforts. La vérité. La sobriété. La fidélité. Bullshit.

J'entends la porte de l'armoire qui claque. Non. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je me lève à mon tour et mes pieds nus produisent un bruit mat sur les tommettes ocres.

J'entre comme un fou dans ta chambre et je te prends dans mes bras, essayant de t'embrasser :

- Ne pars pas. Je t'en prie.

Tu détournes la tête, te dérobant à ma bouche :

- Quand est-ce que je pourrai te faire confiance ?

- Je ne recommencerai plus. Je te promets. Ne pars pas.

- Lâche-moi, dis-tu doucement. J'aimerais rester seul.

- Vis avec moi, tout le temps, et je te serai fidèle. Je ne regarderai plus personne. Plus personne ne me touchera. Reste avec moi.

Tu te laisses tomber sur le lit, découragé :

- Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Soudain la sonnerie de ton portable s'élève et tu lis le message qui s'affiche :

- Ta mère a accouché prématurément, Scorpius. Ils veulent qu'on revienne.

- Toi aussi, tu dois venir ?

- Oui.

On se regarde, accablés. Demain, on rentre en Angleterre.

A suivre…

_Voilà…pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas peur du noir, je vous invite à découvrir ou redécouvrir la fic que je co-écris avec Epona'm « Parce qu'on ne se connaît pas »…et encore merci à ma bêta Alfa, toujours disponible et rapide…bisous ma douce._

_A bientôt pour l'avant dernier chapitre (probable) de cette fic…_


	34. De nous

_Que dire ? Que les personnages ne sont pas à moi ? Certains le sont, un peu. _

_Que c'est l'avant dernier chapitre ? Oui. _

_Qu'il est choquant ? Peut-être. Mais c'est l'histoire telle que je l'ai conçue, à l'origine…mes excuses à ceux d'entre vous qui seront choqués. Vous aurez toutes les explications bientôt, promis..._

_Mais la morale n'est vraiment pas mon fort…_

_**Chapitre 34. **_

_**De nous (Natasha St Pier)**_

_**POV Lily.**_

Le respirateur artificiel s'élève et s'abaisse et je regarde ce bébé qui lutte pour survivre, derrière ces vitres. Des vitres qui protègent qui ?

Incroyable le nombre de tuyaux qui transpercent son minuscule corps torturé. A quoi ça rime de s'entêter à vouloir faire vivre un être qui ne court probablement que vers la souffrance, et immanquablement vers la mort. Combien de secondes de bonheur, entre les deux ?

Je regarde ces mères pâles, épuisées, et les pères aux yeux vides.

Si mon père n'avait pas insisté, je ne serais pas venue. Qu'est –ce que j'en ai à faire de ce bébé, moi ? De ce nouvel être appartenant à notre merveilleuse famille _décomposée _?

Le spectacle ne me donne pas envie de goûter à la maternité. De toute façon, qui voudrait d'une tordue comme moi comme mère ? La réponse est simple : personne.

Et la découverte de que je viens de faire achève de m'en convaincre.

Après la nuit blanche, je suis KO debout.

Je ne passerai pas voir Isadora. J'en ai assez vu.

Je croise Draco devant la porte de son épouse, qui lutte elle aussi contre la mort, et je le félicite. Par pure méchanceté, je pense.

Il me regarde avec une telle douleur dans les yeux que je bats en retraite, un peu honteuse.

Je saute dans ma voiture et je roule à tombeau ouvert, rejoindre mon père au Manoir.

Vous allez arriver dans quelques minutes à l'aéroport, je le sais. Mon père vous attend.

Moi aussi, je vous attends.

oooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Il fait chaud, au Manoir. Lourd.

Mon père tourne en rond, blême, James lit tranquillement et je feins de me détendre sur la terrasse, envoyant des SMS à mon dernier copain, qui m'écrit des cochonneries. Comment il s'appelle, déjà ? Ah oui…Kevin.

Il est blond, un peu voyou, comme les autres. Mais il ne s'appelle pas Scorpius.

Le taxi s'arrête devant le perron et vous descendez. Vous êtes bronzés. Normal, après des vacances sur la Riviera. James se précipite pour prendre vos bagages et mon père vous embrasse.

Vous passez à côté de moi me saluant d'un vague « bonjour », gênés.

Pas même un petit bisou, alors ? J'attaque :

- Tiens ! Michel Ange et son âme damnée… Les siamois se sont retrouvés, alors ? Si c'est pas mignon… Vous avez interrompu votre lune de miel pour découvrir votre nouveau petit frère ??

- Lily !! grogne mon père.

A la lueur qui passe ses yeux, je vois que Scorpius a compris. Pas Albus. Pas encore.

- Oh …désolée papa !! Je t'ai coupé l'herbe sous le pied ? C'est pour ça que tu nous a tous réunis ? Pour nous annoncer la naissance de ton dernier fils ? Ben voilà, c'est fait …remarque, c'était pas difficile à deviner, à la clinique : un bébé brun aux yeux verts…Toutes mes félicitations. Quand je pense que j'ai félicité Draco, par erreur…

- Lily !!

- Et comment tu comptais nous l'annoncer ? Avec des belles histoires d'abeille et de fleurs ? En y mettant les formes ? Comment vous avez fait ? Chacun son tour, ou tous ensemble ?

La gifle qui claque sur ma joue ne me surprend pas. Je me lève et je rejoins ma chambre, pour bouder. Je laisse les gentils ensembles.

ooooooOOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO

James frappe doucement à la porte et me demande s'il peut entrer. Je grommelle et il entre.

- Viens dîner, Lily.

- J'ai pas faim.

- S'il te plaît, Lily. Papa est très mal, là. Descends, s'il te plait, et demande-lui pardon.

- Pardon ? Pourquoi ? Pour m'avoir fait un petit frère dans le dos ?

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'en fiches, non ? C'est à lui que tu en veux, ou à Scorpius ?

Touché. Je ne réponds pas. Il s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de moi :

- Lily, si le bébé meurt, tu ne te pardonneras jamais tes paroles. Descends dîner avec nous.

Soupir.

J'acquiesce et je me lève, péniblement.

Tout le monde est réuni dans la salle à manger, sous le lustre en cristal. Mon père, Draco, James, Scorpius et Albus. L'ambiance qui règne est plus proche de la veillée funèbre que de la liesse d'une naissance. Tous les regards se tournent vers moi, sauf Scorpius.

Je passe derrière la chaise de mon père, et je lui chuchote « pardon, papa ». Il sourit tristement. Draco a l'air surpris. Bien sûr, avec sa délicatesse habituelle, mon père ne m'a pas trahie.

- Narcissa n'est pas là ?

- Non, elle est restée à Poudlard.

Poudlard. Encore un crève-cœur.

L'elfe de maison nous sert et on commence à manger, dans le silence. Albus a l'air sous le choc. Au léger tremblement de sa main, je devine que vous êtes passés à la clinique, tout à l'heure. On n'en ressort pas indemne, de ce genre d'endroit.

Je me lance, bravement :

- Au fait, il s'appelle comment, déjà, ce bébé ?

- Sirius Amadeus.

- C'est…joli.

Un Malfoy qui s'appelle Sirius ? C'est vrai…Sirius était un Black. Et le bébé n'est pas vraiment un Malfoy. Toutes ces histoires entre Serpentards et Gryffondors, ça n'a plus de sens, désormais, j'imagine. Et les liens familiaux sont tellement embrouillés maintenant qu'il est inutile de chercher une logique.

Personne n'a vraiment le cœur à parler de cette naissance, si problématique. Draco et mon père ont l'air épuisés, mais toujours unis. Je ne comprends pas…

Je vous observe et mon cœur se serre, malgré mes efforts. Vos gestes ne trahissent rien, mais quand tu te penches vers mon frère pour lui murmurer quelques mots, je sens une épine dans mon cœur.

J'ai joué, j'ai perdu. Ai-je jamais eu une réelle chance, avec toi ?

Tout était joué d'avance, de toute façon.

Dès le premier regard, je suppose, comme dans les contes de fées. Ma seule consolation est que vous n'aurez jamais d'enfants, vous.

Juste un petit frère commun. Du coup je deviens ta demi-sœur, et Albus ton demi-frère ?

Décidément nos pères ne nous auront rien épargné.

OOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooo

Après le repas on se retrouve sur la terrasse, entre demi-frères et demi-sœur.

Il fait lourd, toujours, et la nuit est belle. Calme.

Une belle nuit pour faire l'amour à la belle étoile.

Rappelle-toi, Scorpius, de cette belle nuit de juillet, il y a 10 ans…je crois que je t'aime à en crever, encore.

James nous parle de sa fille, et du futur bébé, attendu pour dans quelques semaines. Il s'en est bien tiré, lui. Peut-être parce qu'il est le seul à avoir réussi à échapper à la famille.

Nos pères sont remontés dans leurs chambres. Moïra appelle James sur son portable et il s'éloigne de quelques pas.

Je reste seule avec vous.

Tout à l'heure j'ai vu que tu as posé ta main sur la main de mon frère, et qu'il l'a retirée, rapidement. Pudeur ? Ou vous n'avez finalement toujours pas conclu ? Y aurait-il encore un espoir que votre idylle échoue lamentablement ?

Je sors une cigarette de ma composition, que j'ai préparée tout à l'heure. Je te souris :

- T'en veux une, Scorpius ?

- Non, merci.

- T'en fumes plus ? Pourtant tu adorais ça, je me souviens…

Albus tique. Tu me fusilles du regard. Je continue :

- T'as tout arrêté, alors ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. C'est grâce à mon cher frère ?

- Non.

Je vais encore me prendre des baffes, je le sens, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Il faut que je sache.

- Alors, on est tous frères et sœur, maintenant ? Marrant, hein ?

- Très.

Ton attitude devient de plus en plus agressive. Tu serres les poings, inconsciemment. Ne me cherche pas, Scorpius…

- Et ça ne vous dérange pas, l'inceste ?? Coucher avec son demi-frère, c'est pas cool, je souffle, dans une bouffée de cigarette.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Lily, réplique Albus.

Je ne le regarde même pas. Je te fixe narquoisement :

- En tout cas, t'es pas gêné de coucher avec mon frère après tout ce que tu m'as fait…

- Tais-toi, Lily, dis-tu en te levant brusquement. Tu n'es qu'une salope. Viens, Albus…

- Oui, c'est ça, tire-toi. Méfie-toi Albus, quand il t'aura bien baisé, il te laissera tomber, comme une vieille chaussette…

- Ta gueule, Lily…

- Ou alors il essaiera de te tuer, comme il l'a fait pour moi…

Vous vous regardez en un éclair, interloqués. Albus n'est sûrement pas au courant. J'ai décidé de jouer mon joker. Ma dernière carte.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Lily. T'es qu'une pauvre malade…, répond Albus, la voix peu assurée.

- Quoi ? Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu ne sais pas que c'est lui le malade ?

- Non, je ne te crois pas. Arrête de fabuler…

Je triomphe :

- J'ai les preuves…toutes les preuves. Ecrites.

- Quoi ? me dis-tu, en attrapant mon bras.

- Tes lettres de Durmstrang, que tu n'as pas envoyées. Je les ai trouvées dans ta malle, dans ta chambre. Hier soir. Je les ai toutes lues, toute la nuit. Tu as voulu me tuer, Scorpius.

Tu es atterré. Tétanisé. Albus s'approche à son tour, pâle, dans l'obscurité. Il murmure :

- Elles étaient adressées à qui, ces lettres ?

- A toi.

Tu lâches mon bras. Albus se précipite vers les escaliers. Tu lui cries :

- Non ! Albus ! Elles sont à moi…attends.

- Les lettres appartiennent à leur destinataire, pas à l'expéditeur, je lance sournoisement.

- Tais-toi !!

- Trop tard, Scorpius…il va tout savoir, dis-je, avec un air faussement désolé, en te retenant par la manche. C'est bête, hein ?

Tu fixes ma main comme si j'étais un insecte répugnant sur ton bras.

- Il sait déjà tout, Lily. Tu perds ton temps. T'es vraiment une tordue, hein ?

- La faute à qui ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Tu es si près de moi. Ton regard me carbonise. Non, ne pars pas…

- Qui a foutu ma vie en l'air, à ton avis ?

- Arrête ton cinéma, Lily. C'est ridicule. On était tellement jeunes…

- Et alors ? tu ne crois pas que je t'ai aimé, moi, de tout mon cœur d'adolescente ?

- Je m'en fiche…tu as gâché ma vie, Lily. Tu n'es qu'une salope.

- Tu as gâché la mienne aussi, mon amour…

- Tu es pathétique, ma pauvre, dis-tu en t'éloignant.

- Mais…attends. Attends. Dis-moi…tu as menti dans les lettres, hein ? A un moment, tu m'as aimée, quand même ?

Tu te retournes, et un sourire méprisant déforme ton beau visage.

Tu disparais dans l'obscurité.

Merde.

Il va lire tes lettres. Tes merveilleuses lettres…

Je crois que je viens de perdre la partie, là.

Echec et mat.

ooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo

**POV ALBUS**

_Mon amour,_

_Je suis parti depuis deux jours et tu me manques déjà, horriblement. J'aurais dû te dire au revoir, je le sais. T'embrasser une dernière fois. Je n'en ai pas eu le temps, excuse-moi, mon père voulait que je parte tout de suite. Je t'expliquerai tout à mon retour, dans quelques semaines, je te promets._

_C'est glauque ici, tu sais. J'arrête pas de trembler et de vomir. Je dors beaucoup aussi. Et je pense à toi. Tout le temps._

_Je pense que ton père t'a expliqué pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai déconné avec ta sœur, à cause des potions. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû arrêter. Tu avais raison sur tout, mon amour._

_Je ne sais pas comment je vais poster cette lettre, on n'a pas le droit d'écrire d'ici. Ou alors je te la donnerai à mon retour et on en rira ensemble._

_Excuse-moi, Albus. Excuse-moi. _

_A très bientôt. Je compte les jours._

_Je t'embrasse._

_Scorpius_

J'en pioche une autre, un peu plus loin dans le paquet.

_Mon amour, _

_Je sors demain. _

_J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et discuté avec mon père et le psy. Ils pensent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas que je revienne à Poudlard, et ils doivent avoir raison._

_Je crois que j'avais trop de pression, trop de mauvaises habitudes, là-bas. Et j'ai pas envie de rendre des comptes ou de raconter mon histoire aux autres, à Poudlard, qui nous détestent déjà. _

_Comprends-moi, si tu m'aimes. Je ne te fuis pas mais je crois qu'il faut que je me re-construise seul. Je suis bien, ici. Calme._

_Excuse-moi, mon amour. _

_On aura plein de temps pour s'aimer, aux vacances…je te dirai tout, promis._

_Attends-moi, s'il te plaît. _

_Attends-moi._

_Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. Quoiqu'il arrive. Quoiqu'on te raconte sur moi._

_Je t'embrasse_

_Scorpius_

Mon cœur se serre. Tu voulais vraiment revenir…tu voulais qu'on se voie aux vacances. Mais ma mère n'a pas voulu. Et quand j'ai su, pour Lily, moi non plus…tu n'en parles pas, de Lily, dans tes lettres.

Amnésie volontaire ??

J'en prends une autre, au milieu du paquet, écrite sur un papier différent, le cœur battant.

_Mon amour,_

_C'est vraiment, l'horreur, ici, tu sais… des brutes, des tarés. Et le froid, des dortoirs sales, immondes. C'est atroce, Albus, atroce._

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté de venir ?_

_Tu me manques tellement, si tu savais…_

_Je les déteste tous…_

_Albus, Albus, viens me chercher, s'il te plait…j'ai fait des bêtises, mais je t'expliquerai tout._

_Il faut juste que je trouve un moyen pour t'envoyer cette lettre, car ils ont tué mon hibou. Il y a un autre garçon anglais, ici, je vais lui demander de m'aider à t'expédier cette lettre. Il doit savoir comment faire._

_A tout de suite_

_Je t'aime._

_Scorpius._

D'une main tremblante, je prends encore une autre lettre, un peu plus loin, dans le paquet.

_Mon amour,_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi refuses-tu qu'on se revoie, aux vacances ? Ou est-ce que c'est ta mère, ton abominable mère qui t'interdit de me revoir ?_

_Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de Lily ? Cette salope de Lily lui a tout raconté, pour nous séparer définitivement, j'en suis sûr._

_Je voulais t'en parler, tu sais. Je voulais tout t'avouer, aux vacances. Je ne savais pas comment te l'écrire…c'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas envoyé ces lettres._

_Je veux que tu saches la vérité, mais pas par écrit. Je veux te la dire, en face en face._

_Je ne l'aime pas. Je ne l'ai jamais aimée. Elle m'a tendu un piège._

_Mais j'ai toujours pensé à toi, quand j'étais avec elle. Toujours._

_Je n'aime que toi, Albus, je te le jure. Je t'aime._

_Je pleure tous les soirs en pensant à toi, mon amour._

_Scorpius_

Des gouttes tombent sur la lettre. Il doit y avoir une fuite, au plafond. Fébrile, j'ouvre une autre lettre de l'imposant paquet. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne les ouvre pas méthodiquement, l'une après l'autre. C'est comme un vertige. Comme si je cherchais quelque chose.

_Mon amour, _

_J'ai eu la confirmation par un courrier de mon père que tu ne veux plus entendre parler de moi. Inutile donc que je demande à revenir à Poudlard._

_Je suppose tu as raison._

_Je suis impardonnable._

_Excuse-moi._

_Scorpius._

Je regarde les murs de ta chambre d'enfant et mon cœur est pris dans un étau. Ca me fait tellement mal, tes lettres, si tu savais. J'essuie mes yeux du revers de ma manche.

_Mon amour,_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue à t'écrire, puisque tu ne liras jamais ces lettres. Peut-être parce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Peut-être pour garder un lien avec toi. Illusoire._

_Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits, tu sais._

_Rien n'existe en dehors de toi. _

_Le temps passe, et je me réveille, chaque matin. C'est un autre jour. Un autre jour qui m'éloigne de toi._

_Je ne sais même pas comment j'arrive à vivre sans toi._

_Enfin si, je sais…je t'ai déjà parlé de ce garçon, Rupert. Il est vraiment gentil avec moi, tu sais. Il est gentil comme toi. _

_Parfois quand je suis avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'être avec toi._

_Mais je ne l'aime pas, non. Je n'aime que toi, tu sais. Toujours._

_Je te resterai fidèle, mon amour._

_Je tiendrai ma promesse._

_Scorpius_

Rupert. Bien sûr. Comment t'en vouloir ? Comment lui en vouloir ? Il a été tout ce que je n'ai pas été, pour toi. Par peur. Par bêtise.

_Mon amour,_

_Finalement, c'est arrivé._

_Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Pas d'alibi. Enfin, si, un seul. Toujours le même : j'ai fait ça en pensant à toi._

_Je n'arrive plus à dormir seul, tu sais. Sinon les cauchemars me dévorent, toutes les nuits. Toujours les mêmes._

_Alors je dors avec lui, comme si c'était toi. _

_C'est moche, je sais. Pour lui et pour toi. Je ne suis qu'un moins que rien, je sais._

_Je n'oserai plus jamais reparaître devant toi, désormais._

_J'ai rompu tous nos vœux. Toutes nos promesses._

_Mais je t'aime encore_

_Scorpius_

La maison est calme. Où es-tu, maintenant ? Dans quelle pièce te caches-tu ? Pourquoi elles me touchent tellement, tes lettres ? L'histoire, je la connaissais déjà, pourtant…pourquoi ça me fait si mal ?

_Mon amour,_

_Pourquoi je t'écris encore ?_

_Pourquoi j'en ai encore besoin ?_

_Tous les soirs je m'endors dans ses bras et je t'écris encore. _

_Le pauvre, il m'aime tellement. Je crois qu'il se doute de quelque chose, même si je ne lui ai jamais rien dit. Jamais parlé de nous._

_Parce que nous, c'est mon secret, ma raison de vivre ._

_Le bonheur que j'ai mis à la poubelle, avec les kleenex de la salle de bain._

_Je pense sans cesse à notre dernière nuit, ensemble, quand tu dormais dans mes bras._

_Quand tu m'as fait l'amour. _

_J'y pense tout le temps, jour et nuit. Tout le temps._

_Je rêve de ta bouche, je rêve de ta peau. Je voudrais que tu me touches, encore._

_Et je voudrais t'aimer, enfin. Que tu m'appartiennes totalement. N'aie pas peur, je ne ferai pas mal._

_Je t'aime plus que tout, tu sais. _

_Mais nous ne ferons plus jamais l'amour ensemble._

_J'aurais dû tuer ta sœur, et mourir avec elle._

_J'y ai souvent repensé, tu sais, et je regrette de ne pas l'avoir fait._

_Au moins, tu me regretterais._

_Tu m'aurais peut-être même pardonné. Je serais un ange qui veille sur toi, de loin._

_J'y pense souvent, à la mort, et si Rupert n'avait pas été là…_

Je lâche les lettres, pris d'un vertige. Moi qui croyais être le seul à plaindre. Le seul à souffrir. Mes mains tremblent quand j'attrape une autre lettre. Ces lettres me tuent, mais je ne peux en détacher le regard. J'en prends une autre, beaucoup plus loin, dans le paquet.

_Mon amour,_

_J'ai été accepté à l'Ecole Boulle, à Paris, et je me réjouis._

_Vivre dans la même ville que toi, c'est merveilleux. Peut-être qu'on se croisera un jour, par hasard, sur le Pont des Arts ? Ce serait fantastique…_

_En attendant je vais transplaner chaque soir à Londres, pour rejoindre Rupert. Il me l'a demandé. Je ne veux pas lui dire non, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi._

_J'espère trouver le courage d'aller vers toi. Un jour. J'espère que tu me laisseras le temps de t'expliquer, avant de m'insulter._

_Tout t'expliquer, enfin._

_Après, tu décideras si tu veux encore de moi, ou non._

_Je t'aime, Albus._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime._

_Scorpius_

Je passe vite à la dernière, les yeux brouillés. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me parler, à Paris ?

_Mon amour,_

_Tu es encore passé à côté de moi, tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas bougé. Tu ne m'as pas vu. Peut-être que si j'avais enlevé mon bonnet, tu m'aurais repéré. _

_Tu discutais avec un garçon, le même qui t'accompagne tous les soirs quand tu sors de cours._

_Alors ce serait donc vrai, que tu as un amour à Paris ?_

_Mais c'est peut-être juste un ami étudiant…_

_Comment le savoir ? Comment te le demander ?_

_D'après mon père tu vis seul, mais tu es tellement discret. _

_Je vais rentrer définitivement à Londres, je crois._

_J'espère que tu l'aimes, ce garçon. J'espère qu'il t'aime._

_Je te souhaite d'être heureux, mon amour._

_Adieu._

_Scorpius_

Je viens de lâcher la dernière lettre. Désespoir.

Je me lève et je retourne à la malle. Je soulève le couvercle, et je découvre des dessins.

Des dizaines, des centaines de dessins, peut-être. Des croquis.

De moi.

A 10 ans, à Poudlard. A 15 ans, près d'un feu de camp. A 20 ans, à Paris, avec ce vieux manteau miteux, que je portais tout le temps.

Je me mets debout, titubant, et je sors de ta chambre.

Tu es assis par terre, la tête entre les genoux.

Je pose ma main sur ton épaule. Tu relèves la tête, les yeux dans le vague. Je te tends la main :

- Viens.

_**A suivre…pour l'ultime chapitre. **_

_**Merci à vous tous qui m'accompagnez depuis 9 mois dans cette histoire. Merci surtout à Alfa, qui comprend.**_


	35. Everything

_**Bon…nous y voilà. Le dernier chapitre. Celui qui me fout un blues pas croyable à l'idée que je vais vous quitter. **_

_**Merci, merci à vous qui m'avez suivie durant ces chapitres parfois tendres, souvent cruels. C'est dur de laisser partir ses enfants. C'est dur de vous dire adieu…. **_

_**Le dernier chapitre, et la boucle sera bouclée (avec "affinités trop intimes", le début de la trilogie)…merci d'être attentif à la date du flash-back, au début. **_

_**Chapitre 35**_

_**Everything (Lifehouse)**_

_**Poudlard. **_

_**25 ans plus tôt. **__**Flash back**_

_**POV Harry**_

_La foule s'achemine lentement vers Poudlard et j'ai le coeur qui bat. Minerva a dû insister longtemps pour que j'accepte de dire quelques mots à cette inauguration. Le bâtiment émerge à peine des brumes matinales et on aperçoit la statue de Dumbledore, au loin._

_Il fait froid et il neige, en ce 11 février, et je suis étonné du nombre de personnes qui ont bravé les éléments pour rendre un dernier hommage à Albus Dumbledore, 10 ans après sa mort._

_Le bébé commence à gémir, dans le couffin. Ginny a absolument tenu à venir avec lui, malgré le froid. Elle me lance un regard plein de tendresse, et ça me fait du bien. Elle est belle, avec ses joues rougies par le froid et son bonnet blanc._

_Depuis notre mariage, j'ai l'impression de me reconstruire. De construire une vie. Une vraie vie de famille, loin de mon passé pseudo-héroïque. Une vraie vie d'homme, chez les moldus, loin des regards curieux des sorciers. Je ne leur en veux pas, de me dévisager avec curiosité, mais j'ai un peu le sentiment d'une gloire usurpée. _

_La victoire, je ne l'ai pas remportée seul, loin de là. Et ils sont tellement à n'en être pas revenus vivants. Je ne me sens d'ailleurs pas du tout légitime pour honorer la mémoire d'un homme qui s'est sacrifié pour moi. Il valait tellement plus que moi, lui._

_Ron et Hermione nous font un petit signe, et nous rejoignent. Ils vont se marier cet été, et leur bonheur fait plaisir à voir._

_- Comment va mon neveu ? demande Ron en jetant un coup d'œil dans le landau._

_- Il m'épuise, souffle Ginny. Il a une santé incroyable, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne dort jamais._

_- Ca me rappelle quelqu'un… Ca promet, grimace Ron. A quand le petit frère ?_

_- Ouh là…pas tout de suite !! Pas avant plusieurs années ! Faut déjà que je récupère de celui-ci !_

_Hermione se penche à son tour sur James, et elle lui caresse doucement la joue :_

_- Il va avoir froid, non ??_

_- T'as pas vu comme il est couvert, je réponds. Il a au moins quatre couches de vêtements._

_- Il fallait bien qu'il assiste au discours de son père, réponds Ginny, avec fierté._

_- Arrête Ginny…je ne suis pas un homme politique. Tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas venir._

_- On ne peut pas fuir tout le temps, non plus…et qui mieux que toi pouvait rendre hommage à Albus Dumbledore ? Qui était plus proche de lui que toi ?_

_Severus Rogue, peut–être. Mais je ne veux pas penser à lui maintenant, car les remords seraient trop lourds. Albus et Severus…ils m'ont fait confiance, ils m'ont sauvé la vie, ils sont irremplaçables. C'est en gros la teneur de mon discours. Je tiens à parler aussi de Severus, même si lui n'aura jamais de statue. Justement parce qu'il n'aura jamais de statue. _

_Si j'ai un autre fils, un jour, je l'appellerai Albus Severus._

_Il y a une estrade, où Minerva Mc Gonagall m'attend. Mon coeur s'accélère. En montant les marches de l'estrade j'ai l'impression d'être revenu en première année, et qu'on va me poser le Choixpeau sur la tête. Comme à l'époque, je suis l'objet de toutes les attentions, moi qui ne suis qu'Harry._

_Je salue d'un mouvement de tête les professeurs, dont Neville, qui vient d'être nommé. Sa fierté fait plaisir à voir. D'une main un peu tremblante je sors le discours que j'ai préparé, et je me lance._

_Au bout de la première page j'ose enfin lever les yeux de ma feuille et regarder mon public, qui semble bienveillant. Je reconnais quelques visages dans la foule, qui me sourient. D'anciens camarades de classe, heureux de se revoir. Ginny, Ron et Hermione, au premier rang._

_Et puis au fond, il y a une silhouette… Qui ne sourit pas. _

_De loin, les yeux gris ne reflètent qu'une lassitude inquiète. Il est maigre et pâle, plus que dans mes souvenirs._

_Que fais-tu, là, Malfoy ? Comment oses–tu participer à cette inauguration ? Comment oses-tu même te montrer ici ?_

_Tu te tiens à l'écart, un peu en retrait, prêt à fuir, dirait-on. Une jeune femme blonde se blottit à côté de toi, dont le visage m'est vaguement familier. A ton attitude, je comprends qu'elle t'a forcé à venir. Tu n'es pas plus heureux que moi d'être ici._

_Les sourcils froncés, je me replonge dans mon discours. Des souvenirs désagréables refont surface. De loin, j'ai cru voir ton père, un instant. Le froid commence à m'engourdir les doigts. Pourquoi font-ils tous semblant de trouver que ce que je raconte est intéressant ?_

_Je me concentre sur mon discours, mais parfois mon regard est attiré par ta silhouette au loin, au bord de la ligne de fuite. Tu ne réagis pas à mes paroles. Là où les autres rient ou sourient parfois, tu restes indifférent. Comme si tu entendais autre chose, une autre histoire, qui ne te donne pas envie de rire._

_Parfois tu es carrément absent, les yeux dans le vague._

_Je me raccroche aux visages attentifs pour ne pas me laisser distraire, et bientôt les applaudissements crépitent. Ouf, c'est fini. Pas besoin de te regarder pour savoir que tu n'applaudis pas._

_En redescendant les marches je me détends et lève une derrière fois les yeux vers toi. Ta compagne te sourit et elle glisse sa main dans la tienne, amoureusement. _

_Je rejoins mes amis pendant que Minerva prend la parole à son tour. Je reste immobile, apparemment attentif. Mais je ne l'écoute pas. Comment emprisonner le passé en quelques phrases ? Comment résumer le courage d'un homme, ou sa lâcheté ?_

_Mon esprit divague, à des années de ce couffin et de la main chaude de Ginny sur mon bras. Je fixe la statue de Dumbledore, qui sera toujours bien moins grande que ce qu'il a été, lui._

_Je sursaute quand de nouveaux applaudissements s'élèvent, à la fin du discours._

_Petit à petit des groupes se forment et se dirigent vers la grand salle de Poudlard où une réception est organisée pour l'occasion._

_Les anciens amis se reconnaissent et s'apostrophent joyeusement. Les gens que je croise dans la foule sont immanquablement gentils, et on me salue souvent avec déférence, comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'important._

_Au bar, je me sers un grand verre de whisky, et je respire. J'ai envie de partir._

_Je croise à nouveau ton regard gris et tu détournes les yeux. Ton amie te parle. Tu ne l'écoutes pas. _

_Je bois une gorgée de whisky pendant que Ron me raconte ses mésaventures au boulot. J'acquiesce au hasard. Ginny et Hermione discutent de l'organisation du mariage, gaiement. Je survole les têtes du regard, distraitement._

_Tes cheveux blonds attirent mon attention, malgré moi. Ton air absent me met mal à l'aise. Ta mère est morte, il y a peu. Je ne l'ai jamais remerciée pour ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Pas le temps. Pas le courage. Dire quoi ?_

_Tu ne lèves pas les yeux du plancher, comme si tu t'attendais à ce qu'il s'ouvre et t'engloutisse. Comme si tu l'espérais. Personne ne vient discuter avec toi. Pas facile d'avoir choisi le mauvais camp, j'imagine. _

_Le bébé commence à pleurer. Si Ginny n'était pas contre, j'utiliserais un sort pour le faire taire. Je me penche et je le prends dans mes bras, pour le calmer._

_Je berce James doucement, dans mes bras, lui murmurant des mots doux. J'aime son odeur de savon, qui me console de tout. Mon cœur bat plus fort._

_Je pense à ta baguette, soudain. Celle que je t'ai volée…celle que je n'utilise plus, à cause de tous ces frissons, quand je la touche. _

_Je te regarde._

_Un bref tic nerveux déforme ta bouche, tandis que ta compagne passe tendrement sa main dans tes cheveux. J'ai envie de venir te parler. Te dire que je ne suis pas un voleur, que je vais te rendre cette baguette. Qu'elle m'a peut-être sauvé la vie._

_Ca aurait été le bon moment pour te la rendre, d'ailleurs…on ne se reverra sans doute plus jamais._

_Les gens s'agglutinent autour de moi, m'interrogent, s'extasient sur le bébé. Chacun y va de son anecdote sur Poudlard, tout le monde me félicite de mon courage, à l'époque. Les verres tintent et les rires fusent. _

_Le mal de vivre est-il soluble dans le whisky ? _

_Je reprends un verre._

_Au moment où je décide de m'approcher de toi, ton amie te saisit par le bras et t'entraine vers la sortie._

_On se regarde une dernière fois, et tu souris imperceptiblement en regardant le bébé, avant de t'éloigner._

_Avec une légère déception, je me dis qu'on se recroisera bien un jour ou l'autre, et que je pourrai te rendre ta baguette. _

_Sur un quai de gare, pourquoi pas, si par hasard on a un jour des enfants du même âge…_

_Dans 10 ans, peut-être._

_Sur le quai du Poudlard Express._

oooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo

**POV Scorpius **

- Viens, me dis-tu en me tendant la main.

Je me relève et je te suis dans ma chambre d'enfant, la peur au ventre.

Tu as lu toutes mes lettres. Tu as sans doute vu tous mes croquis. Tu connais toutes mes douleurs, toutes mes faiblesses. Toutes mes lâchetés.

10 ans en quelques lettres. En quelques centaines de lettres. Beau voyage en amnésie…

Tu t'étends sur mon lit, sans me lâcher la main. Ta respiration est profonde, ton visage serein. Ton léger sourire m'invite à t'embrasser. Je te regarde, inquiet. Le moment est enfin arrivé, et c'est moi qui ai peur.

10 ans de séparation, de malentendus et j'ai peur.

Je me penche et je t'embrasse délicatement, du bout des lèvres. Elles sont douces et fraiches. Il y a tant d'amour, de confiance dans ton regard que je souris à mon tour. Le vert bleuté de tes yeux pétille entre tes cils noirs, et ta bouche rosit sous mes baisers.

Nos langues se redécouvrent, se mêlent avec volupté et un incendie dévore mon ventre. Je devrais me taire, je devrais te faire l'amour, mais je demande :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui

- Tu n'as pas peur ?

- Non…tu as écrit que tu ne me ferais pas mal…

- Tu…tu as lu toutes mes lettres ?

- Non. Que quelques unes. Je connaissais déjà l'histoire, murmures-tu en attrapant ma lèvre inférieure avec tes dents tendrement.

Je te rends ton baiser, le cœur battant. Je poursuis, malgré moi :

- Tu te rends compte qu'on est presque frères, maintenant ?

- On l'a toujours été, non ?? réponds-tu avec un léger regret. On s'en fiche, Scorpius, de ta famille, de la mienne. Ca n'a plus d'importance, maintenant.

Je suis secoué d'un frisson intense et je saisis ton bras, que j'approche de mes lèvres.

Je lèche, je suce ta cicatrice et tu fermes les yeux, en frissonnant. Ce geste, qui n'appartient à nous. Ces cicatrices, sous lesquelles palpitent nos cœurs. Toi et moi, dès le début.

Tu murmures :

- Emmènes-moi…

- Où ?

- Loin…très loin.

Je comprends et je t'embrasse, encore. Oui, on va aller très loin, mon amour, cette nuit. Jusqu'aux étoiles, je te promets.

Mes mains redécouvrent ton corps d'homme et chaque caresse est une prière.

Mes gestes sont lents, tendres, comme tes yeux sur moi. Pas d'impatience, pas de frénésie. Pas encore. Seulement le désir qui monte lentement et nos peaux qui s'apprivoisent. Je retrouve ton odeur, ton odeur d'enfant, juste un petit plus accentuée.

Je retrouve ce grain de beauté, là.

Petit à petit je dévoile ta chair, vêtement par vêtement, soupir par soupir, et tes baisers m'enivrent. J'ai envie de toi. Plus que jamais.

Envie de t'appartenir.

Envie de te posséder.

Tes yeux amoureux me rassurent et me troublent, comme si c'était la première fois. Notre vraie première fois.

Tu me défais de mes habits et tu me caresses. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser de bonheur. Plus rien n'existe que toi.

Rien que tes bras qui m'appellent, ta bouche qui me dévore, ta peau qui m'appartient.

Il n'y a que toi, mon amour.

Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, mon amour.

Ta nudité m'émerveille et je regarde ta peau qui luit à peine dans l'obscurité. Quelle heure est-il ?

Ca n'a plus d'importance.

Ca n'aura plus jamais d'importance.

Enfin nus, sous un pâle rayon de lune, nos corps frémissent et s'épousent. Se caressent. Lentement.

Je veux gouter chaque parcelle de ta peau, chaque frisson, chaque soupir, pendant des heures. Me fondre en toi.

N'être plus que toi, enfin.

Nos corps glissent l'un contre l'autre, à l'infini, et je suis à l'affût de chacune de tes réactions.

Même si je sais, j'ai toujours tout su de toi. Ce qui te fait peur, ce qui te fait envie, ce qui te fera pleurer de plaisir.

Je te ferai tout, mon ange. Je te donnerai tout.

Mais je ne suis pas pressé, mon amour. Pas pressé de te voler ton innocence, pas pressé d'être enfin ton amant.

Le premier et le dernier.

Parce que les gestes nous précipiteront vers le plaisir, et la jouissance séparera nos corps. Prolongeons l'attente entre nous, mon amour. Profitons de nos peaux qui s'enlacent.

La nuit sera éternelle, mon amour.

Alors on se frotte lentement l'un à l'autre, au rythme de la marée de désir qui nous envahit et nous recouvre, peu à peu. Nos peaux sont moites, trempées par notre désir.

Je veux être bercé par toi pendant des heures. Brûler de désir pendant des heures. Tu soupires :

- Je t'aime…

- Je t'aime…

- Prends-moi, Scorpius

- Non…pas encore

- Prends-moi. J'attends depuis trop longtemps. Prends-moi…

Je ferme les yeux. Ces mots dont je rêve, depuis des siècles. Ces mots dont j'ai peur, ce soir.

Mais ton regard est clair, décidé.

Je quitte tes yeux, ta peau, avec regret, pour me mettre à genoux entre tes jambes écartées, et te lécher doucement, tendrement, de ton ventre palpitant jusqu'à ton sexe dressé. Je le goûte du bout de ma langue. Ton premier hoquet de surprise et de plaisir entame la prière de tes gémissements.

Ma langue enhardie te découvre, te caresse, te pervertit avec fièvre, gourmandise. Tes mains dans mes cheveux m'appellent, me supplient. Ta fougue guérit toutes mes craintes.

Oui, je vais venir, mon amour.

Je vais te déflorer, t'emplir, te ravager, te tuer de plaisir, mon amour.

Je vais enflammer ta vie, ton corps, ta chair, ton âme.

J'immisce un tendre doigt en toi, guettant ton souffle erratique. Mais il s'accélère, et tes hanches se soulèvent, avides. Je soupire. Tu me regardes.

Oui, je vais venir…

J'exauce ton désir du bout de mes doigts, avec douceur et précision, en mouvements lents, et le flot de ton désir menace de t'emporter, déjà.

Tes lèvres sont rouges, gonflées et tu gémis, mettant mon cœur à nu. Tu es beau, si beau que j'en pleurerais. Je plie tes jambes lentement, et tu souris, avec confiance.

Nos sexes tendus vers l'autre s'effleurent, se frôlent, envoyant des milliers de frissons dans nos ventres. Nos verges jumelles se frottent sans retenue, mais tu veux plus. Beaucoup plus.

Tu veux crier. Tu veux hurler.

Alors je te pénètre doucement, et je comprends, en regardant ton visage éperdu, je comprends pourquoi il nous a fallu 10 ans pour en arriver là. Parce qu'à l'époque, je t'aurais pénétré avec fougue, mécaniquement, pour voir. Parce que tu aurais eu peur, honte.

Trop vite, trop tôt.

Alors que là c'est la communion de nos corps et de nos âmes, bien au-delà du simple plaisir sexuel. Nos gestes qui se répondent, nos peaux qui se reconnaissent, se découvrent, encore et encore.

Je suis en toi, heureux pour la première fois, complet pour la première fois.

Je suis ton amant, ton frère, ton père et ton enfant.

Je suis tout.

Tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce dont tu as toujours rêvé, tout ce qui te manque, depuis toujours, et tu t'agrippes à mes épaules, te laissant balancer par mes coups de rein.

Je voudrais que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Je suis si bien en toi, mon amour, dans ton intimité veloutée, fragile, étroite. Dans tes bras humides, dans tes yeux éblouis. Ce vert teinté de bleu. Une couleur qui n'existe pas.

La faim de ta peau ne s'apaisera jamais.

Mais tu veux jouir, tu veux vivre, tu veux exploser, enfin.

Tes doigts se crispent dans mes épaules et la litanie de tes râles s'accélère.

Alors je libère l'incendie de mes entrailles et on décolle, enfin. Pour le 7ème ciel, plus haut que les étoiles.

Plus haut que les tabous.

Plus haut que tout ce qui nous a toujours séparés, toujours.

Le plaisir nous arrache des cris, des larmes, des aveux.

L'envie, le besoin de recommencer, encore et encore.

Jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'à la douleur.

Jusqu'à ce que nos mains, nos corps supplient.

Jusqu'à la mort, s'il le faut, puisque toi et moi, on n'est rien, l'un sans l'autre.

Rien.

Qu'un alibi.

ooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Au matin le lit est un champ de bataille et on n'a presque pas dormi.

Des oiseaux gazouillent, dehors, et le soleil inonde la chambre.

Tu ouvres un œil et tu me souris. Je pose ma main sur ton ventre et on se regarde, graves, assommés de fatigue et d'amour.

On n'a pas envie de bouger. Pas envie de retrouver les autres. Nos familles.

- Il faut se lever, non ?

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi je n'arriverai pas à tenir debout, je crois.

Je me love contre toi :

- Alors repose-toi, parce que je n'en ai pas fini avec toi…

- Hmmm…je me vengerai. Dès ce soir…

- J'espère bien.

Deux coups discrets à la porte. Je me lève, m'enroule dans un drap, et j'ouvre. C'est Lily :

- Mes affaires sont encore dans ta chambre, Scorpius, je peux entrer ?

- Non. Vaut mieux pas. Attends, je te ramène ton sac…

- Pourquoi tu veux pas que j'entre ? insiste-elle. Tu n'es pas seul ??

- Non, je ne suis plus seul. Attends-moi là.

Et je lui claque la porte au nez. Je ramasse ses affaires, en vrac, et je les fourre dans son sac. Tu demandes :

- C'était qui ?

- Ta sœur. Je lui rends ses affaires.

Je te jette un coup d'œil. Tu n'as même pas l'ait inquiet. Les orgasmes successifs ont eu raison de ton anxiété naturelle. Je rouvre la porte. Elle se ronge les ongles :

- T'es avec lui ?

- Oui. Grâce à toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as eu la délicieuse idée de lui parler des lettres…et je viens de passer le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie…grâce à toi. Merci, Lily.

- Salaud !

Elle récupère ses affaires et s'enfuit dans le couloir. J'ai été brutal, tant pis.

Finalement, on se douche, séparément, pour éviter les tentations-temporairement- et on descend à la table du petit déjeuner. La table est joliment décorée par un bouquet de fleurs blanches, et j'ai l'impression de la découvrir pour la première fois. Tout me semble, neuf, beau.

Lily est livide, James au téléphone et nos pères boivent leur café. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on lit sur nos visages mais Harry me regarde avec affection, et sourit. James raccroche et Harry prend la parole, d'une voix sourde :

- Je vous remercie d'être tous là. Je voulais- nous voulions- vous annoncer la venue de ce bébé. J'aurais dû vous parler hier, mais les évènements m'en ont …empêché. La maman et le bébé vont plutôt mieux, ce matin. Isadora a repris conscience et le bébé s'accroche. Il faut dire qu'on a fait appel aux plus grands médicomages, cette nuit.

Il s'interrompt et regarde mon père. Tant de tendresse dans leurs yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ça. Je ne sais pas s'il y a un âge pour comprendre et pardonner à ses parents. J'espère que oui.

Lily se crispe. Je pose ma main sur la tienne. Tu ne la retires pas.

- D'avance, je vous demande de nous excuser. Parce que notre histoire a eu beaucoup de répercussions sur vos vies, et pas que des bonnes, je le sais. Comment raconter son histoire d'amour à ses propres enfants ?

Lily est au bord de la nausée. Je presse ma main sur la tienne, happant ton regard. Draco est pâle.

- Par où commencer ? Par Poudlard, bien sûr. Il y a tant d'années…mais c'était des années de guerre. Des années où on s'est rencontrés, tous…Draco, Isadora, Ginny et moi. Des années où on s'est détestés. Je vous l'ai dit il y a très longtemps, j'ai aimé votre mère, vraiment. Longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais pu oublier Draco…et lui non plus.

Ils échangent un regard gêné. Lily lève les yeux au plafond. James fixe sa tasse. Moi j'ai ta main dans la mienne.

- Tout s'est joué il y a si longtemps…25 ans peut-être. Vous vous en doutez, les garçons, vous n'êtes pas tout à fait nés par hasard, même si tout cela était largement inconscient, de notre part. Oui, on s'est servis de vous pour se revoir. Oui, c'était mal, je le sais. A partir de là, tout est parti en vrille…la jalousie de Ginny, notre divorce brutal. Je ne veux pas épiloguer sur ce qui s'est passé à votre adolescence, tous les trois, mais on a sûrement fait des erreurs.

- Papa !! je t'en prie…gémit Lily.

- Ok…parlons de ce bébé, plutôt. Scorpius s'en doute sûrement, car il a vécu au Manoir avec nous, mais on s'est lentement…rapprochés, tous les trois.

Lily grimace, James ne cille pas, tu frémis imperceptiblement.

- Voilà…j'aime Draco et Isadora. Nous vivons ensemble, tous les trois. Ce bébé est mon fils, mais c'est surtout notre bébé commun, et il a été conçu avec beaucoup d'amour, croyez-moi.

Lily se lève, écœurée, et quitte la pièce. James murmure :

- C'est un peu dur, pour elle…

- Je sais. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'espère qu'elle nous pardonnera, murmure mon père en me regardant.

Harry ne dit rien, perdu dans ses pensées. Y a -t-il un âge pour se sacrifier à ses enfants ? Pour renoncer à sa propre vie amoureuse ?

Je te force à te lever :

- Viens…

- Vous partez ? demande Harry, affolé.

- Oui. Excusez-nous, mais tout le poids de nos familles, c'est …trop. Il faut qu'on fasse notre vie, maintenant, loin de tout ça. Parce que sinon on finira par y laisser notre peau. Mais on vous souhaite d'être heureux…très heureux, tous les trois. Envoyez-nous les photos du bébé.

- Mais…vous allez où ??

- En Italie…viens, Albus, viens…

Tu te lèves et tu m'accompagnes dans la chambre, en riant. On refait nos bagages, en vrac. On appelle un taxi. On prendra le premier vol pour Venise. Et on fera l'amour comme des fous, dans un hôtel le long de la lagune.

Je jetterai nos portables dans l'égout, pour ne pas que nos familles nous appellent.

Pour vivre cet amour avec toi, enfin.

Pas Albus Potter et Scorpius Malfoy, non.

Juste toi et moi.

**FIN**

_**Merci à vous tous qui m'avez écrit pour me faire partager vos réactions, vos émotions sur cette fic…mille fois merci. Merci surtout à Alfa, qui m'a accompagnée, rassurée, comprise. Merci…**_

_**Voilà, je voulais raconter l'histoire d'un destin, d'une famille hors norme. Comment un amour en a éclipsé un autre...**_

_**Sachez que j'écrirai un OS bientôt, parallèle à cette fic, l'histoire de Draco/Harry/Isadora, qui s'appellera «l'arrangement». A déconseiller aux moralistes….**_

_**RDV pour l'épilogue ?**_


	36. Epilogue

_**Voilà l'épilogue…**_

_**Ce chapitre est dédié à Aurélie, ma « petite sœur »…**_

_**EPILOGUE **_

**POV Albus**

Venise.

- Tu vas arrêter de le regarder, ce gondolier, oui ?

- Quoi ? Mais je ne le regarde même pas. C'est lui qui me regarde. Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

- Arrête d'être aussi beau. Ca m'énerve. C'est à cause de tes cheveux blonds.

- Tu veux que je les rase ? Je le ferai, pour toi. Mais tu ne pourras plus d'y accrocher, mon ange, murmures-tu d'un ton moqueur.

Je fais la moue, me détournant temporairement de toi. Le gondolier a l'air perplexe.

On se rapproche de l'île de Torcello, désertée par ses habitants. Venise et ses clichés. Les canaux, les vaporettos. On débarque et on se dirige vers la Cathédrale Santa Maria Assunta, semblant perdue au milieu de nulle part. Tu es passionné par les mosaïques et notre séjour mêle découverte artistique et tendres siestes, à l'hôtel.

Ce bonheur me parait presque miraculeux, incroyable.

Toutes ces heures passées ensemble, à s'aimer, à apprendre le plaisir, l'addiction à ton corps puis l'abandon, c'est un cadeau du ciel inespéré. Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de ça, pendant ces mois ?

Comment ai-je pu tellement douter de toi, toi qui as tout quitté pour moi, qui m'as donné toutes les preuves de ton amour, depuis ?

Comment ai-je pu vivre sans ton souffle dans mon cou, la nuit, sans tes baisers tendres, le matin, sans la passion de ton corps, parfois, qui m'arrache l'âme et m'expédie dans les nuages ?

Je n'ai plus peur, depuis toi. Plus mal.

Mon cœur bat, je suis vivant.

Parfois la communion entre nous est tellement parfaite que je voudrais mourir tout de suite, entre tes bras, pour ne jamais redescendre. Mais on ne redescend jamais tout à fait. C'est juste comme une vague chaude, qui se retire à peine pour mieux revenir.

Il fait presque frais à l'intérieur de la Cathédrale, et je frissonne. Le soleil à travers les vitraux me rappelle le mariage de James, quand on s'est revus, après tout ce temps. Tu étais si beau, dans cette nef. Si loin de moi. Ta fine silhouette me déchirait les yeux et le cœur.

Maintenant tu es avec moi, dans cette cathédrale, et j'ai parfois besoin de glisser ma main dans la tienne pour être sûr que tout cela est réel.

Et c'est réel.

Tu restes longtemps immobile devant les mosaïques du Jugement dernier, et je regarde ton fin profil, et ton œil d'artiste. Je n'ai toujours pas compris les mystères des vitraux, mais je sais que tu m'initieras, un jour.

A notre retour sur le vaporetto, tu sembles rêveur. Je pose ma tête contre épaule, faisant fi des regards choqués. Ton portable sonne, pour la 3ème fois de la journée. Tu l'éteins, excédé.

- Tu ne réponds pas ?

- Non, ça doit être la galerie. Ca m'énerve.

- Ca va, Scorpius ?

- Oui, oui…

- Hmmmm…ça veut dire non, ça.

- Mais si, ça va.

- C'est ta peinture, hein ? Ca t'inquiète ?

- Oui, peut-être. J'ai plus trop d'inspiration, en ce moment, car je n'ai plus de manque à combler. Je pense que je suis trop heureux, avec toi…

Tu souris gentiment mais mon cœur se serre. Je ne réponds pas tout de suite.

Scorpius Malfoy est mon amant, mais Scorpius Malfoy est aussi un grand peintre. Une marque déposée, presque. Que suis-je, face à son œuvre ??

A contrecoeur, je murmure :

- Tu crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on…se sépare ? Qu'on ne vive plus ensemble ? Enfin, du moins, pas tout le temps ?

Tes yeux s'agrandissent sous le coup de la surprise :

- Tu ferais ça ? Pour ma peinture ?

Je te regarde. Je vois ton visage mince, tes yeux tendres, ta bouche que j'ai embrassée ce matin, ton cou que j'ai léché cette nuit, et je ne veux pas perdre tout ça. Est-ce que je t'aime assez pour renoncer à tout ça ? C'est quoi l'amour, déjà ?

Tu attends ma réponse, angoissé.

Il y a des moments comme ça, où on joue sa vie à pile ou face.

En quelques secondes. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je réponds :

- Non

… ?

- Non, je ne ferais pas ça pour ta peinture. Je veux vivre avec toi, tout le temps. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Je m'en fiche de ta peinture, Scorpius, tant pis si on n'est pas riches. Je viderai des poubelles, pour toi. Je ferai la manche, s'il le faut, pour vivre avec toi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas repartir. Jamais.

Ta bouche s'écrase sur la mienne et tu me prends dans tes bras, avec fougue. Le gondolier nous fusille du regard. Au bord de l'asphyxie, tu reprends enfin ton souffle :

- C'est exactement la réponse que j'attendais, tu sais. Tant pis pour la peinture. Partons tous les deux, installons nous quelque part où il fait bon vivre, et vivons.

**POV Lily**

_**The ballad of Melody Nelson (Placebo)**_

Je referme mon téléphone portable, d'un coup sec. Trois fois que je te laisse des messages, en vain. Je range mon portable, en vidant mon verre, et en avalant une autre pilule bleue.

Je jette un coup d'œil au bar bondé. Mon jean qui découvre le haut de mon string hypnotise pas mal de mecs, mais il n'y en a qu'un seul qui me plaît. A peu près. Son tee-shirt laisse apparaître des tatouages et il se dégage une animalité presque inquiétante de lui.

Sa copine ne s'en doute pas, mais il va tomber dans mes bras. Bientôt. Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres et je lui envoie un petit clin d'œil. Il sourit à peine.

Comme je m'y attendais il me suit aux toilettes et me demande mon numéro de portable. Que je lui donne, avec un sourire aguicheur.

N'hésites pas à m'appeler, chéri, j'ai rien prévu, pour le reste de la nuit. De la semaine. De ma vie.

Il me demande qui je suis.

Qui je suis ?

Pas besoin de te fatiguer, je suis celle qui dit oui à tout. Tout de suite.

Celle qui assouvira tous tes désirs, même les plus violents, surtout les plus violents.

Celle qui te jettera comme un kleenex, dans trois semaines, ou dans trois jours, quand l'adrénaline retombera.

Qui je suis ?

Je suis la dernière d'une famille de trois. Enfin, je l'étais. Parce que je me suis perdue dans la numérotation, depuis.

Je suis une fille amoureuse dans une famille où les amours masculines sont sacrées.

Je suis le vilain petit canard.

Je suis l'instrument de la vengeance de ma mère.

Je suis l'incendie qui ravage les tableaux.

Je suis une junkie qui ne se repend pas.

Je suis une salope, selon l'homme que j'aime.

Je suis celle par qui le scandale est arrivé.

Quatorze automnes, et quinze étés.

Je suis celle qui t'a coincé dans la salle de bain.

Celle que tu as violée, celle qui te l'a demandé.

Je suis la seule fille que tu as touchée.

La seule fille qui t'ait fait souffrir.

La seule fille qui t'ait fait jouir.

Je suis celle qui t'a tout pris.

Je suis celle qui t'a tout donné.

Je suis la première à avoir porté un bébé

Un petit Malfoy /Potter, désolée

Celui que ma mère a fait passer

Celui dont je ne t'ai jamais parlé

Parce que tu ne l'aurais jamais aimé.

Quatorze automnes, et quinze étés.

Je suis l'héroïne de ton histoire.

Je suis celle qui t'a empoisonné

Enfin non, c'est toi qui as voulu m'empoisonner.

Je suis la fille que tu as baisée et que tu as voulu tuer.

Je suis celle qui accomplira ta volonté

Celle que tu n'oublieras jamais

_**POV Albus**_

_**Léo **_

_**Deux ans plus tard**_

A la frontière de l'Italie, le temps s'écoule au ralenti. Il y a tant de douceur de vivre ici qu'on ne peut qu'y être heureux. D'ailleurs nous y sommes heureux, depuis deux ans déjà.

Quand on a déniché cette vieille bâtisse, j'ai cru changer de siècle. Mais il n'y a pas de siècle pour être heureux, et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'y vivre depuis toujours. D'éternelles vacances, avec un puits au milieu du jardin.

L'impression d'avoir toujours entendu les oiseaux, à mon réveil, d'avoir toujours vécu sous ce doux soleil, cette brume rosée matinale, d'avoir toujours pris mon petit déjeuner sous les glycines. J'aime les bruits du matin, quand l'air est pur et un peu piquant. J'aime te faire un café, j'aime ton air un peu absent, les traces de l'oreiller sur ta joue.

J'aime le moment où tu retournes dans ton atelier, dans la vieille grange, et où les grillons commencent leur chant obsédant. C'est le moment où je me penche sur les mails de la galerie, et sur les propositions des marchands d'art. Les expositions à organiser, les demandes diverses et variées. J'ai abandonné l'alchimie et mon sous sol sans trop de regret. Le seul mystère que je cherche à élucider maintenant c'est le bonheur. A quoi il tient ?

A cette maison où on s'est cachés, à l'argent de tes tableaux, à tes jambes sur mes épaules ? A ces voyages qu'on accomplit tous les deux, de ville en ville, selon le rythme de tes expos ?

Tu ne pars jamais seul, je suis toujours là. L'ombre discrète qui t'accompagne, qui te rassure. Tu m'appelles encore la nuit, alors que je suis dans tes bras.

Ta peinture a évolué en deux ans mais le succès est toujours là, et parfois on voit des touristes rôder autour de la maison.

Il est dix heures. J'entends un clocher au loin. Je me lève et je regarde par delà les orangers et les cyprès, la campagne lombarde.

De l'autre côté de la maison j'entends un bruit inhabituel et il me faut quelques secondes pour me rappeler que la maison est remplie, aujourd'hui. Les cris des enfants et le bruit caractéristique des plongeons me fait sourire. C'est la première fois depuis notre départ précipité du Manoir que toute la famille est réunie chez nous. Enfin, presque.

Draco, mon père et Isadora, plus liés que jamais par cet incompréhensible amour. Liés par les épreuves traversées, par une absolue volonté d'être heureux. Il m'a fallu du temps pour comprendre et accepter, je crois. Pour oublier la famille unie de mon enfance, les clichés de la famille traditionnelle. Notre famille n'a rien de traditionnel.

Ysé et Léo, les enfants de James, arrosent copieusement Sirius Amadeus, dans leur petite piscine en plastique. Moïra et Isadora partent faire les courses au village. Mon père fait ses longueurs dans la piscine, infatigable, tandis que Draco lit son journal. Une odeur de café monte jusqu'à notre chambre.

Sirius est un peu frêle à côté de ses cousins, un peu craintif. Mais Narcissa veille sur lui comme une louve, et fait régner l'ordre parmi les petits. Elle est superbe, gaie, la fierté de ses parents. Ses parents qui sont aussi ses professeurs, à Poudlard. Ca ne la gêne pas. Tant mieux.

Il est dix heures et tu m'appelles, depuis le lit :

- Albus, viens.

- Maintenant ? Mais tout le monde est levé. Il faut qu'on aille les rejoindre.

- Viens, mon amour. S'il te plaît.

Une petite sensation du côté du cœur. Je souris et je me glisse dans ces draps déjà froissés, dans tes bras tendus vers moi. Tu es nu, comme toutes les nuits. Je retrouve avec bonheur cette odeur, dans ton cou. Nos lèvres s'unissent, comme souvent le matin, et mes jambes s'emmêlent aux tiennes. Tes lèvres sont tendres, avides.

Tu te dégages doucement, et tu me regardes, étendu contre toi. Je sais que tu cherches cette couleur, dans mes yeux. Ce vert parsemé de bleu, la couleur que tu as inventée, celle qui a fait ta gloire.

Chaque matin tu vérifies que l'étincelle est toujours là, dans mes yeux. Parce que la nuit est faite pour les menteurs. Parce que la nuit l'obscurité travestit tous les sentiments. Mais au matin, dans la clarté aveuglante, on ne peut rien se cacher.

Je n'ai pas peur. Tu peux me regarder autant que tu veux, tu trouveras toujours mon amour pour toi, dans mes prunelles. Le même qu'il y a 15 ans, quand notre premier baiser avait le goût de nos sangs, quand je ne savais même pas que je t'aimais.

Le même qui brillait sous les étoiles, cet été là, quand on campait.

Le même qu'il y a deux ans, à la naissance de Sirius, quand on s'est retrouvés, enfin.

Non, plus fort, je crois.

Avec tendresse, ta bouche redessine mon corps, comme un pinceau. Ma main se perd dans tes cheveux, et mes soupirs te guident, dans ce chemin que tu connais si bien, quelques soient les tendres détours. Le chemin qui mène ta bouche sur ma bouche, tes doigts dans mes doigts, et, inexorablement, ta chair dans ma chair, ou le contraire. Encore et encore. Avec douceur ou avec violence. Aves des mots d'amour ou dans le silence.

Les mêmes gestes, chaque jour, chaque nuit, et un amour sans cesse réinventé. Un amour toujours neuf, brûlant, intense. Un amour qu'on cache, qu'on préserve, farouchement.

Un amour qui nous fait vivre, qui nous fait dormir, apaisés, ta main sur mon ventre.

Notre amour, qui chasse les fantômes du passé.

oooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo

Je descends dans la cuisine, dévorer un reste de brioche, et refaire du café. Le bouquet fane doucement. Tout à l'heure j'irai cueillir d'autres fleurs dans la serre et dans les champs, avec les petits. On mélangera toutes les variétés, même celles que tu cultives pour tes pigments.

Tu râleras un peu, pour la forme.

Il y a une lettre pour toi sur le buffet, que j'ouvre.

C'est une demande d'entretien, de la part de journalistes anglais. Tu refuseras, et je te convaincrai d'accepter.

Ils viendront ici, dans notre maison, s'extasier de la décoration et de la lumière naturelle. Ils te poseront les mêmes questions que les autres, tous les curieux qui s'intéressent à toi.

Pourquoi, comment, et depuis quand.

Je sais qu'à la fin de l'entretien, pour être polis, ils feindront de s'intéresser à moi. Ils me demanderont une anecdote. Mais les gens heureux n'ont pas d'histoire, c'est bien connu. Je leur sourirai gentiment.

Peut-être même qu'ils me demanderont qui je suis.

Qui je suis ?

Je m'appelle Potter. Albus Severus Potter. Un prénom impossible.

Que dire d'autre ?

J'ai un grand frère, James.

J'avais une petite sœur.

Elle s'appelait Lily.

_**Encore merci à vous tous qui avez suivi cette fic…en particulier les anonymes…vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée….merci.**_


End file.
